The Parent Trap
by CCNilesBabcock
Summary: Co-written w/ Crowned Lioness Amelia Babcock and Charlotte Brightmore are strangers until happenstance unites them. The girls' estranged parents, Niles Brightmore and C.C. Babcock, are living on opposite sides of the Atlantic, each with one child. After meeting at camp, the girls engineer an identity swap. If the scheme works, it might just make the family whole.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"'Ere she eez, my boy," announced Marie Brightmore – Niles' mother – delicately passing over the small bundle to her son. "Your little girl...!"

Niles took the baby in his arms in a mixture of both awe and sadness. Yes, this was his little girl – Charlotte, he'd already decided, would be her name. Charlotte Brightmore.

But she was one of two daughters, the other of which it had been agreed he'd never see. That was the arrangement that he and C.C. had come to, after the whole...situation they'd found themselves in.

It hadn't started off as a 'situation'. If anything, it had begun _because_ of a 'situation' between himself and Fran. Namely, a situation in which neither one was speaking to the other. But Niles hadn't been by himself for all of that time (which, he sometimes thought, hadn't been the good idea it had originally seemed to be). Instead, he'd found himself spending more and more time with the blonde producer; they'd gone out as friends, taken pottery classes together, played pranks as a team, instead of on each other...

And their words had taken on a... _flirtatious_ tone. So flirtatious, in fact, that they'd actually ended up going out on a date.

A single date. But that had been more than enough for them to end up in bed.

Everything that had happened after seemed to have been designed by some deity that held a grudge against him. And it had all started when he'd woken up, still blissful from a night of passion, only to realise that the other side of his bed was empty.

To him, the truth was evident. C.C. had obviously woken up, feeling embarrassed and ashamed at having spent the night with him, and had decided to leave before things got any further out of hand. He should have realised sooner that she would – she was the upper class, powerful, millionaire Broadway producer, and he was nothing to her. Nothing but a servant, who lived in someone else's house for the express purpose of keeping it clean. Nothing but an insignificant butler who made less money in a year than she could make in a month. Maybe even a week.

He was nothing but a mistake that she'd quickly had to fix.

With his heart breaking in two, he'd tried to go about his day after that. Fran had noticed his sour mood, and he'd suddenly found himself with a shoulder to cry on. They'd quickly re-established their friendship, and things returned to normal for them.

Not that C.C. had realised that, it seemed. She'd come back into the mansion later that same day, trying to be all playful with him for reasons he couldn't understand (perhaps she was intending to use him as some sort of bedwarmer, until she found a wealthy businessman that she could ensnare and intended to keep). But Niles hadn't been having any of it – he'd coolly stepped away when she'd gone in for a hug or a kiss, or whatever she had intended on doing, and even if she'd been a little bit put out, she hadn't taken the hint.

That had come when she'd tried to insult Fran's clothes later that day. He'd turned around and told the producer that she was one to talk, considering the closest thing she'd ever worn to couture was on display in a museum in Turin.

Things had fallen apart after that. Their insults were back immediately, harsher and more designed to hurt, and the pranks soon followed in the same vein, growing more elaborate and better designed to humiliate.

The tension didn't stop growing until Fran and Maxwell's wedding, when one too many neat scotches had led to them ending up in bed again, only this time there wasn't much in it apart from anger.

That was when everything had blown up directly in Niles' face.

He'd woken up before her the next day, and had eventually only been able to lie there thinking about fixing things between them. And, like the fool he was, he'd tried to put that plan into practice when the producer had woken up, embarrassed and clearly remembering less of the evening than he did. She'd tried to go, but he'd grabbed her arm and begged her to stay.

And when she'd asked him why, he'd told her the truth. Again, like a fool, he'd told her that he loved her.

Of course, she'd laughed in his face, and told him that he hadn't ever exactly acted like he'd loved her, and that she was going to pay him back for him dropping her to become Fran's friend again – by dropping him, the "pathetic excuse for a man passing as a sub-par maid".

And just as she'd turned to walk away, in his anger he'd told her that the biggest mistake he'd ever made was assuming that she had a heart. That she was just an easy lay.

That had been it for them, after that. They'd barely been able to stand being in the same room together, and their pranks had only reached a peg or two away from destroying the house around them, much to the frustration of the Sheffields.

And it had all ended, with one final call and prank.

She'd come into the office late one morning, looking pale and ill. She had left a message for Niles the night before, asking if they could talk.

He'd set up a prank for the producer in return, which he thought he'd pulled off with aplomb, imagining that she'd get angry and then find a way of getting even, like she always did these days.

But the minute she'd tripped and fallen on the steps to the mansion (that he'd highly waxed), and then gotten back up again with tears in her eyes while he laughed in her face, all that had happened was that she'd eventually gotten angry. And, for perhaps the first time, Niles got angry back about it – it hadn't been any different to any other prank they'd played on each other!

She'd gotten so angry at that remark that she'd slapped him across the face, and it had all ended in a fight. A fight during which she'd basically confirmed to him why she'd left his bed that fateful day – he was a loser, who lived off his employer and would never amount to anything. Then to top it all off, she'd quit working for the company.

Well, to truly top it all off, she'd then spat out that she was pregnant, letting the guilt of what he'd just done crash down over him like a tidal wave. What if she'd fallen and hit her stomach?! He could have caused her to miscarry! And he wouldn't have even known if she hadn't told him! He could've...it could've all been his fault, that a child he'd helped to create – two children, he'd later found out – wouldn't have existed anymore!

He'd gone after her after that, pleading to be given a chance to make up for what he'd done, but she hadn't listened. She'd gotten into a taxi and gone, leaving him there in front of the gaping Sheffields. And Niles had then felt so embarrassed by her openly calling him all of those things that she had before, knowing that she was right about all of them, that he had quit, too.

He'd spent the next few weeks calling her, and only getting her answering machine. He wanted – and asked, desperately – to help, to make up for what he'd almost done.

And nothing had come of it, until she had deigned call him to offer a deal. The arrangement she'd apparently thought they could, however, was a far cry from what he'd wanted.

He would keep one of the twins, but he hadn't been allowed to help or even be around her at any stage of her pregnancy. However, when C.C. had realised just how difficult everything could be when carrying two human beings inside her, Marie had been called to help. She'd spent a great deal of time around C.C., both taking care of her and the children, and trying help cool things down between her and Niles. Much to Niles' relief, C.C. had actually grown to like Marie, so much so that she'd been the only person allowed into the delivery room. She had also been tasked to fetch the only daughter of his that he'd ever be allowed to hold.

The final (and, in a way, most painful) blow had come from the hand of the lawyers that were helping them draw up an decent custody agreement; they'd informed them that, in order for Niles to take one of the girls with him and for them to live a quiet existence in Britain, he and C.C. would have to get married before the girls were born. Otherwise, their children wouldn't be recognised as a British citizens, which would eventually pose a problem for Niles and the twin he'd be taking care of.

And it was all thanks to some stupid law that mandated that, in order for a child to obtain the British nationality through the father, their parents had to be married.

Initially, he'd been certain that Miss Babcock wouldn't subject herself to such a tedious process but , to his surprise, she'd agreed. Begrudgingly, yes, but she'd still agreed.

They'd gotten married at the Town Hall, with only Stewart Babcock and Marie Brightmore as witnesses. Obviously there hadn't been any celebrations, or rice-throwing – afterwards, both he and Miss Babcock (who, at the time had been six months along) had promptly returned to their respective homes, wanting nothing but to forget what had transpired that afternoon.

He hadn't seen her again afterwards, and had only heard from her through the team of lawyers assisting them on the complex situations they found themselves in.

That's how he'd eventually gotten little Lottie, sixty-five million dollars for her upkeep and happiness (courtesy of the Babcock family), and a threat as to what C.C. would do to him if she ever saw his stupid face again. He'd agreed to all of it, and swore to never contact either her or their other daughter for as long as he lived, with the only exceptions being the child in his charge being in danger or gravely ill, and the time when they'd have to sign the divorce papers (something they planned on doing as soon as the girls got their passports).

But even if both girls were going to be dual citizens, he would only have custody of one; he would have to relinquish the custody of the other when the passports arrived, and finally step away from her and Miss Babcock's lives.

Having agreed to it had (and still) felt like a mistake. He was a father to both girls – shouldn't he see the other twin at least once?!

Shouldn't he see C.C. again, at least once...?

In his heart he knew the answer was yes.

But as it was, he had no other option but to accept things as they currently were. He'd be moving back to the UK with one of his girls as soon as the passports arrived, while C.C. would keep the other twin.

His other little girl...

He didn't know her or her name, he'd never held her or seen her, but he missed her already.

And Marie knew it. Given that Miss Babcock (or should he say Mrs Brightmore?) actually like her, his mother was trying to make the plan work more easily, and she'd been acting as a conduit for messages throughout the entire time. This had allowed Niles to keep tabs – he might not have been able to see and help with the pregnancy, but he could ask. And each and every day that Marie returned home from C.C.'s, he'd ask about how the twins were, how their mother was doing, if everything seemed to be going according to plan…

It always was.

It had worked all the way up to the present moment – the delivery was over, the twins had been separated and Niles was in a hospital corridor, far enough away from the room so C.C. didn't have to see him, and close enough that he hadn't had to wait too long to see Charlotte.

His Lottie, who was so small in her big, warm blanket!

"She eez very like you," Marie gave him a nudge and a smile.

Niles tried to smile back, but found he couldn't entirely. He was overjoyed to be a father and for someone to say she looked like him, but...all the features he saw in the little one's face belonged to C.C..

"Eet iz zhe eyez," Marie said, looking down at the new born child. "She 'az your eyez..."

And indeed, the little child had a pair of the brightest sky-blue eyes, a trait she had inherited from her father, who in turn had gotten it from Marie. Still, unbeknownst to Niles and Marie, there was another little person in that hospital that had eyes the same shade of blue: Amelia Babcock.

Charlotte's twin, like Charlotte herself, was the spitting image of her mother, but she had her father's eyes.

And said mother, who was holding her to her chest and letting her eat in peace (she'd breastfed Charlotte moments ago, before Marie took her away), was painfully aware of this.

It was almost like having Niles look at her.

She thought about the irony of the whole situation. She'd spent the past months actively avoiding seeing or speaking to that bastard, and yet she'd given birth to and found herself with two little replicas!

Well, one replica. The other was going with the man she found it even painful to think about.

Part of her had wanted to ask Marie how he was doing, but she'd squashed it down before it saw the light of day. He'd been a part of her life and now he wasn't – it was as simple as that.

She kept telling herself that over and over to help it sink in. And probably to convince herself that she was right, but she wasn't going to examine that path too quickly.

Not when the man in question was going away, and she'd never see him again.

"Well, sweetie," she addressed her daughter. The only little one she'd been able to keep. "I guess it's just you and me from now on..."

Amelia – her little girl's name was Amelia – was obviously too young to respond. But eventually she'd grow, and she'd learn. She'd walk and run. She'd laugh and shout. She'd live the happy life C.C. had made sure would also be provided for Charlotte.

But she'd never know she had a sister. And her father would always remain a mystery.

Not to C.C., though. She thought about it as the nurse helped her burp the baby and got them both settled into bed (well, C.C. in her bed, Amelia in her hospital bassinet). C.C. turned towards the window, watching the world go by, and knowing every second that passed took her other little girl further away until, eventually, there'd be an entire ocean between them.

An entire ocean felt far too far, but she knew it was for the best.

And with that thought, and the image of a bright blue pair of eyes floating in her mind, C.C. drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter -1-

_**Chapter 1**_

 _8 Years Later…_

"Now, I know I packed that extra water bottle, but are you sure you don't need another coat?"

Lottie sighed up at her father, "Daddy, it's _summer_! I don't need more than one coat, and I don't even think I need the one I have!"

Niles gave his daughter a worried look. It was the same look he'd given her in some fashion for the last eight years – when she cried, when there was something she needed, when she'd hurt herself...

And now, it was making its daily appearance. It wouldn't be around for the next few weeks – Lottie was spending them at a campsite in Maine with other children her age, and Niles wouldn't be there to make it whilst she climbed trees and swam in the lake...

All activities which could represent danger, and he had to rely on the camp staff to keep her safe!

Well, this was one thing he could try and do to keep her safe.

"But...what if it rains more than once, and your coat is still wet from the first time?"

He knew he was being a little over the top (and he certainly wasn't surprised by Lottie's good-natured eye rolling), but he couldn't help it. This was his baby girl – his little Charlotte! The most treasured thing in his life...

But at the same time, he knew she was growing up. She wanted some freedom, some space, and maybe eight weeks in America would help in that regard. She would be in a fun, controlled environment, but she would also have some freedom from life at home.

How he was going to miss her, though...

She'd begged to come to this camp for months on end, and although having her so far away (an ocean away, really) would be a strain on his heart, he also knew this was making her happy.

He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

"I'll be fine, Daddy," Lottie said, leaning forward to give (and receive) a tight hug.

"I want you to keep me updated on how things are going, alright?" Niles said, sniffing; he didn't want her to see him cry, but he was on the verge of tears already! "I've bought you enough international phone cards for you to call me at least once a week, and there are plenty of postcards, stationery and stamps in your luggage for you to write home."

He pulled away a little, so he could look at her in the eye.

"And, of course, I've added the brand new deck of cards you asked for." he said, beginning to smile, "Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can actually whip your tush at poker."

"Maybe, maybe not," she said. "You know just how damn good I'm getting."

"Ah, ah – language," he scolded her jokingly, and kissed the top of her head. "You don't want to go spreading that around the camp, otherwise they'll make you come back."

His daughter laughed, before mumbling, "You'd like that."

Niles actually thought he would, but Lottie's happiness came first. It always would.

He used one arm to hug her tightly again, and buried his face a little in her hair.

"I'm only a phone call away if you don't like it," he told her. "Just say the word and I'll be back."

Lottie grinned as she stepped out of their hug. Niles always thought she looked so much like him when she did that, and it briefly took away some of the hurt that came in knowing she was practically identical to C.C. at every other moment in time.

"I'll be fine," Lottie even sounded like her mother sometimes. "See you in eight weeks, Daddy o' mine."

She reached out her hand as she said that, and Niles knew what she wanted them to do – they'd developed a secret handshake that only they used, and now was the perfect opportunity.

Father and daughter shared a smile before beginning their (admittedly) extravagantly worked out handshake. It had all kinds of moves in it, including a butt bump, a wave under the chin and a shimmy to-and-fro. It had taken over a month to get it right in one go!

When it was over, Niles knelt to wrap Lottie in a tight hug – the last one he would give her in a long while.

"Have fun," he said, placing one last kiss on his girl's cheek and pulling away.

"I will, Daddy!" said Charlotte, eager to run off with the rest of the children, all gathered around two counsellors who were ticking the name of the new arrivals of a list and giving out the cabins where each girl was supposed to sleep.

"See you…" Niles said, waving his little girl off.

Lottie nodded enthusiastically and ran off, not looking back. Not even once. He felt a strange sense of... loss?... then. Was this the empty nest syndrome? It couldn't be... could it? It was far too soon.

Whatever it was, he still wished he could make time slow up. His girl was growing, and although seeing his Lottie thriving and growing into a kind and accomplished young woman filled his heart with pride, part of him wanted her to remain his baby girl forever.

But he had to snap out of it a little – she was only eight, for crying out loud! He was going to have plenty of time with her before she went away anywhere yet, and by then he'd be so proud of her, he'd only be able to marvel at the things she was doing!

He had to let her have these weeks. They were important for letting her spread her wings.

So, taking one last glance at his little one as she ran to join the crowd of children gathering around the counsellors, he smiled to himself and started to walk back to the car.

Lottie, meanwhile, was hurrying to get to the front without shoving. She didn't want to make any trouble – especially not when she didn't know what the place or the people would be like!

She just wanted a good cabin, with a nice view of the lake, and some nice people to share it with.

She made it to the gathered group just in time to hear her name being called.

"Charlotte Brightmore!" called one of the counsellors – the younger one, who looked like a de-aged version of the other counsellor.

"Here!" said Lottie, raising her hand and making her way to the front of the line.

The woman – Marva Jr was her name; it said so on her name tag – smiled down at Charlotte, "Welcome to Camp Walden, Charlotte!"

"Thank you," said the girl, "I am sorry if I was a bit late, but my plane got delayed in Heathrow due to the fog – you know how England is in June."

Marva Jr released a small laugh, "Can't say I do! Never been to jolly good ol' Engerland, but welcome to the great U.S of A. and to our camp, or as we like to call it, the most beautiful spot on God's green Earth."

Lottie smiled. It really did feel good to be there – for some reason, going to America just felt...well, right! Like there was something there that she'd been missing, that she could find in the next eight weeks.

"Thank you," she said to the counsellor.

Marva Jr gave her a friendly tap on the arm, and looked down her list again.

"Let's see here, then..." she mused aloud, skimming the paper with her pen. "You are in the Navajo cabin. We'll take you all down to your cabins when everyone's been divided into their groups, okay?"

The little girl nodded, and Marva Jr pointed her in the direction of some others who'd also been assigned that cabin, and Lottie went to introduce herself. Her Daddy had always told her to be polite to strangers. Until they gave one a reason not to be, of course.

She turned away just in time to miss the bus pulling up at the camp stop.

The door hissed as it opened, and a pair of shoes sized identically to Lottie's stepped out, their owner thanking the driver as she tugged her backpack out over the step.

Amelia Babcock had been looking forward to this camping trip for months, too. The swimming in the lake, the nature hikes and wildlife spotting, the crafts and team building games – it all sounded so exciting, and completely different to New York

It'd been all she could talk about to her Mom, and now it was finally happening!

Unfortunately, her mother hadn't been able to drop her off that morning, but she'd given her a lot of hugs and kisses and made her promise she'd write home before she and her grandpa Stewart had seen her off at the airport.

It'd been kinda fun, being on a plane without her mother there. But they'd made sure she had a member of staff supervising her, who hadn't left her side until she'd gotten the bus to go to the camp.

But now she was there: Camp Walden for girls! Eight fun-filled weeks lay ahead, and she simply couldn't wait to start! She'd read in the informational leaflet that the camp offered numerous sports, including fencing; she was itching to kick some ass, like her Mom always encouraged her to do. Who knew? Maybe she'd also find a worthy opponent in poker.

Taking a deep breath and filling her lungs with pure Maine air, Mia rounded the bus and went in search of her duffle bag. She smiled when she saw it on top of a small pile of bags on a quad – she'd been expecting a long wait for it, considering the amount of girls in that bus, but–

Amelia never got to finish her thought before the bus driver tossed half a dozen duffle bags onto the pile, burying her own underneath other people's belongings.

Mia, wearing her favourite overalls, an oversized t-shirt and a little bedazzled cap that read "Girlz Rule", braced herself. She advanced towards the pile, muttering to herself.

"Okay... I can see the handles..." she said, "I just have to get it out... somehow."

She walked around it a couple of times, studying angles and looking for weak points that might give way and free her trapped belongings.

But she couldn't see any.

Well, there was only one thing for it. As her Mom often said, if there's no other way, brute force is all you've got.

"I can do it," she said to herself, seizing herself for the moment and the handles of the bag to pull with all her might...

But the bag didn't budge. The luggage on top of it felt like it weighed a ton!

She had to let go, and she stumbled backwards.

"Okay, no I can't..."

She bit her lip, staring forlornly at her bag. How could it all be going wrong so quickly?! She'd come to have fun, not get stuck just trying to get her bag!

That was when she noticed she wasn't alone. There was an older girl stood just to one side of her, her own duffel bag on her shoulder and chewing gum being blown into a bubble in her mouth.

The bubble popped, before disappearing back in as this new girl chewed and spoke.

"You must be new."

Mia bit the inside of her lip awkwardly. Did she really look that out of place already?

"How can you tell?" she asked, trying to make sure she did stand out quite so much for all the wrong reasons next time.

The girl gestured casually between the pile of bags and the driver. Further down the stretch of road, other drivers appeared to be doing the same thing.

"You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes over there tossed it into the heap," she explained. "I would say that you need some serious help."

Well, it looked like she'd found herself a new friend already! And if she couldn't get the bag by herself, then a friend was exactly what she needed.

She offered this luggage saviour a small smile, "Thanks, it's the big pink one right in the middle, with the handles stuck out."

The other girl nodded, and they each moved forward to take a handle.

"Alright, on the count of three," the girl said. "One, two...three!"

They tried – and began – to pull.

But just as soon as it looked like it might start to shift, another shower of duffel bags rained down on the pile, and the driver turned back again, satisfied with a job well-done and whistling.

Both girls shot the man a dirty look, part of Amelia wishing her mother were there to scare this man into working carefully and minding others. C.C. had a way of terrifying people that Mia absolutely admired – she demanded efficiency, and if her employees failed to deliver, they knew they were in for her wrath.

"Well... I guess we are back to square one," huffed Amelia, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you reckon we can pull it out anytime soon?"

The girls shared a look and shook their heads.

"Nah," they said in unison.

Just then, when they were on the verge of giving up, both girls saw a strapping ten year-old in a tie-dye T-shirt, beads and a bandana around her head lumbering towards the pile of bags. She cracked her knuckles, stuck her hand into the multicoloured heap of luggage, and easily pulled her duffel from the centre of the pile.

"Now that's _my_ kind of woman," muttered Amelia, a small lopsided smirk beginning to peek from the corner of her lips.

"Agreed," said her new friend and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey!" she called to the bigger girl, "Tie-Dye girl! Her duffle bag is stuck in the pile. Mind giving us a hand?"

"Sure!" the girl replied, dropping her duffle and returning to the pile of luggage, "But for the record, my name is Nicole."

"Amelia, pleased to meet ya," said Mia, shaking hands with Nicole.

"Zoe," said the other girl, joining in the handshake.

"So, which one is yours?" Nicole asked, pointing at the heap of duffle bags.

"That one," Amelia pointed at the pink handles, barely visible under all the other bags.

Nicole nodded, and with enviable ease, she yanked Mia's duffel out of the pile and dropped it on Zoe's left foot.

"Agh!" cried the girl, moving her foot from beneath the luggage.

"Are you okay?" asked Mia.

"That would be a negative..." wheezed Zoe, "We gotta thank her, though..."

"Don't mention it," said Nicole.

However, before either Zoe or Mia could reply, Nicole's eye caught Amelia's name-tag – in neat calligraphy, it read:

" _Amelia Babcock. No 63, E 75th Street, Upper East Side, New York"_

"Hey! You're from New York!"

That caught Zoe's attention, and she snapped her head towards Mia, "You are?! Do you live near Broadway?!"

Nicole joined in, teasing lightly, "Yeah! Do you live next door to someone from some famous Broadway show?"

Mia shuffled a little awkwardly, "Well, kinda. My mom used to be a producer for those shows, but then she left to work for my grandpa's business firm. My Uncle Maxwell is still one, though – my mom handles all the money for his plays and stuff."

That was probably a more boring answer than the girls had expected, because they didn't ask about it more. They just looked at each other before Nicole asked another question.

"What about your dad? What does he do?"

There was silence at that. Mia tried opening and closing her mouth several times at first, but barely anything came out.

She didn't know her Dad. She'd only ever had her Mom, and one picture of her Dad that she'd found and been allowed to keep. She took it nearly everywhere with her, including on this trip. Her mother hadn't minded.

Perhaps realising that this had created tension, Zoe changed the subject.

"Well, you've got your bag now – do you know which bunk you're in yet?"

Mia shook her head, feeling grateful for the distraction.

"Let's go find out then!" Zoe said, helping Mia slung her duffle over her shoulder before putting an arm around her them and practically begging to frogmarch Amelia to the oldest counsellor, who was still going over the new arrivals.

"Do you guys know yours?" asked Amelia.

"Arapaho," said both girls.

"You are bunkies!" Amelia joked.

From the looks on their faces, Mia could tell that news was a recent development for them both. And neither one of them looked thrilled at the prospect. They approached the camp counsellor, who noticed the new arrival amongst the two already sharing.

"What's your name?" she asked, already flicking through her list.

"Amelia Babcock."

The counsellor, Marva Sr according to her nametag, flipped back to the start of her list, and ticked her name off.

"Looks like you'll be in Arapaho, Amelia."

The same as Zoe and Nicole? Cool! And it certainly seemed to pick their spirits up – they were starting to grin, and out of the corner of Mia's eye, she thought she saw Nicole fist pump.

Happy about the arrangement, she exchanged high-fives with them and not long after they were directed down the path to their bunks, chatting all the way.

Mia had to ask, "So, either of you guys know how to play poker?"

Both Zoe and Nicole shook their heads.

Mia's face, on the other hand, lit up.

"No?" she said innocently, shifting the weight of her duffel bag to her other shoulder as they made their way to the cabin, "That's a shame. So, tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer...?"


	3. Chapter -2-

_**Chapter 2**_

Girls' summer camps were, among many other things, prime breeding ground for rumours. Gossip was a vital part of the fun available at Camp Walden, just like archery, fencing or any other outdoor activity.

Just as regular as the sun coming up every morning, new rumours would surface amongst the campers. Most gossip was short lived, but every year there were a few specific rumours that were hot topic and that were discussed throughout the entire duration of the camp.

That year, the honour had been given to the two girls everyone (including the many counsellors and caretakers) was talking about: Amelia and Charlotte.

At first, everybody had thought that they were the same person, but then the inconsistencies had started to appear in their stories about the girls. One talked only about her mom. The other talked only about her dad. One was from New York and said so proudly. The other was very clearly British, and always talked about London.

It had become obvious after that – they were, incredibly, two different people who looked exactly the same!

And even after the counsellors had realised they were indeed dealing with two individuals, they kept making mistakes. They'd list them under the wrong bunks, they'd give them the wrong camp chores and even the wrong mail!

Luckily they fixed that last one before either had opened it – it would've been so embarrassing for the kids if another campmate had read mail from their parents!

If anyone had asked them, they'd have denied it, but secretly they wanted to get both girls in the same place at the same time. Just to see how identical they really were – well, they were obviously identical enough for people to keep confusing them, but there had to be some differences somewhere!

Two people from completely different places, who'd never met and had no connection, couldn't possibly look that much alike when put together!

Luckily that morning both girls were scheduled for the fencing activity. They had to get together then – it would be perfect! Every counsellor would get the opportunity to see them in the same place at the same time, and they'd learn how to tell the two apart!

All the girls had just finished breakfast, and they were soon all heading down to the practice area. The counsellors couldn't see either Miss Babcock or Miss Brightmore yet, but if they set things up just right, they could very well end up seeing them both.

The first girl to arrive, they soon realised, was the American one. She was accompanied by two of her new friends, and by the look of things, Miss Babcock had become their headman. Her young age, it seemed, was unimportant to the older girls – what she lacked in years, she had it in personality and leadership prowess.

After announcing herself to the counsellor, Mia was helped into her fencing gear by her friends and given a shiny foil and wire-mesh mask.

"Kick their assess!" said Zoe, patting Mia on her back.

"Yeah! Destroy them!" cheered Nicole, fist-bumping her friend.

"They won't know what's hit them," Mia replied, "they are gonna be crying for their Mommies faster than they can say ' _En Garde'_."

The three girls shared a small laugh before Mia put on her mask. There was an opponent waiting, and she wasn't willing to miss a good fight. Least when she knew this would be a piece of cake.

She'd taken fencing lessons before, and she knew just how good she was. But nobody else did (apart from Zoe and Nicole) so she had the element of surprise on her side in this duel.

She came forward, assumed the stance, and prepared for the match.

It was go time as soon as the refereeing counsellor blew the whistle. And Mia, just like her mother, never wasted time when there was a task at hand.

She had never seen her mother scream at choreographers, or make lighting crews cry, or throw things at dancers because they just didn't get those damned steps right. But if people who had, had been watching Mia fencing, they'd be reminded.

She was aggressive – a go-getter. she didn't stop when she saw an opportunity to score a point by making a touch, and she used all her might to overcome her opponent. So it wasn't any surprise that by the time the whistle was blown again to call for the end of the match, Mia had won by a significant majority.

And winning felt good.

She only wished that her Mom could be there to see it happen. She'd always been so proud of all her accomplishments – all the trophies and prizes Mia won at school got a special place on a shelf in her mother's office. And if there was a trophy or something involved in winning this fencing thing, then they'd probably have to clear space to fit something else in there too...

Mia grinned to herself, and prepared to face her next opponent.

The next girl was worse at fencing than the first one was. She'd probably never picked up a foil in her life, and it showed. The match probably lasted half the amount of time the first one had, and with an even greater difference in points.

It kept on happening. Opponents would step up and have their butts handed to them soon after, one after the other. Mia really did feel like she was on a roll. First Place was in her sights, and she couldn't have had more than one or two opponents left to face...

"The winner and undefeated champion," Marva Jr said, raising Amelia's arm, "is Amelia Babcock!"

Amelia smiled and took a flourished bow to the small group that had congregated around the fencing grounds and moved back to where her friends had sat to watch the match.

"You were amazing!" Zoe said, taking Mia's foil so her friend could rest for a moment.

"Yeah! That twerp didn't know what hit her!" said Nicole, high-fiving Mia.

"Do we have any challengers?" asked Marva Jr.

Amelia secretly doubted anyone would dare fight her. She could see the girls around the fencing ground take a step back. Clearly they didn't want to be humiliated.

She could already touch her tro–

"I'll challenge her!" said an annoying, very British voice.

Her head snapped straight towards it, Nicole's and Zoe's soon following.

Out of the crowd, still wearing her mask and carrying her foil in one hand, came her challenger. Her apparently _British_ challenger, with her face still covered from her last match. Not that it mattered. If she was the only thing stood between Mia and her trophy, then she'd fight her, too.

Mia smirked, "Alright, I'll take that challenge!"

The crowd whooped and one or two clapped, as the two girls made their way back into the duelling area.

"Kick her butt, Mia!" Nicole urged.

"You've got this!" Zoe agreed.

And Mia couldn't help but think that they had to be right. No one had beaten her all day, and even though she hadn't seen the Brit fence, she probably wasn't that good.

And when the counsellor blew the whistle, she went in straight for the attack with a lunge. The other girl parried right away, and it was officially on. She'd already put up more of a fight than any of the others. But Mia just kept telling herself that that would make winning feel even better.

Her Mom would be so proud when she heard!

Not that she wanted the fight to last too long – she wanted her trophy, too. So she moved onto her next tactic, which might even had the added benefit of embarrassing her opponent a little as well.

She went to disarm the other girl, but she deflected the blade.

That annoyed Mia a little bit. This Brit was better than she'd expected, and it was making her work for it more than she'd expected. But her Mom would say that that was a good thing, and nothing worth having wasn't fought for somewhere along the line.

Mia especially had to focus on that advice when the girl whirled around from the deflection, lunged, and touched her straight across the middle.

A soft gasp went up around the crowd. It was the first time Mia had been a point down.

"Point for Lottie!" announced Marva, clapping a little.

Mia huffed, already picturing the cheeky smile beneath the fencing mask that her opponent was surely sporting. No matter, her good luck had run out.

Or it would, soon enough.

Taking a deep breath, Mia jumped on the Brit and struck her, right in her stomach.

"Point for Mia!"

The whole Arapaho cabin cheered at their unofficial leader, while the Brit's – Lottie, apparently – supporters booed at her.

Time for the killing blow.

Mia lunged forward, but Lottie caught her sword and swept it in a full circle pulling them together, mask-to-mask.

With an angry grunt, both girls broke apart, and Mia charged against her opponent, who side-stepped just in time to avoid her sword and deliver her winning blow as Mia stumbled past her and headfirst into a water trough.

Lottie's supporters screeched with laughter as she pulled herself out of the trough, gasping for air. She'd dropped her foil already and she glared around them all through her soaking wet mask.

The campers were still in uproarious laughter, that the counsellor couldn't get under control by herself. Her Mom had always told her to keep it all in, when faced with situations that required a girl to be tough. Ignoring bullies and the laughter of mean girls was like the first step, basically.

And suddenly she heard footsteps next to her, and they didn't belong to Zoe or Nicole.

They belonged to this Lottie, whose current existence was making Mia see red.

"That was a jolly good match!" the girl sounded annoyingly cheerful. "Here, let me help you pick up your fo- _aaaagh_!"

Her words became screams as Mia grabbed her by the wrist and flung her into the water trough. But Lottie didn't let go as she'd fallen, sending them both in, butt-first and in front of the whole camp and the counsellors!

The hilarity mounted for the watching campers, which wasn't helped at all by Marva's attempt to sound neither worried nor angry (just yet). The counsellor came forward, gesturing towards the girls as they started to angrily pull themselves out of the trough.

"It looks like we've got ourselves a new Camp Champ!" she declared loudly. "Miss Charlotte Brightmore!"

That was met by a round of applause from the British girl's bunkmates, and Marva smiled encouragingly.

She gestured towards them both, "Let's shake hands, girls!"

Neither moved. She expected them to shake hands, after everything that had just happened?!

When they didn't move, clearly refusing, Marva gave them a special kind of warning look, "Girls...!"

That made them move. With a roll of both sets of eyes and groans of frustration, they turned to one another and removed their masks. They turned, hands extended to shake, and as they looked up into each other's faces they froze.

Neither knew quite what to say, but both were thinking the same thing.

It was like looking into a mirror.

But they had to finish shaking hands, and as their hands touched each felt something...some kind of unidentifiable emotion pass through them. And they still hadn't managed to speak a single word. They looked at their hands and at each other, but nothing came out!

But both knew when to retreat – it was when their friends rushed over to join them, and they both immediately shoved their hands into their pockets.

But none of their friends said anything, either – they were stunned into silence at the resemblance, too. And before any of them could be brought out of it, the lunch bell rang, sending most of them hurrying towards the Main Hall to get in the front of the line.

But a few – their closest friends – stayed, still astounded, and Mia's eyes scanned around. She didn't like the fact that people were looking at her like she was part of some kind of carnival act.

"Why's everyone staring?" she said, almost through gritted teeth.

Lottie took that to mean Mia didn't understand, "You don't see it?"

Mia pursed her lips, "See what?"

"The resemblance between us," Lottie explained.

Not that Mia needed it. She just hated the fact that it was true – she was nothing like this stupid, stuck-up Brit!

So she began to mock her, "Between _you_ and _me_?! A resemblance? Let me see; turn sideways..."

Lottie obediently turned, and then the other way when she was told. All the remaining friends gathered closer, and eventually Mia made her conclusion known.

"Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine. Your ears stick out, your teeth are crooked and that nose...well, don't worry, those things can be fixed."

Zoe and Nicole burst out laughing, but Mia waved them down so they'd quieten.

"Hang on, I'm not quite finished," she said, sneering at Lottie. "You wanna know the real difference between us?"

Lottie puffed up her chest in indignation, "I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't? Take your pick."

A stormy look came over Mia then, and she tried to advance on Lottie then, but was suddenly met with Marva's body in the way.

"Okay, ladies," she declared, looking between them. "It's time to break up this little love fest. Mia, Lottie..."

The counsellor then appeared to realise something, before becoming confused, and she turned to look at them in the opposite order to the first time.

"I-I mean Lottie, Mia..."

Both girls scowled at each other from either side of Marva.

She might've broken it up for now, but it wasn't over. They'd get each other back. The "love fest" that Marva talked about was done, and the war was about to begin.


	4. Chapter -3-

_**Chapter 3**_

The pile of money simply wouldn't stop growing. So much so, people were starting to run out of actual change and were substituting hard cash with other trinkets – chocolate bars, small amounts of makeup, even a small teddy bear had been given up in the hope of being won back.

And Lottie, with a Tootsie Roll (the first she'd ever had) dangling from the corner of her mouth, was about to take it all. The other girls she'd been playing in the bunkhouse had nothing on her. Her Daddy once told her he'd enjoyed gambling a lot the years before she was born – he even had a lucky charm that never failed him.

He often got sad after talking about it, so Lottie rarely brought it up. Whatever had happened, it had led to him never gambling seriously anymore, and only playing those kinds of games with her.

This was the first time Lottie had ever played for money, and she was _loving_ it.

Even more so when she got to set her hand on the table, revealing a full house to her fellow players.

"Sorry, ladies; read 'em and weep."

There were collective groans and tossing of hands as Lottie wrapped her arms around her spoils and pulled it to her lap, laughing in glee at the other girl's despair. If her calculations weren't wrong, she'd earned around three hundred bucks in cash and another fifty in the form of toys and candy.

After two weeks at camp, she still had about a $1200 left from the $1500 her Daddy had given her as spending money. She also had an extra four hundred pounds "just in case", as her Daddy had put it, and a bagful of British candy. You know, just in case she missed the candy she was used to.

But despite the fact that she didn't need the money that she'd won , she was already planning on spending her hard-won cash on nice gifts for her father and grandmother. Maybe some American candy for her Mémé and a nice t-shirt for her Daddy.

Lottie tucked her earnings inside a tin box lying atop her open duffle bag. Some of the other girls had started to leave, empty-handed and with a bitter taste in their mouth after having been beaten by a younger camper.

"No more takers?" asked the Brit, sporting the trademark Brightmore half-smile and reaching for her deck of cards.

The other girls' scowls told her all she really needed to know, but one of them made her displeasure further known.

"You've taken everything already," she said, before slinking away back to her own bunk.

Lottie watched her go, eyebrows raised. It was an expression she'd learned at a young age from her Daddy, and according to her Mémère he loved to see her pulling the face so much he actively encouraged it by giving her treats afterwards.

Not that she needed any help to get treats right then! She had them all on her, and no one was going to take it away.

That was what she thought, until a single five dollar bill was tossed down into the now-empty space where all the bets had been placed.

"Not everybody," said a voice.

Quirking an eyebrow, Lottie looked up at her apparent challenger.

Then it was her turn to scowl.

It was that insufferable Mia Babcock again, grinning all over her face like she'd already won. Well, it wouldn't be there for long! She would make sure of that. She'd leave her broke, just as she'd done with her bunk mates.

"Let's do this," hissed Lottie, placing a crumpled tenner on top of Mia's money before shuffling the deck of cards and dealing the first hand.

Soon, both girls were surrounded by their friends, going one on one and raising the stakes. What began as a scanty fifteen dollar bet, quickly turned into a six hundred dollars and a hundred pounds bet. They simply continued to play until both Mia and Lottie were down to their last ten dollars (or ten pounds, in Mia's case).

This was the last hand.

Lottie knew she would either make it or break it.

She didn't even care about recovering the six hundred and fifty dollars and the hundred pounds she'd betted –she had been smart enough not to risk losing her every penny and have to go without for the rest of the summer! She had more than enough cash stuffed in her luggage to last her the entire summer – she only wanted to whip Babcock's ass.

Both girls threw in their money and Lottie dealt.

"Tell you what," Mia said, checking her hand, face expressionless. "Since we are both tapped out, I'll make you a little deal..."

"Do tell, Babcock," replied Lottie, barely able to hold in her joy – she had a straight! A winning hand! She would get twice the money she'd originally earned and humiliate the little American snot, all in one go.

"Loser jumps into the lake," Mia said, a small smile beginning to form on her face. " _Nude_."

The gathered group of girls witnessing the match erupted in small shocked gasps and nervous giggles, but both Mia and Lottie remained impassive, merely arching their left eyebrows to signal their interest, looking all the more similar. Almost identical.

"Excellent."

Mia huffed out a small laugh – the Brit had taken the bait. She gestured for Lottie to show her hand, which she did, now smiling openly.

"Start unzipping, Babcock." Lottie cooed mockingly at her enemy, delighting in the slight widening of Mia's eyes as they darted from her hand to her own, now neatly laid on the table.

" _Damn_... you're good." said Mia, pulling a face.

Lottie could almost taste victo–

"But unfortunately you are not good enough."

In a flourish of her hand that practically dripped with smugness, Mia unveiled her hand.

A cry of surprise went up around the room – some of it for a good reason, some of it for a bad reason, and some just not expecting the outcome.

Mia was holding a Royal Flush.

"Start unzipping yourself, _Princess_ ," she smirked, making herself heard over the excited squeals and giggles of the girls watching.

Lottie gaped back at her. She couldn't believe it! She hadn't lost a game all evening and when she finally did, it was to that?! That American...thing, who was now collecting her winnings and pretending to fan herself with them?!

Part of Lottie felt like she should refuse to carry out the bet, but that wasn't going to happen. If she didn't do it willingly, she had a feeling the Babcock girl would make her. And even if she managed to get out of being made to do it, Babcock and her bunkmates would certainly never let her live it down.

The fact that they were already jeering was enough to tell her that.

No. For the sake of her dignity, she had to march out there and swim naked in the lake of her own accord.

So, summoning up the courage that her Daddy had once said all their ancestors possessed (he said it came with being a Brightmore), Lottie sucked in a deep breath and stood up.

She was going to do it. Nothing was going to stop her, and she'd shut them all up while she was at it.

Some of the looks she was getting were starting to turn disbelieving, which felt brilliant as well. She was proving so much more than the fact that she could agree to something like that. It proved she was bold, and that she did things her own way.

Lottie was well aware of the small crowd that had followed her down onto the lakeshore. Babcock was leading the way, still wearing that infuriating grin that Lottie was itching to slap off her face. Still, she forced herself to remain composed, especially when she began to undress.

This might have been the most humiliating thing she'd ever had to do, but by God she was going in. After tucking her clothes near the access to the dock, Lottie marched forward, towards the lake, teeth chattering and body ridden by goose bumps.

"Nice butt, Brightmore!" Mia called mockingly as Lottie approached the edge, making her stupid friends snigger.

Choosing not to verbally reply to Babcock's taunts, Lottie simply perched on the edge of the dock, turned to salute her opponent, and made a perfect dive into the water.

Lottie didn't see it, but Mia´s face became impressed when she jumped, and she even clapped once – not that she felt any empathy or pity for her foe, but rather she respected her bravery. She was a worthy opponent indeed...

But even worthy opponents had to be taken down a peg or two. It's what made them fight back – kept them worthy, and earning the title of foe. Or maybe even nemesis? Rival?

Whatever, it didn't matter.

What _did_ matter, however, was that a certain Brit had left her clothes up for grabs by the dock.

She pointed this out to her friends, and soon enough she was creeping along as fast as she could to grab the garments, with Zoe and Nicole keeping watch on the shore. She'd been hoping for an opportunity like this. It was why she'd suggested this dare in the first place – a little chance to get the Brit back big time.

Somehow, she managed to get it all, save for Brightmore's shoes. Mia knew how much troubled they'd be in if she let the girl cut up her own feet on the way back to the bunkhouse. They were only aiming for a wounded ego.

They took off into the night back to their own bunkhouse before Lottie broke the surface.

The girls were long gone when she did. Lottie had come up to wave to them, having missed her time in the water. She didn't get to swim very often, but she was wonderful at it. She'd been planning on showing that off to the stupid American when she realised that said stupid American wasn't there.

That was strange. Had they been caught by Marva, or was something else going on?

With her suspicions creeping ever more towards something else, Lottie felt the need to go back. She'd get her clothes and go back to the bunkhouse, dry herself off and keep warm.

When she got to where she'd left the garments, that suspicion she'd had before dumped itself firmly and immovably on "something else".

Save for her shoes, her clothes were gone.

Babcock was good, she had to give her that. She played a hard game, and obviously did all she could to humiliate her opponent in the meantime. But Lottie fought hard, too. She knew her Daddy had been a master at these kinds of things, and she'd inherited that gift from him.

It was time to put it to good use, and Lottie knew just where she would start.

So, instead of getting angry or bashful about being left to run back to the main camp naked, she straightened her shoulders and back, and started to grin as she marched confidently in the direction of the bunkhouse.

"Let the games begin." Lottie said in a whisper.


	5. Chapter -4-

_**Chapter 4**_

The day had been long (and it wasn't even over yet) and _hot_. Whoever thought it had been perfectly fine weather to go on a nature hike had been so very, very wrong. The type of wrong that her mother might've suggested suing over, if some big wealthy business client had been involved.

But somehow, Mia's friends were still kidding around as they made their way back to the bunkhouse. And it was obvious what they were kidding around about – it had to be on whether or not Charlotte had caught a chill after her dip.

"I swear, I could hear that girl sneezing all the way across the mess hall this morning," she grinned, pleased that the previous night's prank had gone so well. She relished a little in the laughter that followed, before yawning. "God, I'm tired...I'm gonna crawl back into bed and sleep until lunch."

The bunkhouse door was in sight, but she was abruptly halted when Nicole grabbed her by the arm.

"That does not seem like a possibility..."

Confused, Mia looked at her, "Why not?"

Nicole indicated up to the bunkhouse roof, "That's why not."

Mia looked, and her jaw dropped.

All of the bunks were on the _roof_!

 _Oh no…_

Mia stormed inside the bunkhouse, looking around for any clue as to what had happened, and how the heck the cots had gotten on the roof!

But what she saw instead only made the red mist descend more.

All their duffel bags were gone, too. And where her cot had once been, now stood a British flag, waving proudly in the wind of the open bunkhouse door.

It didn't take a genius to work out who was responsible.

Mia narrowed her eyes at the flag, her mouth forming a scowl.

Nicole and Zoe hurried in after, gaping around.

"What happened?!" Zoe gasped.

Mia answered in one succinct word. A word that meant trouble in their bunkhouse. A word that made her friends understand there would be a revenge attack very soon, too.

" _Brightmore."_

Zoe and Nicole mirrored Mia's scowl.

So this was how she wanted it, right? She had declared an all-out war...

She could rest assured that she would have what she was looking for, and none of them would so much as bat an eyelid. She'd messed with the wrong crowd, and now it was time for her to be taken down a peg or two…

… or twenty.

But first, they had to find their duffle bags. Once that had been seen to, they'd be able to start planning their revenge.

Groaning and cursing under their breaths, they trailed all over the camp, looking for any kind of clue that would tell them where their things were. And the longer they looked, the hotter it got and the worse they all felt. Mia was getting more exhausted by the second, but all that did was make her angrier, and in her anger she was more determined to find her bag.

All she wanted was to lie down. No, wait - she wanted to knock Brightmore on her butt first, and then she'd lie down. Her Mommy always said that if there was a problem, you should take care of it first. Then the reward would always feel a lot sweeter.

That victory nap would practically taste of sugar. That's how sweet it would be.

She kept convincing herself of that glorious mental image as she and her friends trudged down the path to the lake. It was the last place they had to look in the grounds of the camp.

If Brightmore had left their stuff out in the wilderness with the bears and the raccoons, then so help her God, Mia was going to get hold of Brightmore by her stupid long blonde hair and–

"Look over there!" Zoe suddenly cried, pointing out to the water. "There's a kayak, out on the lake!"

Mia blinked, "So? There's kayaks out there all the time."

Nicole peered closer at where Zoe was pointing, "Not when there aren't any people in them..."

She also started to point, and Mia came further down the path to take a look.

Sure enough, there was nobody steering the kayak – there was no one to even try! It appeared to have been pushed from the end of the jetty, to get it far into the middle of the lake.

It floated precariously, because it was piled high with… _duffel bags_.

That little...

There was a dead girl walking around camp, and her name was Charlotte Brightmore.

But before Mia could carry out any of the many mischievous revenges that were bubbling in her mind, they had to get their things back.

The question, however, was how.

The lake was too deep and their duffle bags too heavy for them to bring them to land swimming. Their things would get wet! The only idea they had, was get into the lake themselves, swim all the way to the kayak, and carefully push it back to land, taking care not to drop any of their bags into the water.

That little British twerp was _so_ dead...

But that would come later. First of all, they had to get their stuff back, and then Mia would go on the hunt for her victim.

Victory had better taste sweet, after everything she'd been through that day!

After talking it over with Zoe and Nicole, who'd first suggested going to get Marva (and had been shot down because then they'd be tattle tales and they'd never hear the end of it), they'd eventually come to the agreement that no, there were no other options but the idea they already had, and yes, it meant they were all going to have to go in the lake.

Of course, none of them had their swimsuits so they took off shoes and socks, and went in nearly fully clothed. It was just lucky it had been so hot out, they'd all decided to wear shorts and t-shirts!

The water was freezing compared to the heat of the day, and all the time they spent wading out to the kayak, Mia kept her teeth gritted.

"You are so gone once I'm back on dry land, Brightmore...!"

"The faster we swim, the faster the twerp will be dealt with," grumbled Zoe, "So shut up and swim…"

Mia scowled at Zoe's comment, but said nothing. She had a point, in a way, and she didn't fancy starting an argument when they were carrying a kayak upon which their entire possessions were precariously balanced. Honestly, if she didn't hate the little brat so much, Mia would have praised the Brit for her evil brilliance.

Still, when evil brilliance was considered, there was no one who could dethrone her. She'd gotten it from her Mom – she could be the kindest, most lovable woman on Earth, but so help you God if you scorned her.

Eventually, they made it back to shore. They were the epitome of careful when they dragged the bags back to land, happy that no bag was wet or broken. Strangely enough, however, Mia's bag was _… croaking_?!

And...and _moving!_

Just looking at it was sending a churning feeling through Mia's stomach. She wanted to delay the inevitable, but she knew she was gonna have to open it at some stage, so it might as well be right then and there!

Looking at both of her friends in turn, she then bent down to grasp at and pull open the bag.

She screamed loudly at what she found inside, and jumped back.

Not just one frog. Several. There were multiple frogs inside and they were hopping all over her things, making them slimy and wet! And the little amphibians, most likely feeling the fresh air descending and craving the freedom and water just beyond their duffel prison, began to take the biggest leaps of their lives.

Mia and her friends took another leap back as the frogs started to emerge, heading straight for the water.

"Gross...!" Mia screwed up her face in disgust, feeling it spreading to anger in her chest. "The Brit is gonna pay for this! And for everything in there that got ruined by the damned frogs!"

When she was finally satisfied that her bag was no longer moving (so it must've finally been frog-free), Mia stormed over to examine the no-doubt ruined contents.

She suppressed an enraged scream as she looked at it all. The frogs had made a mess of – and on – everything inside!

"We are getting her back," she growled instead. "And we are gonna do it as soon as possible!"

She had to start thinking of a plan. One so good that Charlotte Brightmore wouldn't be able to get her back! She'd be humiliated and she'd finally learn her place in the camp!

She got back to her feet, wiped off her knees and grabbed her spoiled things.

"Let's go," she told Zoe and Nicole as they slung their own bags over their shoulders. "We've gotta start planning our revenge."

Zoe and Nicole followed without uttering a word – they knew when Mia meant business.

Charlotte Brightmore would rue the day she'd decided to mess with Amelia Babcock.


	6. Chapter -5-

_**Chapter 5**_

The march to the isolation cabin felt endless.

Mia glared at the dirt almost the whole way, too. The only time she didn't was when she was turning that glare on the Brit. Her new cellmate, she thought to herself bitterly.

She couldn't believe it had all gone wrong like it had! Everything had been set out perfectly, and now she was lugging her still-not-clean duffel bag across the camp, watching Lottie do the same, and stewing inside because she knew they were going to the same place!

And, all the while, Marva walked purposefully behind them. The entire camp was following her, too. The counsellor had said that it was so the other girls could see what was going on and understand how things were going to work from now on, but Mia suspected that humiliation was simply part of the punishment.

"We've got six weeks left at camp, and you two are going to spend every glorious one of them together," Marva announced. "You'll eat together, bunk together, and do all your activities together. Either you'll find a way to get along, or you'll punish yourselves better than I ever could."

Mia was certain it was gonna be the latter. She was not going to make friends with the Brit - it was all her fault in the first place!

If only she'd gone into the cabin first...!

After the duffle bag incident, it hadn't taken Mia long to come up with a plan to get her revenge against the stuck-up Brit. It had taken them only two days and a midnight heist to the camp's cafeteria to prepare their prank.

They'd acted during the swimming competition, when the entirety of the camp had been at the lake, watching as the swimmers fought for the gold medal. In record time, they'd set up a number of booby traps around Charlotte's cabin, including confetti on their ceiling fan's blades, balloons full of honey and suspending them from the ceiling in a very loose net, and polishing the floor so highly that it was practically an ice skating rink.

And the last part of that had been the perfect way of setting the whole thing in motion. When Charlotte came in, she was to slide across the floor, and get caught on a string pull trap, causing the net to fall and thereby releasing the honey balloons like wasp-attracting water bombs. The string trap would also trigger a little mechanism (a precariously perched tin can) by the ceiling fan switch, which would turn on and release the confetti.

It was a masterpiece of a plan. Mia had praised herself for being a genius, and had imagined the look on the Brit's face as she was unceremoniously led from the bunkhouse to the shower block, in front of everybody, and drawing in all the local wildlife in the vicinity.

But she hadn't bet on the Brit seeing them hanging around before the competition, and asking the counsellors to go into the bunkhouse to check that everything was alright.

If the circumstances had been different, Mia would've laughed at how ridiculous the two Marvas had looked when they inched themselves out, brightly coloured and sticky with honey.

But circumstances were as they were, and soon both girls had been pulled from their next activities to stand in front of Marva's desk, whilst the counsellor paced up and down and gave them a very stern talking to.

Though it had been hard to take her seriously. She'd used a wet towel to wipe off what honey and confetti mixture she could, and her feet had squelched when she'd walked.

" _That_ was the most revolting display of hooliganism ever to take place on these hallowed grounds," she'd told them sternly.

Both girls had only been able to stare at their shoes. They were in the middle of a war, but didn't want anybody else to get hurt over it!

Mia would have much rather preferred it if the intended target was the victim in the outcome. Taking her down a peg or two was practically a public service!

Before they'd known it, they'd been sent to pack their bags. Initially, they'd both been afraid that Marva would send them back home, but they'd eventually been told their penance: they would have to spend the remaining six weeks in the Isolation Cabin, with only one another for company.

It was a fate worse than death, really.

They'd also been prohibited from participating in any activity (apart from meals, of course) for the next three days. Ergo, they'd have to spend 72 hours locked up in their cabin, _together_.

Gosh, this was going to be torture!

Eventually, at the oldest of the two Marvas' command, the campers came to a halt at the base of a steep, winding staircase. At its top, lay the isolation cabin. It was smaller than the other ones, but they had to admit it didn't look any less comfortable. Still, it loomed over them, as if it were Alcatraz herself waiting for them rather than a cosy (albeit lonely) cabin.

Had Al Capone or George Kelly felt this way when they'd arrived at the prison to serve their punishments?

"This," Marva Sr screeched, pointing at the cabin, "better teach you two a lesson."

Mia almost said "it won't" out loud, but she stopped herself. As much as she wasn't going to enjoy doing time with the tea-drinker, she'd like her mother's mood upon hearing that she'd been sent home early even less.

Marva Jr escorted them up the steps to the door of the cabin, the entire camp still watching and occasionally being shushed when the hilarity of it all became too much.

The counsellor opened the door for them, gesturing inside. The girls took it as an invitation (of sorts), and both ended up trying to go through the door at once!

It was truly lucky that Marva Jr had been there, because she managed to pull them apart again. She gave the both of them an apologetic but disappointed face, too. It was kind of face that said _"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to"_ and _"You know it was your fault, really"_ at the same time.

"You'll thank us for this," she told them as they at long last went inside. "You'll see...!"

Again, Mia doubted that very much, but the door closed behind them before any chance for a reply was given.

They could hear the cheering of the other campers as each took a bed (Mia preferring the one nearest to the window, whilst Lottie opted for the one opposite to it); Marva Sr had allowed them to continue with their day.

In the cabin, the atmosphere was drastically different.

For starters, a tense silence reigned within, interrupted only by the faint noise made by the girls' duffle bags being unzipped. Neither dared to look at each other, but at the same time they were acutely – even painfully – aware of even the tiniest of the other's movements.

It was infuriating.

Mia began to take out her shirts, noticed Lottie doing the same and switched to taking out her books instead. They might've looked alike, but she'd be damned if they were going to move and act alike as well!

She stopped what she was doing to check on her books' front covers. There was still some mud that wouldn't come off from the other day, and she very nearly broke the silence between the two girls to complain about it

She could so easily yell about it, and how it was all her fault...

But she wasn't about to be the one who cracked under the pressure. Especially not only five minutes after arriving! No sir, Mia was keeping to her word, and she was gonna do everything possible to keep herself from speaking to Lottie as if they might be friends.

If Lottie did the same, as Mia suspected would happen, it would be a whole lot easier, too.

Their rivalry wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

Seeing that Lottie was no longer doing anything that Mia thought she might do in the next few minutes, she returned to putting her shirts away. Then, all her shorts and pants went away, as did her socks and underwear. She finished it up with lining her shoes up under her bed, like her Mom had always taught her to do.

Then, when she was sure the Brit was distracted by reading a book on her cot, Mia took out the valuables that she had with her, and hid them in various locations around her side of the cabin.

Who knew what the Brit would go through, if she was left alone with all of their stuff? It was far better to be safe than sorry.

Her money was the first thing she hid (she didn't want the Brit getting any ideas about recovering the money she'd swindled out of her during their infamous poker match). Then, she continued with the little jewellery she'd brought and the brand new mobile phone her Mom had gotten her for her birthday. Lastly, she slotted her treasured memory box between her cot and night table. She'd been working on this box for the past year and a half, filling it with meaningful mementos, trinkets and keepsakes, including the only picture she had of her father…

She'd nipped it from an old attaché case her mother had stashed away in the attic, alongside tons of old paperwork and playbills from all the shows she and Uncle Max had produced before she'd been born. Amelia loved the picture for various reasons: first and foremost, it was the one and only picture she had of her father. She'd literally scouted around the entire house and every single box in the attic for information about her father, but her meagre reward had been just that one picture.

And she'd had to make do.

The second reason as to why she loved said picture, was because her parents looked so… happy in it. Like they were the greatest team on Earth and were ready to take the world by storm.

In the picture, her Mom was sitting on the arm of a bergère (a kind of upholstered French armchair, her mom had explained) smiling warmly at the camera. Leaning against the side of the chair and close to her Mom, was her father, blue eyes glinting and mischievous half-smile firmly in place.

It was a smile that Mia recognised as her own – something she and her father shared.

Her mother had eventually realised she had it and allowed her to keep it. She'd also had to surrender some information about her father, for Amelia had practically pleaded with her for it. She'd learnt her father's name was Niles, and that he was British. Apparently, they'd worked together for many years before she'd come around…

They'd liked to toss jokes at one another, and play pranks where they could. It had become their rhythm, like a dance only the two of them knew. And just from the way she talked about it, Mia knew her mother had been happy. No one thought about their own memories like that if they didn't.

But when Mia had tried to ask further – what had happened that meant they didn't like each other anymore? Was that why he lived in another country? Did she love him? – C.C. hadn't said a word, clearly upset and angry at the whole situation, and Mia had begun to suspect that she'd never really know.

She hadn't tried asking again after that. If her mother didn't like it, she wasn't going to get answers. And even if she did find out any more, she had no way of contacting him directly.

Her father was out there, somewhere, and she'd never be able to contact him.

Feeling a familiar tug at her heart, Mia reached for and opened the box to quickly check on the photo. She wouldn't want it to get damaged...

She rummaged around it, removing pictures of her mother, of her Grandpa Stewart and Grandma B.B., of her Uncle Max and Fran and her cousins Eve and Jonah and of her Uncle Noel. Beneath them all, she found her parents' picture, as good as new.

She softly stroked her Dad's face – she'd taken to doing so before going to bed –and silently wished that, somehow, he was thinking about her. Then, as usual, she buried it beneath her other loved ones and put the box away.

Lingering was something she didn't like doing. It made her heart ache.

Call it happenstance or fate, but just as Mia finished hiding her memories, Lottie's phone rang. And soon the identity of the caller was making the former burn with envy…

"Hi, Daddy!"

 _Her dad_. Of course it was her dad – Little Miss Perfect Brit over there probably got everything she wanted in life, and had everything a little girl could ask for. And that would obviously include two loving parents, who didn't live an ocean apart, who spent time with their precious little one, and who could answer properly when asked if they loved the other.

Lottie was beaming all over her face, "Yeah, it's all going fine here...!"

Mia rolled her eyes. Sure, she was going to pretend that they weren't doing time together, in case her Daddy came back and made her go home. Mia already knew her Mom would flip. But the aching longing to have a dad, even to tell her off for not being better behaved with the other campers, was strong.

She sat herself heavily down on her bunk, listening in burning jealousy at the oh-so-special "Daddy-Daughter" moment going on just a few feet away.

"We've done loads of things!" Lottie clutched the phone like it was her real father, and she wasn't gonna let him go. "We've been swimming, and hiking..."

Mia silently mimicked her brief anecdotes, complete with mocking facial expressions.

It didn't really get rid of the tightness spreading in her chest at the impossible thought of being able to tell her own father about all the things she'd done - not just at the camp, but in her life!

She wanted her father. She wanted to be given piggyback rides, and to be tucked up in bed by him at night, and to have him close by so that she could tell him about her school and her friends. She wanted him to be there, and to love her like a father should love his daughter.

And the fact that she knew she couldn't have it was unfair.

"Yeah, I made a few friends," Lottie replied to an unheard question, turning away from Mia as she said that.

Mia scoffed quietly. Sure, the Brit had made friends. She'd also made herself a lifelong enemy who probably wouldn't be invited back to jolly ol' England for a spot of tea and some cake.

"I can always ask," Lottie continued. "Their parents might not like them going so far away, but they do have next year's holidays..."

Mia wondered if she'd come back next year. If this whole experience was anything to go by, she doubted it. That went doubly so if any of it got back to her mother, which it would.

So the Brit would win again – she'd get stuck at home doing nothing while her mother was at work, and Brightmore would get to live it up at the camp!

Between that and having a dad, she truly did get everything.

She wanted to go home… she wanted to get the hell out of camp, away from the Brit with a father and away from the crappy six weeks that were ahead of her. She wanted to call her Mom and have her pick her up and take her back to New York…

But she knew it wasn't possible.

Her Mom would want to know why she was having a bad time and then all hell would break loose. Not the best of prospects, if Mia was being honest.

Ultimately, the only thing she could do was suck it up. She'd only have to tolerate three days of joint solitary confinement in this hellhole and then she'd be free to go and have fun with her friends – although she'd still have to spend time with Lady British McBratty over here during the official activities, as Marva Sr had said.

Huffing out a sigh, Mia curled up in a ball and reached for her own phone. She was pleased to find her Mom had sent her a text asking how she was doing…

She had to lie a little bit. Her Mom would never find out – by the time they saw each other again, it would've all blown over. It felt bad now, but in the end she was making the right decision.

So, she sent a text back.

" **Doing fine. Camp's really cool.X"**

Within the space of a minute, she had several more texts from her mother asking her about activities and if she'd made any friends. Standard parent stuff, just like the Brit was relaying to her dad on her phone.

She replied to them all – about the hiking and canoeing, and Zoe and Nicole. Her mother must've been on a lunch break from work because she got to read and reply to them all.

It made Mia feel a little happier. She always had her mother, no matter who else she didn't have.

But the conversation couldn't last much longer than that – her mother had to get back to work. So, with a final text saying how much she loved Mia and would talk to her again soon, she left for the time being.

Sighing, Mia lay back down on her cot, not saying a word, and listened to Brightmore hung up the phone and lie down, releasing a self-satisfied sigh.

That only made Mia more determined not to talk.

She wasn't going to try and be friends with a stupid, stuck-up, bratty Brit! She was going to remain silent, and think about how she'd get to be with her friends again at the end of it.

Even if the end did seem very far away.

Unbeknownst to her, as she let her eyes dart around the bare walls and minimal furniture, Lottie was thinking roughly the same thing. All she had to do was make it through this little ordeal and then everything – her cabin, the people she spent time with – would all be alright again

And then, when they both accidentally caught each other's expressions across the cabin and had to immediately look away, they both had the exact same thought.

They were kidding themselves. It was going to be a long three days.


	7. Chapter -6-

_**Chapter 6**_

The third day sky was so dark outside, anyone could've sworn it wasn't the early afternoon. The thick, black storm clouds had rolled in just before lunch and were now dropping the equivalent of an entire reservoir on the unsuspecting camp.

Being confined to a cabin because of rain was one thing. Mia thought that being kept in a forest prison and having Brightmore as the only form of company throughout was completely another.

Not that she would admit it, but the time spent locked up was starting to get to her. She wasn't one to stay indoors for long, and practically seventy-two hours of confinement was the longest she'd ever gone without going out!

It was making her feel... blue.

Awfully blue.

And the rain wasn't helping.

Still, the little natural phenomenon didn't seem to be bothering the tea-drinker – being a seasoned connoisseur of crappy weather had made her immune to it, Mia supposed.

She was on her bed at the moment, playing Solitaire, and looked bored out of her mind.

And it was just as well.

Mia had tried reading, drawing, completing her puzzle books... but nothing had seemed to entertain her. So, heaving a defeated sigh, Mia reached for her Memory Box and pulled up the lid – looking at her pictures always put her in a good mood.

Gently, she removed the first one: her and her grandparents at Disneyland – the look of disgust on her Grandma B.B.'s face was priceless.

Many more pictures followed: her and her Uncle Noel having ice cream, the whole family at her Mom's 40th birthday, her own birthday last year, her after having won First Place at her school's Science Fair...

They were all beautiful memories.

Memories she treasured.

Just as she was about to reach for her most cherished picture (that of her father, of course), a strong gust of wind swept into the room, sending the entire contents in her box flying all over the place.

Gasping aloud, she scrambled off her cot and down onto her knees. She desperately grabbed at the things – the things she cared most about – still being blown about the room.

What if any of it got lost, or damaged? What if she lost the only picture she had of her Dad?!

That thought, combined with her blueness, was enough to make tears well up in Mia's eyes.

"No!" she cried out, pulling what she could back to her. It wasn't all of it, though. "Stop it! Stop! Please!"

But the wind wasn't dying down (Mia didn't know who she was begging, or why) – it was coming through an open window which until now had gone unnoticed. And she could see her father's picture heading straight for it, being slowly sucked out by another gust.

She'd never get there in time, and she'd probably ruin her other things by stepping on them, but it barely registered as she tried to pull herself up and run.

But she didn't have to.

Brightmore had seen, and had rushed from her own bed to shut the window. She held it fast until the gust had passed, and then without really looking at them she began to pick up Mia's photographs and trinkets that had rolled on the floor.

Mia could only gape in return. Out of everybody she'd met so far at this camp, Charlotte Brightmore was the least likely to come to her rescue!

And yet, there she was – stood in front of her, having dropped the trinkets on her bed and having sorted the photos back into a pile. She held them out to Mia.

"Here," she said quietly, apparently trying hard to not be weird or awkward about it. "I'd have hated myself if I'd lost a box full of family pictures."

Mia bit back a frown. Well, it looked like the silent treatment was over and they had to talk again!

"Uh...thanks, I guess," she said, taking the pile and turning them over to look at them.

Lottie cocked her head to one side and pulled a face. Weirdly, Mia thought of her Mom when she did it.

"Are any of them damaged? Like waterlogged, or anything..." the Brit asked, gesturing to the pile.

Mia quickly inspected them, "No, they look okay..."

"Brilliant," replied Lottie, stooping down to reach for Mia's empty box and handing it to her. "Here you go..."

"Thanks," muttered Mia, unsure of what to do next – what else was there for her to say? It wasn't like she was ready to trust Brightmore, but she'd helped...

That had to count for something, didn't it?

For the next few tense instants, silence reigned in the cabin as Mia got down on her hands and knees to gather her remaining pictures.

Much to her surprise, the Brit followed suit.

They worked in silence, occasionally exchanging a glance, almost as if this new territory was putting them both a bit on edge. Lottie, being naturally neat and tidy, gathered the pictures into a perfect stack, discreetly scanning the pictures she found before setting them in place.

Up until then she'd been able to avoid thinking much about it, but the more pictures she saw of Babcock, the more obvious the resemblance between them became. It was just uncanny how alike they were! It was like watching herself in a mirror...

She couldn't make sense of it, even as she scrutinised a picture of a newborn Amelia in the arms of an elderly couple.

"Are they your grandparents?"

Mia looked at the picture, and the corners of her mouth turned up.

"Yeah. That's my Grandpa Stewart and my Grandma B.B.," she pointed to each of them in turn. "My grandpa runs a big business in New York – the one my mom works for. And my grandma loves to wear designer clothes and go to nice parties."

The fact that she missed them was evident in her voice. But talking about them helped, for some reason. And for another unknown, equally odd reason, Brightmore listened.

It got to the point where Mia had told her all about them, and all there was really left to do was ask her in turn.

"What about you? Do you have grandparents?"

Lottie gave kind of a sad smile in return, "Just one – my Grand-mère Marie. She's really nice, and looks after me a lot."

Mia's eyebrows raised, "Grand-mère? Is that French?"

Lottie nodded, "Yeah, she is French. My Grandad Joseph was English, but he died before I was born so I don't really remember him."

"Oh," Mia bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Lottie shook her head, "It's alright. It happened a long time ago, so..."

She trailed off, and Mia felt like she ought to say something to fill the silence.

"Do you have your other grandparents, though?" she asked. "You only mentioned one set..."

Lottie seemed to take a moment to think about that, but then she shrugged.

"I suppose I must have, somewhere," she said. "Or maybe I did. My parents split up when I was a baby."

Oh...

That new little piece of information surprised Mia. So her parents were not together... plenty of her friends and classmates had divorced parents, but for some reason she wouldn't have imagined that Brightmore's family was anything less than perfect.

Clearly she'd been wrong.

"Mine split up too," replied Mia, "but my Mom doesn't really like talking about my Dad."

Lottie nodded, almost as if she understood where Mia was coming from. It seemed they were more alike than they'd previously imagined.

"My Daddy doesn't talk about my Mum either," said Charlotte, reaching to examine a picture of Mia and her Uncle Noel building a sandcastle. "I suppose it makes him sad. Is this your Dad?"

She gestured at Noel as she spoke.

Mia shook her head, "Nah, that's my Uncle Noel. He's my Mom's brother. I, uh...don't actually have a dad in my life."

"Oh," Lottie pursed her lips at the picture and then looked up at Mia. "Sorry."

Feeling tension starting to grip at her insides, Mia shook her head.

"It's okay, I guess," she mumbled. "It's just...hard. Even if they're not together I wish I got to be like other kids with divorced and split up parents, you know? Maybe living with one or the other, but still seeing both. I guess that's what you have, right?"

She expected her to say yes, that's how it was. She lived with her dad but she still got to see her mom regularly, and they went out and did the usual things parents did to bond. So she could go shopping with her mom and maybe go to the park with her dad, and at the end of the day she'd go home with just one of them. No trouble or anything, just fact.

Mia envied even having that.

But that wasn't what Lottie ended up saying.

"Um...no, not really," she answered awkwardly. "I live with my Dad, but I've never actually met my Mum."

That surprised Mia even more than finding out Lottie's parents weren't together.

So, they were practically in the same situation! Lottie's mom had gone away, just like her own dad had. It hurt a little bit, to think that there were parents out there who just didn't want their kids, but it also made her even more grateful for her Mom.

When she got out of camp, she was gonna give her the biggest hug she could.

"Oh," she blinked, not quite sure what to say about that. "So, we're just both here, only one parent each..."

"Yeah, I guess we are," Lottie replied lamely. After a small silence, she asked a question she'd clearly been dying to. "What's it like, having a mum? I mean, is your mum a real housewife type, with the cooking and the cleaning and always wanting to hear about your day, or is she more of a work-focused, always-do-your-homework type?"

Mia snorted out a little laugh – the idea of her Mom being a stay-at-home kind of mom was outlandish, to say the least. Her Mom and work went hand-in-hand, in Mia's mind.

"She definitely falls into the second category," said Mia, finding Charlotte's curiosity somewhat amusing, but at the same time she understood where she was coming from. Mia was the same where fathers were concerned.

"So she is a working mum then," said Lottie.

"Yep. She works for my Grandpa in the family company. She's been serving as CEO since he retired," said Mia, flicking through her pictures until she found the one she was looking for – it was her and her Grandpa Stew sat in Stew's old office. She was on his lap, holding a cake that had ' _Happy Retirement!_ " written with icing.

"Here," said Mia, handing over the picture to her bunkmate, "This was Grandpa's last day at work. Mom snapped the picture."

Lottie couldn't help the small smile on her features – it would have been nice to have had a grandpa too, and this man looked like the kind of grandpa that loved to spoil his grandchildren...

"I spend a lot of time with my grandparents," Mia continued, looking for a picture of her Grandma B.B. and handing it to Lottie, too. "Mom spends most of the day at work, but she makes sure to be back home when school's over. Grandpa and Grandma usually pick me up, though, and drive me home."

Lottie nodded, "Yeah, my Grand-mère does that for me as well. My dad owns a fancy restaurant in London, so he sometimes has to work late. So she'll cook dinner and we'll watch movies and play games, until Dad gets back."

Mia thought about it, and decided she couldn't fully imagine Grandma B.B. cooking anybody dinner, or playing games, or even relaxing to watch a movie. She was more of a "let's go shopping" kind of grandma. Still, Lottie's grandma sounded cool, even if she wouldn't trade her own grandmother for anything.

"That sounds...nice," she actually began to smile. "Is your dad like my mom? Does he work a lot as well?"

Lottie tilted her head from side to side, like she was weighing up options.

"Not exactly. He works, but he prefers being at home with me," she said. "We go out on trips, he reads to me at night, we relax indoors. He even loves to bake, and he's teaching me about cooking. We do that every Saturday."

Mia felt a pang of jealousy. She'd have loved to have a Dad who did all of those things with her – none of her family were big on baking (the making of, that is; they'd happily sample pastries from all over the world). She got nice lunches with her mom, and her mom also brought home things from the nearest bakery to eat, but it wasn't the same.

It wasn't like making something together.

"Oh..." she tried very hard not to look sad. "That must be good."

"It is," Lottie nodded some. She looked like she was trying not to look sad, either. "But it'd be nice to have a mum, too. Someone to go shopping with other than Dad or Grand-mère Marie. Someone I could talk to about anything and know it wouldn't be awkward..."

She sighed and trailed off again, looking towards the floor.

"But, I make the best of what I've got," she said. "I wouldn't trade my Daddy for anybody."

Mia agreed. Despite her longing to have a father, she wouldn't change her mother for the world. She was the best mother she could have ever asked for. She'd loved her and cared for her better than anyone else, and she deserved praise for that. She imagined it was the same for Charlotte, only with her father.

How strange, in a way...

Both she and Charlotte were extremely alike in ways they would have never imagined.

"And I wouldn't trade my Mom..." said Mia. "Even if I'd love to have a father, too."

It surprised both girls just how open they were being about what was probably the heaviest and most painful burden they carried around. They both craved for what they couldn't have, and couldn't help but wonder...

Wonder what it would be like to have their family together.

Wonder why it had fallen to pieces in the first place.

"Did your Dad ever tell you...?" blurted out Mia after a few instants of thoughtful silence. "Why your Mom left?"

The other girl shook her head no.

"Not really. I tried to get him to tell me, but he wouldn't budge," replied Charlotte, frowning, "Not even when I strategically asked him about it on my birthday last January – I thought that maybe he would—"

"I was born in January, too!" cried Mia, "On January 15, 2000!"

Lottie's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking," she said. "Me too! I was born on the 15th of January as well! Same year and everything!"

Mia looked at her seriously, half-way to gaping, "I'm not kidding! That's such a weird coincidence!"

But even as Mia said those words, Charlotte was thinking. The American girl had a mother but no father. She herself had a father but no mother. Neither of them had ever met their other parent...

It couldn't be, could it? That would be too weird, and impossible!

But she couldn't deny the fact that it was already strange enough, as it was. She needed to investigate more, to get answers.

"Mia," it must've been the first time she'd called her by her name. And if it wasn't, it was the first time she'd done it nicely. "Do you have a picture of your dad, at all?"

Mia went through the little pile of photographs again.

"Yeah, I've got one here, somewhere..." she muttered a little bit as she searched. "My Mom let me keep it, after I found it in the house. It's the only one I have."

She put down part of the pile, having gone through it without finding the picture. Her eyes went from the pictures to Lottie, briefly.

"What about you? Do you have a picture of your mom?"

Lottie nodded, got up and went to her duffel bag, "Yeah, I've only got one as well. It's right in here..."

After a few moments of rummaging around, she brought out a picture frame. It seemed fitting with everything Lottie did that she kept the photo in a frame, even though they were in the middle of nowhere.

She must've wanted to keep it nice, which Mia understood. She would've cried if her Dad's picture – the only picture she'd ever have of him – had been ruined in the bad weather.

She brought it back, to show Mia.

"Apparently her name is C.C., and she lives in New York City."

And suddenly, everything felt like time had slowed down, and Mia could hear the blood pumping in her own head. She...she couldn't have heard that right! She couldn't have just heard Charlotte Brightmore, kid from across an entire ocean, say the same name as her mom?!

It wasn't like there were a bunch of women named "C.C." running around New York, either! The city might've been big, but Mia had never met anyone else with her mother's name!

She must've looked off in some fashion, because Lottie was staring at her in confusion, her photograph still clutched in her hands.

Mia could barely make the words come out when she finally opened her mouth.

"Wh...what did you just say?"

"Never mind about that; are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" replied Lottie instead, eyeing at her with worry. The American had gotten whiter that paper in the space of a few seconds.

Mia, meanwhile, could only agree – it was almost as if she'd seen a ghost. One she'd believed would never see in her lifetime, and it had brought a few more in tow.

"My Mom..." Amelia eventually stuttered, unsure of what to say or how to react.

"What about her?" asked the Brit, who was growing concerned about the current state of her bunkmate's health.

"She's also called C.C..."

After those words were said, Lottie instantly understood what the matter was.

She'd always thought that C.C. was an unusual name. Part of her had wondered if that was magnified by the way her father said it – he always made it sound special on the rare occasions that he did. But she'd also never imagined meeting another person with that name.

She'd dismissed her own unspoken theory before, but it was becoming harder and harder to ignore it at the same time.

Though she obviously still couldn't be sure! There was still a chance that it was all a huge coincidence.

And there was one way she could clear it up, once and for all. Her father had an unusual name, too – it would stand out a mile away!

With the same nervousness as Mia had when asked what her mother's name was, Lottie asked her a question.

"What...what's your father's name...?"

The reply was near-enough immediate, but it felt like it was taking a lifetime to register in her mind.

"His name's Niles..."

Lottie had to sit down, before she fell down. At the risk of sounding American (or half-American, as something in her head helpfully reminded), she could only think "Oh, boy..."

Her theory was correct, wasn't it? As weird and impossible as it might've been, there was no other reasonable explanation. Well, if there was one, it involved duplicate families who knew nothing about each other! But how could it be anything else, at this point?

They were each missing what the other family had.

Their parents' named matched up perfectly.

They looked exactly alike, and were even born on the same day...

All they needed to do now was look at the photographs they both carried. It would either confirm what was starting to seem truer than ever, or it would have all been revealed to be one huge mistake.

Mia saw the way she'd slumped when she sat, and she blinked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding like her mouth was starting to go dry.

Lottie looked at Lottie in the eye, maybe for the first time since they'd declared the other their arch-nemesis. They both had the feeling that their rivalry was about to become past history, and if what they suspected was true, their relationship would soon take a hundred-and-eighty degree turn.

Their entire world would give a hundred-an-eighty degree turn if this was true.

"I... I am not sure if there is something wrong," replied Lottie, her throat dry and scratchy and heart beating faster than that of a hummingbird.

"Then... what... what is it?"

Lottie gulped, and looked down at the picture she was holding – her mother, sat on an upholstered chair and smiling brightly at the camera. It was the only picture she had of her mother, and she'd found it in her father's study, stashed away in the back of a drawer in his antique carob desk.

She'd never had a mother. The mere idea of one was... a dream. Something she'd craved for but ultimately could never be.

But maybe... maybe this was the opportunity she'd prayed for. The chance to actually have and meet her mother.

It was the moment of truth.

"My Dad's name is Niles," Lottie said in a whisper, feeling a lump forming in her throat. "And this, is my Mum."

As she spoke, she turned the framed picture to Mia.

Who in turn was so surprised that her jaw dropped, and without thinking she had taken the picture to get a closer look. Lottie looked like she was in too much shock to stop her.

It was her. That was her mother (their mother?!) almost exactly the same as she'd always been! She was little younger, maybe, but that was about it!

"That's her..." Mia nearly whispered. "That's my Mom...!"

She then picked her own photo out of the pile, and showed it to Lottie.

"Does he look familiar to you at all?"

Silence filled the air, filling it until it was almost like you could touch it - and then Lottie finally spoke.

"That's my Dad," she told her. "You have a photograph of my dad..."

"You have one of my Mom!" Mia almost completely echoed, before apparently thinking. "And we look and talk alike, we have a single parent each, and they have the exact right names! It's like...you and I are like...sisters."

No... they were more than that.

A lot more than that.

Hours ago, neither would have imagined that they'd ever find their missing parents, and yet now...

Now they were stood right in front of each other's twin.

They were twins.

"We are not sisters," Lottie choked out, the lump lodged in her throat preventing her from speaking too much and for long, "We are... we are _twins!_ "

Maybe the act of saying it aloud was what let their emotions loose, but before either girl knew it, they both of them were clinched in the tightest embrace they'd ever given, and were weeping tears that they weren't certain if they were born out of joy or out of overwhelming sadness for all the years spent apart.

In all this time... they'd had a sister out there, and neither had been told. And it was only thanks to fate and more than a considerable amount of luck that they'd found one another.

They'd found their family.

A family, which might've been an ocean apart for reasons they didn't know, but was theirs nonetheless. They didn't know why their parents had chosen not to be together, but now they knew they couldn't be separated.

They had parents! Both parents! And had any grandparent a kid could wish for!

They released each other from the embrace eventually, sniffing and crying still.

"You...I...I have a twin!" Mia still had tears streaming from her eyes, and she was nearly yelling in her happiness. "I can't believe this!"

It was impossible to think, Lottie had to agree. But it was true, and it wasn't going away.

"I know," she said, wiping the tears from her own eyes. "I never would've guessed!"

Their parents had been holding this back from them! But why? Didn't they want their daughters to know that they had a twin? Did they actually hate each other so much, that they wanted nothing to do with each other, apart from each taking one baby?

The last thought nearly made Lottie frown. She didn't like to think of her Mum – whom her Daddy had praised and talked about on those rare moods where he felt like talking about her at all – in that way. And she definitely didn't want to think of her father hating her mother, or willingly giving up one of his own daughters...

No, there had to be some other explanation.

And whatever the explanation was, it was all overwhelming! Lottie's head was spinning, and she rubbed at her forehead.

"I think I need to sit back down!" she exclaimed, flopping down onto the bunk.

Her twin sister seated herself as well, "I think I'll join you...!"

They sat basically in silence for what felt like a small age, neither one quite knowing what to do or say. Finding out that you had a long-lost twin sister really took it out of you!

When they'd finally recovered enough to be able to move, Mia sat up brightly.

"Whatcha wanna do now?" she asked. "We've missed eight years of doing stuff, and I wanna catch up!"

Lottie looked at her sister, and grinned. She saw the same glint in her eyes that her – no, _their_ – Daddy got whenever he was excited or happy about something.

She then turned her eyes briefly to the window. It was still raining heavily, so they couldn't exactly go out and do anything.

She had an idea; she just hoped that Mia would like it.

"I...actually feel like swapping some family stories," she said.

Mia looked at her, "You're serious?"

Lottie nearly rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! You can't tell me that no one on your side of the family's ever done anything funny, or embarrassing!"

She leaned in, lowering her voice.

"Some of the pranks that Daddy's pulled in his time? Legendary."

Well, when she put it like that, how could Mia refuse? Hearing about their father playing pranks like the two of them did at camp sounded like fun!

She looked deliberately over towards Lottie's duffel bag.

"Got any snacks in there?"

And of course Lottie did.

A few moments and two Oreo packets being opened later, the newfound sisters were lost to the outside world, enthralled by their unexpected discovery and delighted by having found the family the never knew they had.


	8. Chapter -7-

_**Chapter 7**_

The next day passed by so fast, the two girls wouldn't have been able to believe it if they'd stopped talking to examine the time. The only things that had kept them in any kind of order at all were the bells for mealtimes and for lights out.

Not that Lottie and Mia had gone to bed right away. They'd moved the cots closer together to talk first, and had ended up talking long into the night.

And they were continuing their newfound friendship and sisterhood into the next day, going over photographs that they hadn't managed to go through the day before.

"Here's my house," Lottie tapped a photograph of a large Edwardian-looking townhouse. "Right in the middle of London."

Mia took the photograph to take a better look, and she began to smile.

"It's really pretty!" she said. "It looks really old."

Lottie shrugged a little, "I guess it is – but there are other houses around that are a lot older. Did you pack a photo of your house?"

Mia picked through her own selection, and brought out what her sister (she still couldn't believe she could say that!) had asked for. She pointed and showed her the New York mansion that she shared with her mother, and in the picture a younger Mia was sat on the steps leading up to the front door. She was beaming broadly, and had her arms around what looked like a small, tan-coloured puppy.

Lottie gasped quietly, "You have a dog?!"

Mia nodded, "Yeah, Chester II."

"Oh," the knowledge that he was the second of his name seemed to disappoint Lottie. "What happened to the first Chester?"

"He was my Mom's, he was heading for old when I hit three," she explained. When I was old enough and after Chester had been gone a while, we decided to get Chester II."

She looked at the picture nostalgically, and sighed. To think, back then she wasn't even aware that she had a sister! She was just focused on her Mom, and the new happy resident of their house, who wanted to wander out of shot and explore his new neighbourhood.

Mia looked up at Lottie again, forcing a smile, "Have you got any pets?"

Lottie shook her head as she continued to go through the many pictures Mia had taken out of her box. "Nope. We had a cat a few years ago, but he ran away. Dad always says we are going to get a new one, but we never do."

Mia couldn't help the small chuckle, "Yeah, Mom's like that with Disneyworld. We went once, and ever since she's dreaded it. I keep asking her to go back and she always puts it off."

"It seems that both our parents have similar strategies to deal with us," said Charlotte, laughing too. "Although I've never been to Disney myself."

Mia's eyebrows raised, "You've never been to Disney?! Isn't there one in Paris?!"

Lottie nodded, but she also shrugged, "Well, yeah. But I've never been. Dad works a lot, and prefers to take holidays in England. He always says that while he was over here, he missed it. But he says it with a kind of...sad look on his face. I don't ask him about it any more than that."

Mia frowned thoughtfully. She couldn't help wondering why her dad felt so sad every time he mentioned vacationing – they were supposed to be fun, weren't they? If it had been her living with him, then she'd probably have asked him already.

Her mom always told her that if she wanted to know something, she should do what she could to find out. And in this case, there couldn't have been too much trouble in asking, could there?

She might've not felt right about Lottie not asking, but if her sister hadn't done it then she wasn't going to get any answer. There was nothing she could do apart from uneasily move on.

"Oh," she said, biting her lip. "But he let you come here, to this camp?"

Lottie nodded, "Mm-hm. But it wasn't easy – it took me the better part of a year to convince him, and only after my Mémé intervened did he let me come."

Mia's eyes widened a little. She knew what having to beg for things was, but usually her grandparents either stayed out of it or saved her the trouble by giving her what she asked themselves. It had taken some work to get her Mom to send her to Camp Walden, but overall it hadn't been that difficult.

She knew she wanted her to be happy, and at the end of the day, if going to the camp made Mia happy, then why would her Mom refuse? All she'd had to do was give it a little bit of thought.

Deep thought, because she had worried as well. But it hadn't stopped Mia from being enthusiastic, and seeing her daughter so excited at the thought had made her cave in.

But one thing didn't entirely make sense about that. If her Mom was so concerned with Mia's happiness, then why had she kept it from her that she had a sister, and only told her the basics about her dad? Didn't she think they'd make her happy, or that knowing about them would make her happy?

Knowing that Lottie was her sister had made her the happiest girl in the world already! She was a thousand percent sure that knowing more about her dad would make her feel the same way!

Perhaps she needed to intervene for her Mom, and convince her that it wouldn't be the worst idea in the world...

Well...maybe there was a way of tricking her into it? Her Mom was always telling her how good she was at pranks, and that she used to pull them all the time! It wouldn't be any different than that!

And it would be the first prank she and Lottie had played together...

"You've just given me a great idea, you know?"

Lottie cocked her head to one side, staring quizzically at her sister, "I have? How?"

"You said that your – our – Mémé intervened!" Mia began to explain. "I think we should intervene and get our parents to agree that we can stay in contact, and meet the parents that we've missed our whole lives!"

Lottie's eyes widened, matching Mia's, "What?! How?!"

Mia stopped and thought, biting her lip, "I… I don't know. We'll have to trick them somehow, though, or they probably won't agree. What do you think?"

Lottie pursed her lips, "Dad is good at tricks – it'd have to be something he couldn't guess."

"Mom is good at them, too – but I'm sure she'll be fooled if it's good enough," Mia rested her chin in her palm and tapped her cheek with one finger. The longer she thought, the more she began to smile to herself. "Dad likes pranks, too?"

Lottie smirked, "He's practically the king of them! If Mum is good at them too, it sounds like they had a lot in common..."

Mia nodded sadly, "Yeah...sounds like it..."

The more she thought, the sadder she felt about her parents not being together. Most of her friends' parents were married, in love and totally happy.

She knew her Mom wasn't happy. Not in the whole lovey-dovey way, anyway. She didn't date (ever, after a few attempts Mia didn't quite remember because she'd been so small), and the only permanent sign of a man around the house now was the one photo of Niles that, until Mia had found it, had been kept hidden in a box...

Wait a minute. If her Mom didn't miss him, then why had she kept it?

Mia looked up at her sister, "Dad really doesn't ever talk about Mom?"

Lottie shook her head, "He gets sad when he tries."

"Does he have any more pictures of her? Like, apart from the one you've already showed me?."

That appeared to be a whole different story.

"A few – he keeps them locked in a drawer in his desk. And, I...um..." Lottie then lowered her voice, as though she'd get in trouble. "I went in there one day. He doesn't just have pictures…"

Mia leaned in, intrigued as to what her sister could be about to reveal.

"He has two rings, too. A real, proper engagement ring and an old wedding band!"

Mia gasped. Their Dad kept rings with pictures of their Mom?! Surely that could only mean he was in love with her, right? He wouldn't keep some old rings or the photos if he didn't!

"Lottie, that's great!" Mia exclaimed. "If they both keep photos of each other and Dad still has a ring, then they clearly still miss each other! And if they miss each other, we can get them back together!"

Lottie was gobsmacked, "You're serious?!"

"Dead serious!" Mia replied. "You do want them back together, right?"

"Well, yeah...!" Lottie answered immediately.

"And we're going to try and trick them into letting us meet the parent we've never met, right?"

"Yeah..."

Mia grinned at her sister, "Then why don't we combine the two and make that our plan?!"

Lottie gaped for a second, and then began to beam, "Mia, you're a genius!"

Mia stuck out her chest, which was puffed up with pride, "I know, I know..."

But as soon as the feeling had come, it was gone. A major part of their plan was still missing.

Mia slumped, her chin returning to her palm, "But we'll never convince them if we just come out and ask them to meet up! We still need to come up with a plan that'll fool them!"

"Like the Marvas confusing us," Lottie said aloud. "They need to be as fooled as that!"

And suddenly, it all clicked in Mia's head. The Marvas had been fooled – they couldn't tell them apart!

Practice a couple of accents and hope their parents didn't even suspect the other twin was there, and it was fool proof!

" _That's it_!" she cried, briefly hugging her sister and releasing her. "You're a genius! We'll pretend to be each other!"

Lottie's eyes widened, "You mean, pretend to be each other as in swapping lives?!"

"Mh-hm," nodded Mia, grasping Lottie's forearms, "They won't be able to tell, and then, when we finally reveal our brilliant scheme, they'll have to meet again, _face to face!"_

The excitement made Mia shake her twin a little, a bright beam stretching from ear to ear. This was genius! It was foolproof!

Or so she thought.

Lottie, however, didn't seem entirely convinced.

"Mia, even though it is a good plan, there are too many loose ends!"

"Like what?" asked Mia, releasing Lottie to cross her arms.

"Well, to start with, we are two different people! We have completely different lives, personalities, habits – even accents!" protested Lottie.

Mia, however, was ready to fend off her sisters fears.

"Well, we'll teach the other how to act and behave! It isn't like we are going home tomorrow. We have six weeks to learn how to act like the other! Besides, I am great at imitating you—" Mia pouted her lips, affected a sneer and then spoke with a fake British accent, " _Would you care for a spot of tea?_ "

Lottie cringed, screwing up her face and covering a brief amused smile. Not even their Dad said that, or sounded completely like it, and he had the poshest accent she'd ever heard in real life!

Luckily they had time to practice. To get out all the little slang words and phrases that might come up (and those that wouldn't, unless you went to a grandmother's house) Mia could do a really good imitation if she tried hard, Lottie was certain of it, and she knew she could fake an American accent...

They'd have the right sound for their new roles yet!

"You're getting there," she told her sister politely, nodding. But some of it still isn't right. If it's going to work, we need to make sure they don't question the accent at all."

Mia nodded, a little put out but understanding, "When do we get started?"

Lottie smiled, "How's today sound? We've also got to work on what you think British people say on a daily basis!"

Mia stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Everything about tea is a common phrase and you know it, sister."

Lottie rolled her eyes at Mia and got to her feet, ushering for her sister to follow suit. "That is so not true!"

"It _so_ is," teased Mia back, "You have the tea you drink and afternoon tea. Everything is tea over there—"

"You forgot evening tea," said Lottie, sticking Mia with an unamused stare. Though it didn't stay in place for long – the confusion on her sister's face was proving to be a rather entertaining sight.

" _Evening tea_...?" asked Mia, quirking an eyebrow, "Is that even a thing?"

Lottie looked at her, a self-satisfied smirk spreading across her features. She was planning on leaving it for an almost agonisingly long amount of time but she got too impatient for the punchline.

"It's what we call dinner sometimes."

The hilarity mounted and she burst out laughing at the look on Mia's face. The shock and horror was all too much to stop herself!

"Dinner...?" she asked weakly. " _Evening tea_ is what you call dinner...?!"

"Yeah," Lottie spluttered, before pointing at her playfully. "You are gonna have _so_ much fun learning all our names for things!"

Mia looked dubious, "Am I gonna regret asking?"

Lottie shrugged, "Depends on if you want to sound British or not."

Mia rushed to her sister's side eagerly. She so wanted to get this right! She wanted to meet their Dad, and for Lottie to meet their Mom! Getting it perfect was a huge step towards that!

"I do!" she cried. "I really wanna know!"

Lottie smiled, "Alright, then. We'll get started on some easy ones that are usually said in people's houses and in day to day conversation – everything from brolly, to bicky, all the way down to wellies at the end of the alphabet! Oh, that reminds me, you'll also have to learn to say some letters the way we do – "zed", not "zee", for example."

Mia's face fell again. There was so much to remember! And so very little of it made any sense! Why were they having tea with dinner? How could the alphabet sound different? What the heck did "bicky" mean?!

But, at the same time, she had her mother's determination in her. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to be stopped from getting it just because Lottie was telling her things for kicks.

Her sister was just having fun. She wouldn't blow the whole plan!

So, instead of getting confused or scared over whatever her British twin could possibly say next, she squared herself up. She was gonna tackle this head-on and come out of it even stronger.

Her mother would be so proud, if she'd known...and if they were doing this to someone else...

"Alright, I can do that," she said with an affirming nod. "Anything else I should know? Like how to tell the Royal Family apart from like their birthdates or something?"

Lottie scoffed, "Not quite that bad. But you will need to know the main one's names. And some famous sites around London, like the Tower. You know, we have to keep five ravens there to stop the kingdom from being destroyed?"

Mia couldn't believe she'd heard her right at first, but the look on Lottie's face told her that she hadn't misheard. It was then her turn to screw up her face.

"You people are weird..."

Lottie laughed again, "We're not weird! We just have our traditions!"

"Like keeping birds so your country doesn't go kaput?" Mia asked teasingly. "I've got news for you, my twin – that's weird!"

Lottie folded her arms, "It might be one of our...odder ones, but it's not like America doesn't have its own weird traditions! And I'll expect you to tell me how they work, otherwise this is all gonna fall apart."

The discussion went on for well over an hour, telling each other little facts about their countries that the other might find useful. As they did, they both began to practice speaking like their twin, repeating the facts given to them in the other's voice.

Even just starting up felt good. It felt like progress towards an unbelievable and overwhelmingly joyful goal. If they pulled it off, they'd have their parents back! Two people who hadn't seen each other in so long, but were clearly still so very much in love...

Mia wondered what it would be like when they saw each other again for the first time. She doubted it would be as romantic or perfect as the movies, but maybe it could be cute in an awkward way? Like they'd approach each other carefully, maybe shuffling their feet. One would clear their throat before starting up conversation and slowly the awkward would melt away...

She couldn't wait for it to happen. She couldn't wait to have the family she'd always wanted, with her sister and her reunited, in love parents. She could tell that Lottie couldn't wait, either - she knew it was because obviously they'd both be excited about getting their parents back together, but Mia liked to think it was partially one of those secret twin things, too, where one could tell how the other was feeling or what they were thinking...

It would make sense as to how they were both learning so much already!

And, (as it just so happened to turn out) they both thought happily about how their plan was still only at the beginning.


	9. Chapter -8-

_**Chapter 8**_

The elder Marva couldn't quite understand it. In all her years of running a camp and working with children, she'd never seen any two get over a massive fight – well, more like a war, really – so quickly! The Isolation Cabin had never worked so well in all the time that it had been built! At best, they'd usually hope for the two or more occupants learning to tolerate each other!

But this...this was extraordinary! The two girls were sat at the Isolation Table in the mess at their offered brunch, not ignoring each other or trying to pass messages to their friends on the surrounding tables. But they didn't do that - they were talking to each other, laughing and just...well, having a good time!

The counsellor didn't understand, but she was thankful for the peace!

She didn't want to wander over and disturb, but she was beyond curious to know what they were talking about.

Perhaps about their families? They did come from such opposite places, with little chance of ever going there to see. It would be a marvellous insight...

Meanwhile, the girls were discussing things to remember, pausing only to take a bite out of their breakfasts between explanations.

"And you have to make sure you don't slip up on the words, Lottie said. "We don't call curbs "sidewalks". Just like we don't –"

That was when Mia shushed her. The plan had all been fit to go, they'd been excited for it – they'd both felt they were ready to give it a try!

But she couldn't help noticing that something now seemed to be...missing.

Something which she should've realised! How she hadn't, she didn't even know!

Something Lottie hadn't either, clearly, from the way she was looking at her.

"What's the matter?"

Without a word, Mia got up from her seat and took a lock of her sister's to compare with her own, tucking them both back behind their ears to

Show one with earrings, the other without.

She had no idea about what she'd do if her Mom found out to soon – she'd flip that she'd chosen to go so far without telling anyone, into the arms of a man she'd never met.

But he wasn't a stranger. He was her father, as much as Lottie's, and they were going to find a way around her sister looking like she'd been away for years, not weeks!

"Your hair is longer," she told Lottie quietly. "And your ears aren't pierced! What are we gonna do?!"

Lottie's eyes widened, which just confirmed that she hadn't even noticed.

"I don't know!" she nearly cried, only managing to keep her voice down so they didn't attract attention. She looked at her hair, and brushed her own earlobes. "What can we do?!"

Mia dropped their hair and sat back down, covering her mouth with one hand and gripping slightly as she thought. There was one obvious answer, but if it went wrong then Lottie was gonna look like...well, how Mia had wished she'd looked back when they'd been enemies!

There was nothing else they could do, though. They had to take the risk, and even then Lottie could always say there was some kind of prank that got played at the camp...

Their Mom would probably flip if that ended up happening, and go to the camp to chew out whoever let her baby get hurt. And she could only imagine how their Dad would react to her "coming home" with less hair and perfectly pierced ears!

They'd just have to hope that nothing went wrong. Maybe their parents would go easy on them about it?

Mia felt her heart doing the emotional equivalent of crossing its fingers, and she replied to her sister's question.

"There's only one thing we can do. We're gonna have to cut your hair and pierce your ears."

Lottie immediately shrank back in her seat, nearly pushing it away from the table.

"What?! No!"

Mia immediately shushed her, eyes darting around to make sure no one else had heard them. It'd be hard enough trying to explain that they weren't any enemies anymore and that they were happy

And there were going to be happy, when their parents realised what they were missing out on.

But this had to be done first. It was the vital step towards getting to meet the respective parents that they never knew, and then getting said parents to meet again...

Lottie couldn't just back out because of her hair! And piercing ears was easy - it didn't hurt that much!

She had to bring her twin round to it. That was the only chance they had.

"Oh come on, Lottie...!" she didn't want to beg – she knew that her sister – also knew how important this was. "It'll grow back! And until it does, we can just pretend that you got gum in your hair. No one'll even notice!"

Lottie didn't want to admit that gum in her hair sounded like a reasonable alibi, or that yes, her hair would indeed grow back. Neither of those things really mattered, when weighed against being made to hold very still so that someone could shove pins through her ears!

She and their dad had had an agreement about it, really. He was afraid of taking her along to any store that just happened to sell accessories but also offered piercings because who knew how often they cleaned the piercing gun, or how many people had used it before they did? And Lottie didn't like the thought of needles going anywhere in her body anyway, so she hadn't had a problem with it and had readily agreed to give it some thought and wait until she was older at a proper piercings place if she did want them done.

And in her mind, this wasn't enough time to think, or to decide if she was old enough!

"I'll notice!" she protested instead, trying hard not to make anyone else suspicious as she began to edge herself away from the table. "And I'll probably notice an infection if piercing my ears goes wrong as well!"

Mia took her arm to stop her from getting further from her, "Relax! There won't be any infection, we'll clean everything before the needle goes anywhere near your ears, I promise."

She looked imploringly at her sister. They were so close, this persuasion had to work!

"Come on, sis," she said. "You'll get to meet Mom, and that's just the first step after this!"

The look Mia got from her sister wasn't promising.

She had no choice – she hadn't wanted to do so, but it was time to beg.

"Please, Lottie, I beg you!" said Mia, reaching for and clutching at her sister's hands, "I wanna meet Dad and you want to see Mom. There's no way I could go to camp with pierced ears and come home without 'em. I mean, come on. Get real."

Lottie scoffed at her sister, still unconvinced by what Mia wanted to do. What if something went wrong? How were they going to explain it to the Marvas without risking being sent back home? It would simply ruin everything, and their parents would never meet again! Not to mention she wasn't keen on the prospect of having to have cosmetic surgery on her disfigured ears at the tender age of 8.

Still, Lottie had to give it to her sister – not piercing her ears would be a dead giveaway. They'd stand no chance at fooling their parents (or even immigration services – after all, how could it be that the photo on Mia's passport showed a girl with pierced ears while its holder didn't have them?).

They had no choice. Either they went all the way, risking potential disaster, or they let this opportunity go and hoped for another opportunity to see each other to turn up.

The latter was, obviously, completely unacceptable. Doing so would mean they did all the preparation for nothing, and meeting their estranged parents would remain an impossible dream...

Lottie had to do it.

"Ugh, fine!" barked Lottie, leaning back in her chair, "It's so not fair! You didn't have to do one bloody thing to become me and here I am, having to have holes punched in my ears by an eight year old!"

"Eight and a half," corrected Mia, "And hey, can you blame me for being a complicated woman with a look entirely my own?"

Lottie rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. She didn't want to give Mia the satisfaction of seeing her appear too happy right after agreeing to the piercing. That would have to take time.

And it definitely wouldn't happen right away if Mia suggested doing it the moment they got back to the cabin!

But she'd still give her answer to what her sister had just said.

"I suppose not," she said, feigning reluctance only a little.

At last, she started to relax in her seat again, too. It made Mia calmer, knowing that Lottie was relaxed enough to agree to what she'd said.

But the rest was making her so excited, it was hard to think about being calm. It was like trying to appreciate the turning of a page in a book, over the sound of fireworks.

They'd look identical – well, even more identical than they already did! Literally no one would know, apart from the other! They'd see their missed parents in no time at all, and they'd get to work getting them to see that they'd missed each other...

They'd have to get ready soon - they'd have to do the piercing almost right away so that the redness and swelling had time to go away without the camp counsellors noticing.

Lottie might complain again because it was so soon, but she'd already agreed that they had to do it. And better to get it done sooner rather than later, right?

So, when it looked like other girls at other tables were starting to go back to their cabins, Mia pushed out her chair, eager to get going.

"Let's go," she said quietly. "I have everything we need in the cabin!"

Lottie followed suit with her own chair, getting to her feet sighing but not quite smiling like Mia was. But that was to be expected, really. She clearly wasn't looking forward to it.

But, as they walked through the room and then left the cafeteria, Mia gave her a nudge with her elbow and a look to tell her that it would be okay.

It'd be over before she knew it, and then they could see about cutting her hair as well.

Their parents weren't gonna know what had hit them!


	10. Chapter -9-

_**Chapter 9**_

She seldom visited the attic anymore. Save for when she wanted to discard inconvenient trinkets that couldn't be thrown out or, in the Halloween and Christmas decorations' case, things that were only used once a year.

Clusters of old boxes were piled unceremoniously in every corner and covered by a thin (although noticeable) layer of dust. It was cobwebs galore on the ceiling, and the floorboards made a nasty creaking sound when someone stepped on them. An unpleasant musty smell seemed to pervade the air, but C.C. barely noticed it – to her, the attic only smelled of rotting memories.

Memories that were better left buried, even if they refused to do so and emerged every once in a while, like a stubborn zombie that simply wouldn't stay dead. Only in this case it wasn't a hunger for brains that awoke them – it was nostalgia.

Nostalgia, and maybe, C.C. thought as she opened the one little box she was fastidious about keeping hidden behind her mother's old mahogany chest of drawers, masochism too.

As expected, the small stack of once white envelopes met her sight. The paper was turning a faint shade of yellow, and every time she came back (which was not often for obvious reasons) she could tell the envelopes were starting to have the characteristic scent of old paper.

Had it been that long already?

Eight, coming up for nine years since she'd been in a hospital bed and sore across her middle, holding Mia close to her heart as she said her goodbyes to Lottie before Marie took her away. She'd left mother and remaining daughter alone, and C.C. had promised her little girl the world.

She didn't know if she'd given her the world yet. But she had given her all the love and affection that she possessed, as well as the finest home, food and clothes any child could wish for. Mia wanted for nothing, except for good reason, and got everything she needed to keep her happy.

And it was only one more day until her baby girl came home from camp! The time hadn't exactly passed quickly without her there, but it still felt a shorter period than the endless waiting she'd imagined.

That was why C.C. was going to look at her old ultrasounds that day. It was the last one she'd get in the privacy of her own memories before her present day reality came bursting through the door, probably talking about everything she'd done in her time away from the house...

She picked up the first envelope, and took out the picture to examine it.

She automatically smiled upon seeing it, her eyes misting over as her chest swelled with overwhelming love and nostalgia. The ultrasound had been taken when she was six months along, and both her girls were clear and present in it.

It was one of the few precious pictures she had of them clearly together, and the rest were all lying around in envelopes in that room, too.

She'd been terribly afraid of being pregnant at first. She'd known what it would entail, and each detail had terrified her in its own unique way. She hadn't even been convinced that it would be worth it, considering everything that had gone on with Niles...

She hadn't been sure she wanted...well, _his_ children...

The thought seemed awful now, in some ways, given that that would've meant no Mia. And no little Lottie out there, somewhere...

But the longer she thought about those early days, the more she remembered what had made her change her mind.

It had been the first ultrasound. The doctor had pointed out the two tiny little things on the screen that C.C. almost couldn't see, let alone imagine to be in her belly, but when she'd realised exactly where they were, something clicked.

Those little things were gonna be bigger things. Bigger things that would grow, and explore and discover the world in their own unique way…

Bigger things that would someday go on to become powerful and (hopefully) kind-hearted individuals.

And she – _she_ , the infamous Bitch of Broadway no less, who many'd thought couldn't experience basic human emotions such as love – had helped to make them! They were hers, to love and… well, in the case of one, to keep.

It'd been hammered completely home when she'd heard their heartbeats. C.C. didn't think she'd ever fallen entirely in love, until that moment - listening to the little rhythm of life going on inside her.

All of a sudden, she hadn't been able to think of anything else but looking after the little ones growing in there.

Of course, she'd only been able to do it for one of her girls. She'd imagined that Niles had done the same for Lottie on occasion, but she tried not to think too hard about it.

They'd reached their agreement – Lottie was Niles' to keep, and she had to focus on Mia.

Once she'd gotten going with motherhood, it was very easy to do that.

Feeling a familiar heat behind her eyes and as a melancholy smile made its appearance, C.C. took another couple of the envelopes, comparing the ultrasounds inside to the one she'd first opened. She chuckled at the time gap, seeing how the six-month-old babies in the first picture had come from a couple of tiny little peanut-like dots. And now...now, those little dots were heading for their ninth birthday...

She'd have to get a party ready – either set one up at a place Mia liked to go, or prepare the house for chaos, decorate and cater for a party at home.

Once again, she had to shake the thought of Niles and Lottie out of her head. The thought of a perfectly catered and fun birthday party hosted by him got mentally tossed in the trash with it.

It wasn't her business what they were doing. And besides, the actual day was still months away yet – they'd be having a welcome home party for Mia long before then!

Fran had offered to pick little Mia up at the airport so C.C. could stay at their home and have everything ready for her welcome celebration.

She'd actually thought up the party on one of those nights where the longing for her child hadn't allowed her to sleep. She wasn't used to being apart from her – as a matter of fact, she could count the occasions she'd been away from Mia for more than three days with the fingers of one hand. That's why it had taken some consideration for her to allow her little one to simply go on her merry way all the way to Maine for eight long weeks.

Eight weeks that, in her humble opinion, had felt like a lifetime.

She'd consoled herself by thinking Mia was surely having a wonderful time (which had been proved so far by the many texts she'd gotten from Mia telling her just every little detail of her fun-filled holidays) and that, when she was back, she'd make sure to spend as much time as possible with her girl. She'd already given notice at the office – she was taking the next two weeks off and that was that.

The vicissitudes of her work persona and her mother persona never ceased to amaze her...

She was the first to admit she was a workaholic, but where Mia was concerned, nothing was above her or her well-being.

That was why she was taking such careful consideration with the party. Nothing could be out of place for her girl – they'd have all her favourite foods, her favourite decorations (the ones Mia had had to explain to her mother were "cool", like the ones other kids had at their parties), her favourite music...it made C.C. a little wistful, thinking of how much she was going to enjoy it!

Of course, part of C.C. would spend it dreading the possibility that Mia would want to go back, or to rush off by herself again, or to just be with her friends. But she reassured herself for the time being with the idea that a girl who wanted time away from her mother wouldn't text as much as the two of them did.

It soothed the worry. She didn't think she could bear her little one being off so far away again – especially not so soon after coming home!

Ironically enough, that was when she found the picture of her bringing Mia home from the hospital. She'd carried her in through the door so delicately, like she was carrying the most precious thing in the world – and in her mind, both then and in the present, she had been. Her father had taken the shot, almost like a "candid camera" kind of thing, and he was still proud of himself for getting such a good one.

C.C., smiling down at the little bundle in her arms, just stepping over the threshold with the door just open enough to see Noel's head behind her as he brought luggage in. But he was barely a focus – the eye went naturally to the mother and daughter, the former having been excited and a little scared but perfectly happy for her new little big adventure, and the latter so sound asleep that she had no idea what was going on...

She'd had no idea that her (hopefully wonderful) life was just beginning. She'd been completely oblivious to the fact she'd just entered a wide new world that held countless adventures for her to go on.

She'd been completely unaware that, somewhere out there, she had a twin sister – a little bundle of joy just like her, with the softest tuft of blonde hair and the bluest eyes...

C.C. forced herself to shake those images out of her head – thinking about Lottie was a path she didn't want to go down. It simply hurt too much, and the last thing she wanted, was to be sad when her child – the one child she was allowed to know and take care of – came home.

Over the years she'd debated with herself about whether keeping the girls apart had been the best idea. Yes, the agreement had been drawn to protect all parties involved, but had it really been the best option? Couldn't they have come up with something else? Reached some sort of middle ground?

She didn't know if they could or not. She'd kept herself from thinking about it for so long, she'd...they'd...long gone past the stage where talking was an option. She didn't even know how she'd react if she saw...certain people today.

It was too much to think about, really. And suddenly springing a whole new sibling on Mia just wouldn't be fair, would it? She'd only ever known part of her family for all of her life and perhaps that was for the best? She didn't want to make her girl upset or confused by introducing new people – she might think that maybe she'd been abandoned by them, and that was the last thing C.C. wanted her to think.

Even if it might make things easier on her, thinking of Niles as bad...

No. She just wouldn't think of him at all. That would be the easiest way moving forward.

It was her and Mia. Nobody else. No one to hurt them, or betray them in any way, or to leave them...

That thought hurt very much, too, but what other choice did she have?

She put down the photo, and busied herself away from the thought by looking for more. She found a few which she thought might do the trick – old birthday parties, trips to the park, playing with the dog in the house...

But all the while at the back of her mind, she could still feel the hurt. She was just telling herself it was easier to tune out than it actually was.

Mia's photos were a nice distraction on a more conscious level, though. C.C. thought that, one of these days, they might be able to sit down on a rainy day and put all of them into photo albums. It'd be a nice bonding activity, and they'd be able to relive a lot of old memories, before her girl grew up more and made new ones of her own.

She had a flash forward to what she could imagine her girl's wedding being like, with many of the images she was seeing being put up on a slide show for all the guests to see...

While C.C. herself sat by herself at the table, in floods of tears because it was her girl's special day but also because she was alo—

No. She wasn't going to think about that – not when she still had years before her little girl would do anything like go off and get married!

She laughed off the thought, and put the photos away. She had a lot more stuff she could be going through, like the baby clothes she still had of hers, and her old drawings from her kindergarten and early school days...

It was all there, and all hers to go over and to reminisce. She'd obviously never get the time back and there wasn't going to be an opportunity for her to do it all over again. So, she had to be satisfied with what she had.

In most ways, she was. She had a fabulous job that kept the house and the dog and stocked the fridge, she had a great relationship with her father and brother, and her precious little girl would be home in a matter of hours, enjoying a fun party thrown in her honour. So yeah, there were more than enough things to be satisfied with there.

The things she wasn't were...well, beyond her control. There wasn't any point in getting upset over them – she had to just suck it up and move on.

She always did, eventually.

* * *

He supposed the clock must've still been ticking away on the study wall, counting down the time until his little one was due to come home, but Niles had been so engrossed in the pictures he held in his hands that it had faded away into the background.

He couldn't help but let the smiling faces overtake him, in truth. How could he not, when they were two of the three people dearest to him in the entire world?

Of course, the first he'd looked at had been his Lottie – the daughter he'd carried out of the hospital with his head held high, and a strange mixture of pride for his girl and hurt at what he was leaving behind duking it out in his chest. The daughter he'd raised by himself, and loved with all of his heart and soul. The daughter who'd be coming back from her adventures in America the next day, and whom he couldn't wait to hold in his arms as he heard about everything she'd gotten up to.

And he knew she was like him – she would've gotten up to something!

It had taken him a small age to look at the other picture – it always did, when it was Lottie's mother in the frame. C.C. Babcock (it stung to think that for the shortest time, it had been Brightmore) might've been smiling back at him right then and there, but he knew she'd never look at him in real life with anything less than scorn.

If she ever would look at him in real life again, that was. She'd had to, when they'd had their little sham arrangement that other people got to call "marriage" and live happily ever after in. But the entire basis of their arrangement with Lottie and Mia was so that, after the divorce was finalised, they'd never have to see each other again...

It crushed him to think of it. Never again being near the woman he loved more than anyone (even if she'd only agreed to marry him to get around some old law), nor ever getting to bond with the little girl he'd seen only once, when she and her sister had just been born...He couldn't help but wonder about his daughter who lived across an ocean. Had she grown up completely identical to Lottie? What did she like to do with her spare time? What were her favourite foods, or subjects at school? How many friends did she have? Did she like to play pranks as well?

So many questions he'd never know the answers to...

He knew he'd never know the answers, but it didn't stop him from thinking about them often. Well, he said "often" when he truly meant every day from the moment he got up in the morning.

He'd get out of bed and remember that New York was five hours behind London. He'd hope that his girl was all tucked up in bed, and having happy dreams.

He might make a delicious lunch for Lottie after a morning of shopping, and think about what Mia could be having for breakfast before her day began.

He'd tuck Lottie into bed at night, and wonder if Mia had finished all of her homework. He'd imagine C.C. helping her with it, and occasionally – when he was feeling bold enough – he'd fantasise that he and Lottie were in the room as well, going over a textbook and working towards getting both their girls an A in their class. Over hot chocolate and a plate of homemade cookies, of course.

But that was just a dream, and more often than not he shook it out of his head before he could think about it for very long. It hurt too much to think of something that wasn't ever going to happen.

No, he had to focus on what he did have, even if he knew it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

Not to get him wrong, parts of it were what he wanted, and truly made him happy. He could easily concentrate on raising Lottie for instance. Having her was, in truth, what kept him going – it was a dream come true, having a child of his own to take on day trips out, to teach to cook, and to cuddle up together with on the sofa to have a movie night.

His girl deserved nothing but the best in his mind, and with the money that C.C. had agreed he should have to provide for their daughter, he had been able to give her the best of everything. Her food and clothes, toys, education and sports – all of it was of the highest quality, even if paying for it all had left his previously six-dollars-an-hour-wage mind reeling for the first year or so. He'd quickly gotten over it, once he was more used to giving his girl a more comfortable life than he'd had as a butler.

She was going to get a splendid welcome home, too. Oh, how he'd missed his little girl for the past eight weeks!

Again, his mind had to go and ruin it by jumping in with the thought of how he'd been missing C.C. and Mia for far longer, but he pushed it out again.

He distracted himself with thoughts of what Lottie's reaction would be to the feast he and his mother had prepared for her. They'd spent the past day and a half preparing Lottie's favourite dishes, which were now resting in the fridge, carefully wrapped in foil paper.

Marie had even taken the time to prepare Lottie's favourite dessert: île flottante, which consisted of meringue served floating on a milky custard sauce.

She'd first tried it in France, when they'd all visited Marie's motherland when Lottie was about four years old. She hadn't looked back ever since.

He remembered Marie had promised Lottie she would teach her how to make it when she came back from camp, and he was already looking forward to one of their baking sessions. They could spend hours in the kitchen, just preparing the most exquisite delicacies humankind had ever laid eyes on. Or, sometimes, when they weren't up for slaving away in the kitchen, they'd go to a nearby bakery and buy chocolate chip cookies to eat while watching a movie or sharing a quiet afternoon.

Those quiet family moment were, more often than not, what helped soothe the yearning for the other half of his family.

Of course, it never went away completely.

That was why he'd tried introducing...someone new. Someone else, who came with her own set of demands and a pair of heels that clicked across hard floors. But there hadn't been much change – if any at all – so far.

He kept telling himself that he just had to stick it out. That change would come eventually, if he'd just let himself (and certain people) go. But he didn't think that he could do that, either – the last woman he'd offered his heart to might've stomped on it, but she'd taken it with her as well, whether she liked it or not.

He knew she wouldn't like it, if she ever probably stopped to think about it. He couldn't imagine her struggling to find someone. Not to replace him, because that would imply she'd ever had feelings for him in the first place, but to find someone who was simply better than him. A rich businessman, perhaps, or a high-priced lawyer or banker, or maybe even a politician, like a senator...

Someone who'd take care of both her and Mia, better than he'd been able to then.

The thought of another man raising his child stung, especially when he knew he'd jump at the chance to be with both his girls, but he knew he couldn't exactly prevent it. No more than he could prevent C.C. from dating whomever she chose, which was a thought that brought its own level of pain into his head and his heart.

She'd choose the wealthiest, best looking of the lot, and she could do it – she was utterly charming and gorgeous beyond compare, and they'd all see it. They'd probably have a magnificent wedding, and Mia would be a bridesmaid at an event Lottie would never even hear about.

They'd probably happily provide more siblings for Mia, to make up for that fact...

That was when Niles had to bury the anger and the sadness. He knew he had no right to feel either – not when they'd had their agreement. But he just couldn't help himself!

His imagination kept on terrifying him with things like that. It was ever-present to remind him that things were not the way he wanted them to be, and never would be.

He tried his hardest to give Lottie the perfect life, but his own would always fall very far short. Perhaps, the worst part of it was that he had no one to blame for his current situation. No one but himself.

They say time heals all wounds, but Niles wasn't quite so certain about that – if anything, time had only helped to confuse him further. The memory of that fateful evening had started to blur, and the more time passed, the harder it became to tread the boundaries between reality and his own machinations. The fact that he avoided thinking about their argument like the plague did not help, either.

There was only so much time he could dwell on the past without feeling the urge to either throw himself off a cliff or take the first plane to New York that he could get. He couldn't afford to do so either – not when he had a young girl that depended on him. She was the reason why he forced himself to keep his feet firmly on the ground.

There was no space for a dreamer´s soul and a father's heart in him. So, for the sake of his child – the only child he would ever know and get to love – he'd done without the former for the past eight years, and that's how it would stay for the foreseeable future. His place was as carer and unconditional support to his Lottie, not as the naïve dreamer that had set foot in America over thirty years ago.

He hadn't planned life to go this way (if he'd ever planned a course at all), but he had to make do with what life had thrown his way. He knew he had little to complain about – he was a millionaire, he lived in a nice ten-bedroom house with his mother and child, he could provide for them and allow himself the liberty to splurge from time to time…

There was hardly a reason to grouse about…

Not that his stubborn (and lovesick) heart had taken notice.

That was a feeling he couldn't ever truly bury. It would probably kill him if he even tried. So, the next best thing was to love in private, in the clandestine space of his office. He couldn't keep C.C.'s picture out anywhere else (his...new someone wouldn't have it), and his desk drawer was lockable.

He kept everything that was important to him in there, including two rings; one that would never be worn by the woman it belonged to, and one he still wished he could be wearing right that second.

It wasn't a family really, but having pictures and tokens was the next best thing. It made him feel like they were connected, even across thousands of miles and an argument that would keep them on separate continents.

Sighing to himself, he stroked one finger down the picture of C.C., right over her golden hair. If he'd known the two nights they had together were going to be his only chances, he'd have stroked it more, and played with it more.

Truth be told, if he could've gone back and started everything over again, there would have been a lot of things he'd have done differently.

He set the picture down. He knew she wouldn't be thinking of him how he'd just thought about her. That had never been the way that they'd operated – there'd been a rhythm to it, which he'd ruined.

And now he was paying the price, in so many ways...

But, as he'd told himself so many times over, he had brought that misery on himself. He couldn't sit back and proclaim how unjust it all was, and how biased fate had been to him.

If it was unfair to anybody, it was unfair to Lottie, and to Mia. One would grow up never knowing her mother, and the other never knowing her father. And neither had had any say in the matter.

Of course, he could tell his girl all about her mother. He had tried before, but found himself...unable. But there was always the chance that in the future he'd be able to try again – when his heart had healed some more.

Part of his mind said that he was kidding himself to think his heart would ever heal, but he had to hope. Even if just so that he could tell Lottie all about her, and tell her about all the things he found in her that were similar to C.C...

Even just looking at the pictures, he could see obvious similarities. But their daughter had some of her internal traits, too – her keen intellect, her passion and perseverance...the love of pranks that all three of them seemed to share...

That sent the unwelcome thought that he and C.C. had so much in common, they'd have made a wonderful couple if he hadn't been such a fool and just tried to interact with her like a normal person.

But no, he'd had to be a royal asshole about it.

It wasn't easy for him to think about the events that had ultimately resulted in his family (if he could call it that way) coming apart before it had even begun.

Every story has a beginning, and his with Miss Babcock began long ago, when she was a plain assistant fresh out of college, and he a young butler with dreams of someday being a powerful barrister. Their relationship had never been conventional – for the longest of times they'd been at odds, tossing zingers to and fro, and playing practical pranks on one another. But then Sarah had died and the Sheffield household became swamped in sadness. For the longest of times, they'd both gone about their days, avoiding each other mostly, but keeping everything together for Maxwell and the young Sheffield children's benefit.

It was almost a tacit agreement – all games had had to come to a halt until Maxwell was ready to pull his head out of the sand.

Of course, as it was common knowledge, that moment only came along when Fran Fine did.

Fast forward to the months before Mr Sheffield finally grew a pair and asked Fran to marry him – Niles remembered he and Fran had had a falling out (it had been so long he simply couldn't remember the reason why, but it must have been something petty) and he and Miss Babcock had allied against Miss Fine.

He liked to think about this moment as the beginning of the end.

They'd bonded as friends immediately, turning the pranks which had originally been aimed at each other at Fran instead. For the time that followed, they'd been practically joined at the hip, from reading the cartoons in the morning paper together to taking evening pottery classes...

They'd been so...happy, really...that when he'd (perhaps rather boldly) asked her out to dinner, she'd said yes with barely any thought about it whatsoever!

They'd both ended up saying yes to more than just dinner that night. It had only been natural, when they'd both come back to the mansion for a nightcap after their meal...she'd looked so gorgeous, he hadn't been able to resist telling her so! And words had quickly become smiles and gestures, which evolved into light touches and kisses...they'd held hands as he'd led her upstairs, the two of them joking about how it was so late there was no sense in her going home that night – not when there was a perfectly good bed they could both be warming up...

When Niles thought about it on its own, he occasionally considered it one of the most magical nights of his life.

Unfortunately, in his mind it was more often than not attached to what had happened the next morning.

The morning that he had made up with Fran.

It still hurt even now to think of the hours before. Of rolling over sleepily, in the hopes of pulling C.C. into his arms and cheekily requesting another round, only to hit the imprint on a faintly warm, indented mattress. That had felt like walking up the stairs in the dark, and expecting another step where there was none, only to feel the minutely sickening drop before his foot hit the floor.

Only in this case, the drop had been understanding why she wasn't there. Because of his standing in society, his lack of money, or a home, or any prospects that could make him worthy of her time or attention.

After that, the foot hitting the floor had been his heart cracking in two because of it.

It had left them back at a worse place than they'd already been. Their insults got harsher, the physical pranks a little more elaborate (and designed to humiliate as well as hurt), and the tension ran high very quickly whenever they were both in a room together.

He had a similar reaction every time he thought about Fran and Maxwell's wedding, and the drunken, angry sex between him and C.C. that had come from it. He'd been the first to wake up to find himself lying naked next to a sleeping and equally naked C.C. Babcock. His first reaction had been one of shock, but he'd had enough presence of mind not to move a muscle – he'd needed a plan of action to face Miss Babcock the moment she woke up, as well as some moments to try and gather his own thoughts to try and understand how they'd gotten to that situation… _again_. So he'd lain there for several hours, ignoring his hangover in favour of thinking absolutely everything over.

Thinking about all the countless years wasted in petty fights.

Thinking about the feelings he'd been trying to ignore for so long.

Thinking about how he should have talked to her after their first night together instead of attacking her.

Because the truth was that he'd loved her – he still did. And he hadn't wanted to let her go again. He'd wanted to fix things between them, all in hopes of a future together.

When she'd eventually woken and seen him there, the humiliation in her eyes had been obvious enough without her having to gasp in shocked horror, but that was what she did. The more Niles thought about it, the more he felt she might've been more drunk than he'd been, and that would've been saying something!

She'd immediately tried to gather her things and leave after that, which had hurt Niles deeply – it was almost a repeat of their first night together, but this time he was not going to let her go so easily. At least not without an explanation or a chance to express how he felt. So he'd reached out to grab her arm, and had begged her not to go. He'd begged her to stay.

She'd asked him why, and his answer (which he remembered came out stuttered and in a half-whisper) was that he wanted her to stay because he loved her.

Naturally, her reaction had been a cold, mocking laugh.

That had been the angriest and most mocking he thought he'd ever seen her. When his look had become questioning, she'd pointed out that he hadn't exactly acted like he'd ever loved her, especially since he'd ended up ditching her to get Fran's friendship back! So, she said, she was paying him back, and dropping him like he had done to her. That she would never even consider a pathetic excuse for a man passing as a sub-par maid.

That had just made Niles (cringingly) angry, and as she'd turned to leave he'd called out to her. He could still remember the exact words...

" _The second biggest mistake of my life. Clearly, the first was assuming that you have a heart!"_

Those words had been the final nail on their coffin. They'd barely been able to stand being in the same room together, let alone talk civilly to one another. Their pranks had ceased to be in good fun and they'd become an open war which soon tired themselves and those around them.

It had all come to a bitter end one morning when Miss Babcock had come in later than usual, looking pale and ill. She'd left a message on his answering machine the previous evening, claiming that they needed to talk, something he'd simply had no intention of doing, but it had presented him with a perfect opportunity to set her up. So he'd waited for her at the door and greeted her with a curt nod when she'd gotten off her cab and moved towards the entrance to the mansion. What she hadn't known, of course, was that he'd waxed the steps that led to it, and as a consequence she'd slipped and hit the ground extremely hard.

She'd cried out in pain afterwards, and scrambled to get back on her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks as he'd laughed.

That had been when absolutely everything had changed. He didn't think he'd ever seen the producer look more angry, hurt or humiliated. And that had only gotten worse when he'd asked her if she couldn't take a joke.

By this stage, the commotion had brought the Sheffields outside, and they were there to witness her slap him in the face.

She'd then screamed back that the only joke there was him; the sad, pathetic excuse for a servant who lived off his master, out of a room he'd never be able to afford on his own, and that he had no way of ever moving on or changing.

She'd then declared that she wasn't going to end up the same way, before looking Maxwell right in the face and quitting on the spot.

She'd concluded it all by telling (spitting at) Niles that she was pregnant.

That was when the realisation that he could have caused her to...that there was a chance he could have...that was when the sheer gravity of what he had done hit him with the force of a freight train. It had paralysed him, even right down to the air in his lungs and the blood in his veins. Time seemed to stop, even as she had turned coldly away from him again to hail a nearby cab.

And then it had all sped up again, when he'd realised what that meant!

He'd scrambled after her, calling out in the hope that she would wait so they could talk. But she didn't. She got into the cab and probably told the driver to step on it, leaving Niles in the dust.

Leaving him as behind her as her words made him realise he felt in life.

That was when he'd decided to quit, too. He wasn't going to sit about and waste his life anymore - not when there were so many better things he could be doing, rather than being stuck in a place where he was given nothing but pain and humiliation - and he, too, quit then and there to Maxwell's face.

Over the next few days, he'd left countless messages on C.C.'s machine, each one probably sounding more like he was begging than the last.

He most likely had been - he'd wanted to be a father for as long as he could remember, and he wanted to be a part of his child's life now!

It was only after a few agonising weeks that she finally called him. It was, as she'd put it, "an act of mercy". This was because she'd claimed that he could die before finding out because of his age.

He hadn't zinged her back, knowing that she probably wasn't in the mood to hear anything like that come from him. Instead, he kept himself calm, measured and insult-free, ready to listen at a moment's notice.

She'd then gotten down to business and said that, out of the goodness in her heart, she thought that they could come to some kind of arrangement, especially after she'd found out that she was having twins.

His heart had leapt at the idea of simply getting to talk to her, and had done backflips the moment she'd said they were having twins, but he kept silent until she told him what she'd wanted.

He knew he'd agree to whatever she had to say next, no matter what came from it.

As such, what had come next, had become their history.

She'd informed him she didn't want him to be anywhere near her, if he could help it, during the pregnancy or the delivery. He had voiced his complaints about that last part, and after several subsequent phone calls, one face-to-face meeting with C.C. and his mother (whom he'd suggested could be a neutral party in the settlement), and heeding the advice of their lawyers, they had eventually come up with the agreement they still had today – they had married so that the girls got the British citizenship, they'd divorced once that had been achieved, and each of them was taking care of one twin.

The only time he had managed to see...well, all of them technically together (as he hadn't been able to avoid it), was the day of their wedding. She'd been six months along at the time, and seeing her so magnificently round and glowing had made him want to take her in his arms and just cradle the spot in her belly where their children were growing. But he had feared retribution from her if he'd tried, and that had been the only time he'd ever come close.

He hadn't been allowed to accompany her to her appointments or ultrasounds, and he hadn't been present at the delivery, either.

He felt like a fool for having agreed – it truly was the most awful set of arrangements he'd ever heard, apart from the sixty-five million that C.C. had transferred to him so that he might give their daughter (the one he'd raise) the same life that C.C. could keep her in.

His mother, whom C.C. had agreed could help her out during her pregnancy, had been a wonderful conduit for all of that time. She'd updated him regularly with details of how everything was going, how C.C. looked and how big her belly was looking.

It was the only way he could keep an eye on the woman he would never get to love up-close...

The only part of her that he'd been allowed to love, was the twin that he was given. And she was a great gift, in that sense – a reminder that he'd held the woman he loved in his arms. Gotten to marry her, even if only so their daughter could be a citizen. He was certain both his girls were beautiful, too – little miracles that he had to be grateful for, considering the fact that he'd once believed that he'd never have the chance for fatherhood at all.

It truly had been the most wonderful turn his life could've taken. And it might've happened amidst a whole lot of bad things, but he was grateful that he at least had his Lottie from it.

His girl. She'd be back soon enough, and he could distract himself from all of these thoughts again. They'd probably go for a day out – it would be her choice where they went, of course – and have lunch somewhere nice. He'd probably end up treating her by buying something that she'd see while they were out and about, too.

After all, no matter what was going on in his life, his little girl deserved nothing but the best. That went double for times when she had done something deserving of reward (such as completing a long journey away by herself).

It went doubly so for times when he was feeling sad, and particularly lucky to still have her with him, but he never told her that. It wasn't her burden to bear, knowing that he was lonely and that he missed her mother and sister more than anything in the world.

He put Lottie's picture down too, and sighed to himself again. In the photo, as in real life, she was completely oblivious of all the troubles surrounding her parents.

He was aiming to keep it that way as best he could, too. There was no sense in telling her about the past, particularly if that past couldn't possibly come back or be fixed.

The distant clicking of a pair of stilettos heels as they moved towards his office served as yet another sobering reminder that he had to move on. He had to at least try to...

He wasn't completely sure if this was the right way, but it was the only one he could of. It would help fill the gaping hole C.C. had left behind and it would provide Lottie with a motherly figure.

Or so he hoped...

He hadn't told his girl about this... new certain someone. Even if they'd been dating for about a year. He just hadn't found the right time (or, if he was being honest, the right way) to break the news to little Lottie. So he'd asked this new woman to be patient.

She'd been patient for a while, and when she'd become more insistent a diamond ring and the promise to marry her had been enough for her to comply with his wishes.

She still got on at him occasionally about telling Lottie. The wedding was so many (this last time it had been eight) weeks away, she said. They couldn't leave it until the last minute, she scolded. At this rate they'd be married by the time they'd told Lottie, she'd snapped.

The first time or so around, she'd also said something along the lines of not being able to wait to see the look on Lottie's face – she was, he presumed, imagining his girl to be delighted.

He didn't know about that so much, but he supposed he knew why he hadn't gotten on with telling Lottie.

It was the same reason that, despite everything being paid for already and his bride-to-be already having had her dress fitted, he hadn't even been able to bring himself to go out and buy himself a good suit for the day.

It was, no doubt, because of jitters. It had to be, right? It couldn't be cold feet!

Doing those final things, like telling the most important person in his life, or buying the outfit he'd need for the day, were both two things that would make it all completely real, and the more he thought about how this was his future coming so close, the more he dragged his feet.

But what other choice did he have than to fight his way through the nagging (unwarranted, he told himself) thoughts? Dragging his feet to a new in place life showed his determination after all, no matter how jittery he got. And it was better than staying stuck in a place that was weighing on him and pulling him down, wasn't it?

He certainly thought so. Just like he certainly thought that things would get better once they were married. He'd be over it all as soon as the vows were out.

He had to be.

He'd move on at last, which he symbolically thought to himself as he put the photographs away in his desk's top drawer again.

He always kept it locked, too, which was just as well, considering the fact that the woman (his fiancée, he thought as his chest tightened) who'd just come to his office doorway wouldn't want to see them.

He managed to put the key away just as she'd arrived, and he greeted her with as much of a smile as he could manage, given what he'd just been thinking about.

He made it a wide one. She'd no doubt distract him from the thoughts before – she was so beautiful, and lively, and always wanting to do things and to have good things in her life.

It kept him on his toes, that was for sure!

And he liked it that way. They'd no doubt get right into a great marriage and a wonderful adventure soon enough, and she'd be his loving and caring wife. He'd look after her, and she'd look after him, in her own way.

They'd have their life as an adoring married couple, and there would be no more talk or even thinking of what had gone on before. They'd be fine, Lottie would be fine, their home would be fine...

Yes. Everything was going to be just fine…


	11. Chapter -10-

_**Chapter 10**_

It was a strange feeling, waking up and knowing that the time at camp had all been used up and later that morning was when they'd be saying goodbye. At least, for the time being (they hoped). It sat with them at breakfast, chewing over the combined thoughts of at last meeting their other parents and putting their long prepared-for plan into action.

It waited with them as all the other girls stood or sat around in the main lounge, tearfully promising to write to their new best friends before being called away back to their parents by Marva. But Lottie and Mia knew they were going to do one better, and they were quietly going over a few last-minute things before one or the other was swept off into a temporary new life.

"They'll send a limo for you first," Mia explained. "It's gonna take you to the airport, and you'll fly back to New York on our Grandpa's private jet."

Lottie raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Wow, a whole private jet?!"

Mia looked more than a little bit pleased with herself, "You're gonna see – we have a cool Grandpa."

Lottie couldn't wait. She'd never gotten to know Grandpa Joseph, so the idea of having a grandfather was an exciting new prospect. Not to get her wrong, she loved her Mémère Marie, but she'd known her all her life! She wanted to meet the people that she hadn't.

Like Grandpa Stewart. And Uncle Noel. And her Mum...

Bringing herself out of that thought, she nodded, doing it slowly and trying to ignore the fact that her ears were still sore from being freshly pierced, "I know, you said – now I've got to see it myself. And you have to get on a much longer flight than me, so..."

She rummaged around in her luggage, pulling out a ticket and a passport.

She handed them to Mia, "Your ticket and your passport. When you pass through that door, you're gonna be–"

"Charlotte Brightmore!" Marva interrupted from the doorway, announcing it using a bullhorn. "Charlotte Brightmore, your car is here! Front and centre, missy!"

Both girls had leapt to their feet when Marva had yelled. Giggling as they realised the mistake, they grinned at each other once more and embraced in a final "good luck" hug.

"Go see our Dad," Lottie whispered. "Get him to open up about Mum."

"I will, if you do the same here," Mia rubbed her back before pulling away and grabbing her case.

Well, Lottie's case, but it didn't matter. She had to be Lottie now.

She took one last look at her sister, before turning away and heading over to where Marva was waiting, as was the car to take her to the airport.

To take her to her Daddy.

She grinned at Marva as she made her way out the door, telling her goodbye in what she hoped was a flawless impression of Lottie's accent.

Part of her supposed it wouldn't matter - she was going away, after all, and the camp counsellor wouldn't be around to ask questions. But in her heart, Mia was also a perfectionist, and if she could start it off exactly right then the rest should be fine, too.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself. In between internally squealing because in a few hours she'd be in a completely different country! She'd be in England, and she'd be with her Daddy!

She couldn't wait. Lottie had already told her how loving and generous he was, and that she was expecting there to be a party waiting at the house for when his little girl arrived...

That had reminded Mia of their Mom, who'd obviously have the same sort of party going on at their house.

They were more alike than they probably thought, and it'd be up to their girls to show them that!

Mia was so excited about it that she very nearly threw her bag straight into the trunk of the car, but for the sake of not wanting to break anything, she stopped herself and climbed in the back, greeting the driver as she did.

The drive felt like it had been taking forever, but eventually they pulled up at the airport. Having already been paid, the driver helped her with her bag and pointed her in the direction of the Check-In desk, before leaving her to it.

She checked the time of the flight on the ticket. Noon - that wasn't long to wait by the time she got through checking in and Security, but it still felt like an eternity!

She wanted the plane to be touching down at London Heathrow already.

She wanted to see her Daddy and be hugged by him. She wanted his eyes to shine at seeing her, and to see him smile, knowing she'd made him happy just by being there. She wanted to spend the day with him, and then be tucked up in bed by him at night, and to go to sleep knowing that he'd be making her breakfast in the morning (just like he did for Lottie).

She'd dreamed of knowing all about him ever since she'd been little. And now, she was mere hours away from having that dream come true.

And as she sat, waiting as the clocks ticked down the seconds towards the flight preparing to board, she hoped she'd end up a dream come true for him as well.

Eventually he'd have to know she was Mia, rather than Lottie, and when he did, she hoped it wouldn't be so much of a shock that...that he didn't want her...

He had to like her, didn't he? She'd do everything to make sure that he did...

And as she was finally allowed to present her ticket and board the flight, that was the only thing on her mind.

She was directed to her seat, and somebody helped her put her carry-on luggage in the overhead bin, and it was all she could think about. She got the window seat, and watched airport life go by outside, but really the only thing she could focus on was how her Daddy would feel about her.

And as the plane taxied down the runway, gathering speed and gaining height, there was only one plea running on a loop in her prayers.

"Please let him like me...please let him like me...please let him like me..."

She had no idea if it would work. Just like she had no idea if hers and Lottie's plan to get their parents together again would work or not. It could all go spectacularly wrong - he could realise she wasn't Lottie, or someone else could. She could let it out herself by accident, or confess out of a sudden pang of guilt...

But she was going to be brave. She was going to try to get it all right, to keep to the promise that she'd made with Lottie, and to help her Daddy love her and her Mom again.

And in seven hours, the plan, which she already thought of as in motion, would be at its next stage.


	12. Chapter -11-

_**Chapter 11**_

The trip to Heathrow had been one of the longest (if not the longest) and most stressful flights Amelia had ever experienced. Despite the extra-large first-class seat and all the delicious food she'd had on board, her stomach had been in knots and she hadn't been able to sleep a wink.

All she'd been able to think about, was meeting her father.

What would he say? Would he realise she wasn't his Lottie? How would he sound? What did he smell like?

What were his hugs like...?

She'd been so anxious she'd almost ran off the airline's escort when she'd arrived in England, having made a perfect beeline to passport control and then to the arrivals gates. Seeing as her flight had arrived at midday, the whole immigration procedure had taken almost an hour, but eventually, after a charming old woman had welcomed her back into the UK (or rather, after she welcomed Charlotte Brightmore back), Mia had been able to quickly retrieve her luggage and was now heading for the exit at a fast pace.

It didn't take her long to spot her father – she recognised him straight from the picture she'd had to leave with the real Lottie. But there, she didn't need it.

Niles Brightmore was directly ahead of her, and so much more than a flat image on some paper. His eyes shone, his mouth stretched into the same lopsided grin she had, and his whole body crouched, ready to scoop her up into a hug.

"Lottie, my sweetheart!"

Sweetheart. He'd called her his sweetheart...!

Hearing it from her father for the first time made Mia feel lighter than air. All she'd really ever thought about, on some level, was what it would be like to have a father.

And now she was going to find out.

She nearly forgot her own accent, remembering it just in time as she shouted back, "Daddy!"

She practically flew into his strong arms, burying her face against him and inhaling the warm scents of cinnamon and vanilla – he smelled of baked goods!

And to Niles, the amount of relief that came over him felt like a tidal wave.

He had his little girl back, right where she belonged, after eight long weeks! She'd be back in her own room that night, in her own bed, after having dinner at their own–

But hang on. Something didn't feel quite right as he hugged her...

Pulling away to look at his girl, his heart clenched as he noticed just how thin she'd gotten!

"Didn't they feed you at Camp Walden?" he asked as he pulled away, a little incredulous but not wanting to get angry in front of his daughter. "You're skin and bones, my girl! We're going to have to make your favourite tonight, to start feeding you back up!"

He nearly froze then and there, too. He'd been so delighted that he'd overlooked it before, but Lottie had...cut her hair?

It made her look so much like C.C., he had to think about something else before he cried.

Luckily – or unluckily, depending on who you were – he found a distraction.

Underneath her hair, in her earlobes, he could see two tiny pinpricks of reflected light.

 _Earrings_.

She was only eight and she'd gotten earrings!

"Charlotte Brightmore, who pierced your ears?"

Mia froze. She'd not been able to do anything about the fact that Lottie didn't have pierced ears, but she'd forgotten to take her own set out before she'd arrived!

"Um...I, uh–"

"Lottie! My little papillon!"

The cry of delight distracted both father and daughter, as an older-to-elderly woman hurried over from what looked like a newspaper store, clutching a paper and a bag of different assorted snacks.

Mia felt her chest tighten up. Lottie had told her all about their grandmother, and now she was going to meet Marie Brightmore in person.

"Mémé?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oui, ma petite, c'est moi!" Marie said, hugging Mia as tightly as she could. She'd missed her grandchild for all the time she'd been gone, and she was happy to have her back!

Or... well... to have a three quarters of her back – she'd lost quite bit of weight!

"Mon Dieu, Lottie, tu es devenu si maigre!"

Mia didn't quite know how to reply. She'd been taught French at school (thank God, at any rate – Lottie had told her she and her grandmother often conversed in French, the latter's first language), but all these insistences that she'd lost weight were making her a little uncomfortable. She was sure she hadn't, and their looks of concern made her want to snap that she was fine.

But she didn't. She'd only just met her previously unknown father and grandmother – she wasn't gonna go ruining anything! Even if it was her sister that would technically get the blame!

She just shook her head a little, thinking up a convenient but non-worrying excuse.

"Oh, well...American food," she joked, waving a hand dismissively.

Marie nodded in understanding, "Ah, well. Zhey certainly know 'ow to spread zhe calories but not zhe nutrients, no?"

"We'll have to do something about that now that you're home," Niles put his arm around her back, kissing the top of her head. "Along with those earrings. Which you may keep, as long as you know how to look after them."

"I do, don't worry, Daddy!" Mia replied, hugging her dad – God, she had a dad!

Said dad knew he should be mad at her for having pierced her ears, but at the same time he didn't want their reunion to be spoiled by trifles such as this. He would obviously keep an eye on her ears, but if he was being honest they looked fine – they weren't even red!

"Pierced ears?!" Marie cried, not having noticed them before, "I love zhem, Lottie, zhey suit you!"

Mia blushed at her grandmother's kind words. She was so different from her Grandma B.B.! Marie was plump, kind and overall the traditional image of what a grandmother should look like! Grandma B.B., although Mia thought her to be the coolest and most chic grandmother on Earth, wasn't the grandmotherly type. She took her shopping and on exotic trips, but she'd never cooked her dinner, knitted her a scarf or crushed her in a bear hug...

That, however, seemed to be Marie's area of expertise.

"Thank you, Mémé," Mia replied, "My friend Amelia pierced my ears at camp."

Niles had gone to take the handle of his little girl's suitcase, but he stopped before he could get there.

 _Amelia_. That was his other girl's name – the daughter who lived with C.C., whom he never got to see...

Marie noticed his awkward-looking position and quirked an eyebrow, "Niles, 'as your back given way again?"

He shook his head. He was fine. He was just so wrapped up in thinking...

Maybe...maybe she'd been there too, and the girls just hadn't realised there was any connection?

He had to find out. He had to know what she was like – how was she? What did she enjoy doing? Had she inherited anything from him, like skills or talents?

But he had to be careful about how he asked. Lottie wasn't to know, and this was supposed to be her moment, not the moment of a daughter he was never going to even meet.

With a heavy heart, he finished grabbing her suitcase and put his Dad Mode Curiosity to full-force.

"Amelia, hm?" he tried his hardest to sound nonchalant, and not overly eager to hear what she had to say. "Where was she from, then?"

Amelia realised her mistake the moment her father made his question. They'd agreed with Lottie that they wouldn't mention each other's name if asked if they'd made any friends at Camp; at least not until it was time for them to reveal their true identities to their parents!

Well... as her mother would say, show must go on.

Time to improvise.

"Oh... my friend Amelia?" she said, also trying to sound nonchalant and cheerful. "She's... uh... well..."

"Didn't she tell?" Niles asked again, wanting to press the issue but also not wanting Lottie (or who he believed to be Lottie) picking up on his interest for this Amelia girl.

He didn't know what he would do if it really was his other daughter. It wasn't like he could pick up the phone and call... Babcock. They had agreed they would never see each other again (actually, it was more like she had made that choice and he'd obeyed), and he was fairly certain her resolve to never see him again hadn't yielded in the past eight years. Otherwise she would have contacted them already…

"Oh, of course she did! We got to know each other well when were in the isolation cabin together..."

Crap.

Again, Mia realised she'd screwed up only after she'd spoken.

So much for posing as her sister without raising suspicions!

"What?!" Niles cried, "Isolation Cabin?"

"Oh, we were sent there after we played a couple of harmless pranks on one another, that's all..." Mia said, laughing nervously.

Niles felt a strange kind of tension coming over him. Part of it was pride, that much he could tell – the fact that his girl was so much like him had never ceased to amaze. There was also a sense of familiarity about it, because not only would he have probably done the same at her age, but Lottie also often liked to play little jokes around the house. Never anything too drastic. He'd never told her about the things he and Babcock used to get up to. Mostly because it hurt him to even think of it himself.

"What kind of pranks?" he asked, hoping some kind of brevity might take his mind off Babcock.

Lottie mistook it for him getting ready to scold, "Oh, nothing too bad! Just...well, uh...hiding clothes...and…other things around the bunkhouse...we argued a bit at first, too."

Hiding things from each other and getting into fights. So much for not thinking about Babcock. And there was every chance in the world that it had been his two girls imitating their parents!

Niles briefly gritted his teeth, before pushing the pain back down. It was all too much, but he couldn't just stop.

"Hm. I see," he said, considering still. "And then the two of you got to know each other?"

He imagined the two of them – identical little girls, realising they were far more than just acquaintances. He wondered if they'd trade names and family history, swap pictures, and talk about family stories...

It lifted his spirits.

"Yep," Lottie told him. "That's when she, uh...told me that she was from California!"

And immediately the lifting sensation was gone, replaced with a sinking one.

California. This other Amelia was from California...

Of course there was going to be more than one Amelia in the entire United States! He'd been a fool to think that it might've been her.

No, that Mia was in some fine home with her mother somewhere, and he had no way of reaching either of them. And they had to be getting to their own home, which wasn't going to be achieved by standing around an airport arrivals' area!

So he began to direct his daughter and his mother towards the exit, trying to put Amelia out of his mind by quietly making a noise of interest to where Lottie's friend had been from and then talking about other things.

"So, you did end up enjoying the camp after all?" he asked as they made their way out towards where the car was parked.

Mia really had. And her happiness was only increased in the knowledge that she was getting away with this huge lie she was pulling.

"I did, yeah," she answered, taking his hand as they got close to the door.

She was stepping out into a new (if temporary) life.

She wondered how the actual Lottie was getting on. She could imagine her Mom calling out the lie right away. But as of yet, they hadn't had any phone calls...

And hopefully, that was how it would remain for a while.

* * *

Despite having been born into money, Lottie had always been taught by her father and grandmother that she ought to be grateful for all the goods that she possessed. Niles had insisted on teaching her the importance of saving and working for her money, hence her having to get good marks at school and do chores around the house to get her (admittedly hefty) monthly allowance of five-hundred quid.

Lottie knew her Daddy (and by extension, she herself) was rich, but he'd made it clear that money wasn't something to be splurged as though there was no tomorrow. No, it was a mean to have nice experiences, but it should be used with care – after all, it is never good to have too much of a good thing.

Clearly, the Babcock family had a different view where money was concerned.

Again, she had always lived in luxury, gone to the best public schools (Amelia's expression upon finding out that in the UK public schools were privately funded had been priceless) and enjoyed from all the commodities money could buy, but the Babcocks...

They were the textbook definition of American millionaires.

She should've guessed they would be – the plane (property of her dearest grandfather Stewart) she'd gotten to New York City in had been enough to tell her that. It had been the first time in Lottie's life that she'd ever travelled in a private jet, and for as long as they kept the pretence up, she doubted it would be the last.

 _Her grandfather's jet_. It was an idea she had to get used to...!

The entire middle of the plane was one big living-dining room – sofas and chairs everywhere, a large-screen TV hooked up to a DVD player, and even a nice table set out with food and drink for the flight!

She'd sampled some of practically everything, and was still tasting chocolate in her mouth when she came through the gate into the arrivals' area.

But her mother wasn't there. She didn't worry, though – Mia had told her about this – if their mother was busy at work, another family member often picked her up instead.

Lottie supposed this made sense – it was what their Daddy did; if he was working, he got Grandmére Marie to come help out.

But the woman who'd come for her was no grandmother – she was too young, had a full head of dark brown hair, combed through and loose, and she was wearing the brightest colours Lottie thought she'd ever seen.

Her cry of delight upon seeing her could have been heard all the way to London, Lottie thought, politely referring to it in her mind as a nasal, "Mia! Hi, Mia!"

That had to be Aunt Fran.

Mia had told Lottie about Aunt Fran. She hadn't been able to wait to meet such a character, and now...

Now it was happening.

"Fran!" Lottie waved at the woman and made a run for her, leaving one of her grandfather Stewart's employees to deal with her luggage. At home her Daddy wouldn't have allowed her to do that!

Fran brought her into a tight hug, so much so she almost smothered the girl! Luckily, she loosened her grasp just enough for Lottie to take a much needed gulp of air while Fran checked her over.

"My Gawd, ya look fabulous!" exclaimed the woman, pressing a hand to her cheek and beaming brightly at her unofficial niece. "That camp was just watcha needed, wasn't it?"

Lottie blushed; being British, she was not used to big and noisy shows of affection, but she was finding out that she... kind of liked them. Even if that attempted against her Britishness.

Well, she was half American, wasn't she?

"Thanks, Fran," Lottie replied, remembering to put on her American accent. "It really was great!"

Fran grinned, "Good! Come on, the car's waitin' – you can tell me how many ya swindled outta their cash when ya played poker!"

She nudged Lottie playfully, imagining the girl to start boasting. But nothing came out, and the girl looked like...well, like she was unsure.

And Lottie kind of was.

Just beyond the airport terminal was their car. Just a little bit beyond that was the street their house was on. And just behind said house's door, was a whole family, waiting for her...

She had every reason in the world to be scared. But she also had every reason in the world to be happy – she was meeting her Mummy for the first time! How could she not be happy about that?!

They were her family. They loved her as Mia and one day they'd love her as Lottie, too.

They'd pulled out all the stops for her arrival, too. The car Fran had mentioned was in actual fact a small limousine, and it was being attended to by a chauffeur.

They were off as soon as her bags were loaded into the trunk.

Her face was practically glued to the window as they drove back, eyes scanning the bright yellow taxis (making London's black uniform ones look incredibly formal) and the high-rise buildings that made up the New York skyline.

Fran must've been watching her, because she chuckled.

"Excited ta be back, sweetie?" she asked. "Ya really must've missed the place!"

Lottie could only think about how Fran really did have no idea. She was fooling a close family member so far – perhaps getting away with the switch would be easier than planned?

But she had to be careful as well – she might've been staring out too much, looking like any other tourist who'd never come to the Big Apple before.

She tore herself away from the amazing view, and grinned at Fran.

"It just...feels so good to be home!" she told her.

"I bet it does!" Fran agreed enthusiastically. "I bet ya can't wait ta see yer Ma, huh?"

Lottie's heart gave a great leap. Her mother. She was finally going to meet her mother, whom she'd thought of as this cool and collected woman, smart and sassy, from the little her Daddy had told her. The rest had been left to her imagination, and then to what Mia had told her when they'd swapped home life experiences.

And apparently, Mia got near enough everything. Her mother adored her, and no one else could compare in her eyes.

It all sounded extremely inviting for Lottie. She'd never known her mother, but it had begun to feel like she had. And hopefully it would be enough to convince her for long enough to make the plan worthwhile.

"Nope," Lottie said, shaking her head a little, "I've missed her a lot."

"She missed ya too, honey," Fran said, wrapping an arm around the young girl, "We all did."

Lottie felt a lump forming in her throat. She was aware that the girl they'd missed wasn't her, but in her heart she allowed a small beacon of hope to blossom – maybe, someday in the near future, they would receive her as Lottie, and not as her sister. Maybe, someday in the future, it would be Lottie herself who was the girl they'd missed.

But there was no sense in wasting a perfect opportunity to meet her family. She had to keep up the charade and give herself and her sister time to bond with their respective families. It was a time for celebration, not sadness.

It was time for her to finally meet the mother she'd dreamed of seeing since she was little.

The limo eventually parked in front of an imposing French-style townhouse; the door was decorated with pink and turquoise balloons, all tied to the golden knocker. Just above them, there was a welcome banner decorated with glitter, and it read _"Welcome Home Mia!"_.

Getting out of the car to take a closer look, Lottie nearly gave her game away by bursting into tears. Her sister had been right – their mother adored Mia! And setting up the doorway like that was obviously proof.

Lottie remembered the front doorways of classmates whenever there'd been a birthday party. This felt very much like that, only maybe grander.

Grander, because it was for her, and all to meet a very important woman.

She took another few steps up towards the house. To think, she was only moments away from meeting her mother...!

She was practically buzzing by the time Fran came to join her on the steps, having been grabbing Lottie's luggage from

"Ya ready ta go in?" she teased, knowing full well that answer already.

Lottie knew the answer, too. She couldn't wait, and whatever anything was anymore, it could wait.

She nodded rapidly, and Fran let out a soft laugh.

"Well, I decide that we're not gonna get anywhere by just sittin' here doin' nothin," she took a spare key and unlocked the door.

As the door was slowly pushed open, Lottie's heartbeat fastened, so much so the girl feared it would burst out of her chest. She was home. She was steps away from her mother...

She was moments away from seeing the woman who'd carried her in her belly and brought her into this world.

She was moments away from getting the hug of a lifetime.

But behind the door, there was no one. The lights were off and there was an odd silence in the house. Was... was her mother still at work? Lottie could understand if she was, but she couldn't help the sinking feeling when–

"Surprise!"

She nearly leapt out of her skin so hard, she ended up jumping back out of the threshold. But she just about kept a hold of herself, hoping no one noticed that she sounded British when she shrieked.

Luckily the shouters were caught up in their own merriment, so it barely even registered.

They barely even registered to Lottie, because in amongst them, she had spotted the woman she'd waited a lifetime to see.

C.C. Babcock… _her mother._

Her mother, who was grinning all over her face and opening her arms for a hug.

"Mia, my darling!"

Lottie didn't even hesitate. She ran straight to her and threw her arms around her, to a small chorus of adoring croons. It was better than Lottie had ever imagined. Her mother felt warm, and soft, and she smelled like rich perfume...

She was safe where she was, and she never wanted to leave her mother's arms again, not even to greet the people who'd come to welcome Mia home as well!

C.C. pressed a sound kiss to her hair, "I missed you, my baby girl...!"

Lottie snuggled in further against her, relishing in the love and affection she was receiving.

What she wouldn't give for her Daddy to be able to see...

But that wasn't possible yet. The plan had only just started, and they had to stick to it if they were going to get anywhere.

For the time being, she just had to enjoy.

"I missed you too, Mom," she mumbled.

She really had, too. Even though she hadn't had her in her life before, she'd missed not having a mother there. Other girls in her school went shopping with their mothers, they talked about things dads didn't understand, they had them to look up to...

Her Daddy and Mémé did their best to make sure she never lacked fun days out, or shoulders to cry on, or people to look up to, but it wasn't the same for her as having a Mummy as well.

But now she did. And she wasn't going to give her up any time soon.

She'd only been able to dream of this moment before, and even that hadn't compared to the real thing. Even with pictures, she hadn't been able to see just how much she looked like her mother - a flat surface of a front-facing picture hadn't been able to show her the fact that their noses were the same shape in silhouette, and the lighting hadn't been able to show perfectly that their hair matched in colour, and so did their eyes...

She could finally see exactly how much she was a replica, and she hugged her mother all the harder for it.

"Hey, I know that it's you two gals against the world," interrupted the joking voice of an older man. "But could I get in on some of this?"

Lottie could guess at who the voice belonged to - her Grandpa Stewart, who spoiled Mia rotten and would certainly do the same with her. She'd never had a grandpa either, and was looking forward to seeing what that was like as well.

Chuckling, like she knew Mia would do if she were there, she turned and greeted him as her sister would.

"Hi, Grandpa!" she cried, rushing to embrace him. "I missed you!"

Stewart squeezed her, and ruffled her hair, "What a coincidence, I missed you, too! Hey, now that you're back, you and I are gonna spend some one-on-one time, on a weekend or something–"

"Now, now, Stewart – you cannot be hoarding all of Mia's attention all of the time!" an older, finely dressed woman who could only be her Grandma B.B. came forward. "Hello, Mia, my darling!"

Offering a grin at the face Grandpa Stewart pulled, Lottie turned and politely accepted the light hug that B.B. offered and greeted her. Mia had told her the woman was like this, and she didn't want to set the wrong impression by being overzealous to the wrong people.

Luckily, it all went out the window when it came to her Uncle Noel.

"Hey, kiddo!" he cried out when it came to his turn for a hug. "Did you get me anything nice while you were away?"

Lottie laughed, "It was mostly trees and dirt out there!"

"Oh," Noel feigned pouting for a moment, but was soon back to his cheerful self as he released her. "Ah, that's okay! You can make it up to me another time!"

Lottie laughed again, rolling her eyes and turning to the last person she still had to meet - her Aunt Fran's husband, Uncle Maxwell.

The man her Mummy and Daddy had worked for, for all those years...

"Hello, Mia!" Maxwell beamed, his voice jolly as she came over for a hug. "How was your trip?"

"It was amazing!" she chirped, welcoming Maxwell's hug and then pulling away, "I did so much fun stuff!"

"That's wonderful, sweetheart!" her mum interjected, joining in the conversation and coming to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Did you make any friends?"

Oh, that she had, Lottie thought. She'd made an extremely special friend indeed…

Not that she could tell (all) the truth to her mummy – she had to play it cool for the time being, and try and enjoy from the time she was spending with her family. They had only a few more weeks to execute their plan (after all, they had to be back to their respective homes before school began!), but for now they could allow themselves a few days to simply have fun and enjoy from the family they'd never met before.

"I did, Mom," Lottie said, leaning into her mother; she'd imagined her scent so many times before, but not even her best fantasies came close to how amazing the real thing was! "A lot of them, actually."

"Ah, looks like you are taking after your favourite uncle!" piped a smirking Noel, "Unlike your Ma here, I was the–"

"–biggest gossip that has ever set foot on God's green Earth," completed C.C., "And you can't deny that."

"Not with a straight face, at least," Stewart added as he, too, joined in on the conversation and elicited a small round of laughter from the rest of the family, including Noel himself.

"Well, what can I say?" he had to shrug. "I enjoy the dramatic narratives presented to us in everyday life."

Lottie remembered the word "narrative". Her Daddy had told her that it meant the same as "story", when she'd come across it in a book she'd read. She very nearly looked too pleased with herself at the idea of Uncle Noel also liking the dramatic story that she and Mia were trying to set up.

She hoped he - and the rest of the family - would, anyway. She hadn't asked Mia how often they all talked about their Daddy. They might not like him at all, for all she knew!

If that was the case, she was going to have a task on her hands. She so very much wanted them all to get along, and if she could make them realise that they could, then her mission would be accomplished!

But all the adults were, obviously, unaware of all of this. They were still busy chatting about what Noel had just said.

"More like you relish it, dear brother of mine!" C.C. retorted. "If gossip was money, you'd be rolling around naked on a bed piled with it!"

Noel took on a fake look of offence, "How dare you suggest I would ever do anything as conventional as roll around naked in a pile of money! I have far more class than the fantasies a lot of people share - next thing we know, you'll be telling me that I'd try to swim in it!"

C.C. could only laugh at her brother's feigned haughtiness, and she folded her arms, leaning in with an amused (if disbelieving) look on her face.

"Oh, you would, Noel! You might try to fool those university professor colleagues of yours with this little façade, but you can't fool your family!"

Lottie smiled to herself. Luckily, it could easily be mistaken for her trying not to laugh at her mother catching her uncle out, but in reality it was because she wanted - so very, very badly - to say that some façades could fool family.

But that would lead to questions, and the whole thing would be over far sooner than planned. So, she had to keep quiet about it.

She was beyond starting to enjoy herself, and she was going to make the most of the time she had, until she could safely let the cat out of the bag.


	13. Chapter -12-

_**Chapter 12**_

She'd barely been able to stop bouncing in her seat, ever since her father had announced that they were almost home. Of course, she hadn't been able to be as open about her excitement as she wanted (Lottie lived there all the time, she'd soon get over the rush of going home), but she was managing it really well.

Though that almost went completely out the window the minute they pulled up outside their mansion and she was able to get out and see.

She stood stock still when she did, just staring at the house her Daddy and sister called home, all the time...

It wasn't as big as her house was, back home in New York, but it was just as grand. Her Mom might've called the whole place "imposing", and part of Mia found that she had to agree. But, not in a bad way – it was just another feature of the house. Like part if the description. It probably had something to do with the fact that from counting the windows, it looked like there were at least five floors, and the house was far taller than it was wide.

It also had to be, like, at least a hundred years older than their house - British people really seemed to love old houses!

"Home sweet home, right my girl?" chirped her father, coming to wrap an arm around Mia´s shoulders. He was pleased to see the joy so clear in his little one's face. She'd clearly missed home, even if he knew the wonder in her eyes would soon melt away in favour of a more normal apathy that came from seeing their home every single day.

"Zhe house was too quiet zhis summer!" added her grandmother, rummaging her handbag for her house keys, "And zhe kitchen 'as not been used as much – we 'ave to get baking as soon as possible!"

"And we will," said Niles, squeezing Mia´s shoulders, "But first, we'd better go in and help you unpack!"

"That sounds good, Daddy," replied Mia, eager to go into the house. She'd seen it in pictures and she knew where every room was, but one thing was seeing it on a piece of paper and another was actually being in there, witnessing it all first hand.

Mia had told her that, usually, whenever they came back home for a trip, they always took a few moments to relax, unpack, and then they went out for dinner or tea. She couldn't wait to be out and about with her family, and to start getting to know them better. She would have to see about avoiding the baking, though – neither she nor her mother could cook anything for the life of them. She and Lottie had taken the short cooking class at Camp Walden, but Mia doubted it would be enough for her to be as good as Lottie was.

She'd have to tread with care, but that was that.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Niles said, "We can't stand here all day burning daylight, can we?"

She felt a little burst of excitement pop in her chest, like a tiny firework. She was more than ready to go in, and to experience life as only her sister had before.

A life that, with a little bit of planning and luck, they might both get to experience...

She shook her head to her father's question, and let him lead her up towards the front door.

Marie used her key to open it, seeing father and daughter so inseparable that Niles probably wouldn't take his own set of keys out to unlock the door. She then pushed it open, beaming brightly as she helped her son usher their girl into the house, pulling her luggage inside afterwards.

And Mia gazed around the hallway in wonder. It might've looked basically the same as the one in her own house, if smaller, but she couldn't help it. This was the hallway of her father's house - the place she never thought she'd get to see, let alone live in for any amount of time!

And when her Daddy followed her in, he grinned to see her so happy, even if he couldn't really know why.

"It must feel odd, to be back in a big, brick house after living in those little cabins for all that time!" he hugged her again around the shoulders. "But, you get your own room back again!"

Not quite, Mia thought to herself as she beamed up at her father – she got her _sister's_ room back. Not that it worried her, she'd seen enough pictures of Lottie's room while at camp. Not to mention the many hours spent memorising the many diagrams that Lottie had made for her to learn where she kept everything in her room.

Not that she'd told this to Lottie, but Mia had been rather surprised of how neat and organised Lottie was. She hadn't thought it possible for a normal human being to keep their room in perfect conditions all the time, yet the photos Lottie had shown her of her room were proof that Mia had been wrong. At home, Mia didn't really mind about keeping her room neat and in order – much like her mom's study, Mia's room was a small chaos. She was rather proud of her mess, if he was being honest, but since she was impersonating her sister, she couldn't allow herself to slip and be messy. It would represent a challenge, there was no denying, but she had to make the effort. She'd promised herself and Lottie she'd do her very best to keep up the charade until it was time to come clean.

So, for the next few days, she was to be the epitome of neatness.

How hard could it be anyway?

"Why don't you and your grandmother ran along upstairs?" Niles asked, putting Mia's luggage down, "Or would you rather I made you something for lunch?"

Mia shook her head – she wasn't hungry, and part of her really wanted to see her sister's room. A room that was hers now!

"I am not hungry, Daddy," she said, picking up the bag Niles had just laid down, "I'll go unpack now! Can I go to the pool later?!"

But Niles didn't answer her question. He'd apparently picked up on something else, which he wanted to address first.

He cocked his head to one side, frowning in concern, "Not hungry? That doesn't sound like my girl very much - you're usually keen and eager for a meal after a long trip," he said, and looked at his wristwatch, "and it is lunchtime..."

Mia felt her insides freeze. Lottie hadn't mentioned anything about how much she might want food after coming back from a trip - she must've either forgotten or thought it wasn't that important!

But she shouldn't have, and it was!

And now Mia was stuck, because she wasn't acting how she should be. It was lunchtime, and Lottie didn't act like that at lunch. Would that lead to her Daddy noticing too much? What would he say if it all came out?

And how could Mia face Lottie again, if the cat was let out of the bag because of this?

"You're not feeling unwell, are you?" Niles asked, something in his voice suggesting he'd raise hell with the whole camp if they'd given his girl a bug or food poisoning. "You did eat well in America, didn't you?"

It made Mia feel...warm, knowing her Daddy loved her so much that he'd probably fly out himself to take action if she said so much as a negative word about it.

Ironically, that wasn't something she was going to lie about. And only partially because if she did and they did end up going back, the entire ruse could unravel.

She had to accept, didn't she?

"Yeah, I did," she replied, her mind still searching for an excuse but coming up with nothing. "I...guess I'm still on America time. But...maybe eating will help me start to get back into British time..."

That made her Daddy smile a little more, even if he did still look a little thoughtful (and maybe suspicious?) about the whole thing.

"It's certainly worth a try, isn't it?" he asked her brightly, patting her on the shoulder and gesturing back further into the house - towards the kitchen, Mia knew, from her talks with Lottie. "Come on; drop your bag by the stairs and come help me choose something. You can put your things away after you've eaten."

Mia did as she was told, and started to follow him into the back of the house. But, as they went along, her Daddy began looking at her like he was nervous.

Like he had to tell her something.

And it was out before she knew it.

"There's also somebody waiting in the kitchen that I'd like you to meet."

What?

Who else was there on her Daddy's side of the family that Mia had to meet? Lottie had only told her about their Daddy and about their Mémère - had she forgotten to tell her about some other, secret relative that they were due to meet at some stage?! Who could this person be?!

It struck her so hard that all she could think to say was "Oh", and keep walking.

Her Daddy kept talking to her the whole way, probably about how much she was going to like this mystery person, but Mia was too busy letting all her own questions go around in her head. How would she be related to them? What was she going to say to them, if they were left alone in conversation?

Would she be able to fool them into thinking she was Lottie, too?

Only time would tell, as they stepped into the kitchen...

And Mia came face to face with a beautiful young woman, with a heart-shaped face and glossy red hair, who was sat primly and properly at the table, with one long leg crossed over the other beneath it, her heel almost touching the table leg.

Niles placed both hands on Mia's shoulders, and when she looked up at him, he was back to beaming.

"Sweetheart," he began, sounding like he was building up to something huge. "I would like you to meet Kathleen Myers, my publicist and personal assistant, at the restaurant."

That looked like it must've been some kind of cue for Kathleen, because she uncrossed her legs and turned more in her seat, leaning forward and letting a huge, tooth-showing grin spread across her face.

"So this is the famous Lottie!" she declared loudly. Too loudly, when combined with the crocodile smile on her face and the cheerfulness that never left her voice to reach her eyes. "Oh, I've heard so much about you!"

Mia blinked back at her, not knowing what the heck was going on.

Who was this kind of weird lady? Why was it so important to her Daddy that she met one of his employees?

Why had he told her about Lottie?

"Yes," her Daddy continued talking to this Kathleen lady as though there was nothing wrong in the world. "All of it good, all of it right, and with plenty of room to get to know more!"

In fact, he was talking like a man who was living in his own completely happy world!

And what did he mean by "get to know more"? What would she be spending time with a member of her Daddy's staff for?

Not that any of her questions were currently being answered, as Kathleen waved a dismissive hand and let out a soft laugh.

"Oh, it feels like I know her already, this is practically just a formality!"

Now, that (along with them talking basically over her head without addressing her) just confused Mia even more. Why did it sound like they'd been planning this meeting for a while? Lottie hadn't told her anything about this person - didn't she know?

Why would their Daddy possibly want to surprise either of them with a meeting with his assistant?

Not that she had any time to ask – her Dad was practically frogmarching her to the seat next to the assistant, which she reluctantly took. She was feeling an awful lot like a lamb for the slaughter, and Kathleen might as well have been holding a butcher's knife.

There was something about the woman that made Mia uneasy, but given how exited her Dad was about her sharing some time with this Kathleen lady, she thought it best if she kept quiet. After all, how long could she stay there for? In a good few hours she'd be out of their home, and Mia would then be able to get on with the next stage of _Get-Mom-and-Dad-Back-Together_ operation.

So, for her Dad's sake, she tried to smile at Kathleen as her Dad pulled up Mia's chair so she could sit comfortably. Her Mom had taught her that, sometimes, you have to be nice to people you don't necessarily like, and although to Mia it didn't make much sense (something she'd made sure to make clear to her Mom),she'd heeded that advice. Her Mom knew how to deal with people, so Mia had figured up very early on that she'd better follow her advice.

"Now, while you two ladies chitchat," her Dad said, clapping his hands together and beaming brightly, "I'll go and make us some nice pork chops with fried vegetables. Does that sound okay to you?"

"It's wonderful!" Kathleen said, speaking before Mia could put even a word on edgeways, "And don't worry, I'll take good care of your little princess!"

"Vous pourrez, si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous…"

That...sounded like her Mémère, coming from just outside the room...

Why did she say she would do so, if she knew what was good for her?

Turning in the direction of the low, grumbling French, she noticed Marie coming into the kitchen. She was greeted by Niles (who gave her a stern look, for her mutterings) and offered him an innocent hello in return, but there was something different about her attitude than before - she seemed to turn colder, or more bitter after that...

And she appeared to be directing it all right at Kathleen.

Kathleen, who either hadn't noticed the resentment directed at her, or was deliberately ignoring it. Not knowing anything about her, and only being able to guess, left Mia wondering and considering all possibilities.

Although, it was hard to imagine that the woman she was sat next to knew French, for some reason. So, there could be a real chance she didn't actually know that anything was wrong...

She certainly greeted Marie like nothing was wrong. She practically leapt out of her seat, arms thrown wide open and crying aloud.

"Ah, bon-jour, Marie!" her French accent was awful, that was for sure, and she paused before her, as though waiting to be invited or accepted into a hug. "Tu est...um...qu'est-ce...are you well?"

She settled on the slightly louder English, which made Mia want to laugh a little bit. But she held back, not wanting to miss Marie's reaction.

"J'ai eu des meilleurs jours," Marie briskly replied, taking a seat on the chair directly opposite to Kathleen's, ignoring her pathetic attempt to hug her. "Particulièrement quand tu n'es pas là."

Mia had to make an effort not to gasp at her grandmother's words – had… had she just said that she had had better days when Kathleen _wasn't_ around?! By the sound of things, Marie did _not_ like this woman. Not one bit. Lottie had told her that their Grandmother was the most wonderful and kind person to ever step a foot on this Earth, but that she'd better run for the hills if she ever incurred in her Grandmother's wrath (which, apparently, was not an easy thing to do).

Mia couldn't help but wonder what this woman had done to upset Marie. She'd ask later, when Kathleen was gone – if what Lottie had told her about Marie was true, then she'd tell her. They had the kind of grandmother-granddaughter bond where they confided in one another, and she was certain Marie would be more than happy to share the reasons behind her dislike for Kathleen.

What was more, Mia was starting to feel she shared the feeling.

"Maman, _English_!" Niles warned Maire; he was smiling still, but Mia could see it was a forced smile, "You know Kathleen only speaks English."

Even Kathleen turned to Marie then, not looking like she completely understood the situation that was going on around her, and smiled at Marie while she took back her seat.

It was a simpering smile; one which made it clear that she was only in on about half of the situation. Probably the stuff that Niles told her, and not much else.

"That's right, Marie! I'm trying my absolute best and hardest to get to grips with your language, but you know me," there was that laugh again. It sounded even faker that time. "Always so busy with just about everything! I hardly find the time to sit down and seriously study anything..."

Mia caught her grandmother's gaze, just out of the corner of Marie's eye, and for a moment they shared a knowing - if slightly disbelieving on Mia's part - look. She didn't understand what was going on still, and no one was really making it any clearer to her with any of this stuff, but Kathleen's attitude was getting under both their skins.

That seemed to be obvious to everyone (even if her Dad was only involved because he was trying to diffuse the situation a bit), apart from Kathleen.

One thing was certain there - her grandmother was completely taking advantage of Kathleen not knowing French!

Mia was...kind of loving it, if she was honest. Not that she'd admit it out loud –not when she could see that Marie wasn't being let off the hook for it by her Dad.

Along with the whole secret she was keeping, it felt like something else that might change too much if it got told yet. Not that it didn't again make her curious – her Dad seemed awfully concerned with exactly how much Marie was saying. Since when was an employee worth quite so much that you'd sooner turn on your family when they apparently didn't like them?

She had to be _some_ personal assistant, for that to really be the case!

Not that that mattered at all to Marie. The older woman just tutted and shook her head.

"La fille ne comprend pas! Trop occupé à remplir ses poches..."

"Maman!" came another warning from Niles that Marie was obviously going to openly ignore.

However, for the sake of peace at lunchtime, Marie opted to settle for some sort of relatively happy medium – that, of course, meant not speaking one word to Kathleen.

Although not ideal, that seemed to be good enough for Niles who, after offering an apologetic look at Kathleen, got on with making lunch for the four of them, leaving the three women alone. Mia could immediately sense the tension between the two older women – Kathleen was smiling still, but there was something about the way she was looking at Marie (who was making her best effort to blatantly ignore the assistant) made Mia slightly uneasy.

Like there was a darker side to Kathleen which was being kept carefully hidden.

The woman seemed to notice Mia´s stare, and she turned her attention towards the small girl.

"So, Lottie," she began, propping her chin on her hand, "How was camp?"

She should've known the questions would soon start up in her direction, after that. Grownups were always asking how she found things like school or day trips out, so her camping trip would have to get the same treatment.

In truth, there was more to say about it than she'd usually have for coming home after school had ended. And she didn't feel like being left in the awkward silence that nobody talking to each other left behind.

Even if it was Kathleen who was doing the asking.

But she didn't feel like she could bring herself to have a full-blown conversation with her. She had to find a way around that...

She traced patterns on the table with one finger while she thought.

"It was...good," she eventually said in return. Filling the silence felt a little better, but she had figured in the thinking time that she didn't have to make the answers any more detailed than they had to be. "I had a lot of fun there."

That seemed to be Kathleen's cue to launch an elaborate spiel in how she also used to go to summer camps when she was a child and what fun it was to spend the summer away from home. Not that Mia wished to do so, but Kathleen was so centred in her own little speech that she didn't leave room for the little girl to interject – not even to ask about Kathleen's experience or share her own.

Mia and Marie shared a knowing look a few minutes into Kathleen's tirade. A look that spoke volumes of how the two felt about having to listen to her mindless (and, frankly, boring) stories.

Luckily for them, Niles was soon back with their drinks (wine for Marie and Kathleen and juice for little Mia), and his arrival provided them with the perfect opportunity to move the conversation away from the redhead's childhood.

"Zhank you, son," Marie said loudly, cutting Kathleen off, "I needed zhis…!"

Niles fixed his mother with a hard look, "Don't mention it Maman. Is your juice okay, Lottie?"

"Delicious!" said the girl, fearing that, if she stayed silent for long, Kathleen would seize the opportunity and switch the conversation back to her and her idiotic anecdotes, "It's better than the one we had at camp!"

"I can imagine," he said bitterly, walking back to the cooker, "You clearly haven't been eating much."

Marie nodded, agreeing with her son. "Indeed. You 'ave lost a lot of weight, my dear! We need to feed you proper meals for a change."

"I think she looks wonderful," interjected Kathleen, "After all, skinny is always best!"

Mia saw her grandmother openly frown (and very nearly glare) at that. She knew what Kathleen was saying was bad, but looking at Marie's face made her understand just how bad it was.

"Wizh all due respect," she began, her voice implying that the level of respect owed was none, "I do not zhink zhat zhat is correct to say to a growing child. Especially at Lottie's age! Zhey are delicate!"

Kathleen didn't appear to agree. At least, not in the same way.

She shrugged, "All the more reason to start – get them when it really has an impact, and it'll sink in for life!"

She then addressed Mia directly again, looking her right in the eyes as she spoke.

"The only way to survive school and to come out of it on top is to be popular. And you can only be popular if you're pretty - which, luckily you are - and thin. No one'll care about anything else, as long as you have those. Everything else that you need will practically be handed to you on a plate!"

Kathleen wasn't even done talking when Marie loudly pushed back her chair and she declared (in French, of course) she was done. Niles didn't try to stop her when she marched out of the room, probably wanting to let her blow some steam so as to diffuse the situation. He'd wanted Lottie's coming back home to be perfect, but it was clearly going South.

He didn't agree with what Kathleen had said – not in the slightest. Those were words he didn't want Lottie to live by, but he'd tell this to Kathleen later, when they were alone. He didn't want their lunch to be ruined, and he wanted Lottie to feel welcome.

"Who wants some pork chops?" he asked loudly, trying to distract the two women in his life from what had just happened.

It seemed to work with Kathleen, because she was soon sticking her hand up in the air, like a little kid, and beaming brightly.

"I do!" cried the redhead, "Your cooking is to die for, right Lottie?" she asked the girl, nudging her on the side.

Mia didn't know what to say to that. Lottie had told her that their Dad was the best cook she'd ever known, but the way Kathleen just suddenly switched like that, practically changing personality...it was creeping her out!

She doubted it would be well-received if she didn't answer, though. Not that she cared much about Kathleen's reaction - it was her Dad's that she minded about.

He was looking at her really hopefully, clearly wanting to make sure she was still enthusiastic at the prospect of his food. After their conversation in the hallway earlier, she supposed it was understandable - he wanted to make sure she was eating alright.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to gather some excitement and hoping that she was directing it at her father instead of this stranger who was in no way good at bonding. Not that she wanted to make her better at it and therefore bond with her in the first place. "Your cooking is amazing, Daddy..."

Niles' face lit up at that, and he settled a couple of plates down in front of them.

"Somebody's clearly after her dessert, as well," he teased with a chuckle. "Which is just as well, because I made your favourite...!"

Mia managed a smile back at him, but didn't start to eat until he had gotten himself his own plate and he was back at the table.

And only then, it was because it would've looked suspicious if she hadn't. There would've been questions as to why she hadn't touched any of it, or really appeared to have even started...

The last thing she wanted right then was more questions - from her Dad, or from the lady she was already sure she disliked.

She still didn't get why Kathleen had to be there. Her Dad hadn't explained that whole thing yet, and it was starting to make Mia wonder if he would, or if she was going to have to figure it out by herself.

Then again, she could always ask her grandmother. Marie would probably tell her everything, and not hold back on any of it...

But that would be for after she'd eaten the delicious meal that her Dad had prepared for her. Until she'd done that (probably including the dessert he'd mentioned), she'd just have to keep on wondering what could possibly be going on.


	14. Chapter -13-

_**Chapter 13**_

Marie Saint-Claire had never thought her life would come to this.

Born in a small, provincial town in Southern France to a laundress mother and a baker father, Marie had always known her future was becoming a domestic labourer. Not that she'd minded — her family had been servants for generations, and she hadn't had any interest in breaking the family tradition.

She'd learnt the tricks of the trade from her parents and older siblings, showing a special liking and talent for baking and sewing. Her parents had enlisted her help as soon as she was old enough, and so she'd begun working at the bakery, using the weekends to help her old mother with the washing and delivering of clean clothes back to their owners.

She remembered saving every penny her parents would give her, and eventually she'd saved enough to open her small sewing business, which her older sister Madeline had helped her run.

Well... maybe saying she'd _opened her own business_ was a bit of an overstatement since she'd basically had no workshop of her own (she'd preferred to spend most of her funds on supplies rather than on renting a space to open her own tailor shop) and had had to set up her "atelier" in her own bedroom, but it had certainly given her a sense of accomplishment and some extra money for her to do as she pleased.

That had been the start of her life, and that's how she'd once believed it would always be like.

Of course, that had changed the moment fate had fit to put a very special man in her life – Joseph Brightmore.

She still remembered that cold November evening as if it were yesterday. Her father had been sick – incredibly sick, considering her father rarely got anything stronger than the occasional cold. As such, Marie had been in charge of running the bakery for him since she was, after her father, the best baker in the family.

She'd been taking the eclairs out of the oven when the dinging of the door being opened behind her had distracted her from her task. She'd looked over at the entrance to the store and she'd felt her mouth (and, Joseph would later joke, her panties) dropping to the floor. There, in her very own store, had stood _the_ most attractive young man she'd ever seen.

Ruggedly handsome, with a pair of bright blue eyes, a stocky build, jet black hair and an easy smile – he'd had everything she'd ever looked for in a man.

Except the nationality.

English, she had been able to tell the moment he'd spoken – a young British lad had just entered French territory.

Of course, being the thunderstruck fool of a teenager that she'd been at the time, she'd tripped over her own feet and immediately dropped the entire tray of eclairs on the floor.

And the first thing that had come out of Joseph's smirking mouth had stayed with her ever since. She even remembered him nodding to the ruined mess of pastries as he said it!

" _Hm. I've had the occasional admirer throw herself at my feet, but pastries is a new one on me..."_ his eyes had danced with mischief, too _. "Does such special treatment come with a discount?"_

That had immediately gotten under Marie's skin, and for the rest of the time that Joseph had spent there that day (at least a few hours) he'd wandered around after her. He'd wanted to know everything about her that he could, and then some – it got to the point where Marie had told him almost point-blank that he wasn't getting anywhere with her, and yet he'd kept on going!

In return, she'd managed to find out that he was only staying in France a few more days (to which she had very loudly and sarcastically replied that she didn't know what she'd do). But apparently, he was more than the slightly persistent idiot she'd imagined him to be at first, because he'd also said that he'd come back to France every weekend to see her, if that was what it took for her to go out with him.

And he'd been true to his word.

Like clockwork, Saturday morning would come and he'd be there, with his infuriatingly devious smirk and (admittedly gorgeous) bright eyes. He'd be their first customer, and he'd ask for an éclair, which he'd always eat with relish before leaving the store. Not that he'd go home – no, for a year he'd spent his every Saturday playing the guitar at the bakery's door, using the occasional change tossed into his open guitar case to buy her flowers and chocolate.

Marie remembered refusing his little gifts at first, not wanting to give him the faintest of hopes that he had any chance with her. But, as time had gone on and he'd kept coming up with the most baffling schemes to woo her, her opinion (and feelings) of the young man had begun to change.

It had taken him a year of tireless and constant efforts, but he'd actually managed to wear her down – she'd given in. Her father's cajoling should be mentioned, too; he'd told her that _"it wouldn't hurt you to give the English pig a chance"_.

And it really hadn't hurt at all (as much as a stubbornly proud part of her would hate to admit).

When he'd returned to the shop the weekend after the talk with her father, she'd eventually (after keeping him hanging for as long as she felt it wasn't becoming unfair) agreed to go on a date with him.

That had seemed to make him the happiest man in Europe. In return, he'd picked her up for their dinner and their walking, not only in the smartest suit he probably owned, but with yet another bouquet of even more beautiful flowers. This bunch was even larger than the rest had been, and Marie had teased that he'd been holding out on her. He'd joked in a similar fashion that he'd garner an awful reputation if he gave away everything without so much as a date.

He had been warm and kind. He had been funny and truly sharp-witted. He had been charming in a way that told you he had an actual personality, and not that he simply had a way with words to get what he wanted.

It had won Marie over enough to agree almost straight away (after more light teasing about whether or not she should) to a second date.

And that begrudging, proud part of her had to end up rolling its eyes, as they'd been married within months of that fateful night.

It had been a rollercoaster, in Marie's mind. She still swooned now, whenever she thought about parts of it – it wasn't every day that girls from her town were swept off their feet by men from foreign lands (and many of their fathers had sought to keep it that way, in her day).

It had been an adventure. Granted, it was one that had had many similarities to the notion of staying in France (her new husband had also been a servant, to a wealthy family in London), but Marie had considered it an adventure nonetheless.

It had meant moving away, to take up residence with him and to find work within the house.

It had meant growing to love a new place, having to learn the language even more than she'd already known, and becoming familiar with the little characteristics of the people that had called that country home from birth.

And, after a little bit of time (a month maybe, at the most), it had also meant carrying and giving birth to their beautiful baby boy.

Their Niles.

They hadn't had any more children after him. Having too many youngsters to look after while being loaded with work hadn't seemed like the best of ideas at the time. Not to mention that, since Joseph's parents were dead and hers were in France, there would have been no one to look after the children, and their finances wouldn't allow Marie to quit her job, at least for a few years.

Luckily for them, their employers, Mr and Mrs Sheffield, had a son of their own just a few months after Niles had been born, and they'd always encouraged Niles and their son Maxwell to play together.

As a result, the two lads had grown up as thick as thieves. They'd do everything together, and both sets of parents had been quick to notice how they'd developed a strong bond of brotherhood. Niles had always acted as the big brother, looking after Maxwell, whereas Maxwell had settled nicely into his role as the younger sibling, both annoying and making Niles proud.

It was due to this friendship (and the goodness in Mr Sheffield Sr's heart) that Niles' education had been financed by the Sheffields, in an attempt for him to have a better and more successful future. Niles had been given the invaluable chance to attend the best schools in the world, and he'd stepped up to the challenge — her Niles had been an A student.

Still, Joseph had insisted on training their boy as a butler during his teen years. He'd take summer courses while Maxwell went on holiday with his family, and at the age of eighteen Niles had graduated from school and from Butler Academy. She still remembered the pride on her husband's face — the last time she'd seen that look, had been when their son had been born!

But, despite his expensive education and the future he'd once envisioned, when duty had called, Niles hadn't even hesitated — he'd followed Maxwell to America, out of loyalty for his friend.

It had saddened Marie and Joseph to see their son giving up his dreams of being a barrister, but it had also made them proud. They'd known he'd have to live paycheque to paycheque — which was in stark contrast to the lavish lifestyle of a successful lawyer — but by giving up his dreams to support Maxwell's, he'd done something incredibly selfless.

And that was something that had spoken volumes about the kind of person their son was.

The first few months after his departure had been hard on the older Brightmores — "was this how my own parents felt when I left?" Marie remembered thinking...

But life had gone on, and they'd adjusted. Niles and Maxwell had soon settled in America, she and Joseph had continued to work for the Sheffields, and the letters from their son had started coming in. Letters that had told them about his life in America — his life in NYC, no less — and about a certain new secretary.

Miss C.C. Babcock.

He'd seemed just as infuriated and secretly enamoured with her as Marie had been with Joseph, all those years ago. He'd even used some of the same words his mother once had, to describe his father - "annoyance", "irritation", "unbelievable" - the list went on!

He'd even handled talking to her in the same way that Joseph had to Marie. He'd always written to them, proudly telling them about what he'd been up to at work that had allowed him to say something to Miss Babcock, or to retort to an insult that she'd already hurled at him...

Those two had not seemed an ordinary pair, in their interactions. For Marie and Joseph, that had meant dating after a year and a baby on the way after a month of marriage.

But for their boy, it seemed to get him nowhere. The reactions and the behaviours just weren't the same, even if the feelings very obviously were!

" _It's the lad's natural stubbornness!"_ Joseph would always say, _"We'll be well into our twilight years before he grows a pair and asks her out!"_

But Joseph had been wrong. In more than one regard.

He hadn't lived to see the day Niles asked Miss Babcock out.

Since his teenage years, Joseph Brightmore had been a heavy smoker. He'd wake up and, apart from kissing her good morning, the first thing he'd do was light a cigarette. He'd averaged around two to three packets a day, even reaching the point of falling asleep with a cigarette in between his fingers. He'd burnt himself and the bedlinen too many a time, and it had gotten so bad that Marie had banned the man from smoking in their room.

Not that that had been enough. Had she known what she now knew, she would have forbidden him from smoking altogether.

But she hadn't. Maybe that's why, shortly after their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary, they'd heard the awful diagnosis — terminal lung cancer. Maybe two to three months to live, at the most.

The news had devastated Marie. She hadn't known what she was going to do, when the time they'd been told they had left was suddenly up and she was a widow. She had known that it would come far sooner than either of them had expected, and yet...

And yet, she still hadn't been ready. She hadn't wanted to let her husband go. She'd thought that some might've seen her as selfish, considering his pain, but she hadn't cared.

She hadn't wanted her Joseph to be taken away from her. Not so soon, when they were supposed to have lived a long and happy life together and had made it well into old age.

It had been unfair. It was still, in her mind.

But, whether it was fair and just or not, she'd spent those last months of her husband's life looking after his every need. He had wanted for nothing that she was able to provide, and she'd made him the happiest a man in his position could possibly be.

He'd told her that she'd made him the happiest man in the world, and how that would always be true. Marie told him in return that she was glad she'd dropped the tray of eclairs that day all those years ago, because it had given him an excuse to say something.

Joseph had laughed then — laughed his clear, rich laugh.

The laugh she'd fallen in love with.

He'd then told her that he would have found any excuse to talk to her, even if she hadn't dropped the eclairs. That he'd been lost the moment his eyes had landed on her.

He hadn't said much afterwards. Apart from the occasional murmured "I love you" or "My Marie", he didn't have much else to say.

Joseph Brightmore died on a cold December evening, making her a widow at only fifty-three years of age.

The months that followed Joseph's death had been the most painful she'd ever experienced, but as time had gone on (and after her son had come to live with her for a few short months before having to go back to America to support Maxwell, whose first wife had just died in a horrible car crash) she'd been able to get back on her feet. She wouldn't say that she'd healed — some wounds are not meant to get better — but she'd gone on, even if part of her hadn't wanted to.

Her husband's death, however, had made her bitter, and for many years she'd found there was nothing (apart from her son) she enjoyed from. That was, of course, until Niles had told her she was going to be a grandmother.

There had been happiness at first, but when she'd found out how things had been between Niles and C.C., her happiness had been sullied.

She'd tried her best to reason with both, but ultimately they'd gone forth with the awful, awful agreement, and each had gone on their way with a twin in their care.

It had nearly devastated her as much as learning about Joseph's cancer, knowing that they hadn't just sat down and talked. She knew that they could've been more than what they were - there was love there, she was certain of it!

It had killed her to see her son so unhappy in the months after the agreement had been carried out, too. She'd hoped so much that her son would get the happily ever after that his parents hadn't been able to manage...

Now, whether she liked it or not, and no matter what she felt there could be lurking between Niles and C.C., she knew it wasn't going to happen. There was nothing to be done (she knew that, because she had tried her hardest to make something happen and that had come to nothing).

It would all and forever more remain an old woman's fantasy.

She'd had to learn to make do with the things her boy's newfound wealth from child support could bring them. Niles had insisted on fretting over every little detail that involved her, and had spent all the money he could on correcting whatever the issue of the time was. If she'd so much as mentioned that something wasn't quite right, he'd used the money to do something about it!

That had been an experience in itself - Marie had never been so rich or comfortable in her life, and it still sent her head reeling sometimes that it had all come from her son.

Well, from his investments and his restaurant. But his actions had led to them all never wanting for anything.

Apart from love, she sometimes thought to herself. But the two hundred million pounds he'd ended up with couldn't solve that one in all the time it took to spend it. She was reminded of that fact, every time she looked at that idiotic little chancer that Niles had somehow found himself lumbered with!

She knew how it had happened, obviously. Kathleen had smelled money on Niles like sharks smelled blood in the water the moment they'd met, and since then she'd done whatever it took to get her claws into him and stay there.

And as for Niles, well...he wasn't going to see it. Marie had tried her hardest to get him to see - they'd spent fruitless hours barking at each other, particularly when he'd announced to her that he intended to marry the woman.

Marie had been horrified by his choice and had told him in no uncertain terms how wrong it was. Niles had argued back that it was _more_ wrong that Lottie didn't have a mother.

That had angered Marie more than anything, and she'd ended up screaming that Lottie already _had_ a mother.

What she _hadn't_ said aloud right then (which, in hindsight, she perhaps should have) was that if he wasn't so stupid in his own pride, he could go and patch things up with C.C.. Then, they could try being a real family.

Not that he probably would've seen it for the good and very possible advice that it was. Not with Kathleen flaunting herself in his face constantly, like she did. His mind had switched off and let other parts of his anatomy take over on that one!

It made Marie angry, even if she couldn't say so outright anymore. She knew the woman – as much as Kathleen could be called a woman, and not a snake – was just using Niles for his money but there wasn't a single thing she could do to stop her.

Until Niles realised for himself just how awful she was, she had to put up with it. In the meantime, she won little victories where she could by saying whatever she wanted in French.

Preferably when Niles wasn't around. He understood French, so it wasn't like she could go around calling her gold-digger without getting a hard look from her son.

Not that that meant she deserved the title any less. Niles could insist a hundred times over that she wasn't, and probably tell her off twice as many times for saying so, but it would never stick in Marie's mind to try calling her anything other than what she was.

She just had to be a bit more subtle and clever about it, that was all. Kathleen didn't particularly understand her either, so that gave her an advantage.

Not that it didn't often feel like a hollow victory. She might have kept on winning the fights, but the longer that woman stayed in the house, the more Marie knew that she was going to lose the war.

She finished putting away another few things from the case and sighed. The best she could do now was make sure that that... _thing_ didn't become an influence on Lottie. She wasn't going to let her girl be permanently swayed and probably ruined by learning from an older, walking mistake!

Niles' taste in mother figures was almost insulting, really. And he would never be able to replace Lottie's _real_ mother, no matter how hard he tried!

He couldn't seem to get that fact into his head, though. Or, he didn't want to.

Marie didn't know which idea frustrated her the most.

Either way, it pained her to see just how blind he was to Kathleen's true nature. She knew for a fact that, had her Joseph still been alive, he would have never allowed this relationship to get this far – he would have found a way to get it across to Niles that marrying Kathleen was a huge mistake. He'd always been able to get to their boy when he wouldn't listen…

But Joseph was gone, Niles had put it in his head that he was going to wed the little monster, and she and Lottie would have to pick up the pieces. Well, Lottie would have to do so once Niles deigned to tell her what was going to happen in just a few short weeks! The girl was still blissfully unaware…

She'd also had many a fight with Niles about that – in Marie's opinion, having kept her in the dark for over a year had been the wrong thing to do. She deserved to know if her family was going to change, and the Frenchwoman was sure that, with the wedding mere weeks away, it would be a shock to Lottie's system when she was eventually told that she was to have a new stepmother.

But again, her son's hard-headedness had prevailed. She knew he'd be telling her in the next few hours, but she was afraid of the fallout.

How would Lottie react? Would she cry? Would she be happy? What would they do if she completely despised the idea of Kathleen joining their family? Marie knew what she'd do – she would kick Kathleen out and tell her to never ever show her face around their home again, but her son being how he was…

Well, suffice to say she wasn't sure he'd call off the wedding.

Kathleen had sunk her claws into him too deeply for that.

But Marie was also certain that the claws could still be pried out. It would take some doing, but she was sure that, under the right circumstances, Kathleen would loosen her grip on Niles until she let go.

Marie had yet to find out what that was, but she lived in hope that she would. Or that Kathleen would do something so awful and irredeemable that Niles would be forced to wake up to the real world and walk away from her himself.

Again, Marie lived in hope. But she knew that if Kathleen lived up to a type, then even if she might've not had much of a thought in her head beyond what she could gain, she'd still be a master manipulator in terms of charm. It would take someone not bowled over by said charm to see past it, and to do something about it.

Someone other than her, that was. Marie had tried her best, but she knew that Niles simply wouldn't listen. He was in too deep with her, and so concerned about Lottie having a mother...

Anything for his little girl, apparently, apart from the mother that she truly needed.

Because, of course, that would be _far_ too sensible.

Sighing, Marie slammed Lottie's now empty case shut and moved to empty Lottie's duffle bag – Marie and Niles had insisted she take both a case and a duffel bag, just in case. She unzipped it with care, not wanting the zipper to get caught in her grandchild's clothes' fabric. The little bag was bursting with dirty clothes, but she was happy to see that Lottie had heeded her advice and stored the dirty clothes inside plastic bags, to avoid them from impregnating the other items in the bag (and the bag itself) with bad smells.

She shuffled into her walk-in-closet and dragged Lottie's hamper into the room, setting it just by Lottie's bed, so she could easily toss the dirty laundry into it. She was still a vivacious woman and kept herself in great shape, but she had to accept she was no longer as young as she used to. Her back was prone to becoming stiff or giving out if she carried around too much weigh – she had to accept her limitations, didn't she?

So, with a groan, she plopped herself down on the side of Lottie's bed and began sorting her dirty clothes by colour. She'd have a lot of washing up to do in the next few days, but she didn't really mind. She enjoyed pampering her grandchild like that – she was one of the few pure things that remained in her life…

She was happy that her girl was growing, but at the same time there was some nostalgia to it. Time was flying past her, and soon enough, her little butterfly would be all grown up and spreading her wings.

It was a pity, Marie thought, that C.C. couldn't be there to see it happening. Or that they couldn't see Mia as she was growing, too...

She wondered how alike the girls had grown up. Of course, it was likely that Mia was more like C.C., just as Lottie was like Niles. But it would be wonderful to know for sure – to get them in the same room together, and let them spend time just being together.

Just as sisters should be.

She thought dourly about it (and almost gagged at the idea of the only siblings Lottie getting to spend time with being born from Kathleen) as she made her way diligently through the bag.

Shirts...socks...underwear...

Until her hand brushed something that didn't feel like clothing at all. In fact, it wasn't even in its own plastic bag!

But she couldn't tell what it was just by holding it. It felt...soft, that was for certain, and very fluffy...

It had to come out, and did so easily when she pulled on it.

It was...a little toy sheep?

And her confused blink was punctuated on the stairs as Lottie arrived in the doorway.

But what Mia's grandmother didn't see was the panic that then spread across the inside of her body.

 _Cuppy_. She'd forgotten to take him out of the bag and hide him somewhere else, like she was supposed to! She had to think fast – she knew her grandmother would ask where she'd got it from, and it wasn't like she could suddenly show any interest in a clearly well-loved and starchy stuffed animal. Not without raising suspicions.

"Lottie, what is zhis?" asked Marie, holding out the little thing, "Where did you get it from?"

Well, this was it – she'd either make it or break it!

"Oh no!" she cried, putting on her best worried look and rushing over to her grandmother to retrieve Cuppy, "It's Cuppy!"

Marie's eyebrows knitted into a confused frown. " _Cuppy_ …?"

Mia nodded, "Yes, Cuppy – it belongs to a friend from camp! She loves this old thing, and it must have gotten mixed up with my luggage when I was packing!"

It was the most convincing lie she could think of - it had to work as an explanation. People had to get their stuff mixed up at camps all the time, didn't they? Everybody was living so close together...

Marie's eyes looked from her granddaughter to the little sheep. It was certainly quite old - she could imagine a girl being gifted this at birth, or for a christening...

She was probably missing it very much - having it with her, burying her face in it, cuddling it at night in bed...

If she had brought it with her on a long camping trip, she probably didn't like going without it. And there was only one thing they could do about it - that was to do all they could to get it back to her.

Lottie had said that she was friends with this girl. They had probably swapped addresses, or at least telephone numbers. They could get in contact as soon as they were able and return this little Cuppy!

"Well, we'll 'ave to find some way of getting eet back to 'er!" she declared aloud. "You say you are friends with zhis girl, no? Do you know 'er address or telephone number? What eez 'er name?"

Granted, she might have come across as being a little bit eager about it. But she couldn't particularly help herself about it, either - her granddaughter had made a friend and she wanted to know about her.

She also wanted to make sure the girl got her little animal back. She had to have been missing it, the poor sweetheart!

Not that Mia had any intention of mailing it back to America! She simply couldn't survive without Cuppy, and she seriously doubted that a package arriving from the United Kingdom wouldn't look suspicious to her mother. No, Cuppy was staying, and she had to somehow get her grandmother off her back and distract her (obviously well-meaning) thoughts from the allegedly misplaced stuffed animal.

"Oh, don't worry, Mémé!" she said airily, "I'll call her and see what she wants to do about it, alright?"

Mia was really hoping that was enough for her grandmother to consider the matter closed and they could move on to more pressing matters – namely, what the hell was going on with her Dad and this Kathleen lady! She'd been all over him during lunch, and the worst part was that her attention had been…well…welcome! Her Dad had been all smiles, fussing over this lady and going on about how nice it was that they were all together.

Mia didn't share the sentiment – there was something off about Kathleen, and Mia couldn't put her finger on it. That's why, after excusing herself from the table, she'd gone in search of her grandmother, someone Mia believed could shed some light on an otherwise confusing situation.

"Are you sure, Lottie?" said her grandmother, squinting her eyes at Mia, "I zhink it would be easier if we just mailed it back!"

It most certainly would _not_ be easier, and Mia was running out of casual dismissals. She was verging on the territory of having to explain why, approaching the moment very fast, and she was just as rapidly coming up with nothing.

Of course she was. She knew that her grandmother's way of doing it was the way that made most sense!

She'd never meant for this to happen. She'd only wanted to come up and ask about her Daddy and Kathleen, but now she doubted that even that would distract her grandmother from the path that she was on!

The panic was so great, she clutched at the straw that was the first idea she eventually came up with on the matter and ran with it.

"I, um...I don't have her full address!" her memory flashed her an image of her home, back in New York. "I don't have the...post code..."

She congratulated herself for remembering to say "post" instead of "zip" at the last minute, and waited for her grandmother to say something.

A zip code for another country wasn't always an easy thing to get. Surely her grandmother might accept it, or at least be persuaded to drop the subject for a while, on that basis?

It had to get her off the hook, until she could think of something better...

Not that her grandmother appeared to be giving up that easy.

"Well, couldn't you try to look eet up? At zhe library or in zhe post office, per'aps?" Marie asked. Then, she appeared to have what was probably, in her mind, an even better and more simple solution. "Or, eef you insist on calling your friend, per'aps you could ask for eet zhen? She would know for sure what 'er 'ole address was!"

Mia hadn't thought of that possibility, and she cringed internally. She just hoped that none of it was showing up on her face...

Though that could present an opportunity. If she called Lottie, pretended to talk to her about Cuppy, and then made up some excuse that got her grandmother off her back, that way everyone would win, right?

It had to be better than the discomfort she was feeling in nearly being caught out...

"Um...yeah! Yeah, I can call her and ask that instead," she said, pretending to make no big deal of it. "It'll all be alright after that..."

She hoped it would be, anyway.

But, just in case (and to divert her grandmother's attention from the subject) Mia rushed to her bed and started helping Marie unpack. She had not packed her bags – Lottie had done so, and Mia had done Lottie's – so much of the stuff she and her grandmother were removing from it were unfamiliar. She wasn't a big fan of her sister's style, but if she wanted to pull this off she'd have to make do with the clothing choices in her sister's wardrobe.

Still, if her Daddy or her Mémé took her shopping, she was definitely going to update Lottie's closet.

"You don't 'ave to 'elp me, sweet'eart," said Marie, smiling warmly at her grandchild, "You should be resting after your trip!"

"I am not that tired, Mémé" replied Mia, removing a few of Lottie's unused clothes – it seemed she'd packed clothes for five months! "I think I might be jet-lagged."

Marie chuckled, "Well, zhat eez true! You were a few hours be'ind us, weren't you?"

"Yup – at this time last week I'd have just woken up!"

Her grandmother's soft chuckle suggested that she might've gotten away with her little bait-and-switch tactic, and Mia felt her insides relaxing.

It was working! Well, she shouldn't be too surprised that it was - if she could pull off pretending to be her own twin sister without anybody suspecting anything, then she could tell a tiny little lie about mentioning a toy and asking for a full address on the phone!

But just as she was congratulating herself on her spy-like subterfuge, Marie spoke up again.

"Well zhen, give eet a couple of hours, zhen call your friend. We do not want to disturb zhem so early! I might even sit een on eet - eet can be a treat for an old woman, getting to 'ear zhe voice of 'er granddaughter's new friend, coming all zhe way from America! Eet will be a little like when I used to call your fazher while 'e was living zhere!"

Mia felt the bottom of her stomach drop out.

Her grandmother wanted to sit in on the call? As in, sit there and listen while she talked to the real Lottie, with nothing in the conversation to do with Cuppy?!

She couldn't do it! There was no way she could let her! She had to come up with something - anything! An excuse, or a reason to keep it private that nobody could ask about!

Her grandmother couldn't find out. It was too early to let the cat out of the bag!

"Oh…er…okay, Mémé," Mia said, trying to keep a smile on her face, "But we'll have to wait a little because…well, my friend is on holiday with her family!"

The girl congratulated herself for her quick thinking – if this did not get her grandmother to leave the subject be, then she didn't know what would.

"Oh…" Marie said, frowning a little, "Well, I suppose zhat we'll 'ave to wait zhen. Now, what are you doing up 'ere instead of being downstairs wizh your Papa?"

Mia shrugged – she didn't want to admit it, but she simply couldn't stand being around Kathleen. She wouldn't let her and her Dad alone! She'd fawn all over him and constantly interrupt when they were talking, so she'd decided to go upstairs and spend some time with her Mémé. Maybe when Kathleen left she could ask her Dad about going out for dinner or doing something nice, like baking or watching a movie. She remembered Lottie had told her about how she and their Dad would spend quiet evenings together.

But perhaps more importantly, she still wanted to know exactly who this woman was and what she was doing there. Her Dad hadn't been exactly straightforward about her, and Mia was beginning to lose her patience.

She'd been able to tell Marie did not like Kathleen, so perhaps she'd be able to explain what was going on to her.

She was her grandmother - a whole new family member that she wanted to get to know, and to be able to tell things.

Besides, she had to tell somebody, before it made her explode!

"Kathleen's down there, too," she eventually said in a quiet voice.

That was enough for Marie to apparently understand, as she pulled a disgusted face and made an equally disgusted noise, "Ugh. I see why you chose to leave, zhen. You 'ave 'ad a long journey and zhe last zhing you need eez...well, _zhat_."

Mia wanted to chuckle at her grandmother's clear distaste, but she was working herself up too much into worrying over how she was going to sound when she said her next question.

"What is Kathleen? To my daddy, I mean..." she felt the need to quickly continue when her grandmother caught her eye properly. "She's been here ages, spending all her time with him, and he keeps saying how nice it is for everybody to get together, but I don't know why..."

She held her breath as she waited for a response. What if Lottie had known who Kathleen was, but had just assumed that Mia would understand?

No, she wouldn't have done that - it was too big a detail to not mention, wasn't it? An entire person?

Marie stopped unpacking then to look up at the young girl. How was Marie supposed to explain this to her? She knew Niles wanted to break the news to Lottie himself, but she hadn't counted with the girl making the hard questions to her! Not to mention that any answer she _wanted_ to give to her was not the answer her son would want her to give.

She was caught between a rock and a hard place, as it was.

She had to tell her a somewhat… _edited_ version of the truth about Kathleen. Not the full truth (not that her son would know what _that_ was, where the poisonous little viper was concerned), but a part of it, nonetheless.

Slowly, Marie edged around Lottie's bed and went to sit on the windowsill seat; she knew Lottie loved to sit there and read, draw or just watch the world go by. There was no better spot to disclose of delicate information than this one.

"Come 'ere, sweet'eart," said the older woman, patting the empty space next to her.

Mia did as she was told, choosing to sit as close to Marie as possible. Her grandmother readily welcomed her show of affection, and soon the two were snuggled together. Mia had never snuggled like this with Grandma B.B. – she was not the affectionate type of grandma, so this was a nice change of pace.

"So," Mia said in her best British accent, "Who is she?"

"She's your fazher's publicist," Marie said with a sigh, "She and your fazher met over a year ago, back when 'e wanted to advertise 'is restaurant. She's been doing zhe restaurant's publicity ever since, but eef you ask me, she's done a better job selling 'erself zhan your fazher's place…"

Mia frowned, not quite understanding what her grandmother was getting at. So this woman was just an employee? That didn't seem believable! She remembered going to her mom's job plenty of times, and no employee had fawned over her like Kathleen fawned over her Dad! She was practically all over him all of the time!

"What…what do you mean, Mémé?" asked Mia, looking up at Marie with curious (if slightly uncomfortable) eyes.

Again (and for what felt like the thousandth time that morning) Marie huffed out a sigh – so much for trying to help Lottie understand what was going on!

"Listen, ma poulette," said Marie matter-of-factly, "We bozh know your fazher eez not some suave debonair bachelor-of-zhe-monzh-type. I used to wonder why a young, beautiful zhing such as Kazhleen would want to date a middle-aged man 'oo walks around zhe 'ouse in 'is fluffy slippers while eating beans on toast. Zhen I realised zhere are a few million reasons why zhat girl's giggling and zhey are all sitting in Halifax bank and HSBC bank."

That was when what her grandmother was saying all began to click in Mia's mind.

"Oh," she blinked, not so much in surprise because it...really didn't feel like much of one. It was more out of the sudden understanding. "You mean you don't think she even really likes Daddy..."

Her eyes were drawn to the window then, or rather, to what was beyond the pane of glass. Outside was the garden, and it wasn't empty.

Her father and Kathleen appeared to be taking a stroll around it, occasionally stopping for Niles to apparently point out some plant or flower. And for all of that time, Kathleen clutched at his arm, looking at him as though she were hanging onto his every word, and laughing so uproariously at something he said that Mia could hear it through the window's glass.

"Well, what do I know?" Marie replied to her question. "But I will tell you one zhing; zhis one could give Sharon Stone some femme fatale lessons. She 'as your fazher eating from zhe palm of 'er 'and. Zhey walk toghezher, zhey swim togezher, they are out to dinner every night. Not to mention she treats me as zhough I am some sort of fool 'oo can be won over wizh a smile and a few words een my mozher tongue – which she speaks terribly, mind you."

Mia frowned between her and the scene taking place outside. It nearly made her start when Marie continued what she was saying, giving her a nudge.

"But do not let me influence you," she said, indicating with her head towards the door. "Go down and see some more of zhe evidence for yourself."

Mia did not need to be told twice. After giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek and thanking her for the information she'd given her, she quickly got one of her swimsuits from her closet (along with some flip-flops and a towel) and then made a brief stop in her bathroom to get changed into her swimming gear.

She was going to get some answers for herself.

And, perhaps, make the first move in the game.

* * *

Niles didn't think he could be any happier currently. He had his baby girl back home, she had finally met the woman he hoped would fill in the empty slot that Lottie's mother had left and now he only had to tell his girl about his upcoming nuptials.

He would most likely tell about it in the following days. Kathleen would rather he'd told Lottie about them the moment she'd walked in after arriving from camp, but he wanted to break it to her gently. Maybe do it over some popcorn and while watching a movie. He knew his girl, and he needed to talk to her in private.

Besides, he could already see her coming out into the garden wearing her swimsuit and carrying a towel – he was not going to spoil her fun when she clearly wanted to take a dip after a long trip home!

He beamed brightly at her, "Ah, there she is! Ready to set foot in your pool again, after so many long summer weeks away from it?"

He knew just how much she loved being by it in the summer. He often wondered if Mia was the same – dipping and diving at every opportunity, taking to water from an early age, just like her sister...

But he didn't like to think about it too much. It made him think about too many other things he was missing out on from his other little one's life. Things he'd never get to see, or even to hear about...

He had to remind himself that he was supposed to be trying to move on, and he forced the smile back up from where it had been drooping, as "Lottie" came over with a grin.

"Yep!" she replied happily. "The lake at the camp was good, but it was nothing like having a pool at home!"

"I'll bet!" Kathleen jumped in, her voice and mannerisms sounding excited, but also somehow like it was all made of brightly-coloured plastic – fake, and flashy. All for show. "There's nothing like having your own private pool in your own garden, away from everybody else, that you don't have to share with anyone!"

Mia supposed not, but she didn't reply to the woman as she set down her towel and took off her flip-flops.

That just made Kathleen more determined to try, it seemed.

"You know, you're a lot more grown up than I'd imagined, Lottie," she said thoughtfully. "The way your father talked, I'd imagined to meet somebody at least a few years younger...!"

Mia gave the redhead a faint smile, "I'll be nine soon," said the girl before looking between her father and Kathleen. "How old are you, exactly?"

Both Niles and Kathleen seemed thrown by the question. Niles could not believe his girl would make such a question – he'd taught her to be polite, and asking other people's age (namely, other _women's_ age) was not polite at all!

"Charlotte!" Niles chastised, frowning lightly. "You can't ask–"

"It's alright, _darling_ ," Kathleen intervened, waving a dismissive hand and flashing a smile that was just a little bit too bright to be sincere, "She meant no harm!"

She then looked over at Mia and said, "I just turned thirty, love."

"Wow," said the little girl, "You are like, what, twenty years younger than my Dad?"

Kathleen's eyes widened and Niles made a choking noise, which developed into a coughing fit. The redhead half-patted him on the back, reaching around and doing so until he'd stopped.

He cleared his throat one last time, before laughing somewhat nervously and loudly declaring, "Well, I suppose it's about time she started getting interested in maths at school!"

His eyes darted quickly between Kathleen and Mia, before he continued.

"I'm going to get some more beans on toast, and a bottle of champagne to celebrate!"

Mia felt a strange stirring, like a gut instinct, go through her body. And it was accompanied by two questions in her head.

 _Champagne? Why?_

That immediate spark of suspicious curiosity was when she knew she had to cut in.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked.

Niles nearly looked like he was about to choke again. He got the same panic-stricken look on his face and his eyes started to bulge.

But, just as soon as it had begun, Kathleen stepped in again, laughing lightly and plastering an insincere grin all over her face.

"Your homecoming, of course!" she cried, nudging Niles with her elbow and giving him a pointed look so he'd start moving back up towards the house.

Niles hesitated – Lottie had said enough, in his eyes – but one pointed look from his fiancée and he was on the move, dragging his feet a little as he left the two women in his life behind. They both took a seat then – one on the lounger, and the other at the edge of the pool, so she could dunk her feet in the cool water.

A brief silent seemed to stretch between the two women as they seized each other up. They didn't do it openly, but it had become evident to the both of them that the game was on. They had to tread with care before deciding how to act or what to do, but they both were determined to keep the tension to a minimum. Not so much for them but rather for Niles.

Conflict would not benefit either of them.

Kathleen didn't feel threatened by the girl, but she was well aware that, at least for now, her future with Niles depended on how she and the little snot got along. The publicist was certain that it wouldn't take her long to win her over – she was a pro at doing just that, after all. She literally had no idea that little Lottie (or rather, little Mia) had no intentions of getting along with her. The sooner she was out of the picture, the better. Otherwise her and her sister's plan of getting their parents back together would come to naught.

"So, how was camp, Lottie? Was it fabulous?" Kathleen spoke up, simpering at Mia – she'd made the first move, as it was.

"It was great," Mia replied, getting to her feet and preparing to do a cannonball into the pool, "But I missed Dad – he and I are closer than close."

With that said, the girl walked to the edge of the pool (getting as close as she could get to Kathleen, too) and leapt into the swimming pool, splashing water all over Kathleen's expensive attire.

It was muffled, but Mia thought she heard a short, shrill shriek, coming from above the surface of the water. Almost like someone had started to lose it, but had held it together just in time.

Most likely before someone else's dad came back and could see or hear what was going on.

And to keep up the pretence of the good, innocent, unknowing daughter, Mia resurfaced. It was just her luck to do it as Kathleen walked (as though she were trying not to storm) over to the nearest towel, picked her up and patted herself dry.

Mia tried not to snigger as the woman fussed over her clothes and her hair, and she announced herself to the redhead with a hidden insincerity that was so much better acted than anything Kathleen had said so far.

"Sorry! Did I get you wet, Kath?"

Kathleen looked up at her with a smile on her face but badly disguised murderous intent in her eyes.

"Just a little bit, Lottie, sweetheart...!"

Her words sounded cheerful, but also a little clipped. _Good_ , Mia thought. She was getting under her skin already.

Not that it was going to be an easy war. Winning one battle didn't mean a victory overall.

And Kathleen would probably try harder to win the next one.

She'd probably start right away, as well. Just to try and knock Mia down a peg or two. Her mom had always taught her about ways that people behaved, and that meant she could see things like this coming from a mile away.

"Hey, just to let you know, your dad took me to your country house the other day. He let me ride your horse - I hope that's okay with you..."

Her voice was laced with an unseen smirk, like she thought she was getting one over on Mia by getting to ride Lottie's horse. Probably because she thought it meant she "outranked" her or something, and it was obvious because their dad had let her on the horse, without telling his girl...

Luckily, Mia had an ace up her sleeve.

 _Hook_.

"Yeah, that's fine," she said, casually drifting to the edge of the pool and leaning there, letting her legs float out behind her. "Sprout's used to strange women riding her. Not that you're strange or anything - you actually seem pretty normal, compared to some of the others..."

 _Line_.

She swore that in that moment, she saw all the colour drain from Kathleen's face, along with any hint that Kathleen thought she might've just saved herself this round.

"Others?" she asked, walking over at speed, just like she couldn't help herself. "What others?"

 _Sinker_.

Mia had to hold back the biggest smirk of her life as she replied to that one.

" _What others_?" she said, in a tone that she knew from experience was just the right side of mocking. Then she began to laugh quietly. "Oh, please...!"

She only began to "calm" herself out of it when she noticed just how distressed Kathleen looked. It was the exact expression a person would wear if they were on the verge of having everything they'd worked for torn away from them in a matter of seconds.

Or, in Mia's mind, she looked like what happened the instant before a toddler started crying because somebody knocked over their toy bricks.

That was when she decided to cut back in, and move it up a stage.

"What, you want the 411?"

Kathleen blinked back at her, "The what?"

Mia froze a little inside, noticing that Kathleen looked really confused. Was that phrase out of her generation, or did British people just not say it? Lottie had never mentioned what words and phrases to watch out for, or given her a list of ones she shouldn't say...

It'd just slipped out, without her really thinking about it! She had to think quickly, before Kathleen told her dad and then somebody flagged it up!

She didn't want any cracks appearing in her otherwise flawless disguise so far.

"The 411. It's an American phrase – I must have picked it up at camp," she explained. "It means information. On the other women."

Kathleen forgot all about the unusual wording then and just got eager.

"Yes! Yes, absolutely!"

Mia felt more in control then, and she liked it a lot.

She chuckled a little under her breath, "Well, I don't blame you...I'd want to know if I was number twenty-eight...no, wait, number twenty-nine in a man's life."

She'd pulled that number randomly out of the air, but apparently she was believable enough for it to nearly contort Kathleen's face into one of horror.

She was clearly trying to keep most of it in, even if the words still slipped out.

" _I'm number twenty-nine?!"_

Mia had to force herself not to smirk at Kathleen's evident distress.

"Well, yeah... I mean, I didn't start counting until I was like four, so I don't really know how many more of them there were before that," said Mia, trying to sound matter-of-fact. Although the task was becoming difficult as it was – Kathleen's face had taken a faint reddish hue. "It's always the same routine: horseback riding through our country home's gardens, expensive gifts, moonlight swims, going out to dinner practically every night..."

Mia shrugged.

"Meh, it's none of my business, I suppose. It's his fault if a man his age wants to make a fool out of himself."

Mia stopped talking for a moment and then smirked at Kathleen.

"Who knows, _Kath_ , you might _just_ be the real thing..."

Just as Mia spoke (and in an incredible instance of perfect timing) Niles returned carrying his beans on toast and a bottle of champagne.

As he approached both women, he smiled at them and loudly declared—

"How about we go out for dinner tonight, eh?"

Kathleen gave him a smile that was somehow both bright and unfriendly at the same time. Like she was happily agreeing to the dinner, but there were going to be Words Exchanged at some point, most likely in private.

Niles didn't appear to notice, and just continued grinning between them, "You ladies find something to talk about while I was gone?"

 _Oh, he has no idea_ , Mia thought to herself as she kicked away from the edge of the pool and started to practice her backstroke.

She needed to keep her head above water. She wanted to hear what was said next.

Seeing his daughter go back to her swimming, Niles turned and asked Kathleen instead, "Is that a "yes"?"

Mia almost held her breath, wanting to know if Kathleen would accept the challenge. She'd once heard her mother calling it "picking up the gauntlet". She hadn't known what it'd meant, until she'd gone through a couple of books and found that it came from when knights challenged each other to duels, one would throw down their gauntlet for the other to pick up and accept the challenge.

The gauntlet was down. She just had to wait.

And wait she did, as Kathleen put on her best sweet smile, and spoke without gritting her teeth at all.

"It certainly is...!"

And that was good enough for Mia. The gauntlet had been picked up. Although there wouldn't be any kind of chivalry in this case; this would require every tactic and dirty trick she knew in the book. Every prank and joke would be set up, every trick and form of hoodwinking would be put into practice.

Without even knowing, her mother had taught her well.

This wasn't going to be a duel. This was all-out war.


	15. Chapter -14-

_**Chapter 14**_

Stewart always thought it was good to go into the company he'd helped to build and grow (from the company his own father had owned) to see how everybody was doing. It elevated moods, which boosted morale, which in turn increased productivity.

Not to mention, it meant he got to see his Kitten in action. Boy, was she doing him proud! She practically ran the company on her own with no complaints and she managed to juggle it all with a life outside and looking after her daughter.

The daughter they were about to see, much to Stewart's...worry. Personal worry. Ever since Mia had come back from that summer camp, she'd been acting strangely. She'd forgotten perfectly familiar faces, she'd muddled up places and street names she'd known for years, and Stewart could even swear that her accent sounded...off, every now and again,

Hopefully, he thought to himself as their car pulled up in front of the house C.C. and Mia shared, that would all change when they got inside. She was probably still used to being back, that was all.

Fran greeted them at the door, after they'd made it up the steps. She was munching on a cookie that looked like it could still be warm.

"Hey...you...guys!" she cried between bites. "How was...work today?"

"Just fine, Fran," C.C. replied, eyeing the treat curiously. "What's with the cookie?"

That was when Fran appeared to remember, and she jumped, "Oh! Mia made 'em! We spent this aftahnoon doin' a little bakin'!"

Well, there went all hopes of returning to normal! That little revelation didn't sit well with Stewart, either; Mia didn't know the first thing about cooking!

They went into the house, Fran right behind them, and Stewart immediately began to head for the kitchen. He wanted to see his granddaughter, who'd apparently become some kind of award-winning baker over the course of one day, for all the smells coming from the room!

He could hear C.C. behind him at that point - she was probably even more curious and oddly worried than he was!

And the sight that met their eyes was worrying, given what they knew about their little Mia.

The entire kitchen was filled with plates and trays. Specifically baking trays, all of which were filled with cakes and brownies and other sweet treats! They covered the counters, and the room was thick with the sweet smell of baked goods, melted marshmallows and chocolate.

There, at the sink washing up her mixing bowls and utensils, was Mia herself. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she hadn't turned around, which was strange - Mia always looked up for footsteps!

She was like her mother in that regard, Stewart thought. After years of watching herself around the mansion because of her prank war with Niles no doubt, he'd noticed that C.C. could hear the slightest noise from anything. Bare feet, heavy steel-tipped - she could hear them all, no matter what.

Just like Mia was usually able to. But she was concentrating too hard on the task she had to finish, scrubbing the bowls in the sink until they gleamed.

It just went to show that she had her mother's work ethic, too. She'd even tried to decorate the kitchen-slash-dining room table with a small vase of flowers in the middle!

This was...more than Mia. But what was Stewart going to do about it? What could he do about it?! In most aspects she still looked and acted like his granddaughter - was it right to take her aside and tell her he knew that something was up, when for the most part there shouldn't have been?

There had to have been something up, according to C.C.'s mind as well. She was clearly just too astonished to say so!

And if Stewart had asked his daughter how she was feeling about all of this, he would've been right.

C.C. could only look around the place in disbelief, her feet letting her wander but not really travelling with a destination in mind. Every plate she saw as she went had a pile of different baked treats on it, and every single one was clearly homemade.

She didn't understand it. Mia had never done any kind of cooking like this before! C.C. didn't think she knew how - she certainly hadn't taught her!

It was almost as if her father's side was coming through, and that sent an odd (painful, she wouldn't admit) feeling through C.C.'s chest. She'd raised Mia without him, and yet it looked like he was still having some kind of influence on her anyway!

C.C. didn't know how she wanted to feel about that. She'd suddenly had to learn to cook properly by herself when she'd first taken her girl home from the hospital. She'd decided it was time to bite the bullet and start taking care of herself a little better, to let her take care of the greatest addition to her life, too.

She didn't know what she'd do without her. That was why she had to start talking to her right then, and get it all straightened out about where her sudden talent (and her interest as well, seeing as she hadn't had much of one before) had come from. Then they'd decide what to do with the small toothache-inducing banquet she'd prepared.

"Mia..." C.C. began. "What's all of this?"

That was when the girl turned and smiled at her mother. Lottie thought pretending to be Mia was going very well - no one had suspected a thing!

"A little baking," she answered, finishing shaking the last of the dishwater out of the mixing bowl before putting it in the drying rack. "It's fun!"

C.C. let out a breath which was half a laugh, half a sigh, and completely denoted her inability to think up a response to what her daughter had just said.

"I...I can see that," she eventually managed. "But...well, where did you learn to bake like this?"

She still couldn't believe that this was all inherited talent - there had to be some encouragement of it to let it take off like this! There had been nothing like that for Mia - not from her, and certainly not from Niles!

Even if, as she picked up the nearest brownie square and bit into it, she was immediately transported back to the kitchen of the Sheffield mansion, where she was met by a lopsided grin and a pair of bright blue eyes...

She swallowed hard and nearly choked on the brownie, but managed to compose herself to hear Mia's answer.

The answer that was setting Lottie's heart racing a little. It was occurring to her that Mia might not have baked like she and their Daddy did...

"I, uh..." she tried affecting a smile and shrugged. "Took a class at camp! I...really liked it..."

"They let you girls bake at camp?" Stewart asked, screwing up his face as he clearly thought about how odd that was. "I thought it was supposed to be for outdoor adventures, like hiking and swimming in the lake?"

"Yeah," C.C. agreed thoughtfully, looking between her father and her daughter. "I thought that as well. It was what it said in the brochure..."

Lottie felt her stomach go funny. It sounded like her mother and grandfather were getting suspicious, and she had no way of answering - they were right, the camp was for outdoor activities! They had barely ever done anything inside, unless it was in the evenings, or if it was raining!

It had hardly rained when she was out there, too. But...wait. There had been one day when the weather had been too bad to do anything outside!

That was it! She was saved!

But before she could even open her mouth to say it, it was almost like her mother must've read her mind.

"Well, I suppose they don't put every detail on those things," she said dismissively. "I mean, it didn't mention anything you'd do during bad weather! I guess baking was one of the options on a day when you couldn't be outside?"

Trying to disguise a massive sigh of relief, Lottie nodded.

"Yeah, it was really raining that day so we got to go to the kitchens to learn how to bake, if we wanted..."

Stewart listened to his granddaughter carefully, but couldn't fully remove the dubious look from his face. Something about all of this just wasn't sitting right - it was like Mia was...well, a different person!

But that didn't make sense. How could she be?

Just as he was about to probe further, by asking what she baked at camp and who on the site taught them, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Fran said, retrieving another of Lottie's cookies from the small basket where she'd carefully stored them, "Ya wait here!"

With that, the former nanny rushed over to the kitchen's phone and picked it up, all while beginning to munch on Lottie's freshly-baked cookie. Both C.C. and Lottie watched her go with mirth in their eyes (the woman truly was a character!) but Stewart's eyes stayed firmly on Lottie.

He couldn't quite tell what it was about her, but he felt there was something off about her. He didn't believe that a girl her age could learn how to bake after a few cooking classes at camp, especially when no person in their family had…well…the knack for it.

Her paternal family, however…

Stewart shook his head. He was being foolish, wasn't he? There had to be a logical explanation to Mia's newfound abilities. Maybe this was just one of those inborn talents that had decided to emerge. After all, with proper stimuli many children were able to discover new abilities that they didn't know they had…

Yeah, that had to be it.

He decided then and there that that was all it could possibly be. No other explanation his mind came up with made any sense, the more he thought about it!

He suppressed a quiet chuckle to himself, thinking his own brain ridiculous for the things that it came up with, sometimes.

Of course it was Mia, and not some clever imposter. They'd be able to spot it a mile away if something really was up! They were her family, and they knew their little girl!

Well, most things about her. Clearly, this ability to cook had been something they'd never thought to explore. But now they knew, they could nurture her talent more appropriately!

He was just about to ask her if there was anything she liked to bake in particular (he could easily stack her shelves with books on baking), when Fran came hurrying back to the group.

And Stewart couldn't help noticing that she looked extremely confused.

"It's fer you, Mia," she said, gesturing lightly back over her shoulder towards where she'd left the phone off the hook. "But it has ta be like an impressionist or something, 'cause whoever it is, they sound just like you!"

With a muttered "thanks" to Fran, Lottie grabbed the detachable headset and rushed out of the kitchen and into the downstairs toilette — she didn't want to risk being heard by her family while speaking to Mia!

"Okay, now I can talk," she whispered into the phone, her voice having regained its usual West-London accent. "I was in the kitchen with Mum and Grandpa!"

"Okay, okay, I don't care about that right now," said Mia, who was back to speaking like the American she was. She was also whispering, which wasn't surprising considering London was five hours ahead of New York and it was way past her usual bedtime.

Lottie could also detect panic in her sister's voice, something that did not bode well considering they were currently on opposite ends of the planets playing play pretend...

"What's wrong?" Lottie asked, "Did anyone find out abo—"

"No! No, no... that's not it," Mia cut her off, "It's Dad! Lottie, he's got a girlfriend!"

That actually immediately settled the worry bubbling away in Lottie's stomach, to the point where she nearly burst out laughing. She managed to keep it in, purely for the sake of the grownups not overhearing.

They'd be done for, if she did.

But there was no chance of that, and there was no reason for Mia to be panicking like she was. Their dad dated a lot, trying to find someone to settle down with, but it never came to anything.

Certainly not to the point of calling any of them "girlfriend"!

It might've been something she should've mentioned before. But there wasn't any need to make a fuss over it now - she'd simply explain the situation and then they could both get back to the plan.

"Oh, it won't be anything real," she said dismissively. "Dad goes out with women a lot, but none of them ever last. I think the longest run any of them had was just over a week. But he hasn't done it in about a year, so it was probably around the right time for him to try again."

"But Lottie, he's been with her for weeks now!" Mia insisted, "She said she's been waiting all summer to meet her and she is absolutely horrible! Even grandma hates her – you would know that is you'd picked up the phone! I called like ten times during this last week!"

Lottie cringed – she should have know that Mia would call at some point after their first week impersonating each other had gone by. It was just that she'd been out and about, doing all kinds of fun things with her family! From going shopping with her Grandma B.B. to taking a two-day trip to Disney with her Grandpa Stewart, Lottie had been having the best of times, and thoughts of her sister had practically flown out of the window!

Still, her sister had nothing to worry about. Her father's flings never lasted long, so even if this one looked like it had lasted for a little more than usual, Lottie was sure it was nothing to worry about. She had to put her at ease and let her know that, sooner or later, the lady would be gone from her father's life. What's more, the fact that their Dad was looking for a partner meant that perhaps he'd be more open to seeing their Mum again! It would all work out, and Mia had to, as Americans said, _chill_.

The fact that her Mémé didn't like the woman wasn't a surprise, either. She never liked any of their father's girlfriends…

"Mia, it's alright," said Lottie, "Don't worry about it – she'll be gone soon. Probably even sooner, if you start talking about Mum!"

That was something that could never come soon enough, in Lottie's mind. Their father had so very obviously never found anybody like their mother again, so if anything was likely to drive out another unwanted (if temporary) problem, it was going to be reminding him of the one woman he'd never been able to find a replacement for!

Not that Mia seemed to know this. In fact, she seemed in such a panic that she was perhaps beyond caring.

"Lottie, I don't think that's gonna work this time!" she was insisting down the other end. "It's been too long and this just...it feels different to times that aren't gonna last!"

Lottie nearly raised an eyebrow, asking in her mind what Mia knew about times that didn't last. Her sister wasn't really trusting what she was saying, and she had to! There was no point in getting worked up over something that would be done with by the end of the week!

Even if it had been longer than usual. That was probably just a sign that their dad was getting better at being with someone!

All the more reason for Mia to try mentioning their mother.

But if she was going to just stay on the line and keep insisting, then she was going to need a push to get back out there.

Lottie knew an easy way of doing that.

"What...? _sss_ " she called, before hissing wordlessly down the phone, pretending to try and call through interference. It was an easy trick that their dad had taught her. "Did _sss_ it sounds like there's _sss_ I can't..."

"Lottie! Lottie, are you still there?!" came the desperate reply. "We need to figure out a plan for this!"

There didn't have to be a plan, in Lottie's mind.

"I'm so- _sss_...it's too much _sss_ ," she pulled the phone away from her ear.

The last thing she heard before hanging up was the sound of her sister still calling out her name.

She left the bathroom after that, hoping to sneak out and re-join the group in the kitchen...

But as soon as she turned a corner to put the headset back where it belonged, she immediately came face to face with Fran and her grandfather.

They blinked at her oddly, and she could only stare back at them like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Hey, Mia," Fran spoke first. "Whatcha doin' in the bathroom with the headset?"

"Still talking with your...friend from camp?" Stewart added.

Neither of them sounded sure, which only set off more alarm bells in Lottie's head.

God, she'd never had to think on the spot this many times in her whole life!

It was lucky really that her grandfather had mentioned her camp story from earlier. It gave her a little bit of leverage.

"Uh, yeah," she said, back once more to the American accent. She shifted awkwardly. "It's, uh...camp tradition to talk to your friends...on the toilet..."

"Oh…" said Fran thoughtfully, "Ya kids come up with the weirdest stuff, let me tell ya!"

Lottie shrugged, still feeling very much in the spotlight and wanting to move on to a different subject as fast as possible. She really didn't know what would happen if either her grandpa or Fran started making questions about this supposed "camp friend".

"Well, I don't know – it's my first time camping and the older girls said this is the way things go," said the girl, "Anyway, do you guys want to try the brownies I made?"

"Ya know it, kiddo!" Fran replied, noticeably happy and already having moved on from the whole call-in-the-bathroom issue. "They look delicious!"

Lottie grabbed both Stewart and Fran's hands and pulled them towards the kitchen, smiling brightly – she had to distract them, and nothing distracted a person more than baked goodies. Or so her Mémé said.

"Come on, then! You two gotta try them! And so does Mom!"

Chuckling lightly even as he was still thinking that part of him was reeling from the phone call going on in the toilet (he was sure he would never understand young people and that went doubly for young women), Stewart followed Fran and Mia to the kitchen.

He obediently picked up a brownie from the plate as it was passed around when he got there, unable to help looking at his selection for a moment.

He did have to admit, it looked amazing...just like other baked good certain family members of hers made...

So, he took a bite.

And immediately, as the rich flavour washed over his tastebuds, he was immediately transported to the Sheffield mansion - to the kitchen, to be precise...

And he was being treated to baked good by someone else; one of those relatives who happened to be very close to Mia...

But how could he be feeling any of that?

He came back out of it as he swallowed the gooey bite, "Woah...! Mia...these brownies...they're so..."

"So good". He'd been about to say "so good". But it was...weird, that they'd turned out so well - and so like the ones her own father used to make, when he'd been living in New York!

How could she have that specific recipe? Was it the way the camp had taught her to bake, or had she improvised? Was it a coincidence or had this all somehow been planned to design?

Stewart had so many questions, but he didn't think he was going to get answers for any of them...!

He was especially discouraged to even ask, given that nobody else seemed to think that there was a problem.

"Thank God ya stopped, 'cause ya nearly took the words right outta my mouth, Stewart! Mia, sweetie, ya've got a real talent fer these," Fran said through a mouthful that became half a mouthful as her sentence went on. "I could eat the whole plate, an' I would happily let my thighs take the consequences!"

C.C. seemed to be thinking along the same lines, "We're gonna have to pack these up in the fridge, or I'll just help myself to far too many! That being said, it wouldn't kill me to have one a day with a cup of coffee at work..."

Stewart nearly frowned at them both, but held back. He didn't want Mia to think there was something wrong with the brownies when he was just slightly concerned that neither his daughter nor Fran appeared to recognise the flavour of their treats.

They were two people who knew, better than anybody else there, what Niles' baking was like. And yet, they didn't look as though they'd even noticed the recipe was the same!

Maybe it was him? No one else seemed to think that anything was wrong...

Maybe it was just his own imagination...if nobody else saw a problem with the brownies, then he was obviously in both a minority and probably overthinking.

After all, how could Mia, a little girl who'd never spent time with her father in her life, possibly do a thing like bake like him? Right down the to very same recipe...

It all had to just be coincidence. The odds of everything else exactly as they needed to be lining up were astronomical!

But he had to put it all out of his mind. His granddaughter was enjoying more praise for a job well done, and it was probably best that he didn't just stand there like a scarecrow while Fran and her mother kept going.

It wouldn't be a good look, if he didn't join in. And joining in would probably distract him from these lingering questions in his head...

"Yeah, you've got a real good thing going here, kiddo!" he exclaimed when it got to his turn. "They should start selling these at the company. We'd make a killing!"

He wondered if that had been the biggest, warmest compliment a little girl had ever gotten about her baking.

But before he could keep going and see more of the beaming smile it put on her face, a phone rang again.

Only this time, it was coming from C.C.'s pocket. It made her start when the little device's ringtone started to play, and she fumbled around in her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone, but all the while she was mouthing apologies at Mia for ruining what was supposed to be her moment. "Yes...why, what did they do?"

The frown that soon appeared on her face told everyone in the vicinity that whatever it was that it had happened, it wasn't good. It also became evident that work was not done for the day, at least not for C.C..

"Can't anyone fix it?" she practically hissed into the phone. "I just got home!"

Again, she paused, letting the poor employee at the other end of the line give his answer, which clearly was not what she'd been expecting given the scowl she was currently sporting. Stewart knew the feeling well – he was no stranger to overtime and needing to rush back into work afterhours, and quite evidently that's exactly what his kitten would have to do.

"Fine," she spat, rolling her eyes at whatever it was that the employee had said, "I'll be there in half an hour."

With that (and not giving the employee a chance to reply) she hung up and pocketed her phone. She couldn't believe those half-brained apes couldn't solve a simple issue without her being there, and that she'd have to give up time with her girl to clean up after other people's messes!

But then again, this was what she had to do to provide said little girl with the best life she could possibly have. Being a single mother sometimes entailed doing things like this, and she could only hope Mia would understand…

"You gotta go back to work, Kitten?"

Even if it was all inevitable, C.C. still let out a sigh.

"Yeah," she replied, running a hand through her hair in mild annoyance. She had been thinking about dinner and time with Mia, a bath and then some fresh pjs and comfortable sleep before the whole thing started again tomorrow. "Idiots can't even put their own shoes on without my help, some days!"

Stewart huffed out a laugh, "I know those types...! Always end up having to whip 'em into shape..."

C.C. nodded, but mainly kept her mind and her eyes on her little girl. This was her night that this was all cutting into, after all!

She didn't really know how she'd make up to her for it. She'd have to take her to do something special - something that made up for the crap of having up for this stupidity going on!

She turned to her fully, crouching so that she could give her daughter a hug just before she had to leave.

She'd so lay into whoever couldn't do their job properly at the office for this...!

"I'm really sorry about this, sweetie," she told her. "I'll try to get back here as quickly as I can, okay? We'll have lots of fun to make up for it, too..."

Just as Lottie was about to reply that it was okay by her, inspiration struck. Having to go was clearly a bummer for both her and her Mum, so maybe they could find a better solution? Lottie could very well go to work with her - she'd always wanted to see what her mother did for a living.

She could only hope it didn't sound too weird to her Mum and Grandpa - the phone incident had been risky enough as it was to have something else raise the alarm.

"You don't need to apologise, Mom," Lottie said, hugging C.C..

"Oh, but I do," replied the businesswoman, squeezing her baby girl as tight as she could, "I promised you we'd have a girls' night."

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have a girls' night _out_!"

C.C. raised an eyebrow, "Girls' night out...?"

At first, her mothering instinct had wanted to ask where her little baby had heard a phrase like that. But her curiosity had quickly overcome it, and the question she'd wanted to ask wasn't the one that came out.

And it sounded like Mia had an explanation already in mind.

"Yeah!" she cried out, excitement shining in her eyes. "Why don't I come to work with you? We can still have our night together, but it'll just be somewhere different!"

C.C. wanted to laugh, thinking just how different the office was to the night she would've planned at home. It wasn't what she'd imagined at all - all desks and booths and metal drawers filled with files full of clients.

Their home was much warmer, and more comfortable. They could order in, and watch movies in pyjamas there...

She sometimes didn't like to give her employees the impression that she even owned anything as soft as pyjamas, let alone wore them.

But what could she do? She wanted to spend the time with Mia, even if she did also have to go correct all the problems a jackass had just stacked in her way...

Maybe having Mia there with her would make it all the more bearable? Worth it?

She did work for her girl, and it was all for her, anyway...

"Well, I suppose there is no harm in taking you to work," C.C. said, smiling down at her child, "You might prove useful, helping me get my minions to toe the line."

Both mother and daughter shared a laugh. Lottie would have never imagined that she'd ever get the chance to go to work with her mother. She'd spent countless hours at her Daddy's restaurant, just watching him manage his staff and prepare the most wonderful dishes. She wondered how different her Mum's job was to her Daddy's.

There was a sense of growing excitement growing in her belly, and suddenly Lottie didn't think she could wait any longer!

"I'll do my best, Mom!" replied the girl, beaming from ear to ear.

"Excellent. Now, go get your shoes on and we'll be off, okay?"

Lottie took off immediately, not wanting to waste another second. She'd been dreaming of this her whole life – of finding her mother and finding out everything about her, including her job.

She had tried asking her father, but from what she could see, even thinking about it seemed to make him feel sad.

But now, she didn't have to ask. She could see for herself, and not have to make her Daddy feel sad anymore simply because she wanted answers.

Maybe, if this all went the way she wanted, they'd both be able to sit down with her and Mia one day, and tell them everything, together...

That was the day Lottie could look forward to next. But for the time being, she was happy just to pull on her shoes and jacket, and hurry back over to her mother.


	16. Chapter -15-

**Chapter 15**

This was it, Niles thought. This was the perfect place to tell Lottie the news.

He'd been trying to find the perfect location all day. Ever since they'd gotten on the train to come down to Brighton, he'd been imagining where might be the best place to tell her that he was going to marry Kathleen.

They'd been having a wonderful time, in between his agonising about where might be best (and his mother's sour mood, given that she knew what was coming). They'd hurried straight down from the train station, turning left and heading straight along the seafront the minute they'd reached that great expanse of blue that stretched beyond the horizon.

Lottie had practically dragged him down the nearest steps onto the pebble beach, and they'd skimmed stones on the shoreline (he didn't really remember teaching her that, but he supposed he must have, and she'd practiced at camp) before they'd browsed the shops and stalls that sprang up for tourists on the way to the Palace Pier, buying postcards and a small necklace made of lilac stones as they did.

But the fun didn't stop at the pier. They'd been practically assaulted by the smell of cooking sugar right from the entrance, so Niles had indulged his girl and they'd bought near enough something of everything. Ice cream cones and a bag of doughnuts were shared, before a box of fudge and some sticks of rock, almost cartoonish in how vibrant they were, went into a bag to be enjoyed later.

They'd spent ages in the arcade (Lottie had even snagged herself a little toy sheep in one of the crane machines!), though Marie had decided to avoid the noise and take some pictures outside instead. Then they'd all met up for a fish and chip lunch in the pier's restaurant, before going to explore the funfair that dominated the far end.

He and Lottie had both laughed about how they were sure they'd only just held onto their lunches, going on the rollercoasters, sharing a cart on the ghost train, and throwing themselves around on the bumper cars...

It was a disappointment that the city aquarium closed so early, otherwise they might've rounded the day off there. But he consoled himself with the thought that it just meant another day out with his girl.

His little one, who meant everything to him. She'd been the only thing he'd had for so long, and she deserved so much more than having just one parent.

But he was going to change that. Kathleen could be the mother she needed. Of course, she'd never replace her real mother, but if C.C. wasn't going to be in the picture, why should titles even matter in the first place?

They could be a family. Him, Kathleen and Lottie. Not the family he'd imagined and longed for, but a family nonetheless.

And he'd spent all day trying to find the perfect place to tell his girl that it was happening.

But, now he'd found it. The gardens of the Royal Pavilion, which had once been Queen Victoria's favourite summer palace. The building was an oddity - completely Indian in style, with its twisting columns and domed spires, all built in cream-coloured stone - and the green in front of the front door was quiet that time of the day. Just a few other families remained there, enjoying the remains of the day.

Niles had thought about how, next time they came down, Kathleen would be with them. They'd be husband and wife, and they'd be just like any of the other families there...

That was when he'd decided it was time to explain. He'd given his mother a knowing look, that they'd agreed was the signal (she'd understood that this was something he wanted to do alone, even if she wasn't happy about it), and she'd gone to take some more photos of the Brighton Museum and Art Gallery, as well as other parts of the palace.

It'd left just the two of them, and he'd just taken in a silent breath to steel himself before beginning.

It still wasn't going to be easy, though. It was such a big thing, he wondered where he could possibly actually start.

Did he just blurt it out? No, that wasn't right - he had to ease her into it. It was massive news for him, it was going to be even bigger for Lottie because she was going to have to get used to the idea...

Maybe...maybe he had to tell her gently. Make it a conversation. Yes...that seemed the best course of action. And it meant that he could let go of his held breath.

"Um...Lottie?" he caught her attention and she turned to look at him. So far, so good. "What do you think about Kathleen?"

Mia very nearly froze. Why was he asking? He hadn't asked her this before, and she'd been in England a long time now - why did it suddenly matter what she thought of Kathleen?

What had changed?

What was she going to say?

She tried to get words out, but in his own nervousness, Niles kept talking before she could answer.

"I mean, how would you feel about it if she was...around, a lot more often?"

"More...more often?" Mia replied. "Like, coming around every day kind of often?"

Niles shook his head a little, "Something like that. I was thinking more along the lines of having Kathleen stay at home, with us."

Mia could feel knots forming in her throat and stomach. She didn't like the direction the conversation was taking, and frankly, she'd rather jam a fork in her eye than have Kathleen stay with them. She couldn't exactly understand why her Dad would want to have her stay in their home, either. Lottie had said that his girlfriends never stayed the night, let alone for an extended period of time.

Why was Kathleen different? And why did Lottie' opinion matter so much to Niles?

"You mean like a guest?" Mia said, looking up at Niles.

Funny. He looked nervous. Had he been nervous before?

"Not...not exactly. It would be more permanent," Niles said, and sighed. "I guess that what I am trying to say is – how would you feel about Kathleen becoming part of our family?"

Mia knew what that meant immediately. And she didn't like it one bit. All of her insides screamed that it was wrong - Kathleen couldn't join their family! Nobody as awful as her should've been allowed anywhere near her Dad or anybody else! She couldn't stay, especially not how her Dad was obviously planning on making her stay!

She wasn't going to acknowledge it. Pretending it was something else would show that Mia didn't think of them...that way. Maybe then her Dad would understand just how much of a bad idea it was - how much Kathleen wasn't welcome in their lives.

He'd see how much of a mistake he was making.

So, she forced as much of a smile onto her face as she could before she spoke.

"I think it's an amazing idea," she said brightly. "Just brilliant...!"

Her father got a glimmer of hope in his eyes like Mia had never seen before. It was breaking her heart to know why – he truly believed the horrible lady he wanted to join their family was being accepted. He didn't know that Mia hated her, and would never accept her for as long as she was around.

"You do?" he asked, voice just as hopeful as his eyes.

Which, it seemed, would be forever. If he didn't stop and realise.

"Yeah! It'll be a dream come true," Mia replied excitedly, her stomach clenching as she prayed and wished and urged for her plan to work. "I've always wanted a big sister!"

Her father balked for a split second, and made a noise like he'd almost choked on his own saliva. Good – that was a perfect sign. If he saw that Mia saw how old he was compared to Kathleen, he might feel weird about it all and call the whole thing off!

Then he'd look for someone closer to his own age, and her Mom just so happened to fall into that age group...

She tried not to visibly hold her breath as her Dad regained his composure and spoke.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid you're sort of missing the point..."

In his soft tone, Mia felt her defences starting to crumble.

He really meant it, didn't he?

No.

No, no, no...! He couldn't mean it! He couldn't be letting that witch join their family, taking a place that didn't belong to her and messing everything up for her and Lottie!

They already had a family, and she couldn't be a part of it!

She had to stop her Dad. He wasn't going to explain any more to her now - he wasn't going to fight back! He couldn't! He had to see what he was doing - Mia had to be the one to show him!

She tried again. Harder this time, and with as much insistence as could fit in the body of a child under the age of ten.

"No, I'm not! It's so sweet of you, Dad – you're going to adopt Kathleen!"

That seemed to just about do it for her father.

"Lottie, I'm not adopting Kathleen – I'm going to _marry_ her!"

His voice was loud. His tone was no longer gentle or caring, like he was trying to ease her into what he wanted to say. It was final, like there were no more arguments to be had.

It made Mia feel small. Like she was being put in her place – but not the place she thought she'd had. A different place, far below the one from before.

Far below Kathleen.

Because that was what was happening, wasn't it? Her Dad was choosing Kathleen. Over her, over Lottie, over their Mom...

He didn't want them as much as he wanted her. None of them! All he cared about was Kathleen, and whatever new, stupid family he could make with her!

Mia didn't know when she'd stopped smiling. All she knew was that her heart felt like it was breaking in her chest, being squeezed into a pulp. She didn't know if it would ever fill itself out again, and she didn't know if she ever wanted it to.

She'd say that her father looked panicked (of course; she was ruining his plans by not being excited), but her eyes were filling up with tears and she couldn't see fully.

"Lottie? Are you-Lottie!"

Mia hadn't stayed to hear what he was about to say. She'd gotten up from the ground and taken off, towards the gate of the palace and the pubs, shops and restaurants leading to the main street. She didn't want to hear his excuses about how nice Kathleen was, the and how she'd learn to love her...or even call her mother...

Mia would never do that, and she knew Lottie wouldn't, either! They'd both rather die!

And if their Dad didn't care about that, then he could go and have some new daughters with Kathleen!

He'd probably like that...new daughters that looked like Kathleen, instead of their Mom...

There was district in Brighton known as the Lanes, full of tiny, winding streets that a person could easily get lost in. Mia knew she was near it, even if the tears were blurring her vision and every part of her ached to go home...

Home to New York. Where things made sense and she had a parent who actually cared about her.

But getting lost in the Lanes would do.

Maybe she'd get lost forever, and her Dad wouldn't even have to think about what she thought of Kathleen being his wife ever again!

It was better, than whatever she'd just left behind...

"Lottie! Lottie, come back!"

She thought she could hear it catching up to her, too, rushing after her with all the loud anger of a man who knew that his daughter wasn't the perfect little girl he thought she was, and wasn't going to stay that way for his new wife...

A wife she'd never call Mom.

Defiant, Mia quickly joined the pedestrians crossing the road, disappearing between the taller grownups that surrounded her as she went. She wondered if they had children, and if they were married to people who weren't those children's parents...

She doubted they'd done anything like keep their children apart. That should've told her right from the start that something was up! Her Dad hadn't even cared about them enough to fight for both! Or to try and stay together with their Mom – to work something out!

He'd found the thing he really cared about. And she was the worst thing that had ever happened.

The Lanes were small and sheltered, but with the drawing in of the day, the stores and cafés were all closing and it was hard to hide. There weren't many people about, and she had to keep running just to stay ahead of the calling voice that bounced off the buildings around her.

She took several twists and turns, nearly slipping on the smooth redbrick path as she went and doubling back on herself at least more than once to throw him off...

It seemed to be enough. But when she kept running, eventually she found herself coming off the bricks, back onto a real road, with cafés and boutique stores curving round and going back into the city on the left, but the buildings ahead opening out onto the seafront.

She'd made it back there by herself, without even thinking...

Taking the road ahead, she kept her eyes on the road she'd have to cross to get to the beach, where she could figure out what to do. Maybe her Dad wouldn't suspect that she'd go back to the pier. He'd probably think that she'd just give him the runaround and then go back to the car and wait...

It showed how much he didn't really know her.

That angry thought drove her on. Where the buildings opened out, she could soon see that the pier was back off to the left, so she stormed off in that direction.

She made her way past the hotels, the seafront stores, and crossed all the crossings to get back there. She ignored all the stalls she'd marvelled at before, not wanting any ice cream or soda, and not stopping to look at any of the pretty trinkets one stall had available.

She didn't want a reminder from this trip anymore. She didn't want anything, other than to go home to her Mom.

She stumbled along the pier towards the first row of covered benches, where she collapsed onto a seat. She'd run a long way, and walked just as far. Her limbs ached and her eyes hurt, and it was all for nothing!

Sighing deeply, she put her head in her hands.

"This is stupid," she told herself aloud, not even bothering to use her perfected English accent. "I'm in over my head – I don't care anymore! Dad can have his stupid new family with Kathleen! I'm done!"

"What are you done wizh, chérie?"

Mia gasped, twisting her entire upper body around...

To look straight through the glass at the bench behind, back to back with hers and facing the opposite side of the pier, where her grandmother was sat, having apparently been admiring the view before Mia got there.

Mia immediately tried to go back to her English accent, but she fumbled with it and the words it was supposed to make.

"Oh! Mémé! I, uh...didn't know you were here..."

Marie walked slowly round from the other side, folding her arms as she did.

She'd heard everything, including the accent, and it was bringing back the odd feelings of suspicion that she'd had when Lottie (or, who she could only suppose was Lottie) had first come home from the camp. It was too much this time – she couldn't let it pass, like she could before.

And she knew that neither of them would be leaving that pier before she got some answers.

"I didn't know zhat you pronounced zhe word as "stoo-pid" when you zhought you were alone," she said, sitting down by her granddaughter. "Now, eez zhere somezhing you wish to share wizh me?"

Mia shook her head, "No, I just–"

"Like why your appetite 'as changed, since coming 'ome?" Marie interrupted. "Why you came back wizh pierced ears? Or per'aps your need to make more excuses about little zhings, like zhat little toy sheep you brought wizh you? Zhat still 'asn't gone anywhere, by zhe way..."

Mia cringed, but she couldn't do anything apart from let Marie continue.

"I do not understand it, chérie. Eef I knew any better, I would almost say eet was as zhough you were..."

Marie let herself trail off, suddenly overcome by a sadness that reached down deep and stabbed at her gut. She knew it couldn't be – there was no way on Earth...not after the agreement, even if that also broke her heart and had clearly broken her son's, too.

There had to be another explanation.

She shook her head like she was trying to toss the very thought out, "No...eet eez impossible..."

Mia looked up from where she'd been staring at the pier's wooden boards, realising just how close her grandmother had come to speaking the truth out loud. She'd almost been completely and totally correct, with barely any trying. Just with a little bit of noticing, when Mia had gotten sloppy.

Maybe...maybe she should know, fully? Maybe she'd help, somehow...she didn't like Kathleen any more than Mia did – why would she rat her out to her Dad? They were on the same side.

The Anti-Kathleen side. The side that might entirely want her Mom back...

And she was going to figure out that she hadn't been wrong eventually, anyway...

She held her breath before she spoke, "Almost as if I were...who, Mémé?"

Marie waved a dismissive hand, "No one, chérie. Eet could not be."

She had to be right, in what she thought her grandmother was going to say. She was blowing the whole plan if she wasn't. She could be sent back to New York, and Lottie would have to come back and face Kathleen being their Dad's wife, and their parents would never even stand a chance at something better.

But it was a risk she had to take. And it was almost as big as the one she and her sister had taken in the first place.

"Almost as if I were Mia?"

It was Marie's turn to freeze that time, her jaw dropping open.

She...how did she know about Mia?! They'd never even met before! Mia lived with her mother, in a city Lottie had never even been to! The world was too big and two little girls were just too small to ever meet up, when two parents who lived in separate countries wanted to keep them apart.

Even if Marie still thought that the most awful and ridiculous idea that either Niles or C.C. had ever had...

"'Ow...'ow do you-"

"We met. At camp," Mia said, trying not to let her voice crack but failing at the overwhelming feeling of finally admitting the truth.

It almost felt good, getting it out. Like she'd just managed to drop a heavy weight that she'd had to carry for too long.

But it wasn't all of it yet.

Marie held her breath, awestruck that fate could have brought both her girls together, in the unlikeliest of ways and places. And, from the words the girl spoke next, it was obvious that they weren't the only two who had been brought back together by fate.

"We switched places. I...I'm not Lottie. I'm Mia."

That was when Marie felt something burst in her heart and snap in her head at the words.

It almost caused an automatic signal to shoot through her nervous system, and she nearly half-jumped and fell from the seat. She also involuntarily let out a soft whimper. It was all she could manage – her mind had gone into some kind of cloud or fog, and she didn't know what to do or say. It had covered everything, until only one thing was present that she could think about.

Mia.

Not Lottie. _Mia_. She'd never have believed it before, and she almost didn't believe it now, but what other explanation was there?!

Other people would scoff if she told them, but it had to be true. She couldn't see any way around it that made sense! As unlikely – near impossible – as it was, Mia did live in New York and could have gone to the same camp as Lottie...

Had gone to the same camp as Lottie. How else would any of this even be happening otherwise?! Lottie– no, Mia had even told them that she'd made an American friend as well! That must have been Mia!

She had to start switching the names back the correct way, though! Lottie wasn't Mia and Mia wasn't Lottie. She had never been Lottie, living with them for all of that time...!

Everything...it all made sense now – the suspicious behaviour, the accent, the...the...

Stuff the sense making! What was she doing?! That was the grandchild she'd had to accept she'd never meet, or watch grow up, sat right there in front of her! She'd grown up just like Lottie – like their mother! As identical as the day they were born!

It was no wonder no one had noticed the switch! Both her grandchildren were just as gorgeous as each other!

Letting her whimper turn into a cry as tears of joy pooled at the corners of her eyes until they overflowed and ran down her cheeks, she pulled her girl – her Mia – into the tightest hug she had ever managed in her whole life.

"Mon Dieu!" the older woman cried, dropping kisses on the top of Mia's golden head. "I…I can't believe eet! Eet's you… eet really eez you…"

Marie brought Mia flush against her. She simply couldn't have her close enough! After nearly a decade of being apart, Marie didn't think she ever wanted to let go of the granddaughter she'd spent years on end missing. Right then it did not matter that the two of them had pulled an admittedly dangerous and probably more than a little underhanded stunt on them. Right then it did not matter that eventually the cat would be out of the bag and Niles and C.C. would have to come face to face for the first time in nearly a decade.

Right then and there, she only wanted to hold Mia for all the times she hadn't done so in the past eight years.

When she eventually pulled away to get a good look at Mia's face, Marie couldn't help but smile. She was just as beautiful as her sister, but upon closer inspection Marie began to notice little discrepancies between the girls – nearly imperceptible for the untrained eye, of course, but Marie had always had an eye for detail.

Honestly, it was a wonder she hadn't noticed before!

Mia had a little scar just over her left eyebrow and she had one tiny little freckle on the underside of her jaw. Lottie had none of those…

Still, both were absolutely perfect in Marie's eyes, and she thanked God she had been given the chance to meet the little one life had so cruelly taken away from her. It was a blessing and a miracle, all rolled into one.

"I wanted to meet Dad," Mia said, snuggling into Maire, "And…and Lottie wanted to meet Mom! And we figured this was the only way…we just wanted to meet them and get them back together! But now…now Dad is marrying Kathleen and…and not my Mom…"

Marie broke into another loud sob, feeling pain burst across her chest. She knew it was happening – Niles had asked her to stay out of it while he told his girl. She hadn't wanted to, obviously; she'd tried everything to be a part of the conversation, so that someone else would be there for her to turn to – someone who was on her side in all of this!

She'd even briefly considered threatening a custody battle, and going away somewhere with her granddaughter if she'd won. She'd rather have done that and then done as C.C. had and never spoken to Niles again, than let that...that... creature have any kind of say over the lives of either Lottie or Mia!

But it was over. She'd lost – they all had, and there was nothing she could do to change the future that was coming.

Niles would marry Kathleen. The girls wouldn't get the happy, fairytale ending that they were hoping for. Their mother wasn't the beautiful princess waiting for her handsome prince to take her home to his castle. Their father wasn't even a knight, let alone a prince!

Kathleen was an evil witch, but that was where the similarities ended.

And, in this version, the witch had won. She'd stuck her claws in her son so tightly, he couldn't pull himself free...

No. That made it sound like he wanted a way out. Marie knew damn well that wasn't true - he'd done everything in his power to try and change everything else for that gold digging salope! He'd tried to force his own child to like her! He'd chosen a side, and it wasn't even with the little girl he'd loved and raised!

Clearly, he hadn't loved her as much as Marie had tried to make sure he would.

That was it. She was done. She shouldn't make excuses for her blind, idiot of a son, and she wasn't going to anymore! He wasn't even trying to break free from Kathleen!

And hearing and knowing that Mia now knew it fully was all too much. What kind of father would drop his daughter for that? And what daughter should have to hear about it?

It was a few minutes before she got to look at the idiot in chief himself, running up the pier towards them, trying to dodge the later leavers making their way to the exit. He was bright red in the face and gasping in sea air when he finally halted in front of them.

Marie could only glare through her tears at the boy she'd raised, and instinctively pulled Mia half-behind her. Thoughts of custody battles came back into mind. Only this time she was fighting on behalf of C.C. getting both girls, and she was raging harder and with more fire than ever before...

And that was even before Niles managed to speak.

He'd spent the last ten minutes running all over the Lanes, shouting into shops and cafés, begging passersby to tell him if they'd seen a little girl running away and crying (that had required a very hasty explanation), before hurrying away to Old Steine, even more terrified of the thought of Lottie getting on a bus from one of the station stops there, before he'd realised he was right back near the pier.

It wasn't far to walk, so he'd decided to try. Just in case she'd decided to go back there.

And then he'd spotted his girl and his mother, with relief flooding his heart.

He hadn't meant for things to go this way! Marriages were supposed to be happy occasions! They'd all be a family – a family with a mother, like Lottie deserved to have! She had to understand that things were going to be better!

Kathleen would be good for them. Lottie would see that, it would just take some time! They needed to bond, get to know each other, and then it would be like they were never apart in the first place!

It wasn't replacing her mother. It was just giving her another one, that she could call her own.

"Lottie...! I...you didn't have to run off, sweetheart...!" he was still catching his breath back even as he spoke, and he tried not to squirm as his mother looked at him as though he'd killed someone. "I was...it was happy news...there's no need for this...!"

He reached out to try and hold Lottie, but much to his surprise (and horror), the girl flinched away from him. It brought on the familiar feeling of rejection that he'd gotten when her mother had refused to have him anywhere near her throughout (and after) the pregnancy. He'd thought he'd never feel anything like that ever again, but the more he looked at his clearly distressed child and at his irate mother, the clearer it became that he'd been wrong.

It was making him feel small. Small and powerless. Just how he'd felt when he'd had to walk away from C.C. and their other child. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. He didn't feel in control anymore, which was something he'd tirelessly worked for.

He'd done everything to give his child and mother a good life. He'd busted his butt working endless shifts at the restaurant and learning how to invest smartly to ensure Lottie never had to want for everything. And then, when long-lasting financial stability had been reached, he'd retired early to spend as much time as he possibly could with his child. He'd been a devoted father and a dutiful son! He'd done good by them, and marrying Kathleen was yet another attempt at making his girl happy.

Finally giving her the mother she needed but had never had…

She'd understand, one day. There was no other way around it.

She'd learn to love Kathleen, and accept that she was going to be their family now. Just like he'd learned to accept he'd never entirely have the family he wanted.

He took another step forward – it was getting a little bit ridiculous now, seeing the way Lottie was clinging to his still-glaring mother.

He was her father, he could approach her if he wanted to! He wasn't going to hurt her, and there was nothing wrong! She just had to be told her lesson (running away for no reason in a big city was dangerous, after all) and then they could all get on with their lives! There was no need for all of this fuss!

"Lottie," his words were slightly sharp. But not too sharp, in his mind. "Come now – I didn't tell you anything bad! There was no need for you to run away like that! Especially when–"

"Zhat's enough, Niles!" his mother snapped, keeping her hands on his daughter's shoulders and making sure she was close. "You 'ave caused enough damage for one day!"

Niles almost openly gawked. Damage?! All he'd done was take his mother and daughter for a family day out, and had then tried to tell his daughter that she was getting a mother at last! Since when was any of that considered damage?!

But before he could demand answers – he'd just had about enough of his mother interfering in his life choices – Marie pulled at Lottie, and the two began to make their way towards the pier's exit.

"We will be in zhe car, when you 'ave learned 'ow to be a fazher again!" his mother practically spat over her shoulder as they left.

Niles stumbled forward a few steps after them but soon gave in, the words hitting him in the chest like bullets. And the pain in his heart spread, along with the anger he'd felt.

Learned how to be a father again...?! He was doing the best bloody job of being a father he could! He'd given Lottie everything, and he'd put aside his own heartbreak to try and make it work with someone else, so that she could have a mother!

What could he possibly do to be better?!

Wasn't anything he ever did going to be good enough?

' _Clearly not'_ said a voice in his head that sounded an awful lot like…

Like…

Niles shook his head, trying to get rid of the annoying, reproachful thought that had very nearly taken hold of him. No, he was in the right here. His mother had never liked Kathleen to start with, and Lottie would learn to, eventually. This was for her own good. This was his way of giving her a real, actual family. One that wasn't broken or an ocean away.

* * *

The car ride home was, obviously, dominated by stony (and accusatory) silence. Marie and Niles weren't talking to one another, and the only attempts either of them had made at talking had been with Mia, who'd kept to herself and given angry monosyllabic answers whenever she'd been addressed. It didn't get any better when they eventually made it back home.

In fact, the situation became considerably worse.

Kathleen was there, waiting, smiling from ear to ear. And on her finger, Mia noticed, sat the biggest diamond she'd ever seen (except, perhaps, for the one on Grandma B.B.'s finger). It disgusted Mia, but not as much as seeing Kathleen run to her dad and press a noisy kiss on his lips.

"Hello, sweetheart! Back already?" she said before looking at Mia, almost expecting a reaction from her. "Did you have fun?"

Mia thought she could look Kathleen in the eyes and tell her exactly how much fun the day had turned out. But she also knew that if she even tried, her Daddy would jump into action to save the person he really cared about.

And that wasn't her, was it?

Instead, she stuck her own angry look at Kathleen, and then took off to the kitchen and all the way to the garden.

Kathleen blinked at the space where the girl had just been, before turning to Marie. She was Lottie's grandmother – she'd know what was going on, and why the girl hadn't even tried to act like she was happy to see everybody back under the same roof.

Not that the Frenchwoman looked any happier. If anything, she looked like she could commit a murder.

She even threw up her hands and shrugged her shoulders as she marched past them, "Do not ask me. I am staying out of zhis."

She then hurried up the stairs and soon, two doors (Marie's and the sliding door that lead to the back garden) slammed in quick succession.

Niles felt something heavy in the pit of his stomach. Well, the way his mother and daughter were reacting should've told Kathleen all she needed to know about how the day had gone.

She was already getting a look like she knew what'd happened.

Slipping her hands into his, she came around to stand directly in front of him.

"I take it you told her?" she asked, smiling and starting to swing his hands from side to side a little.

Her engagement ring dug into his hand and hurt every time she did that, but he was too worn out, tired and upset to care just then.

"Yes, I told her..." he sighed, wanting to run a hand through his hair but knowing Kathleen would get upset if he let go. The last thing he needed was her being angry, too.

Kathleen pouted at him, widening her eyes as she did, "But it didn't go well?"

That was the understatement of the century! It couldn't have gone worse if the world had ended right at that very moment!

Lottie was acting like the world really was ending…

Niles shook his head, "She...she went ballistic! She ran away from me, right there in the gardens! She could've gone anywhere, if I hadn't caught up with her..."

He didn't look up, but he felt Kathleen's arms snake around his neck, and she crooned to him.

"Oh, my sweetest, dearest darling...!" she lifted his chin up with the fingertips of one hand before replacing them behind his head, and she was smiling as though she knew exactly what was happening. "This is all perfectly alright and natural! You're her father, you're getting married; it's the classic setup! I'd have been surprised if she didn't do something like this!"

Was that right? Did little girls often act out this way, when their fathers got married? Was it simply a norm that he wasn't aware of?

Kathleen sounded so confident, Niles almost didn't silently question where her certainty had come from.

He could only suppose it'd come from some sort of childhood experience, or something that had happened to somebody she'd known.

He was willing to give the benefit of the doubt over that. It had to just be something he'd missed - an oversight, that his fiancée had managed to catch.

"You think so?" he asked.

Kathleen came in close, lightly rubbing noses with him.

"I know so," she half-whispered, pecking his cheeks, nose and lips. She then bounced away from him, releasing his neck from her arms and smiling brightly. "But don't worry – I'll have a chat with her."

Niles felt an odd sense of worry grow in his heart at that. Lottie had been so angry, all the way back – was it really the best idea for Kathleen to go, instead of him? If he'd been the one to make her so upset, shouldn't it be down to him to make it better?

Somehow, he didn't feel as though Kathleen talking to her was the correct approach...

Before Kathleen could head to the garden, he reached out an arm to stop her.

"Uh, Kathleen – I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it's quite time for you to do that..."

Kathleen waved a dismissive hand, her smile never once leaving, "Oh, don't be such a cute little worrypot! I'll have to do it at some stage, so it might as well be now. You just sit and relax, and I'll take care of _everything_."

Niles couldn't even protest as she blew him a kiss and rushed outside. He still thought it was a bad idea, but maybe...maybe Kathleen knew what she was doing? She seemed to know everything about everything else that was going on, so why not how to talk to a child as well?

Perhaps if this worked, they'd bond? Agree to go out and spend a day, just the two of them? Really get to know each other...

He could live with that. More than live with it.

It might even bring him some peace.

But until he was sure of what was going to happen, the next best thing he had was a comfortable chair in the living room, waiting to find out how his girl and the woman he'd decided on for a fiancée were going to get along.


	17. Chapter -16-

**Chapter 16**

In Mia's opinion, there was nothing better than getting on a swing whenever you were upset. She could spend hours on end, just swinging back and forth, back and forth…

Unsurprisingly, after the upsetting afternoon she'd had, she now found herself sat on one of her sister's swings, propelling her little legs forward, wishing they could just touch the fluffy clouds above. Maybe it would be easier, if she could just be pulled up into the wide, open sky to fly back to her home in New York, where life made sense. She and her sister could stay with their Mom, and her father would be free to form a new family with the oh-so-pretty and oh-so-perfect Kathleen.

But again, that was just a silly dream. They'd have to swap back at some points, and as things currently lay, their plan to get their parents back together would probably fail miserably.

She'd have to speak to Lottie soon, to plan their next move, but she didn't hold out much hope. Not when it was obvious that that witch had her claws buried in their Dad and was not planning on letting go any time soon.

The thought of her dressed in a white dress and walking down the aisle, towards her waiting Dad, made her feel weak – like she couldn't breathe. For years she'd fantasised about her father suddenly appearing at her doorstep, ready to try and be a family again. But clearly she'd been wrong. He only cared about Lottie and Kathleen. Not her or her mom. He was happy without them.

She'd been naïve to think that would ever change.

Mia felt her limbs growing too heavy for her to swing them back and forth. She lost momentum slowly, and soon the swing was only gently swivelling back and forth.

She felt like an idiot, for hoping it would ever change.

She should've realised a long time ago – she'd grown up in a place where she heard of boy and girls with bad daddies all the time. She'd just thought hers was missing, but it was clear that she'd been wrong. He wasn't as bad as some, obviously, but he had let Kathleen in and shut his real family out.

That was bad enough, in Mia's opinion.

And speaking of things that were bad enough, she couldn't help noticing Kathleen padding her way over the grass towards her.

She had to hold in the eye roll that she wanted to let loose. Any slight misdemeanour in front of her future stepmother would obviously get reported back to her father, and everybody knew it wouldn't be Kathleen who was in trouble...

"Hey," the redhead's voice was simpering, dripping with whatever sugared syrup she used to try and draw people in. "Mind if I join you?"

She'd sat herself down on the swing next to Mia before the girl could even reply.

Again, it wasn't like she'd get in trouble for not respecting Mia enough to wait for an answer. It was more her house than it was either Mia's or Lottie's, and she was exercising her rights as the favourite person in their father's eyes.

Mia wondered if he'd ever looked at their mother that way, but supposed she had to pay attention when Kathleen started up.

"I know, it must be rather...difficult, getting used to the fact that your father is getting married."

Mia shrugged. She didn't want to have a heart-to-heart with Kathleen. The sooner she left her alone, the better.

"I guess…" said the little girl.

"Oh, come on, I know it was a big shock," Kathleen insisted, nudging Mia on the side. "I wanted your father to tell you sooner, but he wanted to wait for a little bit."

Mia's eyes shot upwards – so this had been a long time coming?! Her father had been hiding this…thing from Lottie for a long time! Clearly, he'd thought his child knowing that he was getting married was not important. Mia knew she shouldn't be surprised, but it still hurt like hell.

"I remember what it was like, being your age," the redhead continued, "You are only a few years away from beginning to feel like a woman and from knowing what it's like to be in love! Love is a wonderful thing, you know, and it will–"

"Uh, Kathleen," Mia interrupted her, a little sick of Kathleen's attempt at being this sweet-natured thing she knew she wasn't. She had pulled the wool over her dad's eyes, but she did not fool Mia. "I don't mean to be jerky when you are trying to be all mushy and sentimental – but I know what mystery my Dad sees in you."

Kathleen's smile faltered for a second.

"You do?"

"Well, you are young and beautiful and sexy," replied Mia, not caring to disguise the hatred she felt for the redhead next to her. She knew exactly what she was – her mom hated women like her, and had taught Mia very early on how to detect gold-diggers. She'd told her men could be like that too, and that sometimes adults did stupid things that didn't necessarily make sense. Clearly, her Dad was under this witch's spell, and she was not having it. "Dad's just human. But marriage has to be based on something more than just sex, right?"

Mia couldn't help but smirk when she saw how off-guard her answer had caught Kathleen. She hadn't expected that kind of answer from a little girl – a little girl she'd tried to dupe into thinking she was a kind, warm woman. But Kathleen was wrong if she thought Mia was like other eight-year-olds. She wasn't, and she was going to draw a very clear line on the sand. She might not have the power to send her away, but she was not going to fall for her little act.

"My," Kathleen said, chuckling, "Your father underestimates you…"

Mia dug her heels in the ground and turned to look at the redhead in the eye; she was smiling still, but there was danger laced in her deep red lips.

"But _you_ won't, will you Kathleen?" Mia shot back.

"Being young and beautiful is not a crime, love," Kathleen snapped, "And for _your_ 411, I _adore_ your father. He is the kind of man I always pictured I'd marry."

Even if the woman had obviously tried to make it sting, Mia couldn't help but find a hook to lead with in what Kathleen was saying. And it all hinged on how obvious it was that there was one feature she'd probably been interested in making sure she got, her entire life...

"And my dad's money," Mia began, watching the line become a sinker as Kathleen's eyes flashed. With fury or shock, she wasn't sure. But the reaction was there, and it was all she needed to know. "That has nothing to do with you wanting to marry him?"

It wasn't three seconds before Kathleen leaned in on her own swing, suddenly looking a lot larger and more dangerous than she had done before.

Mia held her nerve, though. She'd seen bigger in New York, and her Mom had torn them apart.

She wanted to be like her – like her Mom. And that involved letting people let out their hot air sometimes.

"Alright, you're going to listen and you're gonna do it carefully," Kathleen nearly hissed, just about keeping her voice from turning. "I am marrying your father in a month's time, like it or lump it. So, I'd suggest that you stay out of my way, because you have no idea what you're getting into. Are we clear?"

Mia wanted to scoff and laugh. She'd hit the nerve! And Kathleen was trying to cover her tracks by turning up the "I'm a Big Grownup, You're a Small Child" routine!

But it wasn't going to work. If anything, this made Mia want to tell Lottie even more. They had to get their father out of this, for everyone's sake! They needed another step in the plan.

The war was only just beginning.

She leaned in towards Kathleen as well, at last replying to her question.

"Crystal."

Kathleen looked as though she was going to puff out her chest to say something else, but another voice cut clear across whatever she'd been building up to.

"Don't even zhink about speaking anozher word, Kazhleen."

It was more than enough to get both Kathleen's and Mia's attention, as Marie stomped across the grass towards them.

She'd clearly heard at least some of what was said, and she was on the warpath.

"You may be my son's fiancée, but you are not 'is wife yet. You 'ave no auzhority 'ere. And you 'ave to show ozhers zhe respect zhey deserve, including me and Lottie. We were 'ere long before you."

The last part was said as she stopped in front of them and it clearly sounded like a threat.

That immediately sent the redhead's face into a deep, unpleasant smirk.

"And yet, I'll be here long after," Kathleen replied calmly.

Not that she knew Mia was already trying to devise ways of making sure that never happened. There had to be something they could do - something to make her father see that marrying Kathleen was the worst idea in the whole world!

"But, I'm bored of you both, anyway," the redhead concluded unpleasantly, before getting up. "See you inside, future stepdaughter. Future mother-in-law."

With that said, and with Mia aching to vomit because of what had just been said, she disappeared back into the house.

And that left Mia and Marie alone.

"Quelle connasse," Marie muttered to herself, glaring at Kathleen.

Honestly, it was a blessing that vile thing did not know French – it'd make insulting her considerably more difficult. She then turned to Mia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come, Mia, you and I need to talk," said the older woman, and Mia was more than happy to obey.

They left the house through the backdoor, not wanting to cross paths with either Niles (or, as Marie had taken to calling him, le grand idiot) or Kathleen. They needed to be alone, and Marie couldn't think of a better place to have a heart-to-heart conversation than a cosy café. It was lucky for them that there was one close by, so in barely half an hour, they were sat side by side in a nice booth, two warm cups of tea and slices of cake sitting in front of them.

"We can't let Dad marry her," Mia said, finally putting an end to the uncomfortable silence that had stretched since their little run-in with Kathleen.

"I know, Mia, I know," replied Marie, sighing. "But at zhis point we 'ave very few options left."

Mia nearly let her fork clatter down onto her plate, her heart and head ready to turn stubborn in preparation for an argument. It sounded like her grandmother was giving in, and she just couldn't believe it!

She couldn't let it happen, either. Her grandmother hated Kathleen - that'd been obvious from the start! She couldn't just give up the fight because it had gotten difficult!

It didn't mean they were out of options. It couldn't...

"We have plenty!" Mia protested. "We can get rid of Kathleen - we just have to figure something out, that's all!"

People often said she could be as hard-headed as her Mom. Mia often took it as a compliment, whether or not it was supposed to be one.

And, had Marie known that, she would've both agreed and considered it a compliment. C.C. had raised her girl well - she'd made her strong, helped her grow to be smart and capable, and to always go for what she wanted...

That actually reminded Marie of a question she'd had, but had never gotten around to asking.

"What did you figure out originally? Between you and Lottie?"

Mia looked up curiously at her, face partially screwed up, like she didn't know what Marie was talking about.

Of course, that might have been a confusing question for someone so young! It was quite broad, and didn't necessarily have one answer.

But Marie knew how to narrow it down. She was good at having to explain things in greater detail, as though to a child, from her interactions with Kathleen.

Only this time, she knew Mia would understand her better.

So, the older woman continued, attempting to make herself better understood, "At zhe camp, why did you decide to switch places? You did not know Kathleen zhen, so eet was not to get rid of 'er. Did you just want to meet your ozher parents?"

She saw her granddaughter sigh at that. But it wasn't the sort of sigh you'd expect from someone her age – not the loud, pronounced and frustrated huff of an under-ten, who barely knew what the outside world could hold in store for her.

No, this sigh sounded like a world-weary, middle-aged woman, who'd seen and done everything and simply wanted things to work out at some stage because she'd tried and was still going, but couldn't keep on trying forever.

"No. Well, yeah – but it wasn't just that. We wanted to see them, obviously, but we did it because we want them back together," Mia started poking at her cake with her fork. Part of her was still wondering if this all had been a massive waste of everybody's time. "We thought that if we switched, then told everyone the truth after a little while, they'd have to meet up to switch us back! But I never counted on...you know..."

She indicated lightly towards the door – back in the direction of the house and two people they weren't speaking to – but didn't really take her eyes off her plate after that.

She expected her grandmother to tell her how reckless and dangerous it could've been. Mia knew she would have a point. They'd each gone to a different country without an adult present – anything could've happened and it was pure luck that nothing had.

But Marie was past thinking about any of that.

She was too busy concentrating on what Mia had said. All of her confession, which had come from a heartwarming place – the place of a little girl who just wanted her parents, and to be a family with them...

Part of Marie (a cynical part that was never sure of anything) wanted to say about how ridiculous it was. How most people would just turn the child round and march them straight back to the airport without even warning. How it would never work...

But that was the thing.

It did work.

Or, at least, it could work. It could certainly set them up on the road for at least one real life meeting! They'd do everything they could to see to it that their girls were handed over safely – after the stunt Mia and Lottie had pulled, they probably wouldn't want to let them out of their sight!

It was the one thing Marie knew Niles would really be longing for – longing to the point of feeling terrified at the very notion.

Without even currently realising it, he could be this close to coming face-to-face with the woman he was, even to this day, so desperately in love with that he was trying anything to replace her in his mind.

And he was scraping the bottom of the barrel to do it.

But he might not have to, if her brilliant girls' plan worked out just the way they were hoping. It was a still a long shot, obviously, but it was better than having no plan at all.

And it made her chest lighter than it had felt since her idiot son had told her he was going to marry that salope, and he didn't care what she thought.

It hurt less, now. And thinking of how he could, perhaps, say that he was marrying someone else instead – taller, blonder, more children with him – filled the remaining part of her heart with hope.

If it was too much hope, she didn't care. It was worth a try, anyway.

It didn't even matter that the plan was coming from two people who weren't even old enough to get into a 12A-rated movie by themselves yet. With their mother's brains and their father's unfortunate penchant for pranks (and it was obvious these girls had inherited both in spades), they could accomplish anything.

That was certainly true, considering how long they'd already lasted with their little scheme. It probably could've gone on indefinitely, if Mia hadn't felt she'd had to confess!

If Kathleen wasn't in the picture, that was. If that salope had never slithered and smirked her way into the house, Niles and Marie would still both have been none the wiser...

She nodded in understanding at what her granddaughter had said, "Yes...I understand, chérie. Eet eez only natural zhat you should want your parents to be togezher again."

Mia got a look on her face like she was expecting a "but", followed by a list of reasons as to why the only thing she really wanted in life would never be coming true.

Not that those words ever came.

"And...well, eet eez lucky I found out about you and Lottie and the plan when I did. Eet seems as zhough you will require some...I believe you Americans call eet "backup"?"

Mia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped – was…was her grandmother saying what she thought she was saying? She wanted in on their little scheme?! They'd been working under the assumption that they were basically on their own, but having a grown-up ally opened a whole new world of possibilities. There was no certainty that they'd get their parents back together, but they still had a shot. However small it might be.

"Grandma, are you serious?!" Mia said, arms immediately shooting outwards and wrapping around Marie's plump figure.

"I 'ave never been more serious in my entire life, sweet'eart," said the Frenchwoman. "Now, I zhink I 'ave an idea to get your two dunder'ead parents to meet…"

Mia nodded, pulling away from Marie to sit ramrod straight – clearly, her attempt at taking in each and every word her grandmother would say.

"I don't know if your fazher told you, but in five days we will all go to zhe Ritz, for a wedding re'earsal," Marie began. "Zhe party will be zhere, and of course, zhe witch wants to make sure evryzhing eez perfect and up to 'er standards. Eef we play our cards right, we might stand a chance against zhe Wicked Witch."

Mia felt a tiny bubble of laughter float upwards in her chest at her grandmother's name calling. They both hated Kathleen so much, she was sure that hatred was strong enough to kill a giant from any fairytale. But would it be enough to get rid of the ogre in their reality? Only time would tell.

And it was all so serious enough, that the laughter didn't go any further.

She wanted to be able to hear the rest of her grandmother's plan.

"'owever, for zhis next stage, your sister 'as to be involved," she said, trying not to get choked up by the fact that she could be in the same room as both of her grandchildren for the first time in years, soon enough. "Just as you 'ave told me, she must come clean to your mama."

Mia nodded, liking how the plan sounded already. Even if things weren't going exactly how she'd imagined they would, the basic structure of what she and Lottie wanted to do was still holding steady and that was giving her a lot of hope.

Especially now they had someone else on their side.

A someone who was just as excited to see this plan go off without a hitch as they were.

"She 'as to let your mozher know zhat your fazher is expecting 'er 'ere," Marie said, so into the plan that she thought she could leap up to carry it all out right away. If all of this went smoothly, her family would be the happiest it could be, and that salope would be gone forever! "And we can plan our next move, from whatever 'appens on zheir meeting."

Well, that all seemed...no...no, there was something in there that Mia didn't understand. Why were they telling Mom that Daddy was waiting for her? It wasn't true - he was marrying Kathleen, and it was obvious that he didn't care about anybody else!

It was lucky she knew she could ask, before the whole plan was ruined by not everyone being on the same page.

"But Dad won't be waiting for Mom," she pointed out. "Why would we say that? It's a lie."

Marie, in getting caught up in the cleverness of her granddaughters' plan, realised that she might have forgotten that they were still young and innocent. They must have grasped that some lies were good, some of the time, but it was still a learning process when it came to adults lying to other adults.

"I know, chérie. But eet eez only a _little_ lie," she explained. "Do you really zhink zhat your mozher will come eef we tell 'er zhat your idiot of a fazher eez marrying zhat demon?"

Oh. Mia hadn't thought about that. Her grandmother was right – why would her mother come, if she knew her father was with Kathleen? She'd flip, but not enough to do anything about the marriage...

Well, apart from maybe demand Lottie come and live with them, if she ever heard about what Kathleen was like...but that wasn't the plan that Mia had had in mind. Not all of it, anyway.

When it was all put to her like that, she didn't actually think she'd heard a better, more updated plan of action.

This cut out all the worries about where the meeting would happen, could cut out how long it would happen for, and it meant their parents would be reunited in a big, romantic, fancy hotel! What better background was there?!

Well, maybe one without Kathleen in it. But they'd handle that as they went.

"I hadn't thought about that before...but yeah, you're right. If we do it your way, this could be great!" she declared aloud to her grandmother. "You want me to call Lottie and tell her the good news?"

That was when a little smirk began to play around Marie's lips, and she shook her head.

"I shall do eet," she said, not willing to pass up a quicker opportunity to have both her girls almost entirely with her. "What eez your phone number, for your 'ouse in New York?"

Mia told her, and Marie hastily pulled out her own mobile phone to dial in the number. With a five hour difference, it was sometime in the mid-morning, so hopefully Lottie would be there to pick up.

She held her phone to her ear with baited breath, and listened to the dial tone as a phone rang an ocean away.


	18. Chapter -17-

**Chapter 17**

Lottie was used to family meals. She always had been, considering she'd been raised by two natural-born cooks. What she wasn't used to, however, was sharing a family meal with her extended family.

Meals back in England were a quiet affair – it was just her, her Daddy and her Mémé in attendance. They'd usually eat in the kitchen, where they could easily watch Marie's soap operas or whatever movie was playing on Sky Movies. The dining room was reserved for special occasions, such as birthdays or Christmas Day.

That wasn't the case in the Babcock household.

Meals were a boisterous and concurred affair. Her grandfather would always be there and so would the Sheffields. Grandma B.B. didn't always come, but she made sure to visit at least once a week. Due to his job, Uncle Noel was unable to drop by during the week, but he was always present on Sundays, when the family had a huge barbeque at Grandpa Stewart and Grandma B.B.'s place.

In Lottie's humble opinion, Sunday BBQ's were probably the best thing in her entire week. She looked forward to being there, surrounded by friends and family and running around her grandparents' enormous, evergreen gardens. It was a kind of family life she'd never enjoyed from before. It was like in the movies – her sister had no idea just how lucky she was.

It wasn't a pleasant thought to have (and Lottie certainly tried to push it to the back of her mind every time it surfaced), but she despite her current happiness, resentment was sifting quietly in her heart. She simply couldn't make sense of their parents having willingly separated their family, robbing Mia and Lottie of the chance to grow up enjoying from their marvellous family. What had happened that they had decided it would be better for them to live an ocean away from each other?

She didn't understand.

She wondered if this was one of those things old people say you'll understand when you're older, but Lottie wasn't certain. Maybe there would be a time to ask questions, eventually, when their parents had to meet again to swap daughters again.

But for now, she was determined to have a good time. Especially when today her Grandpa Stewart had promised to take her to Coney Island for the day.

She'd been so excited, she'd picked out an outfit the night before and had left it neatly folded on a chair so that it would be ready to go in the morning. Her mother had laughed fondly at her eagerness, and Lottie had just kept on planning everything she was going to do.

It was moments like that that made her feel...not just connected to, but actually like her mother. There was something they shared, deep inside, that both loved to make plans and see them carried out. They both enjoyed challenges and loved it when things went their way. It was a kind of fun that was all their own.

But dreaming of the fun she'd have on Coney Island had led to Lottie almost staying awake all night in her excitement.

The day just simply couldn't and hadn't come soon enough!

She'd practically sped her way through breakfast and getting washed up, ready for Grandpa Stewart's arrival. She wanted to be dressed, sat down in the living room with her shoes on and her jacket in her lap, bright and raring to go by the time the car pulled up outside. Every once in a while, she'd strain to hear if maybe he had turned up early, or if her mother had called her to tell her that he was there, but so far, she'd heard nothing but the occasional passing car outside and the television downstairs.

Those noises sort of drifted out of her head as she kept on getting ready, and she went through what she wanted to do when they got to the fair. She wanted to try funnel cake, with ice cream and sauces and fudge. She'd heard it was awesome from some of the other kids at the camp.

She wanted to win prizes – little teddy bears, one for her and one for Mia.

She wanted to go on the Wonder Wheel, and take pictures from right at the top. When everything was over, she'd show them to her parents and they'd all happily remember the time that led to them getting back together...

She wanted to–

The sharp _ringring_ of her phone in her pocket made her jump so badly, she nearly yelped out loud. But she just about stopped herself - she couldn't have her Mum worrying about her, just before she had to go. It would delay the whole day!

Besides, it was probably Mia, and she didn't want their mother coming up when she was on the phone to her sister.

So, checking her door was definitely shut, she took her demanding little device from her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"'Ello, stranger. Long time, no see."

The minute she heard the voice, she nearly jumped so hard she dropped her phone, that time. It slipped a little from her fingers as she blurted out in panic.

" _Mémé_!"

Fumbling for the phone in the air, she just about managed to bring it back to her ear.

Her mind was racing faster that she'd ever thought possible. How was this her grandmother?! Did she know what was going on?! How on Earth had she gotten the number that Mia had given her in America?!

 _Had Mia been caught?!_ What would happen to them now?! The plan had to be ruined if her Mémé knew! That...that could mean that her Daddy knew as well! What was he going to _say_?!

They were in trouble. The both of them. They'd been caught and it was over - they were going to be returned to the parents they lived with, and...and...something bad was going to happen! She didn't know what it was yet but she could feel it in her gut! In her bones! In her very soul!

She wasn't going to get funnel cake (she'd probably be sick right now if anybody even tried offering her food). She wasn't going to get a bear for her or for Mia (she might not even get to see her sister again, depending on what their parents agreed or didn't agree). She wasn't going to get pictures from the top of the Wonder Wheel (was she even going to Coney Island today? Or would her Mémé make her put her Mum on the phone and cancel the whole day?).

Her parents weren't getting back together. Not if the plan had gone so wrong so early.

Not...not that Marie sounded like she was angry, when she next spoke...

"Yes, sweet'eart! Eet eez me! Surprised?"

She sounded vaguely smug, actually.

And Lottie thought her head would reel to the point where it would spin off her head and take off out the window.

What was going on?! Why did her grandmother sound so happy?! Pleased with herself, even?!

Weren't they in trouble? If not, then why hadn't Mia told her? If she was ready to let the cat out of the bag, then they should've done it together! There was no point in having a plan if they weren't going to stick to it!

But if they still were in trouble, then it was an odd, out of character and cruel joke for her Mémé to play by pretending not to be angry...

Things hadn't changed that much while she'd been gone, had they?

Cautiously, and making sure she kept her voice low enough that there was no chance of being overheard (she didn't want her mother finding out any sooner than she absolutely had to), she started talking to Marie properly.

"Um...you could say that...!" she replied, eyes still darting nervously to the door. She felt like her heart might beat its way out of her chest as she practically ducked down and crawled away to the farthest corner of her room. "Mémé, what are you doing...?! How did you get this number?!"

"Your sister gave eet to me, of course!" Marie said, sounding far too lively for the situation they were in. "I must say, you two are devious and I should slap you silly for doing what you did…"

Lottie (and Mia, at the other end of the line) cringed.

"'owever, I must also say I am razher impressed by your nerve. You two clearly are your parents' daughters."

"I…I am not sure if I should feel flattered or fear stepping a foot back in England, Mémé…" Lottie stuttered.

Marie chuckled. That was the Lottie she remembered – smart as a whip and with an unusually rich vocabulary for a child of her age. She'd always blamed Niles for that one. After all, it had been his idea to read Lottie Shakespeare's works as bedtime stories. He'd always say that it was never too early to instil a love of the classics, but Marie knew better. He'd brought Lottie up to be smart – outstandingly smart, at that. He'd never pressured her, but he'd always encouraged her to work hard and do her best in anything she tried. He'd always tell her that there was nothing she couldn't do.

He'd done a good job as a parent, Marie had no doubt about that. It was unlucky that, in the love department, he was nothing but a blundering idiot.

And it was unfortunate that she had to tell her granddaughter just how much of an idiot he was, in that regard.

She never thought she'd have to tell anybody about him doing something so stupid, but well, here it went, she supposed...

"You might fear eet, but not because of me," she told her. "You remember your fazher's...publiceest...Kazhleen?"

Lottie felt her stomach growing oddly tight. She'd told Mia not to worry about her – or anybody else their Daddy brought home. None of them ever lasted; he just...well, clearly nobody lived up to the standards he was holding them to! None of them could ever compete with their mother - he couldn't fill the void, or ever seem to find anybody else!

But if that were true, then why did her grandmother sound so grave?

What had happened, and how was Kathleen involved?

She gripped her phone tighter and swallowed, "Yeah, I remember..."

She could almost see the line her grandmother's mouth would be forming as she next spoke. It wasn't a pleasant look, especially for a woman who usually smiled so much...

"She eez to be your new stepmozher. Your fazher 'as proposed and she accepted."

For the second time that day, Lottie nearly dropped her phone.

And that time, she forgot all about staying quiet as she screeched, "What?!"

She had heard correctly, but she didn't want to have heard. She didn't want her ears to hear or her mind to think, but it was thinking and it was thinking too much and she didn't like it. Kathleen. Marrying her Daddy. In a church. She'd have to be there, or Mia would. They'd be married and she'd probably have a baby and they'd have to look like the perfect family, her Daddy and Kathleen and Lottie and the baby and maybe Mia too, but it wouldn't be perfect because it wasn't their real Mum there with them...

"Your fazher is going to marry Kazhleen, chérie."

The words sunk like stones at the bottom of a pond and Lottie felt her breathing speed up. It sped up, her lungs near working overtime, until it hurt and she slumped on the edge of Mia's bed.

No. No, no, no – the plan couldn't be ruined! Not like this! At least if they had found out that she and Mia had swapped, then there was a chance that their parents would talk and realise that they'd been wrong! There had been a chance that they could still love each other, and want to be a family, together, with their girls!

Now...now, there was none...and she wished that she'd listened to Lottie when she'd had the chance. They could've put an end to everything by now, between them, but she'd been so stupid, so willing to ignore it all for a few more days with her Mum in New York...

She'd trapped them all.

Her lungs and heart were hurting so badly at this point, and when she wiped her eyes, she realised they were wet.

"What are we gonna do...?"

She didn't think that she'd ever sounded so hopeless in her life. If it was possible for there to be an opposite to how she'd felt when she and Mia had come up with this plan, then this was it.

It was like...being trapped at the bottom of a huge pit, with barely a hint of sunlight warming the edge, but it was too high and the walls were practically vertical, so it was too steep to reach...

She'd seen Kathleen before. She could see her now in her mind, standing at the edge of the pit. She was laughing, and she had a dirt-stained shovel tightly in her grip.

It didn't seem possible to do anything against that, but she had to ask. And her grandmother usually came up with the best ideas.

"Usually", as she was soon to be reminded, didn't mean "always", though.

"I do not fully know, chérie," Marie said. She sounded like she might have been rubbing her eyes, or wiping her forehead. "All I know is zhat we must do somezhing. And eet will 'ave to be bozh quick and drastic!"

She was right. It was the only way to get their parents' attention - a huge, grand gesture or announcement, that they'd have to pay attention to!

That...that could only mean one thing. And if Mia had already let the cat out of the bag at one end of the Atlantic Ocean, then surely it was time for the two twins to be in balance?

Telling her mother everything would definitely make her shocked and panicked and anxious enough to spring into action. And it would probably succeed at getting her Daddy's attention off the wedding as well - how could it not? She was his little girl, missing without him even realising; he'd feel so bad, he'd do anything to make up for it!

And that would probably mean paying attention to her and only her for a long time, with Kathleen being sent to the sidelines.

That put something of a smile on her face. She only hoped that it would work.

"Okay, okay," Lottie said, her fake American accent all but forgotten as she took big gulps of air between words in an attempt to calm herself down. "What's the plan? What do you want me to do?"

"You 'ave to talk to your mozher," explained Marie, "Tell 'er zhe thruzh…"

"The truth?!" Lottie hissed into the phone, "Mémé, don't you think Mum would, oh I don't know, blow her bloody top if she knew what we've done? Not to mention I don't think telling her dad is going to marry will be much of an incentive for her to want to see Dad!"

"Charlotte Brightmore, you watch your language!" Marie admonished – she was condoning devious scheming from two eight-year-olds alright, but she was still entitled to their respect as their elder. "And zherein lies the rub – you won't be telling 'er about Kazhleen."

"So I have to lie?" Lottie said, sounding more than a little bemused.

"Not lie per se – eet's more like _embellishing reality_."

Lottie screwed up her face in confusion. She wasn't quite sure she knew what her grandmother was getting at.

Embellishing reality? What did that mean? How could she tell her mother about her father getting married, without telling her about Kathleen? Wasn't the entire point to a wedding that there were two people getting married? Kathleen was the bride! If she wasn't an important part of telling her mother what was going on, then what was?

None of that made any sense to her. But her grandmother was never wrong - for all her life, Lottie has never found her Mémé to be wrong about anything (sooner or later, even if people had tried to prove her incorrect about something). She must've had a plan of action prepared, otherwise she wouldn't be telling her what to do.

And she certainly wouldn't have a tone of voice like she knew exactly what was going to happen next, and was very much enjoying the fact that nobody else did. It was the kind of tone that was always accompanied by the smirk that had clearly been a family trait. Their Dad had it, and Lottie had it as well - like something that had been passed down through the years.

It was a useful skill to have, really. Especially when planning the ousting of future evil stepmothers.

She let her face slowly relax again, thinking it through more.

"I see...what's the step after that?"

"Bringing your mozher 'ere, of course," Marie replied matter-of-factly. "And before you ask, yes, I do 'ave a plan for you to do just zhat."

The older woman quickly explained what Lottie was to do in the following hours. It would have to be business as usual until the following morning, when she'd drop the bomb on her and pray she didn't go bezerk.

"But remember," Marie said sternly, "You are to tell her zhat your fazher cannot wait to see her again, even if zheir meeting is only to give you bozh back."

Lottie could feel hope slowly blossoming in her heart. Yes, their plan was risky – many things could go wrong considering Niles would have no idea about C.C. coming over to the UK and there was always the fact that yes, he was engaged to be married and their mother had yet to find out about that, but it was worth the shot.

They wouldn't be able to live with themselves if they wasted the only opportunity to be a family because of fear, and that outweighed any qualms they might have had about their grandmother's plan.

"Don't worry, Mémé, I got that," Lottie said, rolling her eyes. "I'll keep quiet today and drop the bomb tomorrow."

"Zhat's my girl! Now, go a'ead and 'ave a wonderful day wizh your grandfazher. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"I will, Mémé, I promise." said Lottie.

The two Brightmores exchanged heartfelt goodbyes then and, after Lottie had promised to stick to the plan one last time, the phone call came to an end.

She put her phone away in her pocket, calmed her breathing by taking in some air and letting it out slowly, and then turned for the door.

They had a plan, but it was all set. They'd see where it all went from there and then maybe...maybe...

It was getting her a little too excited just thinking about the possibility of her parents meeting! She had to focus. Her mother and grandfather would get suspicious otherwise.

She actually started to feel rather smug about it as she opened the door.

She felt like a spy, and she'd just had the closest-

The thought died in her head as the door opened fully, letting her come face to face with her grandfather.

And he had an expression on his face like he had heard everything.

If you'd asked Stewart as well, you would have found out that was because he had heard everything.

He'd known that something hadn't been right about all of this! The baking that cake from nowhere, the...occasionally odd way of speaking that Mia ("Mia") had and tried to cover it up, just...all of it!

Even after so many years, his instincts were as keen as ever...!

But, apart from patting himself on the back, he...had to take stock. This wasn't his granddaughter - not the one he was familiar with, anyway. This was the girl he never thought he'd see!

Charlotte...that's what they'd called her, before she'd gone home to London with Niles and hadn't come back - at least, not until now.

Words couldn't really express how happy he was to know that she'd obviously met her sister at some point, and had formed this idea in their heads to swap places (God, his grandkids were geniuses), but that didn't mean that he didn't get to have a little fun. Especially if there was clearly some kind of plan to get Niles and C.C. to see each other again involved.

He wanted in on that, as soon as possible.

He looked himself up and down, before cocking his head at the girl.

"Is me being stood here dropping the bomb too early?"

The little girl's voice faltered, and though she tried to get a few words out a couple of times, they simply wouldn't come. In her mind she'd just blown any chance of their parents reuniting. Her grandfather would probably demand that she tell the truth and then almighty hell would be risen.

She didn't know how she was going to explain this to her sister or her grandmother. She should have known better – been more careful!

But she'd failed…

Not that Stewart would have shared that conclusion. He wanted in on this plan of theirs, and luckily for him they had a whole day to go over the plan and smooth over some hard edges. He'd always wanted his Kitten to go back to Niles, but her natural stubbornness was simply too strong. She hadn't been really and truly happy, and maybe this was her last chance at changing that for the better.

First things first, though – he had to let his grandchild know he actually wasn't mad. He'd be lying if he said the oh-damn-it-I-got-caught look on her face wasn't hilarious, but he'd dragged the agony out for way too long.

"I certainly hope not," Stewart continued, beaming and scooping Lottie up in his arms before the girl had time to react. "Because I would love to join the ranks, if you'll have me!"

Lottie wasn't sure that she was hearing him exactly the way that she'd thought she had at first.

It all sounded...too good to be true!

"Really?!"

The surprised tone was met with a grin from her grandfather, and he shifted her about in his arms to get them both more comfortable.

"Of course! It's always fun to be part of a plan that nobody else knows about," Stewart replied. He wasn't going to tell them just how much he was looking forward to getting two kids back together – no need to get hopes up. "And, personally, I think that this might be the right way to go. You can count on me not to say a word to anybody, until I have to."

The words exploded inside the little girl's chest, filling her insides with something akin to both helium in a balloon and fireworks. It was joy and relief all at once, that she hadn't let anybody down. That there was still a chance that they could get their parents together.

That their grandfather was going to help! She'd been so sure that he'd be against it – that he'd make her tell right away and ruin everything – that she'd been trying to compose a letter in her head to her sister and grandmother to say how sorry she was!

Laughing, she threw her arms around her grandfather, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you...! You have no idea how this'll help!"

"Actually, I don't," Stewart said, suddenly looking serious again. "So maybe we should get going and start on all the catching up I need to do?"

Lottie nodded. After having feared that her grandfather was going to blow her cover, only having to explain the course of action planned by them and Marie was going to be a cinch. She supposed it was a matter of counting her blessings, as it was!

"Of course, Grandpa," she said, this time using her real accent (it was a relief not having to pretend anymore). "Are we still going to Coney Island, though?"

Lottie hoped they were. She knew that the matter of her father getting married to Cruella De Vil was pressing, but she would be lying if she said that missing out on a fun-filled outing with her grandfather wouldn't disappoint her a great deal.

Luckily for her, the smile that broke on Stewart's face suggested that wouldn't be the case.

"Well, I _should_ ground you for lying to us…" he started, making Lottie cringe, "But, since your lying was a means to an honourable end, I suppose my promise to take you to Coney Island still stands."

In a complete turnaround of her feelings, Lottie thought she could've exploded with joy upon hearing her grandfather say that. She had never been to Coney Island and her sister said it was the most fun place in the whole of New York!

She had been looking forward to going for as long as her grandfather had said he'd take her. And she had wanted it to be a day out with him specifically - the only grandfather she still had left.

She loved her Mémé dearly, but she was nothing like Stewart. Lottie was curious to see how far that went, and how much like her grandfather she was and had been for all of her life - without even really thinking about it!

There were already some similarities peering through; him not telling on her when the truth was revealed, for one thing. Lottie thought she'd gotten that from her Daddy, but maybe she'd gotten it from both sides of her family?

Maybe both had more in common than they realised, and not just the girls that they were still trying to keep from each other...

And even though she wasn't the granddaughter he was used to having there, Lottie was relieved that he wasn't planning on treating her any differently.

Before she'd even spoken, she'd launched herself into her grandfather's hold, burying her face against his clothes and holding on tight.

"Thank you," she said, her voice muffled. "It means a lot."

Stewart chuckled. Oh, he sure knew that! For her this wasn't just a day out at an amusement park – that was what this would have been for Mia, who'd had years' worth of days out with him and B.B.. But Lottie...

Well, this day out meant bonding with a part of her family she'd thought lost. He'd have to be a monster to take that away from her. He wasn't a monster, and he loved the little girl more than life itself, just like he loved Mia.

"I know," he said gently and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, what do you say if you go get your shoes on, Squirt? The limo waiting outside has been waiting long enough, don't you think?"

Giggling, Lottie rushed downstairs with a sunny feeling in her heart. She'd found an unlikely ally! She was going to Coney Island! They had a plan to get their parents back together!

Maybe things were really starting to go their way at long last.


	19. Chapter -18-

**Chapter 18**

Traffic heading down towards her father's place was light, much to C.C.'s surprise and relief. She'd been dreading a buildup of cars, trucks and bikes, all nose-to-tail the whole way. Not to get her wrong, crappy holdups usually gave her the perfect excuse to take out her anger on a few jackasses she'd never met before and would have the privilege of never crossing paths with again, but today was different.

Her baby girl had spent the night at her grandfather's after their day out at Coney Island, and the businesswoman was looking forward to picking her up to take her home. She'd even planned a surprise shopping spree for them both before they got there, treating her girl to a few things for...well, no reason at all, really.

No matter what had happened before, she was lucky to have Mia. Even if it still hurt, what... someone did, all those years ago. And it hurt just as much to think that that was the reason she never got to see her other baby girl.

Charlotte. Her Lottie.

She didn't like to think about it too much; she had been having a good day before and she didn't want to ruin it by breaking her own heart again. It was all in the past – there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

Finding a parking space outside her father's house, she quickly distracted herself with getting the BMW in between the two cars already there, and hurried up to ring the doorbell soon after that.

Her father's own butler (a good man, a man who'd probably never hurt anybody, her mind flared up) let her in, and she insisted on announcing herself before her mind could keep on spitting out bad thoughts and memories that were better forgotten.

She approached the living room, voices growing louder the closer she got.

It sounded like they were in there.

"Would you care for another cup of tea, Miss?" Stewart's voice was cheerful and slightly funny; the definite tone of a grandfather playing a game with his grandchild.

C.C. chuckled to herself. They were probably in there, sat surrounded by dolls and bears that Stewart had bought for Mia at one stage or another, having pretend tea out of those little china cups–

"I certainly would, thank you!"

And C.C., had she been holding one of those cups, would've just jolted so hard that the "tea" would've flown out and covered everything, imaginarily soaking teddy bears and old china dolls alike.

Mia...Mia sounded just like...

No, she didn't sound like anything. She couldn't. She was just playing around, that was all – tea was a British thing, as were tea parties, ergo, she put on a fake British accent to complete the "ambience".

It was cute, when she thought about it. Soon enough, her girl would think herself too big for those kinds of games.

It was nice that she hadn't grown out of them just yet...

The thought encouraged her to keep moving. She wanted to ask her girl all about her day, and then find some nice new things for her when they went out...!

She found the door open when she reached it, but she knocked anyway.

They were, just as she'd predicted, surrounded by dolls and teddies of all kinds, with a little picnic blanket thrown over the coffee table to make it look more formal, and a fine set of white china teacups and plates decorated with beautiful red flowers laid out like a real party.

It was a childhood a lot of girls would long to have.

She watched as the beaming smile she wore reflected back on the faces of her father and daughter, when they looked up and noticed her stood there.

"Kitten!" Stewart called out, settling a little white teapot down on the table in front of Mia. "You made it!"

C.C. took the fine opportunity to play along – it wasn't often she got to, so she always liked to join in when she could.

"Of course I did! You think I'd miss out on the most talked-about and exclusive tea party of the year?" she asked, stepping into the room. "Is there a spare cup at this table? I could use some tea."

Stewart and Mia looked at each other for a moment, the girl appeared to take in a breath (wait, why?), and then she nodded. The businessman then gripped briefly at her shoulder and then gestured at the sofa opposite where he and Mia were sat.

"Of course! But it can't be for too long. Our...young lady here...has a flight to catch."

C.C. laughed lightly as she made her way over to the space she'd been assigned, shuffling and ushering stuffed animals along to make room for herself on the cushions.

"A flight?" she echoed. "Just where is our adventurous young lady thinking of going?"

She watched, starting to sit, as the girl's expression suddenly changed.

It became the look of a person who didn't know if they were going to be able to afford their rent that month, and in Lottie's head, it was exactly that serious. The moment had come to tell everything and get it all out, and now that it was happening, she didn't know what would happen.

She was terrified of making her mother angry. Or upset. Or leave her feeling like she had been deceived...

But she had to go for it. And her grandpa was on her side...what was the worst that could happen?

She snuggled against him for the reassuring protection she felt right there, before anything could take it away, and she blurted it out before she could even plan on stopping herself.

"I'm going back to London. To be with my father, Niles Brightmore, and to see my sister, Mia Babcock!"

C.C. halted half-way to being sat, in an uncomfortable ski sit that she didn't even notice. Mostly because she had practically leapt back to her feet immediately after, heart rate speeding up like a car accelerating.

 _Wh...what?!_

Where had all that come from?! What did she mean, she was going to see...her father?! What did she mean, she was going to see Mia?! How could she be going to see Mia?! Who was she, if she wasn't–

Wait a minute. _The accent_. The accent hadn't changed in that little girl...that stranger?...for all the time that she'd been sat there. But what did that mean?! What C.C. was thinking was impossible, but she had no idea what else to think!

She had no idea what to say, either - her eyes were misting up without any clue as to why and she couldn't think of a single coherent word to leave her mouth!

" _Huh_?!"

"Mia" shakily got to her feet, clutching her own hands together and looking like she was on the verge of crying.

"We met at the camp. Mia and I...we...we swapped, so we could meet you both...she's in London right now, with Daddy..."

The last piece of the puzzle well and truly clicked into place when that little girl – not Mia! Hadn't been Mia since camp?! – said "Daddy". It was obvious then who she meant – who else could she mean? Who else looked as much like her as Mia did?

Who else could this be, but the daughter she hadn't seen since she was a baby?

And her expression must've been as hopeful as it was shaken, because as she looked at her father, he started to smile.

"We've had a surprise guest, for a little while..."

Yeah, that was the understatement of the century! But before she could even try to spit that out, her...her daughter spoke up again, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"We...we just want you both to love us...! _I_ wanted you to love me...so I pretended, and I'm sorry that I'm not Mia, I'm Lottie...!"

And C.C.'s heart shattered then, the tears breaking loose like they had been held back behind a dam that had just cracked open. _Lottie_. Her Lottie, who had obviously come up with some kind of insane plan, for something she had never had to worry about in the first place!

"Oh, sweetheart...!" the tears were hot on her cheeks as she practically climbed over the coffee table to get to her girl. Her daughter. A missing part of her life that she thought she'd never get back. "You never had to worry about me not loving you! Lottie...! My Lottie, oh, darling...!"

Both mother and daughter seemed to meld into one with how tight they were holding one another. They'd hugged plenty of times since she'd arrived home from camp but, in Lottie's opinion, this was probably the first hug that felt completely and totally real. The first hug that her mother had given her knowing who she really was – the first hug meant for Lottie, and not for Mia.

The moment was, naturally, bittersweet. There was so much pain, anger, resentment mixed in with joy and love. There were so many unanswered questions, so many things Lottie simply couldn't understand, but right then it didn't exactly matter. There would be time to argue over why they'd decided on an arrangement so horrible as the one they currently had; they had many years to heal. Right now, however, she only wished she could stay in her mother's embrace until the world was no more. She wanted to make up for all the hugs she'd missed out on.

Hopefully, if their plan worked, she'd never have to miss out on another hug again.

"I can't believe it's you…" C.C. whispered as she pressed kiss after kiss on top of Lottie's head. "My little girl…! So grown up and beautiful! And so smart, too, to have come up with a plan like this one!"

"Mia came up with it, actually," Lottie replied with a watery chuckle. "We'd been sent to the Isolation Cabin for having a prank war – we hated each other at first, but when we'd realised what we were, we became inseparable and then one night she'd suddenly come up with this crazy idea and I couldn't say no because…well…I've always wanted to have a mother."

C.C. didn't know whether her heart had broken in her chest upon hearing that, or whether it had healed a crack that had been there for so long, it was starting to gather dust. She didn't fully care, either – it could all be made up, now that her little girl, a missing piece of her puzzle, was back in her arms!

Back in her arms, and hopefully ready and willing to tell her all about the so-called prank war that she'd just mentioned! It sounded so familiar, so close to her own experiences with... _the girls' father_...that of course she couldn't help but want to hear! She wanted to know how her girls – both of them – took after her, in more than just their obvious looks!

She was especially intrigued by the idea that they got in so much trouble for it, they were isolated together! The irony and the coincidence was almost too much!

"You've always had one, sweetheart...but now, you're here and you get me up-close and in person," she kissed the top of her head again and rocked her from side to side a little more, before pulling away just enough to look her girl in the face. "And you get to tell me all about the stuff that led to you two girls getting to know each other! How did all the hate turn into a prank war...?!"

She couldn't help feeling a little bit excited at the prospect of her girls taking after her so much. It was almost as though they were both carrying a part of her around in them, no matter where they went.

It gave her some comfort, because she'd always been so afraid that Lottie would never have anything to remember her by, or to see in herself and know for sure that it came from her mother...

Of course, that fear ended the exact moment Lottie began to explain.

"Well, we just kind of...hated each other from the start, I suppose," she gave the kind of shrug that reminded her mother of herself, at that age. "It started with basic name calling and insults, but it quickly turned into pranks..."

And as her daughter listed off all the things her two girls had done to each other, C.C. felt her jaw drop further and further.

Frogs? Canoes? Stealing everything from an _entire bunkhouse_?!

She'd say that she wasn't sure she could believe it, but at the same time her own mind was saying how damn sharp it all was, which only proved even more solidly that it was _her_ two girls pulling all of this stuff off! She'd known they were clever – well, she knew Mia was smart as a whip, and she'd imagined for years that Lottie would be as well – but she hadn't expected anything like this from either of them! The two girls had created a rivalry almost unlike anything else she'd ever heard of (she pushed certain thoughts away to make room for that statement), which had turned into chaos for those poor people who'd had to look after them for all that time!

It was almost insane, and she could practically see the faces of the counsellors as they tried to deal with and then had to jointly isolate two mysteriously identical girls who had nearly torn the place apart with a prank war!

She didn't know whether to be mad or impressed, and all that did was make her want to laugh.

Laugh, because they hadn't known who they were each dealing with. Laugh, because it had all turned into an entirely different, teamed-up plan.

Laugh, because she knew, deep down, that she would've done the same thing in their position.

"Oh, I should ground you two until the end of the century!" she said between happy tears, dropping kiss after kiss on the top of little Lottie's head. "You drove those poor women nuts!"

"We drove _each other_ nuts, Mum," Lottie replied. "But I'm happy we did, because if we hadn't been at each other's necks, I would have never gotten to know you…"

Again, C.C. felt (and acted on) an overwhelming need to hug her child. Her Lottie. Back when they'd been born, she'd been the tiniest of the two and the last one to come out of her womb, weighing only five pounds and fitting snugly on her forearm. C.C.'d barely gotten to feed her when Marie came to take her away, leaving C.C. and Mia on their own, ready to start a new life together. Naturally, not having her precious Lottie with her had tarnished a day that should have been the happiest of her life, but was now smudged with abandonment and separation.

She'd cried every night for the following five months, wondering about the baby she'd let go and missing the feeling of that precious little life growing stronger in her. She'd never let anyone see her pain, not even her father, and over the years the mind-blowing pain dialled down to an ever-present throb.

She'd gotten better, yes, but the ache had never gone away.

She'd believed that would be her life. She'd always held the hope , perhaps, when Charlotte was of age, she'd come looking for her. She'd never really allowed herself to dwell over these scenarios, but they had been her own quiet way of never giving up hope of being reunited.

But she'd been wrong – miraculously wrong, at that, and in her arms lay the proof.

Said proof, however, had unwittingly opened a Pandora's box that C.C. was only starting to become aware of. Through the joy and the tears, it was quickly dawning on the producer that Lottie's presence in her home meant one thing and one thing only:

She and Niles would have to meet.

 _Face to face_ , after all these years…

She didn't know what her head immediately thought when faced with that scenario. The minute she tried, it occupied itself with physical work – namely, working overtime to bring the image to life in her head, whilst simultaneously twisting her stomach into knots and setting her heartbeat to double the pace it would usually take.

No matter what she tried to do to get a clear answer, her mind gave her the equivalent of sticking its fingers in its ears and singing loudly as a response.

She had no idea how that was supposed to help her current situation. She could only imagine that it was to do the complete opposite and force her to think of something else – literally anything!

But this, no matter how hard it tried, wasn't something that her stupid, idiotic brain could try to avoid. Whether she liked it or not, Niles was the father of her children and currently, they weren't technically within the realms of their custody agreement...

They had to meet up again, and swap their girls back. And probably come up with some kind of new plan about how they were going to raise Lottie and Mia now.

It wasn't exactly possible to pretend the other didn't exist now, was it?

Lord, why did these things have to happen to her? Life was complicated enough as it was without her having to see that poor excuse of a man again! She loved her girls, God knows she did, but she'd rather they hadn't gone about this the way they had. Facing Niles again was something that, deep down, she wasn't ready for. They hadn't parted on friendly terms and both of them had said things that were probably too horrible to repeat out loud.

Over the years anger had naturally given way to a strange mixture of rage and sadness, all rolled into one. The feeling had continued to burn in her heart for all that time, and honestly she wasn't certain what would happen if she was faced with the man that had caused this in the first place. She could still hear him calling her an easy fuck as she ran out of his room after their second night together – yes, she'd laughed at him after he'd told her that he loved her, but his words had been unwarranted.

How could he love her, when he'd done his best to hurt her? He'd only said that to set her up – to laugh at her the moment she put her guard down, like he'd always do. But she hadn't been willing to hand him her heart and pride so easily, so his insult as she left his room for good had been all the confirmation she needed that she'd done the right thing by firing back at him before he had the chance to burn her.

Sometimes, however, in moments of weakness, she wondered if, perhaps, she had been wrong about his intentions – if he should have been given a chance. She'd always shake those pesky thoughts away, but the doubt lingered.

The last thing she wanted was for them to go off at each other in front of their babies – they didn't deserve to witness their bitter feud. That's why they'd come up with their agreement in the first place, hadn't they? Honestly, she sometimes wasn't sure how or why they'd come up with it in the first place…

"I am happy too, sweetie," C.C. eventually replied.

"Dad is happy too," Lottie said, "He…he knows about this – Mia told him yesterday. He… he was shocked, but he said that he was happy to see Mia and wants to see you, too."

She tried her absolute hardest to make every word she said sound convincing. It had to be Oscar worthy, practically. If she let her voice shake too much, or hesitated for too long, her mother would know that she wasn't telling the truth.

She held her breath when she was done, knowing that one single mistake could put everything in danger. Mia hadn't told their father yet – he had no clue about the plan or the swap. He had no idea that it wasn't her he was currently living with in their home...

He...he wasn't thinking about their mother at all, and so couldn't have wanted to see her...

But, from the strange way her mother leaned away from her and looked, eyes minutely flickering with rage, curiosity or confusion and (what Lottie assumed and hoped was) interest, the idea couldn't have been entirely unappealing.

"He...he does?"

C.C. didn't have the slightest clue how or why that could be possible. Missing the girls, that was natural – but openly admitting to want to see the person you'd hated for practically as long as you'd known them?! That didn't sound like Niles! He'd probably done backflips off the plane the minute he'd landed in London, and it was all because they didn't have to see each other anymore!

What on Earth could he possibly want to see her for, apart from getting their respective girls back where they belonged? Perhaps it was only that? That would make sense – getting it over and done with as quickly as possible, just with a new arrangement...

But even as her mind raced, then put the whole thing in reverse and backed over it, before repeating that process several times, she kept getting the feeling that that wasn't what Lottie meant.

The alternative, however, was something she was far too scared to even consider. It was too outlandish, too impossible, too…

' _Perfect'_ a little voice in her mind said before it was quickly shut down by C.C.. Seeing Niles was _not_ what she wanted. She _couldn't_ want it. She only had their children's interest at heart, nothing else. She didn't care about him and never would.

"He does, Kitten," her father, who up until then had been but a silent observer, said. "He's sent plane tickets for you and Mia to fly over. First Class of course, and he's also booked a suite at the Ritz. He said so to me, when I spoke to him over the phone."

Stewart had to hold a giggle down in his chest as he said that. He hadn't spoken a single word to Niles on the phone – he'd been doing all his conspiring and correspondence with Marie, filling in on all the details as they'd gone. She'd been the one to buy the plane tickets, and had booked the Ritz suite on their behalf.

She'd said in that wonderful accent of hers that "eet was about time Niles spent money on eez _real_ family." But C.C. wasn't to know that.

And he could see on his daughter's face that – much to his inner delight – she believed what he had said.

The little inner voice who'd stupidly dubbed the meeting with Niles "perfect" had actually tried to pipe up again, before the part of C.C.'s mind that had shut it down before did the mental equivalent of dropping a ten ton weight on it, Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner style. The absolute last thing in the world she wanted to do was let that part of her start analysing what she'd just heard!

But squashing it flat left very little room or even an idea of where she should begin. Of what it could mean, considering what she already knew and held in her heart, combined with the immediacy – oh, God, he'd bought them tickets for _tomorrow_! What the hell had he been thinking when he'd heard everything Mia had told him?!

He couldn't have been thinking. He couldn't have. He wouldn't have done it, if he had. He'd have thought everything through calmly and rationally and, unless he was planning some grand finale revenge prank, he would've made some kind of over-the-phone schedule with her first!

And, even if she mostly didn't trust him, there was enough rational thought there of her own to think that he wouldn't be thinking of another prank. Not while he had to get his daughter back to him.

That was probably the only reason he'd done it so quickly. Because he wanted Lottie back as soon as possible. The First Class thing and the Ritz had to be a treat, to make it all comfortable for her as she came home.

That was all they could mean. They weren't for her. Nothing ever was.

"To-tomorrow?!" she cried out, that being the only thing she had the ability to say.

"Tomorrow," repeated Stewart matter-of-factly, removing a printed copy of the email Marie had sent him (from Niles' account, of course – she'd said her son had a painfully easy password) with their reservations. "I suggest you get packing, Kitten."

"Yeah, Mummy, we really do need to pack! Perhaps I could help you!" Lottie supported his grandfather.

C.C.'s head was swimming – packing? Being in the UK for a week?! This was _not_ how she'd imagined her week would go. She wanted to come up with an excuse – anything, really – to object to what would end up happening anyway, but she came up with nothing. She couldn't disappoint her children, lest when Lottie's smile was so big it was making C.C.'s heart break and swell at the same time. She was, first and foremost, a mother, and anything she felt or feared came after her children's wellbeing and happiness.

So, in spite of everything in her screaming not to, she put on a smile on her face. "Of course you can help me, sweetie – actually, why don't we go shopping for new clothes to take there, too?"

She saw the way Lottie's eyes lit up at the suggestion and couldn't help feeling that her own might've been as well. She'd never imagined getting to see Lottie again, not even for shopping, or a hug - not even to talk!

She was grateful for this opportunity to do those things. Even if it meant having to grin and bear Niles for a little while (she'd speed them through everything and get Mia in a plane back as soon as possible). Even if it meant knowingly limiting her contact with her daughter, who at least now wouldn't feel quite so alone and incomplete, even if she might feel like half of her was across an ocean.

Even if what little time she was getting had come at the cost of their own children (just a little) swapping entire countries to make it happen. She still felt her heart burst with love and delight then turn just a little bit dark for the fact that they had dared to do something so reckless...!

It made her almost mad, how dangerous it was. But it also made her proud beyond words.

She supposed that was the parent in her. And she wouldn't trade it for anything else.


	20. Chapter -19-

**Chapter 19**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be shortly be landing in London…"

The rest of pilot's announcement was soon drowned by Lottie's panicked thoughts as she glanced over at her still sleeping mother, tucked safely underneath a fluffy blanket that had been given to her the night before, when the friendly stewardesses had made their beds.

That wasn't the only thing said stewardesses had done for them – no, they had kept a steady flow of liquor coming C.C.'s way throughout the flight. Lottie had seen drunk adults before, but there was something mildly traumatising about seeing your own mother sloshed. She remembered Mia had told her that their Mum didn't drink anymore, and if she did, it was the occasional glass of wine at the end of a hard day.

Still, she couldn't really blame the woman. C.C. had tried to keep Lottie from noticing just how on edge the whole situation was making her, something that the young girl really appreciated, but she couldn't expect her to believe she was okay when, between being told who Lottie was and who they were going to see, she'd gone through three packets of cigarettes, done and undone her luggage like ten times, and downed enough alcohol to knock out a grown man.

It was a blessing that Stewart had decided to tag along – Lottie didn't think she'd have been able to get her and her mother to the Ritz in one piece otherwise. His seat was a few rows behind theirs, but he'd been close enough to intervene and tell C.C. that it was enough after she'd had her fifth Scotch.

They could only live in hope that they'd be able to get her to their room and have her sober up before she and Niles met.

She was going to need to look her best, if they were going to make this work. They had to show their Daddy just what he was missing out on, and that wouldn't happen if she turned up looking like some street hobo who'd had to quit drinking cold turkey.

They needed her looking her usual glamorous, powerful self, nothing less, nothing more.

She'd slept a while, but she was going to need a lot more. And maybe a few painkillers, alongside a decent breakfast. It was the best thing that Lottie could suggest, but maybe her grandfather would have a better idea, once they'd gotten off the plane?

She could only hope so. She didn't feel like her own plan or suggestions would be enough.

But that was all still to come. First things first, they had to wake her mother up. The stewardesses would be coming around soon, and they'd expect everybody awake in time for landing.

Turning in her seat and hoping her mother would've slept enough to be in a good mood, Lottie began to gently shake her arm.

"Mum? Mum..."

C.C. stirred a little. That was progress, at least. Maybe she just needed to be a little bit firmer with her voice, or maybe the shaking should be slightly harder?

"Mum? Mum, you have to wake up – we're here."

That seemed to grasp at a part of C.C.'s brain that was teetering on the verge of being awake. It must have grabbed the rest and slapped it until it was just as alert, too, because within seconds, her eyes were wide open and she had sat basically bolt-upright in her seat.

"I'm awake! I'm awake…" she said to no one in particular, before wiping her eyes and yawning, stretching as much as the space would allow. "Oh, God...I can't believe we actually did this...!"

She then saw the look on Lottie's face at that, and alongside the dry feeling in her mouth, she got the swirling sensation of guilt in her stomach. To her girl, that accidental comment was complete confirmation that she thought the plan was ridiculous.

The plan wasn't ridiculous. It made a lot of sense, when anybody really thought about it. The circumstances, on the other hand? Oh, boy – now _those_ were a different story! Not that she was going to breathe a word of that thought to her daughter! No kid had to know exactly what one parent thought of the other, did they? She'd known, when she was little, and it hadn't exactly done her any favours...

But that was beside the point. She had to let her little one know that...well, what she'd said didn't have any impact on how things were going to turn out! They'd still meet her father and sister. They'd work out a new arrangement. They'd take the twin they legally had custody of, and then they'd go their separate ways.

Separate ways, to separate lives. Just as they'd agreed.

Not that that was to do with Lottie. Her plan was still a good plan – a plan she and her sister should've been proud of! Not sat there as the plane made its descent, suddenly looking as though the world was coming to an end!

"N-Not that I'm not glad we're doing it!" she blurted out, leaning to her side to hold her Lottie's hands as she scrambled for another explanation. "I just...can't believe any of it even happened!"

Lottie didn't look entirely convinced, and C.C.'s heart sunk.

God, if she couldn't even keep something to herself when she was with her daughter, how was she going to act around Niles?! Was she going to sound like this much of an idiot and get it all wrong then, too?!

She didn't want him to have a single reason to have been right, or have the upper hand. It would hurt all over again, if he saw her looking so pathetic...

She still had a few good hours to fix her face and make herself look somewhat presentable, but she held little hope of looking her best after an eight-plus hour flight. Even First Class passengers weren't spared suffering from jet lag.

She knew she wasn't drop-dead-gorgeous; she'd never been, but she held on to the hope that she could look…well…desirable. She was in her forties, yes, but she kept herself in excellent shape and she still wasn't at the stage of looking like a wrinkled mop. She'd had the occasional retouch here and there (hyaluronic acid was one hell of a thing), but she was proud to say that her beauty was (mostly) natural.

It might have been juvenile, but she wanted the satisfaction of rubbing it in his face that she was not the weathered, lame boozer he'd claimed she'd turn into. That was why she'd packed a special little thing to wear when she and Niles finally met – a black, Gucci sheath dress that hugged her curves in a way that would make any man's head spin. She wanted him to see she was the very picture of success – the picture of an accomplished, self-made, boss-ass bitch that owed nothing to no one. Not even him.

She wasn't sure she even felt like that in real life, but she'd much rather pretend in front of him than let him know just how much it still hurt.

That would be admitting a weakness. Telling the whole world that she had failed. And C.C. Babcock never failed – not openly, or in any way that had the potential to be found out by another human being.

At least, not since she'd failed her daughters by splitting them up, meaning they had to go pull this elaborate scheme just so they could meet the parents they'd never seen, let alone talked to, in their lives...

That was what was upsetting her now about Lottie. Her sweet little girl looked unsure of it all. And even as the plane landed with a bump, taxied and the pilot finally switched the seatbelt light off and the other passengers finally started to move around and get their things together, the look stayed.

Had she failed her again, even in a small way, by giving her the wrong impression? What could she do if she had? Lottie would be going home with Niles not too long from now, and it could be months before they saw each other again - could she apologise? Make up for it? Tell her the plan wasn't a bad idea at all and that she should be proud that she'd had a joint hand in coming up with it?

None of it felt like enough, but she knew she'd try them all anyway.

She had to do it. She couldn't go so many months across an ocean, unable to hold or comfort the little girl who'd wanted nothing more than to meet her for her entire life.

Which was, perhaps, why she overcompensated by insisting on getting Lottie's bag for her when they moved from their seats to get their things.

Stewart caught up with them just as they'd finished crossing the aerobridge, looking just as tired as C.C. was but also considerably more cheerful. He put an arm around his daughter's shoulders and another around Lottie's, bringing them closer to him.

"Here you are!" he said happily, "I thought I'd lost you for a moment!"

"Well, it's not surprising, with so many people around us," C.C. grumbled – she was already dreading the length of the queue at customs.

"Ah, don't be a grump, Kitten. We are in jolly, ol' London! We'll be on our way to the hotel in no time – I have a limo waiting for us outside."

C.C. gave her father an unimpressed look. She really appreciated him trying to lighten the mood, but he was trying just a little bit too hard. She wasn't in London on some impromptu weekend escapade! She'd been practically dragged here under duress, and things would only continue to worsen in the days to come. She was going to face the one man that she'd vowed she'd never see again; the one man who was, without a shadow of a doubt, the bane of her existence.

Gosh, she could already feel the start of a massive migraine. When had her life become so complicated?!

"Let's get going then," C.C. said, pulling away from her father and grasping Lottie's hand in hers, "If we don't get moving, we'll never make it to the Ritz."

Stewart wasn't put off by her shrugging him off whatsoever. If anything, he liked to think of it as part of the challenge; if he could get his girl in a better mood for the rest of their stay, the more likely she'd be to be in a better mood when she saw Niles. And that could only be a good thing, couldn't it?

A better mood might mean better, more open conversation. More open conversation could mean deeper talks that led to feelings being shared...

That thought warmed him from the inside-out. Anybody – even his worst enemy – could call him an old romantic at heart, he'd never deny it. But the feeling was only made greater by the knowledge that he could be helping his daughter, was currently helping the granddaughter he never thought he'd meet, and would soon be reuniting a family he'd once thought would never wholly be on the same continent again!

He didn't know how it was all going to turn out, but he was optimistic.

He knew his Kitten could be as stubborn as a bull when she wanted to be (it often left him frustrated because of how many obvious things she'd deny, just because she didn't want them to be true!), but she couldn't hold onto it all forever. There had to be a limit somewhere.

And he thought that the limit might just be a five-ten former butler, with sandy hair, blue eyes and a genetic link to the two little girls she held closest.

And the sooner they got to the Ritz, the sooner they'd be planning the next step. That step would actually be meeting said former butler.

So, he clicked his heels together promptly and followed after C.C. and Lottie at a brisk pace.

"Anything you say, Kitten!" he said cheerfully, before starting to sing under his breath. "If you're blue and you don't know where to go to, why don't you go where fashion sits..."

It wasn't long until the little family had gone through passport control. It was more than a little bit strange for Lottie, going through with Mia's passport. But it was the only one she had with her, obviously – she'd had to swap everything with Mia when they'd set up the plan.

She'd always been told it was bad to lie about things like this. That it could get her into Very Serious Trouble. But there was no other choice – her mother and grandfather knew that, and had told her not to worry about it. As long as she was quiet, and kept up her fake accent if she had to, it would all be okay.

She had to believe them. And it must've worked, because there weren't any police officers waiting to stop them after their passports had been checked, or the doors once they'd gotten their luggage.

In fact, they made it the entire way out of the airport without anybody giving them so much as a second glance!

Being out might've been a relief to Lottie, but it was setting C.C. even more on edge than she had been on the plane. She already knew that her father had sent a limo to take them to the hotel, and she had a sneaking suspicion that it might stand out among the London black cabs and the other vehicles making their way to and from Heathrow at that moment, so she had virtually no chance of delaying the inevitable by them not finding it.

She was just hoping and praying that it would take forever to find, given that the airport was so busy that da-

"There it is!" Stewart called out cheerfully, pointing further along the walkway to a designated drop-off-slash-pick-up point. He then started hurrying off as fast as he could in that direction.

Lottie smiled at her mother and then followed her grandfather with a giggle, happy to see that he'd completely thrown himself in with the plan. After having been so worried that he might make her stop everything, seeing him in such a good mood over it was making her feel lighter than a balloon.

Her Daddy really wasn't going to know what had hit him, when all three of them turned up!

C.C.'s heels scraped the cement of the pavement as she followed after her daughter, sighing to herself. Well, there went her entire plan to delay it all – someone up there _really_ didn't like her today. And that was a phrase she hardly ever used; she hadn't even said it when she'd been put in a wheelchair for all that time!

But the sight of the sleek, black limo, driver patiently waiting by the door to give them a hand with the simple task of opening it, was enough to do it for her. She still couldn't believe they were doing this – even if she wouldn't say so, for Lottie's sake – but the presence of her father's hired vehicle hit like a wake-up slap in the face.

They really were doing this. She was going to _see Niles_ , and she'd be putting on her best show to make sure he knew just how damn well she was living now.

How...how much she'd been living without him...

And that limo was going to take them to where everything would start. Their hotel, in the heart of London.

She watched as Stewart and Lottie eagerly approached, greeting the driver and bringing their luggage forward so that it could be put away, before the driver helped Lottie in through the back. She and her grandfather had both brought enough between them to last for a month, let alone the time that C.C. and Stewart would be staying!

She supposed that Mia would be bringing most of it back. Some of it had been bought when Lottie was in her pretending phase, so that could stay with her...

An uneasy feeling settled inside her when she thought about that. About not seeing her other little girl again for months at a time – she didn't know what Niles would ask for, when it came to custody arrangements, but she couldn't imagine it would be any time sooner than that. Not when the girls had school, and she and Niles both had work...

It wasn't fair, but what could she do about it? The only consolation she could think was that it was better than nothing at all.

Better the girls grow up getting to see each other every once in a while, rather than never seeing each other again. Better she and Niles come to an agreement that everyone was satisfied – if not happy – with. Better...

Better the two halves of their family (like that phrase or lump it, that's all she could think to say), learn to cooperate and deal with each other when they had to, rather than stay silent and basically ignore each other.

Not that they'd be doing much differently, when they didn't have to speak.

But, she supposed if she was going to get used to any kind of new arrangement, she had to get to where they'd meet first. So, she went after her father and daughter, intending to get it all started.

And she really would show Niles just what he'd turned away. He'd see how well she'd been doing if it killed her!

Stewart briefly stopped helping the driver load the luggage and smiled at her on her approach.

"Ready to go, Kitten? A luxurious hotel room is calling my name, that's for sure...!"

"Yeah, I'm ready…" C.C. mumbled as she forced herself to get in the car, avoiding both Lottie's and Stewart's eyes as she did so.

She wasn't ready – she never would be. Seeing Niles again was not something she'd ever pictured herself doing, but as it was, she had no other option but to grin and bear it.

She only hoped that, after all these years, she and Niles could bury the hatchet long enough to agree on a new plan that ensured their daughters' happiness and wellbeing.

* * *

The Ritz. If there was a hotel in London that reeked of old money and class, then this was it. Niles had grown up hearing stories of how the members of Britain's elite would regularly gather at the hotel, which had acted as the preferred venue to socialise, debate and dance the night away for years on end. King Edward VIII himself had been a regular, back in the day, not to mention that it had been a safe haven for exiled royals during World War II. Life at the Ritz was never dull, that was for certain, and to the former butler, being able to afford getting married there was no small feat.

Niles had grown up among luxury – he'd seen first hand what money, status and connections could get a person, but he had never imagined he'd one day cease to be an outsider looking in, to become part of a world he'd both envied and admired. Kathleen had called it "proof of his brilliance, courage and outstanding determination". He couldn't say that he was sure about at least one of those things, but he appreciated the sentiment.

Compliments from Kathleen like that one still felt rather...odd, but he put that down to inexperience. He was still mostly used to women who would've laughed in his face at the very idea...

But he couldn't think about that now. He, his fiancée, his mother and his daughter had all just walked from the car, bellboys trailing behind with their luggage, and he had to see to it that they got their room keys (Kathleen has said he should do it – she wanted to take a look around and he was the "man of the house).

The rooms they'd stay in, while they got to know the place. He still couldn't believe that he was to be married – it had seemed an impossibility before...

But, life had ways of surprising him, he supposed. And soon, he'd have the family he'd...well, not _always_ wanted, but the one fate had decided he should have. That had to be more than sufficient; he couldn't go looking for more trouble when it would only lead to more hurt.

He had everything he needed, even if that didn't involve having everything he wanted. He had to be happy with that.

As such, he took in a deep breath to catch the scent of the hotel – fresh, with a hint of cooking from the dining room – before heading over to the reception desk to ask for their room keys.

Kathleen had wanted them to stay in the prestigious Prince of Wales suite – a vast penthouse located in an 18th century mansion adjoining the main hotel. The sumptuous accommodation had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a private dining room; and it cost the _insignificant_ (as she'd put it) amount of seven thousand pounds a night. Niles still remembered feeling dizzy when his fiancée had first informed him of the cost of the suite – he could afford it, of course, but spending money so lavishly was not something that came naturally to him.

He'd promised her (and subsequently booked) the suite for them to spend their wedding night there, but this time they'd be staying in a regular suite, as would Lottie and Marie. The price per night was considerably lower, but each room cost an eye-watering two thousand pounds per night. Kathleen hadn't exactly been happy they weren't staying at the Prince of Wales suite this time around, but she'd eventually come around. She certainly looked happy now, as he received the key to their room from the receptionist.

"Here you are," Niles said, giving one key to Marie and the other one to Kathleen. "Our rooms are opposite one another so what do you say if we go up, freshen up and reconvene for lunch?"

"Zhat sounds good to us, doesn't eet, Lottie?" Marie replied, sharing a smile with her grandchild – they both knew that C.C., the real Lottie and Stewart had already landed and were most probably on their way to the hotel.

Marie had actually found out their room number beforehand and had consequently booked the two adjacent rooms for C.C., Lottie and Stewart.

"Yup," Mia replied, sounding a little more American than she would have liked, but not so much as to rouse suspicions. "I wanna see our room already!"

"Nobody's stopping you, _sweetheart_ " Kathleen intervened, voice dripping with saccharine. "So, maybe it should be less talk more action?"

Neither Marie nor Mia dignified her "suggestion" with an answer. Instead, they turned on their heels and started their way towards their room, leaving Niles and Kathleen alone.

Niles frowned after their vanishing forms. It was obvious to anyone with a half a brain that neither Lottie nor his mother had been happy with Kathleen's tone. He didn't want that to have an impact on their lunch, nor the rest of their stay – there had already been enough turmoil between them all to last a lifetime, and he wasn't sure that he could stand to take any more.

They all just had to calm down and come to a mutual understanding. They'd grow to love one another, as a family. And one day, they'd look back at the comment Kathleen had made and laugh, taking it for the joke it was.

He hoped.

Kathleen could tell he wasn't pleased, either. She didn't fully understand why – when she was Lottie's (step) _mother_ , there was going to be a lot more of that, so he would have to get used to it.

But she didn't want him to turn that frown on her (even if it was the girl's fault, for what she'd said). It could ruin the whole mood of the holiday-slash-wedding-venue-exploration.

So, she was going to have to do something about it. Distract him and make him happy again, in the way that only she knew how to do.

It was what she did best, and she was confident that it would be more than enough to put out the thoughts he was having. If it could make him forget any other woman he'd ever had (and she was sure that she'd done that already), then she could make him forget a little incident that wasn't even worth talking about.

It would certainly make _her_ forget – she'd never had a man who was so good, so attentive, so...well, the term had to be "hung like a stallion". Intimacy with him was incredible, as was every other area of their life together – she'd truly won the lottery with this one. Old and lame as he might be, he'd make a good husband: rich, kind and good in bed. She didn't care much for his looks – as long as his bank account was full and at arm's length, she was good to go. Besides, if she eventually felt the need to go for a roll in the hay with some gorgeous, young beau, she could always resort to an impromptu escapade to the Greek Islands or Tuscany. It wasn't like her future husband was going to find out anyway, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, would it?

Smiling, she turned to him and gently slipped her arms around his neck.

"They'll be fine," she told him, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "They just need to relax a bit. Not unlike you..."

She let her hands start to massage at his neck and shoulders, pleased when he relinquished a slight moan.

"That's it, darling," she encouraged, slowly starting to tug him towards the nearest lift. "Come on upstairs – we can get practicing for the wedding night..."

Niles started to nod, the previous worry put on the back burner. Her suggestion...didn't sound too bad, he supposed. It wasn't the same as...well, it wasn't the best he'd ever had, but enjoying the body of his young, supple soon-to-be wife was something every man dreamed of, wasn't it? And he did enjoy it...

Maybe he did just need to let go a bit more?

So, he turned to her more and placed a kiss on her lips, before letting her take him into the lift and sliding his arms around her back. She pushed him nearly completely against the wall at the back, slamming a hand on the buttons to make the doors close.

It was too late when she did that, though.

She went to kiss him again and succeeded, but his eyes were wide open.

Wide open, and making eye contact with the one person he never thought he'd ever see again.

 _C.C. Babcock_ , golden-haired, sapphire-eyed and just as gorgeous as the last time she had been in his life. No, more – had she always been so beautiful, or had time and distance just made him forget?!

No...he couldn't have forgotten – but what did that even matter? What was she doing there in the first place?! Why would she ever want to go near somewhere she knew that he could possibly exist?!

He didn't know. He didn't have enough time to pull away from Kathleen (oh, God – she'd seen him like _that_ with Kathleen!) and get to her, to ask her any questions. And she didn't have enough time to open her mouth to say anything at all.

Not before the lift doors closed, and they were separated yet again.


	21. Chapter -20-

**Chapter 20**

A drink.

That's what she'd needed – one fucking drink.

Fifty-minute long car rides can do that to a person, especially if fate waited at the end. C.C. had spent the entire journey wondering what power overhead had seen fit to throw her previously neat, structured life into turmoil. The whole situation was one bad joke from fate, and somehow she could see Niles' name all over it. If there was a man who could get fate itself to conspire against her, it was Niles Brightmore. She'd slept with the Devil, and now she had to pay for her sins.

Alcohol, naturally, was the natural consequence of the previous statement. A little trip to the bar had been due.

Upon arrival at The Ritz, she, her father and Lottie had quickly checked in, gotten their keys, and C.C. had sent grandfather and granddaughter on their way upstairs, claiming she'd catch up with them in an hour or two, just in time for lunch. Neither Stewart nor Lottie had looked happy with her suggestion, but if she was being honest, she'd left before either of them could voice their complaints.

Instead, she'd turned on her heel and made a beeline for the nearest bar. She'd hoped (and, given the time, was almost certain) it would be empty – she'd never liked drowning her sorrows in front of people, but seeing as she had a child and could no longer lock herself up in an empty hotel room to drink until she'd passed out, a bar would have to do.

Had she known she'd end up witnessing what she just had, she would have thought twice before venturing anywhere near the bar.

However, as it appeared to have become the new norm, fate had ruthlessly delivered yet another slap across her face.

When she'd been told she'd be meeting Niles, she'd pictured many scenarios in her head of the actual moment when she and her _enemy-slash-former-lover-slash-perennial-pain-in-the-butt_ would finally come face to face. Most of said scenarios weren't pretty, but boy ,she had never , not even in her wildest, most terrible dreams, thought it would be like this.

And yet, here she was, stood like a damn fool, shoulders drooped and mouth slightly agape, staring at the closed elevator doors where only moments ago she'd seen Niles Brightmore, in the flesh, getting frisky with a pretty young thing.

She was glad then that Lottie in particular wasn't with her. The last thing she needed in the entire world was to have to see her father pressed against the wall like some back alley one night stand outside a bar, tongue half-way down the throat of some bimbo half his age!

If she had been...well, that would've been it. She wouldn't have stayed a second longer to let him keep her girl around that...that _thing_...

It was making her blood boil just thinking about it! Who the hell did that little red-headed octopus think she was, climbing all over Niles like that?! Didn't she know she was in public, or was her head so far inside his mouth (or, as C.C. suspected already, up her own backside) that she couldn't tell?

Even worse, what the hell did he think he was doing, parading around some young trophy bitch that couldn't have been out of the womb when he'd first travelled to America?! Did he really think having _that_ on his arm (as well as other areas of his anatomy) made him look like a strong, virile man? Did he think it made him look any younger, or less pathetic?

Did...had he think that he'd be getting one over on her, if he flaunted this twig with a pulse in front of her at their meeting? Had he set this whole thing up, just to make her look even more like an idiot, and to show her that...that he didn't need-

 _No_ , the rage inside was building and it had a voice like a thunderstorm. She wasn't going to think about anything like that – for one thing, it would've had to have been better choreographed than any Broadway shows she'd ever produced! There wasn't a chance in Hell that Niles – even at his best or worst – could've timed everything to match up like that!

For another thing, the look on his face had suggested to her that not only had he not been expecting her to arrive, he hadn't even known that she was coming at all! No man ever looked as stupid as when they'd been caught doing something they never expected to be, and that look had been written _all_ over Niles' already idiotic face when he'd spotted her through those elevator doors!

And that was that part that, underneath all the anger threatening to take itself out on the next nearest servant (hotel staff or not) she saw, was simply confused.

Why would he look like that, when Lottie has said he knew she was coming over?

The answer to that pulled itself out of the pain she was busy trying to squash in her chest. And she knew it was the truth, because it was making her feel like she needed a drink more than ever.

It was because he hadn't. Obviously. How could she have not realised it before now?! _Of course_ Niles didn't know she was coming over – he wouldn't want her there, even if he did! He was too busy with that...that woman, if she was old enough to be called that...!

He hadn't been looking forward to her coming. He hadn't been preparing for her arrival, in a way that would shock him when he saw just how well she'd been...living without him...he probably hadn't even given a thought to her existence.

Not when there was a warm body available, ready and waiting to provide a happy distraction from the life he hadn't wanted.

It was then that C.C. suddenly realised her feet had shuffled her away from the elevators, to the nearest comfortable chair where she could slump in the misery of her own realisation.

It was a lie. All of it. She'd been set up for a long con, and she hadn't even seen it coming!

How could she have been so stupid? So _blind_?!

She should have known better!

If their kids had been cunning enough to actually swap lives, then why wouldn't they trick them into meeting again? Of Lottie had sworn that Niles knew she was coming! How else would their plan (she nearly called it a "little" plan, but this whole thing might've been the biggest plan she'd ever seen) have succeeded?!

They'd set her up! They'd probably set Niles up too, but right that second, C.C. didn't particularly care about that.

All she cared about was the hurt, anger and humiliation she'd felt when she'd looked Niles in the face and that twig with hair had launched herself at him.

God, her girls were so dead! And so was Stewart – he obviously knew about this little scheme, and had played along for God knows what reason! Well, she suspected what said reason could be, but she'd much rather not think too much about it, lest the angry tears that were pushing to be allowed out overtook her. No – she needed to hunt down the one kid she knew was nearby – Lottie – and demand an explanation, only moments before she killed her right then and there!

She shouldn't have been surprised by Lottie's nerve – the kid had been reared up by the master prankster himself! What else had she been expecting?! C.C. loved her, but by God she was in a world of trouble!

Forgetting her drink (and at the same time desperately craving for one), C.C. got back to her feet, stormed towards the nearest elevator and punched the button. It didn't take long for the doors to open, and soon enough she'd made her way upstairs and was running down the hallway.

"Charlotte Brightmore!" she roared when their hotel room at last came into sight.

Only seconds later, her room's door was flung open, revealing two identical blonde girls with matching, mischievous smirks glued to their beautiful faces.

"Yes?" they chorused.

For a moment there, it was almost as though time had stood still. And in that moment, C.C. could only gaze between the faces of her two daughters.

Her two girls, the one she'd seen grow and play and learn, and the other that she had dreamed of getting to hold again every night. The daughters she hadn't wanted to separate but had felt forced, by her own anger and the need to be away from their father...!

She'd never imagined that they'd find each other again. Not on their own. But their girls were more extraordinary than they'd ever given them credit for – they'd underestimated them. And that's what they get for trying to separate two bright, brilliant girls who wanted nothing more than to share the space that had been designated to one!

She felt her resolve slipping away. How could she possibly be mad at them, even if one was clearly trying to hide the other right then? They had only done what they thought had to be done!

How could she get mad at that? What did it matter that she'd been tricked into a non-existent meeting, when it brought her girls back under the same roof again?

Under the same roof as her...?

Mia and Lottie. Lottie and Mia. It didn't matter which was which anymore; just the fact that they were there was all that counted.

That was why, with a shaky stumble forwards and a whimper issuing from her throat, C.C. fell to her knees in front of her daughters and embraced them, bursting into tears as she pulled them close.

Her girls. Both of her girls, there together...! It was one thing to think about talking to them both, but seeing them... _feeling_ them was something completely different!

They looked back at her, too. Her babies. Her little girls, who had her hair and nose as well as their father's eyes and charmingly mischievous grin, and whom she'd missed so very, very much!

But now she had them. They were hers, no matter what. No matter what continent she lived on, and no matter who their father was with, that feeling and that bond couldn't be taken away from her.

But the moment didn't last long. She made sure she didn't have any tears in her eyes before pulling away to look at them.

"You girls have a lot of explaining to do," she told them. "One of you told me your father knew I was here and that I was coming!"

The look on the twins' faces confirmed what she'd been suspecting – Niles had absolutely no clue she was there.

She crossed her arms and fixed her children with a pointed look.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked them.

Again, silence.

Silence, and an exchange of panicked looks between the twins.

"Excuse me," said a very familiar voice with a heavy French that C.C. hadn't heard in years.

It made C.C. start, and she spun to come face to face with none other than Marie Brightmore, who was wearing the widest grin she'd had in ages, and just a little behind her was her father, smiling knowingly at her, too.

"Marie?!" C.C. cried out. "It's...it's really you?!"

"Letʼs take zhis inside, Chérie," said Marie, ushering the girls and C.C. into the room. "We canʼt talk in zhe 'allway, no?"

C.C...well, she could only suppose not! She'd never been one to argue with Marie – no one ever did – and she was right in that their discussion wasn't one that was best had in public!

Even if she did want to hug her brains out, just for seeing her there. It'd been too long and she'd so missed being able to have their chats and their gossiping and their fun, like they'd done while she'd been pregnant – Marie had been a bigger support than her own mother, and she'd been there throughout her entire pregnancy, labour and delivery. She'd have loved to spend time together again, just like two friends would be able to do, if it weren't for everything else turning upside down before that could have happened! And if it weren't for the fact that Marie was clearly another part of it! How could she not be, from the way that she grinned over her shoulder at Stewart, almost as if to say "Mission Accomplished"?

It made her feel like she'd been the last person on the planet to know, and it made her want to lie down until the feeling went away – until it all went away and there was no more talk of twins swapping lives, or confusing plans, or butlers she wasn't sure she wanted to look in the face again.

But she knew that wasn't possible. She couldn't just lie down and stop thinking about it and hope things would become better.

They needed to get in, before she could even start to think trying to catch up with Marie, or make sense of everything that was going on. She suspected that both she and Marie were going to give their own versions of a talking-to to the twins (Stewart was probably there for unneeded backup; like a partner to the Incredible Hulk in tag team wrestling), and they needed to be prepared for it.

Prepared away from prying eyes. Enough people were obviously involved in this plan now that it was fast becoming a circus. They didn't need any more interference!

So, getting unsteadily to her feet but keeping her hand on her daughters' shoulders, she nodded.

"Alright. You're right. Come on, girls – get back inside. We can sit down and talk this over..."

Lottie and Mia were happy to obey (lest they annoy their mother more than they'd already had) and had soon scuttled inside, whispering excitedly between themselves as they made a beeline for the nearest sofa and collapsed on it. Stewart and Marie followed suit, each taking one of the two settees opposite to the sofa.

C.C. decided against taking a seat – she was far too nervous to sit idly. She needed to pace around the room. She had a feeling that the conversation they were about to happen would be anything but easy. Nobody spoke for a few good minutes, probably wanting to give her a moment to gather her thoughts, but as the silence continued to stretch, the atmosphere became tense. Impossibly tense.

The air around them could have been cut with a butter knife. They were at a stalemate, waiting for someone to be brave enough to start the conversation.

As it was, C.C. herself had no idea where to start, but since it had been their idea to bring them all here, they owed it to her to get the ball rolling. Quite frankly, all of it just being the idea of her twin daughters who were not yet over the age of ten was one thing; them having had grownup help from people who were supposed to know better was completely another!

But she had to go first. She was the one who wanted the answers.

So, with a loud exhale, she stopped pacing and rubbed her forehead, as though nursing a headache.

"Alright, somebody start talking," she said. "Tell me what's going on – the truth this time. Whole, and nothing but."

Stewart opened her mouth, "I-"

C.C. halted him, "Not you. Mia, Charlotte... one of you please. And start with why you told me your father wanted to see me."

"We thought it would be a good idea," said Charlotte, thankful to stop pretending she was American and being able to talk with her natural British accent. "So Mia and I agreed that I'd say that."

"And, pray tell, why did you do so?" C.C. asked irritably, again folding her arms. "The man I just saw–"

"You saw Dad?!" cried out Amelia, eyes wide with alarm.

"Yes I did," replied her mother, "And let me tell you, your father was quite happy in the arms of a leggy redhead! Judging by the look on his face when he saw me, I daresay he didn't have the faintest idea that we are in the same universe, let alone in the same damn hotel!"

She noticed out of the corner of her eye as Marie pulled a face of disgust. And, despite the building irritation and the sense that she was about to wander into some sort of minefield, she had to ask.

"Something the matter, Marie?"

It came out more as a snap than anything else, not that anybody was in the mood for either caring or contradicting her. And Marie fell in the latter category. She wanted C.C. to be angry – angry enough to do something, and to take a stand against the awful cow who was in the midst of ruining all their lives.

She was practically the only one who could make a difference, at this point.

"You saw Kazhleen," she simply began, hoping the contempt in her voice would draw further curiosity.

C.C. blinked, coming to a halt in front of her, "...Kath...Kathleen?"

That was just enough to be considered taking the bait (had she said she didn't care who it was, there would've been no hope), so Marie continued.

She made sure to sound just as sick about it as she felt, too.

"Niles'...former restaurant publiceest, and 'is...current fiancée."

The words "current fiancée" hit C.C. with the force of a car. Had it been possible for words to physically throw somebody across the room, that entire sentence would have launched her out the window quicker than somebody could say "Bridal March"!

Niles was getting married?! To that thing she'd seen trying to suck the life out of him through his face, down in the elevator?!

No...no, that couldn't be right! Could it? Niles didn't just go off and get married to the first little bit of English crumpet he found wandering the streets looking for a new home; he wasn't like that!

Or was he? She hadn't thought him capable of saying some of the things that he'd said before she decided to never see him again. Maybe that was when it had all come out, and now him getting married to this...this creature was just how things were supposed to go?!

It didn't make any sense. Had the man she thought she'd known from before really all been an illusion? Did the real Niles seek out young, supple bodies that he probably never called an easy lay (despite evidence to the contrary), and had then decided he'd liked this one so much that he'd marry her?

Had he really fallen in love, with someone so...unlike him?

She didn't know. Her head was reeling – badly. Worse than if she'd had that drink after all, and she felt the room swaying a little as she gave the only weak reply running through her mind.

"Niles is...getting married..."

Marie's frown drew longer lines in her tired face, "Yes, cherié. Niles eez getting married."

"To Cruella de Vil," Mia finished, feeling like the rest of her grandmother's sentence hadn't quite done the situation justice.

"But if he sees you, he'll know she's all wrong for him!" Charlotte piped up, sounding almost...desperate? No, desperate wasn't the word...

No... what C.C. was detecting in her voice was something else. Something, the businesswoman was starting to realise, that was much, much worse than desperation. It was hope.

 _Holy shit...!_

In a split second, everything that had happened – from the girls swapping lives to duping her into believing Niles was expecting her – clicked together. The final piece of the puzzle, if you will.

 _They were trying to set them up!_

Stewart, Marie, the girls... they wanted she and Niles to...to...

C.C. felt the last of her strength dissolving into nothing. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. This was all wrong – she hadn't signed up for this! She absolutely hadn't signed up for this, and she couldn't believe it had taken her so long to see their intentions.

She felt her head lolling, and she let it fall directly into the palm of her hand. Where else could it go? And what else could she do to make Lottie see that, as good as everybody's intentions were, they simply weren't in the right?

Nobody could set someone up like that. Nobody could make another person change their mind about someone they'd already decided they didn't want in their lives.

Nobody could make someone love somebody else, when it was already clear that they didn't.

They'd made a huge mistake. Niles very clearly wasn't about to be turned away from his fiancée when she could keep that old beat up carcass of his ticking over for another forty years yet.

It didn't matter what anybody there thought of her, and it was clear they didn't think of her at all. The only thing that mattered is what Niles thought, and he'd made his decision. He'd chosen this "Kathleen" already.

And the businesswoman's presence there wouldn't change a damn thing about that. She didn't have magic powers, she wasn't special; not to him, anyway.

She'd wasted her time in coming. They'd all wasted their time, and they might as well salvage what they could and get back to their ordinary lives. Mia and Lottie could still see each other, sometimes – they had her permission. Once they'd gotten it from their father and soon-to-be stepmother as well, that would be the custody arrangement agreed.

But she'd only ever pick them up or drop them off alone, to Marie or someone else they could trust. She didn't want to have to see him with that little bimbo he'd enjoy taking down the aisle.

Especially not when she knew she'd return to her home in New York, and a double bed fit for just one occupant.

But she had to let her girls down gently. They didn't have to know how she felt. They just had to know that what they'd hoped for wasn't possible.

"Sweetheart...that's...that's not the way it works..."

"But it is, Mom!" Mia stepped in to defend her sister's words. "Dad will forget all about Kathleen if you're back."

C.C. lifted herself up just enough to shake her head. Why couldn't her girls understand? It was very simple, and their determination was starting to sound like stubbornness.

Her stomach was starting to churn in a very unpleasant way, and it was all because of what her girls seemed to still think was possible. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't, and they needed to understand that so they could all move on with their lives!

She had to end it, right then and there, "No, girls, he won't. That isn't the way relationships work. You'll understand when you're ol–"

"We don't have to be older to know what we saw," Lottie piped up, interrupting. "We know he has pictures of you, in his desk!"

That cracked C.C.'s defences. Just a little, but still enough to send a painful jolt through her middle.

Her pictures? What the hell did he have... _those_ for...?

She shook the very idea out of her head. She couldn't leave it there. It wouldn't mean anything – she kept plenty of old junk she should probably throw away! The girls had simply been looking around where they shouldn't have been and they'd misunderstood!

"Pictures don't mean anything, girls," she told them, her voice getting slightly firmer. "Your father probably just...hadn't had a chance to throw them out!"

It was just unfortunate they must've seen it have a reaction from her in what they'd said before, because Mia stood up, apparently in triumph for what she must have thought was the decisive blow.

"There are rings in there, too! A big one, like a wedding ring, and the other one is slimmer! It has a huge diamond in it, like a man would use to ask his girlfriend to marry him!"

If that metaphorical car had hit C.C. before, it had just done a U-turn to come back around and hit her again.

The rings...she knew exactly _what_ rings, too, just from that description...! Even if she'd tried to pretend that she didn't, the tremble it would produce in her voice would give it away! Or it would just give the girls another excuse to say that their father clearly hadn't given up on her!

They couldn't have made up seeing them, either; they wouldn't have known to think about the rings, or given descriptions like that, unless Niles had kept the ones they'd used before! Kept the engagement ring that she'd used to fool the authorities, and...and kept the wedding band he'd used, while they'd apparently been husband and wife to anybody else who saw...

But why had Niles kept them, when they had only been needed to make their little "marriage" look genuine?!

It had been years since either of them would've even thought about wearing those old things, and so much had happened since! When their divorce had been finalised after the girls had gotten the British citizenship (a fact she'd actually never told Mia – that she had dual citizenship), she'd returned his engagement ring through the post (he'd told her it was an old family heirloom, so it was only fair) and then…well…she'd…she'd thrown her own band in the Hudson, tried to ignore the sudden lightness around her finger (that still plagued her to this day), and hadn't looked back since!

Why the hell had he decided to keep them?!

What was the point? He couldn't exactly give that ring to his new fiancée; what would she think about him giving her something that another woman had worn?! He could afford to pay for a whole new wedding band for himself, too, so it wasn't as though his cheap side had to come out and show itself in force!

It didn't make any sense! It couldn't – he should've thrown those things out already, and saved everybody the time and the trouble! It wasn't like they were ever going to be used again, so he might as well just put them in the trash!

It was all she was worth to him, anyway. And all the anger building in her body told her to push back, just as hard.

She knew she didn't mean anything to him. Fine. She wasn't going to let _him_ mean anything to _her_ , either, no matter how much the pain in her chest spread through her body!

She'd tried. But it didn't matter anymore. She'd live her life the way Niles had told her she'd end up – alone. Because that was how relationships worked; sometimes, they just didn't.

Not that the girls knew anything about this whatsoever! They were young and still had nonsense running through their heads, whether they'd managed to pull off a transatlantic double act of a trick before or not! And they actually looked like they thought they had her on the ropes – nearly openly grinning with encouragement as they kept on pushing and pushing as though the words could make any difference at all!

"Don't you see, Mom?" Mia practically cried across the room. "He loves–"

"That's enough!" C.C. snapped. They knew nothing about this, and it was about time they learned, once and for all. "Your father does not...feel anything like that for me,! That's just the way things are, whether you like it or not! He is getting married to this... Kathleen, and Mia, you will be coming home with me as soon as possible! I'll make allowances for the two of you to see each other, but I don't want any more talk of things that just aren't going to happen! You might not think that's good or right or fair, but it is what's going to happen. Is that clear?!"

She took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to snap or scream again. She could tell the mood in the room had all but spoiled, and by the looks on Stewart and Marie's faces she knew the issue was over - for now, at least. She wouldn't allow any arguments from either of them or her girls, who looked devastated by her words. She wanted to kick herself for not being able to change that. But there wasn't anything she could do – sometimes dreams just couldn't come true. They had to learn; it would save them a lot of heartache in the future.

"Now, you get into clean clothes and ready for lunch, because after we've all had something to eat, I'm going to talk to your father. Understood?"

She watched them head off to go do as she'd asked without complaint – one heading out to go to the room across the hall accompanied by Marie – and kept the sigh she wanted to let out to herself.

Thinking up a new arrangement was going to be difficult. How would Niles want to structure it all? Would they keep it as it was, and just all meet up on holidays? She wasn't sure she could stand seeing that redhead bimbo every year, regular as clockwork.

It made her skin crawl to think that the woman might get any say in raising her daughters, too. Whatever decision was made, C.C. preferred she was left out of it.

And if she was going to get her way, she needed to look cool, calm, and collected.

So, she got up and went to the bathroom, splashed some water on her face and reapplied her makeup. If she was going into battle, she was going to put on the warpaint.


	22. Chapter -21-

**Chapter 21**

The lobby was looking a much friendlier place than upstairs currently was, to Niles. It was certainly a less uncomfortable atmosphere than the room he'd just left. Well, technically, he'd been _made_ to leave. Not that he'd wanted to stay. Not after...not being able to… _perform_ …with Kathleen.

It made him cringe, even as he thought about it. She was obviously fuming that he hadn't been able to "rise to the occasion". And the longer it took him to try and stir up some kind of thought that might make the moment come, the longer it just didn't happen.

That had only made his fiancée even worse.

She'd asked him quite plainly if he thought she was ugly, if he thought she'd gotten fat, and if she was getting too old, all in the space of about a minute with no breath between questions and getting closer and closer into his face with every word.

He'd had no idea of what to do or what to say. He'd stammered out as much of an apology as he could manage, made up some pithy excuse about being tired from travelling and had pulled his clothes back on as fast as he'd been able to.

He'd left her with a couple of words about taking a walk to wake himself up, and a credit card that he suggested she go buy herself some nice new things with, to make up for his poor performance.

He knew what it really was, that was causing his troubles, and it wasn't tiredness.

It was the look on the face of C.C. Babcock, standing there as the lift doors closed. A look that said she'd have sooner expected the planet to suddenly spin out of orbit, than to see him standing there.

But it wasn't just her being there, that was grabbing his attention right at that moment. It was the person who'd have to be with her.

Their daughter. Their Mia. The little one he adored with all his heart, even though he had never gotten to know her!

He'd been looking all over the hotel for C.C., to see if they could talk. If they could come to some sort of arrangement...or maybe not even that, he just wanted to talk! She wasn't downstairs still, when he'd made it back down in the lift. But she couldn't have gone far, could she? If she hadn't left, she had to still be around the hotel somewhere...!

If he could see her, he could catch her – they could talk, then. And, if she allowed it (even begrudgingly) he might get to have a conversation with Mia. To meet her, and explain who he was, if her mother hadn't done that already!

He had so many questions to ask C.C, about Mia and about their life, he thought he might explode with them all! He had to find her, to get them out - to know his daughter! He couldn't be so close to both of his children and yet so far from one of them; it just wasn't fair! He was their father, and all he wanted was to be able to act like one, just for five minutes!

Five minutes. Even if that was all C.C. would allow, he'd take it.

But the longer it took him to look and the more places he came up empty handed, the more it seemed as though he was running a fool's errand, much to his desperate frustration. She could be anywhere - the bar, the terrace, even her own room, which could've been on any floor...

He didn't want to think it was hopeless, even though it was looking that way with every minute that passed...

He was practically shuffling his feet along the carpet by the time he made it to the dining room. He'd resolved with himself that it would be the last place he'd check – it was lunchtime, so there was still a little chance.

Even if he could only see her from a distance, at this point it was better than nothing.

He ignored the maître d' as he went in, claiming he'd only be a few moments because he had to speak to someone, and barely made it further than that.

He'd tried to go in with some confidence to stop anybody asking him if he wanted a table, so he'd marched. But that came to a halt, as he spotted exactly the person he'd been looking for.

Directly ahead of him, preparing to be seated at a table, was C.C.. She...she had Mia with her, too! Just as he'd hoped she might! His other daughter...the girl he never thought he'd ever get to meet! The...the girl who looked scarily like her sister...

But he supposed that was only to be expected. After all, they were twins!

Twins, who could only grow to be as beautiful as their mother...and she was absolutely stunning, even after so long...

The sight of her alone was enough to drown out the maître d's protests. They simply wouldn't reach Niles' ears – nothing would. Her presence drowned out sounds from his mind, colours faded around her, and...well, life looked washed out. Like faded cotton laundry, compared to the smoothest, glossiest of silks.

Even in a white pantsuit (jacket gently slipping off her shoulders) and black tank top, she appeared in vivid colour. More captivating than the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, more graceful and elegant than all the cherry blossoms in any Japanese garden...hotter and more passionate than a fiery tango from the streets of Buenos Aires...

That last part of his thought suggested to him that his _problem_ from earlier was not permanent. But he ignored it. That wasn't important right at that moment.

What was important was getting over there to talk to her.

No matter what that took.

So, still letting the maître d's complaints fall on deaf ears, he began hurrying between the tables, eyes never once leaving the table where his fami–where C.C. and their daughter were sat.

He couldn't let them out of his sight. What if he lost them? What if a waiter got in the way, only to tell them that they had to move tables? What if they decided to eat outside, or in a private area instead? He couldn't let them slip through his fingers now!

He was so close...so close he was only a table away...!

He could hear them speaking. He could hear her speaking, and her laughter was like music after a decade of nothing but silence...

He followed it, a man caught in the spell of a siren, even if that siren had no idea of what she was doing to hi––

 **CRASH**

The words were knocked out of his head as a solid mass slammed into him, sending him to the floor only steps away from his goal.

The loud gasp that went up around him was almost drowned out by the shattering sound of glasses breaking, and he ducked his head away slightly too late after he felt himself being lightly pelted all over his body with what felt like stones of various sizes.

What...what had happened?! Had he crashed into someone, or something?!

Dazed from the fall and struggling to get up onto all fours from where he'd been knocked flat, he grunted with the effort it took to push himself up. He might've been down but he was not done yet! Not...not while there was still breath in him!

Eventually, aching (particularly in his knees) and...strangely wet...he managed to hesitantly look round...and up.

Only to see C.C. herself gaping down at him, wide-eyed, still sat in her seat and less than a metre away.

"Niles!"

She hadn't been able to help yelling; the man had just been wiped out by a waiter carrying the largest tray of wine glasses she'd ever seen! The waiter had all his friends and managers around helping him back to his feet, but they hadn't yet gotten to Niles!

Everything she'd thought about before had fled her mind in the kind of panic usually reserved for fires. Was he alright?! Had he hit his head anywhere?!

She...she didn't know. She couldn't say! But when he looked back at her, the fascinated stare he provided in return would suggest to many that he had suffered some sort of brain trauma...!

"He...hello, Ms Babcock..."

Then, as if realising he was still on his hands and knees in front of her, he tried to quickly shift, as though he were going to try and make it to a standing position.

Not that C.C. was going to let him stand up and just walk around! How could he be trying to get back up already, when he'd just hit the floor like a bag of Portland cement?!

"Stay down!" she ordered him, forcing her hands onto his shoulders. "Don't be a hero – catch your breath back first."

Had he been a suave, charming fellow with the sex appeal of George Clooney and looks to match, he might have come up with some sort of line about it being impossible for him to catch his breath, when she took it constantly. But, the greatest in-joke he had with the universe was that they both knew he wasn't. If anything, he was the Anti-George. He'd been trying to get to his feet to save himself some dignity and at least appear like an ordinary, non-loser of a man, but even that hadn't happened, either!

The least he could do was get off the floor, where he'd almost landed in her lap! He was already dripping wet as it was...dripping with red wine, he noticed, as some of the drops started to absorb through his jacket and onto his shirt!

Kathleen was going to kill him - she'd expected him to keep that suit in good condition! Now it was going to have to suffer its first dry clean, and in her eyes it would probably never be the same...

Oh, God – he hadn't hit that waiter so hard that he'd knocked the wine onto C.C., too, had he?! It didn't look like it – she looked...unblemished and perfect, as always...her clothes were fine, too.

But that didn't give him any more right to stay where he was (especially as the waiters had moved in, to clear up the glass)! He had to get up, and go somewhere he wouldn't be humiliating himself in public for a very long time. Like Nepal, for instance.

"I'm sorry," he managed to get out, pulling away from her hands. "I have to–"

"Niles, your head!"

Again, the exclamation from C.C. came without warning, but then again, so had her seeing the cut.

The bright red cut, obviously caused by a shard of the glass, bleeding profusely from his forehead.

Of course he'd had to go and do something so damn typical, like getting himself hurt! How could he just go places, she would never know! How didn't he end up in the hospital every time he tried crossing the street?!

She wasn't having it! He wasn't taking another step without her making sure that it had been tended to! She hadn't gotten that EMT certificate for no reason after she'd taken Mia home from the hospital!

So, even as the man tried to protest, she pulled him to his feet, only to sit him down on the chair next to hers.

"Sit right there, shut up and don't say a word while I take care of this!"

Niles tried his hardest to protest again. He felt fine (only a bruised ego); he couldn't even really feel the blood she was talking about! It stung a little, perhaps, but he'd live!

He'd sooner live down a tiny cut than what had just happened!

He tried to tell her some of this, too, "But, it's fine, I really–"

"Not another word!" she told him, grabbing her bag from behind her to start rifling through for tissues and hand sanitiser. If it was all she had right then, she'd use it. "I didn't bust my butt learning to become an EMT to take better care of _your_ daughter, only for you to go off saying it's fine about an injury I could take care of in no time!"

Niles nearly felt his mouth drop open.

She...she was an Emergency Medical Technician, too? She was reaching a realm of...of being almost too good to be true! How was it that one person could be so smart, and talented, and protective of her daughter all at the same time...?!

He didn't know if he had hit his head, or if he was actually bleeding a lot more than he imagined he was (he was wet all over; how was he supposed to tell?), but he...he got the strange sensation of floating, even as he thought about it.

Mia had truly had her very own guardian angel, for all that time...

And speaking of Mia, Niles was quick to notice that she'd approached her mother and was observing what was going on in concern. She probably had no idea who he was, but it was only natural for her to be somewhat concerned about an adult getting hurt.

Part of him wanted to simply pull her into a tight hug and never let go. He wanted to tell her just how much she'd missed her, and how special she was to him – how special she'd always been. That there hadn't been a single day that he hadn't thought about her or how she was doing.

And yet, another more rational part of himself knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't just spring on the girl that he was her long lost father. He had to break it to her gent–

"Are you okay Daddy?!"

Gently. That was the complete opposite of what those words had just been with him, when they'd done the mental equivalent of ramming his head against the floor once more!

She...she'd just called him "Daddy"! In...in the voice of a twin he already knew! But that couldn't be right, could it?! Had he just hit his head so hard that every cell in it was suddenly registering her voice as...as different?!

Would anybody else sound British who wasn't supposed to, when they hadn't even visited the place without supervision, for the shortest amount of time possible?!

But the longer he thought about that, the more ridiculous he felt. One tiny little cut on his head wouldn't have made him go that far round the twist! He knew his name, address and who the Prime Minister was – he hadn't taken leave of his senses yet!

Besides, he had two daughters. Both of whom were in that very hotel; one with him, one witho––

"Lottie?!"

It had snapped into his brain like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. He must have been dazed to not understand it before – hitting his head slightly wouldn't make him hear different accents, especially not from just one person!

One person who looked specifically like the person he thought they'd looked like in the first place. It took a special sort of idiot to not realise that it was very obviously the exact same person!

Of course it was! He'd known her for her whole life – how could he not see, there and now, that what was his girl?! The only question that remained was...well, how?! Had C.C. managed to get her alone in the meantime?! That didn't seem right – when would she have had the time?! Lottie had been with her grandmother, who was now, suspiciously, nowhere in sight!

What had happened, in the time that he'd been... _disappointing_ Kathleen?!

Lottie smiled back, apparently relieved that he was well enough to react in shock, "Hi, Daddy. Long time, no see...!"

Long...long time? What did she mean by that? He'd only seen her just over an hour ago!

Hadn't he...?! Everything in his mind said yes, he'd know if something was wrong, but this was suggesting that he could've been missing some red flags!

Some major red flags, as it turned out, when he used what gained strength he had to look silently at C.C..

In return, she sighed as though she had no choice but to tell him what was on her mind.

"You...haven't been living with Lottie for a while. Our daughters met at camp, and they decided that...that they wanted to meet us both. So, they trained themselves up to act like the other, packed up passports and everything, and then hauled ass to come home with the parents they'd never met!"

She went over all the basics – all the details he needed to get a grasp of it. The prank war. The escalation. The isolation cabin...

She figured she'd explain...the rest (the truth)...or as much as she felt she could, in private. Too many people in that room were still giving them side eye glances, and she wasn't enjoying the attention any more than Niles had to be!

Had she asked, Niles would've said, no he did not bloody well care about the onlookers. He would've fallen out of his chair as he'd made his point, but it would still stand! He cared more about the insane plot she'd just told him that had been committed, internationally, across an ocean, by two eight year olds! He cared more about what could've happened if it had gone wrong, or if someone had somehow gotten hurt by what they'd done!

Even if, he did have to admit, the plan was a complete stroke of genius! Had everything not been so confusing, he might have suggested taking them for ice cream, as a...not a "reward", per se – they hadn't exactly earned it being given to them like that, but for...just being brilliant!

But that paled in comparison to the last item on their agenda. He cared most of all about the fact that C.C. had just told him he hadn't been living with his own daughter for weeks!

Not...not the one he was used to, anyway. Her words more than implied that it had been Mia living under his roof, spending time with him, making memories with her that he never thought he'd get to share with her!

And then, as though his thoughts and feelings had summoned her, another little figure came through the tables to appear at theirs.

A figure who was identical to her sister, in every way imaginable.

"Hi, Dad," she greeted him with a beaming, if slightly wobbly, smile.

Niles thought he might've been sent to the floor again, if anybody spoke another word when he stared at her.

That was the look of the daughter he'd had with him for all that time! The daughter he'd been so sure was the one he'd had with him for her whole life! How could he have missed it?!

He'd...he'd met both his girls now. Officially. Unofficially, he'd been living with the one he never saw for the past few weeks!

It was...was it a miracle? Did these count as miracles? Or had he simply died there and gone to Heaven, to find his...his perfect family...waiting for him? Happy to see him, and take care of him?

He didn't know. He didn't care. He just didn't want it to end! Not if it meant seeing both his girls some more, before they all...all went...away again, he supposed...

But now they were there, so Niles did the only thing he could think of – pulling them into a tight hug. The tightest (and probably the wettest) hug he'd ever given.

"I can't believe you two are together," he said between dropping gentle kisses on the top of their heads.

He really couldn't – how was it that the two tiny things that had once been small enough to fit in the crook of his arm were now so grow up? So big and beautiful? Where had time gone? When had his babies turned into gorgeous little girls with golden hair and the lightest blue eyes – his eyes...?

It was a miracle, and Niles simply couldn't hold the tears. Right then it didn't matter the danger his girls had put themselves in by fooling both America's and Britain's customs and basically every adult in the vicinity. It didn't matter that there was a pile of questions in the back of his mind practically demanding to be answered. He had his family, whole and complete, and that was the closest thing to a dream that he'd experienced in nearly a decade.

Eventually, when Niles felt he was able to stand not holding his girls close, he pulled away, beaming at them. They really were identical – even up close, he couldn't have been able to tell who was who, had they not told him.

"So," he started, voice shaking slightly, "I've been living with Mia all along?"

The twins nodded.

"Yes, Dad," the real Mia said, eyes brimming with bittersweet tears, "It was me living with you, not Lottie. I...I just wanted to meet you – I wanted to see what it was like to have a dad, like Lottie wanted to have a mom."

Niles had been about to tell her that she'd always had a dad – just like Lottie had always had a mum. They'd always been there for their girls, loving and caring about them even from far away! They would've gone to the ends of the earth for them, if that was what they had to do!

He would have told them that, had a shrill voice calling out over the now-peaceful diners not interrupted his speech (as well as the quiet for the rest of the guests).

"Niles! There you are, I've been looking for you all over the place!"

It was Kathleen, bold as ever and obviously not yet having been on her shopping spree. She didn't have any bags with her, heavy with goods she'd probably never even look at again.

And she was hurrying in their direction.

It didn't escape his notice how Lottie went and slipped behind her mother, either. That still hurt a fair amount, but he supposed it hadn't really been her he was trying to get to know his fiancée.

It had been her sister, who had stayed firmly in place. It made him wonder what kind of mischief they could be up to now, but given that he wasn't at full capacity, he couldn't exactly stop much. Besides, they had both their parents there and they were in a small environment; it couldn't have been something too bad!

Kathleen took in a deep, gasping breath of horror when she got close enough to see him properly.

"What happened to you?!"

He smiled a little, warmed by the knowledge that she did think to ask and show she cared, before starting to answer.

"Well, you see, I had a little accident––"

Kathleen's expression changed from one of horror to one of anger, and she seized his sleeve. She then proceeded to hold it up to his own face.

"This is Hermès, Niles! Do you have any idea how much I paid for it?! It'll cost hundreds to get these stains out, if they will come out at all!"

C.C.'s jaw dropped at the yelling, and she turned to Niles to see what he'd have to say about that. He just looked like he'd shrunk in his seat, perhaps from the embarrassment of having this absolute bitch of a woman just waltz on up and start barking at him. But there was also a great chance that he truly felt chastised – if this was how she spoke to him when she was upset, she might've been keeping him down!

Well, not anymore.

"Hey, you'd better mind your manners!" she warned Kathleen. "If you're marrying this man, you should be treating him as an equal!"

Kathleen paused in her continued telling-off to turn, apparently offended that someone who seemed to be helping in the place was asking her to do something and providing an opinion.

"And who are you?" she sneered. "I don't see any kind of name tag so you're not hotel help. What makes you think you can start telling me my business? Who do you think you are?"

Well, that did it. That was the final straw! Nobody told C.C. Babcock off like that, or mocked or made fun. Especially not bloodsucking bimbos with their heads up their asses! No one apart from Niles could get away with that, and he was too busy bleeding from the head!

Giving him her tissues and muttering to apply pressure while she took care of business, she stood up to her full height. She towered over Kathleen, but she doubted the other woman would show any signs of intimidation that way.

She had to go another way.

"C.C. Babcock," she said, thrusting her hand out mockingly. "Mother of Niles' children, and his ex-wife."

She'd added that last part to really get one over on Kathleen. And she wasn't disappointed when the lightbulb finally turned on.

Kathleen stared at her hand for a second as though she were offering her a dead fish, before the words sunk in and her eyes opened wide.

"You! C.C. Babcock...you're...? The _ex-wife_?!"

She was going to kill him for this. Niles had never once mentioned that he'd been married before! Why the hell hadn't he done that?! What did he have to hide from her – they were getting married! Did he not want her to know, so that she'd feel more special when they were husband and wife?!

Because she was already more special than this thing ever would be - she would be married to Niles for the rest of their days, nobody else!

He was going to get it in the neck for all of this, though. It would teach him to never hide anything like that from her ever again!

"I certainly am," C.C. replied with a nod, stroking Mia's hair with a smile.

The corners of her mouth began to turn upwards as she watched Kathleen fume.

It was almost possible to see the cogs working overtime in her mind, spinning faster and faster until they were starting to produce the steam that would soon no doubt be coming out of her ears.

"And...and you did say _children_ , as well?! Does Niles not only have one daughter?!"

C.C. nearly laughed out loud in the woman's face as she turned towards Mia, as though her existence was evidence of only one child. What she didn't notice was Lottie silently slipping behind her.

And she didn't notice, until everyone appeared to be looking behind her and she turned to see.

The yelp that left the woman's throat was just as satisfying as watching her jump, C.C. thought. It was certainly the most entertainment she'd had in months!

Her desire to laugh out loud only worsened, but she held it in, when Niles began to speak, addressing his fiancée.

He did so with trepidation. He knew he was in enough trouble already over the suit; never once mentioning the fact that he had - however briefly - been married before and that Lottie wasn't an only child had to...well, exacerbate things.

Probably by quite a large amount. At least the red wine would cover any potential bloodstains.

"So, um...sweetheart," he had to swallow to say that, letting out a slightly nervous peal of laughter. "Did...did I ever tell you that...well, that C.C. and I were...m-married, for a short time? Or that Lottie has a twin sister...?"

Kathleen felt like she could explode.

No he sure as hell had not told her about his fucking first wife, or the brat's bloody doppelgänger just walking around as though there wasn't anything wrong with the world! Was he that stupid?! She could only imagine that he was, given what he'd managed to do to that suit! It was ruined, and he hadn't even had it a week!

His credit card wouldn't pay for the refund, but it could pay to get it cleaned. Not that it would ever be the same!

Just like their lives wouldn't be the same, now she knew she'd forever have the title of "second wife", while having to play stepmother to two little cows who'd probably make her life hell!

She was fuming. If you were planning on marrying a person, it might make sense to tell them how many times you'd been married before, and how many bloody children you already have! What did he think she would do, "bond" with just one of them and then never even mention the other until she turned up on their doorstep one day?!

Where had she come from?! Did she live with her already unbearable bitch of a mother, who clearly felt entitled to a place in their inner circle (she'd push her out faster than a sumo wrestler in no time at all)?! If so, could they send them both packing, and never even mention either of them again?!

It was all so much burning, wishful thinking, simmering underneath the surface with her anger.

Only some of it she could express aloud, directly into her fiancé's face.

"No, you did not "tell" me anything! And why is she," Kathleen spat, pointing at the businesswoman, "even here?! I thought ex-wives were supposed to have no say in your life!"

"Actually, we can explain that," Mia piped up, not happy with the way Kathleen was speaking to her mother.

"Yup – we'll give you the 411, Kathy…" Lottie said, giving Kathleen the fakest smile she could muster. She might have never met the woman before, but she was just as unpleasant as Mia had told her. Why her Daddy would want to marry someone like her, she didn't know.

"Enlighten me, then," Kathleen practically barked at the girls. "Because this isn't in the least bit funny!"

 _Oh, but it is –_ both twins thought to themselves. They needed to rile her up; force her to show her true colours in front of their parents. They trusted it would be enough to pull the wool off Niles' eyes. It had to be.

"Well, you see," Mia began, "When Lottie and I were born, Mom and Dad made this deal, where each would keep a kid and go their own separate ways. Turns out, it backfired – Lottie and I met at camp, and when we realised what was going on, we… well, decided we weren't cool with the deal."

"Instead of coming back home, we swapped lives," Lottie continued, smirking at an increasingly ashen Kathleen. "Just so you know, _I_ am the real Lottie – you met my sister, not me. I was in New York, pretending to be her."

Kathleen felt her insides starting to heat up like a furious furnace again. So, for all of that time she'd been busy trying to charm the little brat, she hadn't even been trying to charm the correct little brat?! She'd started off trying to be sweet and kind and polite to Niles' rejected and cast-off daughter, and the real thing - the one that made the real difference - was busy living it up in New York, secretly visiting her mother?!

Why was life doing this to her? Everything had been so simple before the large blonde bitch had turned up, towing an extra kid behind her! Kathleen had been well on the way to having everything she wanted, and getting it done with no fuss at all, but everything had just come to a grinding halt!

"Were you, now?" she practically seethed, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her tone but failing rather badly. "Well, isn't _that_ just the biggest surprise of the century...!?"

Niles frowned deeply, his stomach turning over. He knew that particular tone well, and he knew that it could only get worse from there if Kathleen wouldn't calm down. They'd already given the other diners enough of a show that day, but if his fiancée exploded, she'd bring the house down...

He wanted things to end as peacefully as they possibly could. He didn't want Lottie or Mia to have to see how their future stepmother behaved when she truly got angry.

He didn't want C.C. to see it, either. Even if she didn't feel much pity for him (he was marrying the woman, after all), he didn't want her to get so much of a wrong impression that it made her worry for their girls.

He didn't want her to worry about anything. He...he wanted them to have a relationship that worked for their circumstances, even if he knew the greatest chance was that there couldn't be anything beyond civility and cooperation.

Both of those things from Kathleen would be helpful at that moment.

He leaned over as much as he could in his seat to mutter to her, hoping to God she agreed. The second best outcome would be that she left the girls alone and turned her anger back on him.

"Kathleen...dearest...m-maybe we should take this upstairs? We can have a...more open and frank discussion, there..."

"Oh, we're _certainly_ going to talk about this," growled Kathleen, more than a little furious about the whole situation – it was her moment! _She_ was the bride! Niles should only be paying attention to her!

"Great then!" C.C. said, smiling – she was enjoying Kathleen's anger more than she would have cared (or dared) to admit. She then turned to Niles, who was looking a lot more like a man that was on his way to the scaffold than rather than the aisle. "I'll treat the girls and your mother for lunch while you go upstairs and get into clean clothes. Then we can all meet up in my room to try and fix this mess. Sounds good to you?"

Whatever stupid look came over Niles' face then, it had to be rivalled by the irate look on Kathleen's face at what C.C. had said.

Marie?! Really?! The overly large cow was inviting her own ex's mother to lunch, along with those two brats, and Kathleen herself didn't even get so much as a mention?! Not even to turn to her and say "Of course, you can come along too", or mention the invitation is open somehow!

Not that she would've taken it in a case like that. Only losers with no friends got second-hand invitations.

She only felt the ire growing as Niles actually had the nerve to nod at the things this bitch was saying.

"Yes, that...that does sound good to me..."

Kathleen was gobsmacked. Had he really just agreed to all of that, despite the fact that his own true love and dearest, darling fiancée wasn't going to be a part of it?! Didn't he want to defend her honour, or whatever had been offended by leaving her out?!

"Excuse me?!" she couldn't keep silent on that part. "Where exactly do I fit in, in all of this?!"

Niles suddenly didn't look as nervous as he should have, considering the fact that he was going to have the fear of God put into him later.

"Kathleen, please try to understand; this is a...a private matter," he told her gently. Not gently enough for her liking. It should've been so soft, it didn't come out at all. "Don't let it worry you – it will make everything easier in the long run. Just go do your shopping, and by the time you come back, it will all be sorted out. I'll go get changed so we can get started."

With that, he rose steadily from the table, gave Kathleen the driest, quickest kiss on the cheek that she thought she'd ever had in her life (where was his usual kiss on the lips?!) and swiftly departed for their room.

Leaving her behind with two generations of smirking cows...

It was soon to be three, however, as it didn't take long for Marie to turn up. She was just as insufferable as the other three – bitchy and hideous enough that Kathleen simply didn't want to stay a second longer.

She couldn't believe Niles had done this to her! Left her high and dry to go to his _ex's hotel room_?! Only arseholes who were intending on getting a little bit of skirt on the side snuck around behind their partner's backs to go visit their exes in a fucking hotel room!

If she found out that the bastard so much as _looked_ at the woman like he wanted to do something, she'd be sure to take every penny he had. Not call off the wedding, just bleed him dry every chance she got afterwards. There was no point in killing the golden goose, after all, and she could always have her own fun with coaches and personal trainers.

Her point still stood, though. He should've dropped her like a hot potato (coincidentally, what Kathleen was reminded of whenever she looked at the fat fucking bitch) when he'd had the chance, along with those two brats of theirs!

Why the hell would he go and do that, when he knew exactly where his place should've been?! Did he simply not care, when she was the bride and should've been getting everybody's attention?!

She hadn't even been so much as considered when that cow had been making lunch plans, either! Wasn't she burning with curiosity over the woman Niles truly loved and had chosen to spend his life with? Because that was what she was, whether the bitch liked it or not – she might've thought she'd be getting one last pity fuck, but Kathleen would be getting the whole package for the rest of their lives!

Didn't she want to know how she'd been surpassed, or how superior Kathleen was to her? She had everything C.C. didn't have, and she could've shown her simply by being there!

It could've been a teaching moment, but no!

Kathleen could only let out a huff at all of them as she left, not bothering to say a proper goodbye. None of them deserved it. The middle-aged blonde bitch was just lucky she hadn't spat in her face!

She'd go do that shopping, she thought bitterly. The least she deserved was some new things to make up for how horrible the rest of the day had been.


	23. Chapter -22-

**Chapter 22**

Niles didn't think he'd taken this long to get ready for a dinner in many years.

It had, of course, been a long time coming. He'd...he'd needed to have this. And, as he kept telling himself in the mirror as he combed his hair over and over, or straightened his tie just that little bit more, everything could only get better once it had happened.

He'd wanted to have it sooner, back when they'd first agreed. He'd geared himself up for it - like going on a rollercoaster. The adrenaline had nearly been overwhelming, after he'd showered, dried himself and put on some smart but comfortable clothes (not anything that Kathleen had bought him), and he'd paced desperately until the moment had arrived to go to C.C.'s room.

At long last, they would talk.

But, life had a funny way of interrupting things. They hadn't gotten to talk when he'd finally gone up and knocked on her door, after all. Not much beyond what C.C. had told him, anyway.

It seemed that their girls had pulled something of a fast one, while lunch had been going on. Using the excuse that they both wanted to go up to their rooms and get their sunglasses, the twins had left their mother and grandmother at the table.

C.C. hadn't thought anything of it, beyond that, and had continued talking with Marie.

She didn't think of it again until time began to draw on and the girls hadn't yet come back.

She'd had to go look for them, not necessarily fearing the worst but also not completely convinced that everything was alright, either.

And, in more than one sense, she had been correct in trusting her instincts. She'd been flabbergasted to find that they had left a note in the room, telling her where they could be found if either she or Niles wanted to see them. It said they expected them for dinner at this place, wherever it was.

It had left her horrified, until she'd read an added P.S. at the bottom that had been added by her father, claiming that he was with them. Her heart had calmed down from its frantic pacing after that.

Niles still chuckled over the thought of his little princesses pulling off such a stunt, even if it had also left him terrified when C.C. had first told him they weren't there!

He'd been so relieved to learn the truth, in fact, that he'd suggested they had the dinner their daughters suggested instead.

They'd be there to discuss everything, of course. Seeing as...well, they hadn't been able to when they'd agreed. And, as much as it had shocked him, she had said yes.

Of course, he didn't tell her how delighted he'd be for it. How could he? She'd laugh in his face if she so much as guessed at how much he was looking forward to dinner that night! He'd changed yet again (into his favourite suit; never once touched by Kathleen, either), sprayed himself with the best cologne he had, and was busy trying to work out if he might swap the tie he was wearing for one that better matched his eyes. Was that something people did? Was it all too much?

Had it been a dinner with anybody else, he would have asked Kathleen. As it was, he wasn't sure he could ever ask his fiancée anything again without her biting his head off in return.

She'd snarled at him for nearly an entire hour, for everything he hadn't told her and more, when they'd both gotten back to the room. It had been enough to make him want to curl up in a corner until he'd faded out of existence, but he'd managed to get an apology out that she'd taken, once he'd also managed to wrangle a one-night renting of the Prince of Wales suite out of the hotel, and a new diamond necklace straight from the Tiffany's counter at Selfridges.

He'd probably have to complement those with dinner at some expensive restaurant, but he'd think about that later. Now, he had to focus on the dinner he was having with his children and C.C..

His... family?

Could he call them that?

He wanted to. But somehow that still felt like he was pushing it. Not to get him wrong, his children would always be his family, regardless of who he was with. But C.C... she was the mother of his children, but nothing else.

No matter how much he wanted it to be different.

With a sigh (and finally concluding that he wouldn't look any better or any worse if he kept preening himself), Niles finally decided it was time to leave. So, after having grabbed his keys and wallet (he'd be paying for their dinner no matter how she felt about that, thank you very much), he opened the door and made a beeline for the elevator.

It wasn't long until he was in the hotel's lobby, bouncing on the balls of his feet while he waited for his…ex-wife? Former frenemy? Mother of his children – he honestly didn't know what to call their… _thing_ anymore. It was lucky that the elevator dinged and its doors opened when they did, for they soon distracted him from dark thoughts that would have otherwise resulted in him opening a rather big can of worms being opened.

It was all but forgotten then, especially when the most amazing and wonderful sight caught his eyes as it came out of said elevator.

There, dressed in an indigo dress that hugged at her curves in just the right way and paired with enough diamonds to buy a small country, was C.C. Babcock.

All his hard work to look good for their dinner suddenly felt like a laughable, feeble attempt, at best. Well, obviously he had already known that she could've worn a potato sack tied at the middle with a frayed rope and she'd still look like a supermodel in comparison with him, but this...

This took her to the realm of the divine. She had ascended, become a goddess, left the mortal plane for one that more suited one such as she. It could only be a place of such beauty that it would make any man - especially one as unworthy as him – blind, just from looking.

Seeing her there has certainly struck him dumb, even as his melting brain worked overtime to try and produce a single coherent thought as she came over.

It hadn't happened by the time she'd arrived. If anything, seeing the bright – happy? He wanted to say happy – look on her face had actually made the problem worse.

Not that it manifested itself right away. It waited for its opportune moment, like some sort of smooth-charm thief, until after C.C. had spoken.

"Are you all ready to go?" she asked.

The question was simple. The answer everyone in polite society expected was just as simple. It wasn't even that much of a stretch to take it to a compliment on her appearance, as long as he didn't go overboard.

But the smooth-charm thief was, in fact, a bastard and intended to live up to the reputation of one.

"Y-Yes! I...I have been waiting. N-Not for you, not for long – you were perfectly on time! The dinner. I mean the dinner. I'm ready...for dinner..."

He could've kicked himself the minute it was all out. Had he seriously just dumped all of his braincells simultaneously? Where had all that come from, when it would've been easy enough to leave at a simply nod and a "yes" or some other friendly equivalent?! Had he become completely stupid?

What would she possibly think of him now? That a gibbering idiot was looking after one of their children? Would he later find out that she'd quizzed Lottie to make sure he was a good father?

He wouldn't blame her, if he did. It was only right that she'd want to know. It was just embarrassing to have it happen because his IQ had dropped below his shoe size, the moment he'd seen her step out into the lobby!

He had to shake himself off. Start again. Get a better sense of what to say and how to say it.

"I mean, yes, I am ready," he tried, not stammering as much. That did sound a little bit better than it had done before. He shouldn't push it too far, though. Not if he wanted to keep it comfortable. "I...I gather that you are ready, as well?"

Smooth, Niles, he told himself sarcastically. It was obvious to anybody there that she was ready for any number of nice dinners, parties or premieres!

Perhaps he should just stop talking entirely, it never ended well when he attempted it...

"Since I just told you I'm ready to go, I think you can answer your last question yourself," C.C. replied, smiling in amusement. It wasn't often Niles Brightmore was at loss for words.

She would have commented on it, but something in her – something that had been hurting for all these years – kept her from zinging him more than she already had. She felt her smile dimming a little; they were ignoring the elephant in the room, weren't they?

Nothing between them was the same, and this travesty of a dinner wouldn't change that. Still, she didn't day a word – they owed it to their girls. She could bear one dinner with him, couldn't she?

"Right! Right...of course..." he mumbled as he fidgeted with his lapels. "Then, perhaps, we should get going?"

C.C.'s agreement came in the shape of her stalking to the entrance and hailing a cab for the both of them. There was no time to be lost.

Especially not in things like the little scene they'd both just had to suffer through.

Moving on to try and improve the quality of the conversation wasn't easy, though. She'd gotten a cab in under a few minutes (thank God a lot of them chose to rank outside hotels!) and they were on their way in no time after that.

Even the cab driver must've noticed there was some kind of atmosphere, because even he kept quiet after asking them where they were going.

He probably sensed something deep. Like an awkward first dinner. Or a failed marriage. Or two people who had so much to work out, they might as well have simply walked away and never spoken again.

He wouldn't have been wrong about any of those things, per se. He just wouldn't have them in the context people usually did.

The cab and all of its uncomfortable passengers were about fifteen minutes into the London traffic when the silence was starting to become unbearable for C.C..

She had to say something. Even if the dinner was a failure and nothing could be changed, it was better than sitting in silence and just knowing it.

"Do you know where we're going?" she eventually plucked up the courage to ask. "I've never heard of this address before, and I'm not familiar with London, so..."

She trailed off, hoping he'd understand enough to pick it up.

He wanted to pick it up, but found himself racking his brains and scraping for a thought about the city. He hadn't even stopped to consider where they were actually going until now - his nerves had been so shot to pieces over the course of the day that barely anything else had even registered!

Mayfair...Mayfair...that was the one part of the address he was stuck on; but why did that stick out so much? There were plenty of places they could be going to dinner in that part of London! Any number of hotels, exclusive rooms and restaurants...

...That word actually made something click in his mind, almost as though it were switching on and starting up...

Wait a minute.

Restaurant.

Oh, God, how had he not thought of it before now?! Had he really been so distracted by everything that had been going on that he'd forgotten his own restaurant was in Mayfair?!

"It's...well, it's my restaurant...!"

He tried hard to sound casual and to not just blurt that out – how much of an idiot would he look if he confessed that he'd been so busy thinking about her that he'd forgotten where his own restaurant was?!

Not that it was anything particularly special, compared to so many other places in the area! Granted, he had turned the place into one of the capital's most popular recent fine dining establishments, but that didn't make it enough for...well, if it had just been the two of them, and if he'd been deciding, he would have picked somewhere else to take C.C.!

Somewhere with the kind of grandeur she would've been used to.

There were plenty that surrounded his place with more exclusive reservation lists, enough vintage wines and rare meats to fuel both France and Italy for a year and reputations of quality as long as his arm...

He couldn't imagine why – beyond getting excited over the prospect of showing her family around – Lottie would have suggested his place. Not that it wasn't sweet of her, she just...wasn't old enough to understand.

But, he could hardly change that now. The girls were expecting them, and he supposed that at least it would mean they got to have their discussion in a familiar place. His restaurant was, in many ways, a second home to him and Lottie. Back when he'd first opened up, business had been slow, so he and his loyal staff had had to put many hours in to make it work. He remembered he'd spend endless hours at the restaurant, and Lottie – who at the time had been a newborn – had tagged along. He'd carry her around in a baby carrier when she was a baby, and she'd take naps in his office. When she'd been grown enough, Niles had put up a small nursery for her to play in, within which she'd spent the first four years of her life, until she'd had to go to school.

He remembered fondly seeing her running around the restaurant, occasionally chatting with his clients, who'd grown to like her so much that they'd often ask him how she was doing.

As the years had gone by and business had flourished, Niles had gradually reduced his hours at the restaurant, but he still considered it home. He was the one who opened up every day, leaving only when Lottie returned home from school. He'd always prioritised spending time together as father and daughter, so the moment the restaurant had proved to be on steady ground, had been the moment when he'd started spending more hours at home.

He'd done well for himself – his restaurant had three Micheline Stars, was considered one of the best restaurants in London, and his waiting list was months long! Celebrities from everywhere in the world would dine in his restaurant, and so would royalty. Prince William and his long-time girlfriend Catherine were regulars. He liked the lad – he was a very kind and polite bloke – and he and Miss Middleton were an excellent match. Niles hoped he'd propose soon – he knew from experience that love like theirs was a once in a lifetime find.

Niles shook that last thought off – he didn't like the direction where it was going, and tonight nothing could go wrong. Not with her.

Luckily for him, it wasn't long until they'd arrived at the restaurant.

"The Golden Bird," C.C. said, as the car pulled up in front of the restaurant, "I suppose this must be it."

That certainly was it, Niles thought to himself. His own restaurant; a little more tastefully and subtly decorated, he thought, than some of the other places in the near vicinity, but with a long way to go before it had the reputation or the grandiose he'd like it to.

Fortunately, he knew he was well on the way. The queue of people outside waiting to get in had to speak volumes, didn't it?

Maybe...maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, to bring C.C. here instead of somewhere else after all? She could see how well his business was doing - she could see the man he'd made himself into, for their daughter...

Had he been more courageous, he might have asked her what she thought, right then and there, so far. First impressions were beyond important, after all, and he was eager for her to be impressed from the start...

But he didn't mention it. Things had been awkward enough already today and he had a gut feeling that they might be set back if he even tried. He'd probably come across as overeager, and the last thing he wants was to accidentally make her uncomfortable.

So, he just agreed with her statement, let the cab pull up to the pavement and produced a handful of notes for the driver, telling him to keep the change.

He was going to turn this into a night made to impress. And he had just started it off by showing her how much he'd changed when it came to his money. As he was no longer a butler, he didn't have to pinch every penny and hoard it away like he'd never get another.

It was a minor point, though, and soon moved on from as he opened his passenger door and came round to help her out from her side.

That didn't mean that he held her hand for too long after getting her out of the cab, of course. That wouldn't be right or fair - for either of them. Instead, he slipped it away and used it to gesture towards the entrance.

"Please, step this way..."

It got rather more...chaotic, as he got closer. A lot of the people waiting at the front of the line were regulars who knew him fairly well by this point, and because he treated them with kindness and respect (and provided a good service), they treated him with the same courtesy.

And they greeted him cheerfully as he came near.

"Oh, hello, Mr Brightmore! I didn't realise you were in today!"

"You must be the hardest working man in London, my boy - I swear you never miss an opportunity to come here!"

"Your daughter must be proud of you, running everything so well!"

He thanked them for their compliments, laughed at their jokes and even shook hands with a few (one or two of the newer customers tried to slip him a fifty pound note to get ahead in the queue but he masterfully slipped them straight back), before turning his attentions to getting C.C. inside.

She seemed...stunned. Was she stunned because he knew all those people now? Because they seemed to clamour for his attention? Because he had earned their respect?

He didn't know, but the treatment continued as the man on the door greeted them with a friendly nod and a "Good evening, sir; madam".

It didn't even stop as they went inside. The maitrê d' that evening was a man named Anton and he immediately snapped to getting them to the restaurant's private function room. But even as he saw to it that they were escorted there right away, the waitstaff on duty went out of their way to come and greet their employer. To tell him the specials that night. To say how marvellous both he and his...friend, looked.

He ignored that last part with a polite smile. None of them had ever liked Kathleen, so of course they preferred him turning up with somebody else. It was a relief, in their eyes.

Just as was getting to the door of the function room. It wasn't a big one, he knew – normally reserved for very special birthday parties and occasionally a Christmas party for the higher ups of important firms in The City.

But tonight, it would host him, C.C., their girls and Stew ––

His thought was brought to a screeching halt as Anton opened the door in front of them, and the function room was found to be empty.

Well, not wholly empty – it was obviously ready for someone's dinner; the table was set, there were candles lit about the place, rose petals scattered across the white tablecloth and surrounding the base of an ice bucket, where a bottle of champagne was chilling nicely...

Had they gotten the wrong table? That couldn't have been possible! Could it? Anton was usually very careful with reservations – he wouldn't have taken them to the wrong place, or even accidentally booked someone else's romantic date night over his own boss's family dinner!

But where were the girls, and where was Stewart, if this was the right place and time?!

He had been about to ask all of this aloud, when Anton smiled at him.

"Enjoy your evening, sir. Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to my duties."

With that, he turned and left them with nary a clue as to what was happening.

Well, Niles might not have understood what was going on, but in her head, C.C.'s suspicions were growing like weeds in a garden.

Soft lighting. Champagne and rose petals. Candlelight. And...was that Ella Fitzgerald playing in the back?!

Oh, God, this couldn't be happening! Why couldn't they have two girls who simply understood why their parents weren't together?!

If Niles heard the music, they were doomed. But she couldn't start talking or walking any louder to cover up the noise – she had to act natural, and pretend that she wasn't hearing anything. None of this was supposed to be happening, so she had to act like it to get them through...

Even if it was difficult, as they got close to the table and spotted another letter addressed to them propped up between the champagne flutes.

She quickly snatched it up to read before Niles even had the chance to reach for it.

It simply said, ' _Gotcha. Have a nice night_.'

She nearly crumpled the letter up then and there. She'd told them not to interfere again, and yet they'd done exactly that!

Well, she supposed it should've been obvious that they'd listen to exactly zero percent of what she'd said, considering who their father was, but she had hoped that they might take after her for once and do what she told them to!

Wine. Candlelight. Rose petals.

All that combined left room for a whole world of disaster, C.C. thought.

She thought that, and yet she still went to take her seat anyway.

Went to take it, because Niles got there first, and insisted on pulling the chair out for her.

She stared at him for what felt like a long time, before swallowing and smiling a little, "Um...thank you."

"My pleasure," replied Niles, smiling back at C.C.. Did her eyes shine like this all the time? He certainly didn't know, but they were just as gorgeous as he remembered.

Moments later, Niles had also taken his seat, and had poured two glasses of ridiculously expensive champagne into their cups. Neither spoke for a while – they just sipped at their champagne, painfully aware they were stood in the middle of a minefield. Question was, of course, who'd be brave enough to take the very first step.

"Well, this is odd, isn't it?" Niles eventually spoke, breaking the silence.

"That's an understatement," she replied, reaching out for her glass. "Our girls are certainly devious."

The former butler chuckled.

"Like mother, like daughters," he said, raising his glass a little and taking a sip of wine. "So, how have you been?"

Niles wasn't happy when he saw the pained look on C.C.'s face.

It hinted he was in for a disappointment.

"Let's not pretend. Please," she said softly, "Let's put a happy face for the kids, but let's not pretend. We came here to decide what we are going to do with them now that they know about each other, not to pretend to care about one another."

Any remnant of the smile he'd been wearing fell away right then and there. She really thought he was just pretending to care – that he was asking maybe out of politeness, or a sense of duty. Not because he wanted to know, or because he was interested. Not because every detail of her life between the last time they'd seen each other and the present moment had been a source of fascination and curiosity to him.

Perhaps it shouldn't have been, but he couldn't help it.

He'd never been – and never would be – able to help it. Even after it had just been thoroughly shot down and left to crash and burn by that little speech she'd just given! He didn't think he'd ever felt quite so wounded by something that she'd said – at least, not for a very long time, anyway.

It wasn't even necessarily what she'd said that caused him so much pain. It was the fact that she said it with such a calm, clear, straightforward tone. That spoke great volumes about what she thought of him, of them, of their relationship (for want of a better term).

She thought it was inevitable that they would only ever pretend to care about one another, most likely for the sake of their girls. But that wasn't how it worked; at least, not for him.

He wasn't going to let her think it did, either. It wasn't fair to him, when the truth was vastly different.

Luckily, he'd figured out, after so many years, how to get everything she'd taken out of the sky patched up and back in the air in no time. And he was going to come back not so much with all guns blazing as with as much of an argument as he'd allow himself to have.

He wasn't going to turn this into an argument. They'd come to have an important discussion and he wasn't going to ruin everything before they'd even gotten a chance to do that. The entire opportunity would be wasted, otherwise!

But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to make his position clear.

Even if she didn't feel the same way, she deserved to know at least some of what he felt.

"I do care about you. Whether you believe it or not, I have always cared about you."

The words rang hollow in C.C.'s ears. How could they do anything else, when she knew that they weren't true? She had more than enough ample evidence to prove it, and she was going to let him know that she hadn't forgotten.

Even if he clearly had.

"Oh, what, so you cared about me when you called me an "easy lay", hm? That's a term of endearment I'm not familiar with!"

The sarcasm bit at Niles' heart, but it didn't cut into him or make him feel nauseous quite like the reminder of what he'd done during their last, full blown argument. It didn't make him flinch, like hearing his own voice in his head, saying such foreign words that he would never want in his mouth again - words he'd still wake up to hearing at night, and would follow him into the early hours of the morning, preventing him from sleeping like he wanted to, and had to if he wanted to function like a normal human being.

Not that he always wanted to, when he thought of them. Sometimes he just wanted the ground to swallow him whole, pulling him out of existence instead.

He couldn't believe he'd said such an awful, degrading thing! He wasn't some kind of arsehole who thought he could just pick up women and then drop them again whenever he wanted! Where the hell had it all come from?!

He knew the answer to that, really. He'd been hurt, like he'd never been hurt before, when she'd soundly rejected the love he'd tried to offer.

But that didn't make it right. He knew what he had to do, if he even stood a chance at making things better (even if, as things stood, "better" simply meant "bearable").

He took in a deep breath before he began.

"I'm sorry that I said that to you. You are not an...easy lay...and it disgusts me that I ever even let those words out of my mouth. I just...I just got so angry after you laughed in my face for saying that I loved you."

"What else did you expect me to do?!" C.C. snapped, making an enormous effort to keep her voice level – the last thing she needed was to make a scene in his restaurant, especially when their children might or might not be within earshot. "It wasn't like you meant it!"

"Excuse me?" Niles said, snapping as well. "Whoever said I didn't mean it? Because I––"

"Spare me, will you?! Niles, I may be a lot of things, but I am not stupid," she snarled, "You and I were at war – openly at war. How did you expect me to believe that you loved me when you'd been treating me like shit since the first time we were together!"

Niles could physically feel the whiplash of her latter statement. So much so he found himself unconsciously gritting his teeth. He'd promised himself this wouldn't turn into an argument – that he'd keep a level head throughout their dinner until they'd gotten to an agreement about the girls, but it was proving to be a fool's errand. It had been years since he'd felt anger such as this burning in his chest. She had that effect on him; she made him want to rage and weep at the same time. She made him want to push her away and hold her close to him. She was a drug to him. An addiction. It had been so long, really, that many details regarding their time together were blurry. He didn't care much about that – who'd started the war and who'd ended it was unimportant; what he did know, though, was that he hadn't acted without provocation. He'd given as much as he'd gotten, and she ought to remember that.

Especially when she'd been the first to call it quits, the first time they were together. It hadn't been him who had surreptitiously left the bed they'd shared and then acted as if nothing had happened.

"You are one to talk, Babcock," Niles replied – there was no heat in his voice, no perceivable anger. Just like C.C., he was trying to keep the whole thing quiet to avoid making a scene. Still, she could see the hurt in his eyes, she could see it burning. "I didn't cast the first stone – you broke our truce when you saw fit to leave the bed we'd shared the morning after while I slept!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she cried, nothing but confusion evident on her features.

Niles had to laugh – of course she would pretend not to remember! It was exactly what Babcock would do. They'd been apart for nearly a decade, but she hadn't changed. She was still a snake at heart, unable to admit her wrongs. He damned his own stupid heart. He damned it to hell for belonging to a woman like her.

"You know what I am talking about," he said bitterly. "But fine, I'll humour you – picture this, a lovely date, some dancing, a night of passion, and then…what happened? Hm? I woke up to an empty bed and the realisation that I meant nothing to you and that I had been stupid to think that you'd ever feel anything for a lowly _servant_."

C.C. blinked at him, incredulous. She remembered the night he was talking about now, but it was just so _different_ in her mind that it hardly felt like the same one at all!

She'd only gone for more clothes; she would've been back in a heartbeat if known he'd wake up and think that she'd gone for good! Did he really think she'd abandoned him, after the...the best night of her entire life?! How selfish and snotty did he think she was?!

She had to put her champagne flute down, before she crushed the stem in her anger.

"I went to get _clean clothes_ that morning, Niles! That was why you found me gone! I'd had the time of my life, and I wasn't planning on throwing any of it away!"

Niles might have frozen on the outside at hearing what she'd said, but inside his mind was whirring away like an old computer, trying to piece it all together.

Clothes...s-she'd gone...for _clothes_. That...that meant that she would've come back, didn't it? She hadn't planned on being away long! That _was_ what she was saying, wasn't it?!

"Clean clothes...?" he repeated, his voice somewhere between a question and a choked out statement.

C.C. looked like she wanted to snarl, if it weren't for sadness getting in the way and mixing into the anger.

"Didn't it occur to you that I _just_ might have been coming back, when I tried to hug you?! Tried to give you a kiss?!" her voice was getting louder with every word. "Did you really think I thought that you were so beneath me, that I'd trivialise even _that_?! Treat the whole thing like it was nothing?! You ran straight back to Fran the second you could, and from that moment on, you treated me like crap! How the hell was I supposed to feel about you doing that?!"

Niles had never wanted to be able to melt into furniture in his life, but he was starting to wish that he had the chance now.

How could he have been so stupid?! Of course she hadn't been planning on going forever – how had he not seen it?! Had he really been caught up so much in his own misery and low self-esteem that he'd pushed it onto her, as well?!

What kind of a man was he, when he couldn't even keep that in check around the woman he cared about more than anybody?! What kind of man claimed to care about a woman, and then dropped her to treat her like garbage the moment anything went wrong?!

It was making it hard for him to even speak, knowing now how badly everything had gone wrong, and it was all because of him.

"I...I didn't mean to––"

"I don't care what you did or didn't mean to do!" C.C. snapped, her rage bursting through at last, even as tears began to fall. "The point is, you did it! Everything could've been different right now – everything! But it's not and we're here, all because you, the lowly servant, couldn't bring yourself to talk to me! And you can forget trying to talk now, because I'm done!"

She practically leapt up from the table, the tears very obvious on her cheeks and in her eyes, and stormed towards the exit.

Niles tried to fling himself after her, reaching out with one hand as she passed.

"C.C., wait! I––"

The door slammed behind her, leaving him alone in the aftermath.

More alone than he'd ever felt before. She was right – he'd been the one to ruin it all. To take away the chance they'd had, all because he couldn't keep himself in check.

She hadn't done anything wrong. And he felt his heart starting to yearn for all the years they'd missed and everything they could currently be, if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't act like a rational human being.

He dropped his head into his hands propping his elbows on the table as he let out a deflating, defeated sigh and let his heart crack into as many pieces as it liked. It was only then that he realised the dulcet notes of "Our Love is Here to Stay" were floating out over the speakers.

He blinked away tears that fell on the tablecloth.

If it was possible to love her even more now, there in his grief for a present and future that were well and truly dead, he did. He knew she was out of reach, with no possibility of ever getting her back.

He'd realised that it was all his fault, and she'd had nothing to do with what he'd made happen.

He understood that his future was completely carved out now, with no way of fixing it or making it better.

He had ended everything for them, no matter how much he wanted to go back to the beginning.


	24. Chapter -23-

**Chapter 23**

To say that the past few days had been a nightmare for Niles was a bit of an understatement.

Ever since their disastrous dinner, things had gone irreparably South – between C.C. not speaking to him, his girls' disappointment, and Kathleen's rotten mood, Niles felt ready to throw himself off a bridge at any given moment. The situation was so bad that Marie had eventually had to intervene and offered to negotiate a new arrangement with C.C. in Niles' place. Her offer had been appreciated and accepted, and barely a few hours later, the older woman had emerged from C.C.'s room with a brand new deal.

She and C.C. had agreed that the girls would continue to live with the parent that had custody of them, but they would periodically visit one another – once per month, to be more precise. They'd take turns flying between New York and London the third weekend of every month, and this dynamic would be repeated for the holidays. One year they'd spend them with C.C. in New York, and the other with Niles in London. They'd also agreed that the girls would celebrate their birthday together with their parents, and they would spend Mother's Day with C.C. and Father's Day with Niles.

It really was a much better agreement than the one they'd had before – it was the best they could hope to get in their current situation – but the twins had made it abundantly clear just how unhappy they were with the situation. Neither C.C. nor Niles had given them much room to argue, but it was easy to see they were livid.

To sum up, everyone was pissed and Niles wanted earth to swallow him whole.

To cap it all, Niles had just found out through his mother (who'd just called him to his room) that C.C. and Mia were leaving for America that very same morning.

He had leapt out of bed when he'd heard, thrown clothes on and had barely remembered to pick up his room key before sprinting out into the corridor and heading for the stairs. The lift would take too long, and there was no time to waste!

They were leaving. They were leaving and they weren't planning on telling them that they were going! They weren't even going to get to say goodbye! She wasn't even letting Mia say goodbye! Why was she being so unfair about that?!

They might have had their own problems, but they couldn't take it out on their daughters!

He couldn't let that happen. They needed to be here, still, so that he could try to make things better – even just a little bit! For the girls, even if not for themselves!

Running down the stairs nearly left him falling a couple of times, but he didn't care. Bumps, bruises and maybe a broken bone or two were nothing, compared with them disappearing back to New York without so much as a second thought.

He and Lottie and his mother were not a second thought. They were Mia's family, no matter what!

He skidded to a halt once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, eyes scanning around for any signs that he wasn't too late...

And he spotted one! The perfect one – C.C., over by the reception desk, suitcases still surrounding her and waiting as patiently as she could for someone to arrive, no doubt to get them checked out.

He took off running in her direction immediately.

"Babcock, stop right there this instant!"

C.C. held the groan back in her throat. Why did the universe always have to turn around and spit in her coffee, just when she thought she might be able to relax for a little while and not worry about having to see him again for a nice, long time?! Her father was upstairs, getting the last of the bags, and Mia had already gone up to say goodbye to Lottie, Marie and Niles – why did the man himself have to show up downstairs?!

But, seeing as the receptionist wasn't available yet, she didn't have any excuse not to talk to him.

She turned, leaving on the counter, "Why? What do you want?"

Out of breath but trying to pretend that he wasn't, Niles thrust an accusing finger at the cases and started to shout, letting out every little feeling he had about what she was doing.

What she thought she was doing, anyway! He was going to fight her until she changed her mind, and nothing was going to stop him!

"To know why you're sneaking out of here without even letting me say goodbye to my daughter! I didn't think that even you could be so spiteful as to do that! What have the children done that means they have to get involved with what we've been going through?! That really is the lowest thing you have ever done, and I thought I'd seen some things from you in my time!"

C.C. took on an irate expression then, her hands heading for her hips.

"I beg your pardon?! Where the hell has all of this come from?! I sent Mia up to you ages ago to tell you that we were leaving! She was supposed to say goodbye then!"

Niles snarled back, "Don't lie to me, Babcock – I'm not in the mood for it! Just tell me where Mia is and I'll find her myself if you don't want to help me say goodbye to my child!"

C.C.'s jaw dropped, "How dare you?! I'm not lying to you, I sent Mia up to your room half an hour ago!"

"Mia hasn't even _been_ to my room!" he retorted. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"She was supposed to come say goodbye to you, Marie and Lottie!" she argued back. "And then she was supposed to come back down here and we'd be on our way!"

That was when something clicked in Niles' mind. An idea, that, despite his anger, was growing and thriving among the gnawing worry of where Mia could be.

It was a worry of where Lottie could be, as well.

His scowl dropped, replaced with a concerned frown, "You...you said that she went to see Lottie as well?"

Still angry, C.C. snapped back at him, "What, are you deaf?! Of course that's what...what I said...!"

She trailed off, clearly thinking about it, and Niles knew that she'd reached his conclusion. Both adults had realised then what was going on.

They'd been had, once again. Their girls had outwitted them at yet another turn, and they hadn't even noticed! They'd even been fooled into wasting time by fighting, while the twins could be doing God knows what at the same time!

Were they even still in the hotel, or had they made their way out with their grandfather or grandmother without them seeing?! Were they going to play a game of chase all across London to find them again?!

They looked at each other with the same building understanding and growing worry that they'd shared when they'd found the note from the other day.

But they couldn't speak.

All that kept invading both their minds was the phrase "Oh, no – not again".

"They've duped us again, haven't they?" C.C. groaned, left hand on her temple and beginning to massage it – a killer headache was, quite clearly, in the making.

"It would appear so, Babcock," Niles replied. "We've been fooled by two eight year olds twice, it seems."

"Actually, it was three times, but we'll let that one slide."

Both parents jumped when they heard what could only be Mia's voice. Or so they thought. When they spun around, they came face to face with both of their daughters, instead of one, and they were dressed exactly the same – shorts, flip-flops and a plain, white t-shirt. Even their hair was styled the same way, and they'd removed their earrings.

They couldn't have looked more alike if they'd tried. And both Niles and C.C. were already dreading it.

"Care to explain what's the meaning of this?!" C.C. snapped, frowning at her children. "Mia and I have to take a plane in four hours! This is not in the least bit funny, girls."

"That's where you're wrong mom," said the twin to C.C.'s left, sounding neither British nor American. "We aren't going anywhere just yet."

"Now come on, girls," Niles seemed to be very near scolding. "If your mother wants to leave, there isn't anything we can do about that. Tell us which of you is which, now."

"Not until you agree to our terms," the other twin said, also speaking without the faintest trace of a British or American accent.

C.C. huffed out a shocked and humourless laugh, looking between her girls in disbelief.

" _Our_ terms?" C.C. echoed, planting her hands on each side of her hips.

"Girls, this really isn't funny!" Niles said, starting to get angry himself.

"We thought the same when we were told the new arrangement," replied the other, sounding just as non-British and non-American as her sister.

Blast their luck...

"Yep, we were completely gypped," said the other twin. "So, here is what we want: we'll go camping. All of us."

" _Camping_?!" cried out both parents.

"Yep! Dad always takes one of us camping before classes start," said the twin to Niles' right.

"So we want to go all together, and only then we'll tell you who is who."

The twins giggled.

"You wouldn't want to take the wrong kid back to America, right Mom?"

C.C. groaned to herself. Of course she wouldn't want to take the wrong daughter home! She'd done that once already, and even though there was something nice about having lived with both their daughters, the two couldn't live each other's lives forever!

She had to agree, didn't she? Surely they both did!

With a huff, she turned to Niles, "What do you think?"

"I think they get this from your side," Niles replied irritably. "It's ruthless and completely vicious. All Babcock."

C.C. nearly slapped her hand over her face, but ended up slowing it down to wiping her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. She could definitely feel a headache coming on, and this was only the beginning!

"I meant about their terms, Niles! Do we agree to them, or do we negotiate?" she asked, annoyed, before adding on a little extra with a mutter. "Also this is clearly the Brightmore genes at work - only you would ever think to be this dramatic!"

Niles looked offended, "I am not dramatic!"

"Oh, please!" C.C. scoffed in return. "You came all the way down here and demanded to see Mia like you were hoping for an Oscar nomination!"

"He di–ow!"

Both parents turned away from each other then, looking to see who had made the hopeful noise. But all signs of excitement or pain were gone from both their faces, all elbows that had dug into arms or rib cages had been withdrawn and tucked neatly back in and no one was rubbing any sore points.

Even when they nearly foiled their own plan, they still managed to outmanoeuvre their parents!

It was devious. Some might even go so far as to say evil, but they weren't in that territory yet. Just circling chaotic.

Which, again, both parents thought was very like the other.

"We're waiting," one of the twins said with a smile and a shrug. "The longer we're here, the less time there is until the flight..."

"And the more chance you have of getting the answer wrong out of panic," the other joined in. "But if you agree with us, it will all go away."

Niles thought. Specifically, he thought that his girls might've been replaced at birth by minions of darkness, to come up with something so original and so deceptive. He didn't know how they'd managed to learn the finer points of blackmail before they'd even reached the age of nine, but he did have to appreciate how genius the idea was.

It gave them time, for one thing. More time together, as parents with their children. As...well, as a family. He had to use the term more often - it was what they were, even if they weren't exactly the same as other families.

It also meant that he had time. Time to make things better, and maybe change some other things around. He'd felt nothing but horrible ever since the revelations at the restaurant; he knew C.C. would still be upset and he wanted to do everything he could to see that change.

And that started with speaking to their girls.

"Well, in that case, we have no choice but to agree, do we?"

The children cheered, and began to dance around each other, singing and laughing and making merry over the fact that they'd won, yet again. They even remembered to keep their held accents all the way through, not letting their disguises slip for even a second.

Damn, they were good...

But if they were being strong-armed into doing anything, Niles and C.C. both knew that they'd need to schedule everything in short time. They were the adults, after all, and would have to book the campsite and plan everything out, before all the places went for the summer and it was too late.

"Alright," C.C. began, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "When will we go on this camping trip? And what country will we take it in?"

She wanted to ask if Kathleen would be joining them as well, but she held off. She was burning up inside at the very idea of seeing Niles and that woman up close and personal for any more than a couple of seconds.

It had been bad enough seeing them in the elevator, and then a completely different side of them when they'd had the incident in the restaurant...

And she had a feeling it would be too good an opportunity to resist, if they were staying close to a body of water and that hateful bimbo was wandering too close to it one day...

But she didn't want her girls to see her do that (no matter how satisfying the action would be). She just had to hope that it would be them and nobody else.

Even if that would be its own special brand of awkward, complete with a trademark symbol and a logo. How was she supposed to deal with what had happened at the restaurant, when it would just be the four of them and nobody else they knew for miles?

Even thinking the words "the four of them" left a weight on her heart, knowing that it could never be like that permanently, and all because of a stupid mistake!

 _His_ stupid mistake.

"Here, obviously," Niles said replied to her question, bringing her out of her somewhat gloomy thoughts. "And, might I add, we'll all be staying at my house beforehand."

C.C. scoffed.

"There is no way in hell I am staying with you," she said in a hushed voice.

She didn't want her children to hear just how bitter this was making her. She just had to subtly let him know that it wasn't over – she wasn't backing down completely just because the children wanted a camping trip! He'd still ruined everything, no matter what else came along to ruin her plan to get away from him!

"Why not?" he asked quietly back, clearly trying to stay calm and collected. He knew it was his fault but he didn't want it all to blow up again. "The children asked for this. And besides, it's not like you have a hotel room to stay in – you just checked out."

"I'll find another one," she said, well aware that she was being stubborn.

"Babcock, we are going camping. Together. And we'll be sleeping in the same tent-"

"Excuse me?!" C.C. cried out, halting in her tracks to look at Niles. "What do you mean we'll be sleeping in the same tent?!"

"We only have two tents!" Niles replied defensively. "And it's not like I can exactly sleep with the twins, can I?"

"You can take one twin, and I'll take the other!" C.C. hissed in return. "It's still even that way!"

Niles looked incredulous at her suggestion. He was getting an overwhelming sense of deja-vú even as he thought about it!

"Can you hear yourself when you speak?!" he asked. "Are you really suggesting we split them up again, when the entire point of this trip is for them to be together?!"

C.C. seemed to think about it properly then, and she actually looked reasonably ashamed of herself. It was about as much as Niles could hope for, and for once, he actually felt as though he could relax.

He hadn't been in the wrong that time.

The girls did seem to be really excited about the whole idea, and they would obviously prefer to share a tent than be stuck with one of their parents...

But of course, the trip had an extra planning step to it that needed to be completed before anything else. There was one person that had yet to be informed. Even if he was reluctant to have to do it, Kathleen had to be told where they were going.

She wasn't going to like this any more than the dinner. And she'd screamed and shouted and accused him of the most awful, malicious things when he'd told her about that. Nothing she'd said was true, or would ever be true – he'd tried telling her, as well, but she hadn't listened.

He'd have to step up the apology gift to something bigger. Shinier. Perhaps another new car? She had been making eyes at a new model Jaguar they'd seen when they were walking in the city the other week, and it wasn't like he couldn't afford it.

He'd have to beg and plead forgiveness for not putting her first, but something large and valuable would go well on the way to putting him back in her good books. A happy wife made for a happy life, after all.

"Fine then," C.C. grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'll get myself a new tent for the trip then."

Niles couldn't really argue with that, even if he would have liked. He wasn't going to force her to sleep in the same tent as he was – not when she had every bloody right to want to be as far away from him as humanly possible. He supposed he had to count his blessings and make the best of the trip they were going to go on. It was the best he could do and hope for, at this stage.

"It's alright, Babcock, I'll get it," he said, trying not to sound as bitter as he felt. "But you still need accommodation for the night."

"That, I do," she said matter-of-factly, "But I don't need you to help me in any shape or form."

"Babcock––"

"That's final, Niles!" she snapped, not really wanting to drag it for longer than she needed to. "You do your thing and I'll do mine. After all, that's what we do best, isn't it?"

He didn't answer. He knew the tone well - it was the voice of someone who'd had enough, and if he so much as gently nudged her to see what reaction that would cause, the whole situation was bound to explode. He'd already caused enough trouble as it was and he didn't want any more - especially not in front of the girls.

He was already on the verge of losing everything he still had. He wasn't going to willingly wander closer to that edge.

C.C. didn't ask why he wasn't talking anymore, either. It was better that way, anyway, or else she might've stopped and wondered if she was being too harsh on him. This way, she got to stay mad – he deserved it.

It also meant that she and Mia got to stay in the hotel a little longer, which was fine by her.

She turned to the receptionist, who was actually free at last, and gave her the widest smile she could muster.

"Hi. My daughter and I will actually be wanting to check back in – the Prince of Wales suite, if you have it."

Had she been in a better mood, she might have turned her smile into a smirk as she said that. She knew damn well that Kathleen had her heart set on that room – Marie had told her so without a moment's hesitation!

The little redheaded bitch was about to get a surprise. Even if Niles was busy trying to stammer out a protest.

He was probably trying to save himself from another verbal ass-whooping from his wife-to-be. But he deserved it.

Those two deserved each other, as much as it hurt to even think of it...

She shook herself off and focused on the receptionist.

The woman behind the counter checked her computer and frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, it does look like the Prince of Wales suite is available, though the price per night will be higher than a standard room..."

Niles tried to let out some words that suggested this didn't please him, "Now, wait just a moment, I––"

"You got a problem with that?" she cut across him with a glare.

Niles' eyes flashed in return, "Yes, I––"

"Didn't think so," she then turned back to the receptionist with her wide, beaming smile again. "We'll take it."

Within moments, she had two sets of new keys to the suite and the bellboys were starting to haul the luggage out to the adjoining mansion, where their suite was waiting.

C.C. turned to the girls and gave one of them one of the sets of keys, "If you're Mia, go tell your grandfather to take the last of the stuff to our new room. If you're Lottie, give these keys to your sister."

She spun on her heel rapidly after that and faced down their father with a scowl.

"Spend some time with your daughters. I'm going shopping."

She didn't wait for him to answer before she pushed past to make her way out of the hotel. She didn't even want to see a Brightmore right then, let alone hear one! And that included both the girls, for flushing their lives down the toilet, all over something they didn't understand!

She was done with them all, and she needed some "me" time. They could sit and whine and fight among themselves for all she cared – this was the true start of her vacation, and it didn't involve any of them! It involved Selfridges, Liberty, Harrods and the entire length of Regent Street!

She'd be back later, once she'd calmed down. She knew that. But for now, the streets of London were calling, and they screamed "retail therapy".

And that was easier to think about than what would be waiting for her in the days and weeks ahead.


	25. Chapter -24-

_**Chapter 24**_

The las few days had been something of a mad rush for Niles. A last-minute camping trip was not an easy thing to organised! Luckily they already had all the camping gear (or most of it, really – he'd had to get a third tent for C.C., after all), but he had to get it out of storage and check it for wear and tear, and then he had to book the campsite (which, fortunately, had enough pitching space for a few more tents) and check that the car was prepared for a long journey to Dorset...

While he'd gotten all of that ready, the girls had chosen to go stay with their mother. They'd wanted to spend some "girl time", and to all bond together.

But it hurt him more than words could say that it wasn't all of them staying together before a proper family holiday. That he'd had to make sure there were three tents available instead of just two. That it would probably be the only time he'd ever be like this with her, and their daughters...

The family he'd helped to create, but would never hold complete.

The life he wanted just wasn't possible.

Telling Kathleen about the trip hadn't been easy, either. The moment she'd first heard about it, she'd risen almighty Hell. She'd screamed at him non-stop for well over an hour, first demanding to know if he was planning on cheating with his ex and then openly accusing him of having done so already.

He'd tried telling her that that simply wasn't true. Then he'd begged and pleaded with her to understand that this was simply for the children – whatever had happened with him and C.C. before he'd met Kathleen, it was over.

He didn't mention it because he valued his life too much, but he knew that it didn't matter how much he loved C.C.. He'd ruined that outcome already. His future was with Kathleen, and had to be focused on trying to provide as much of a stable home as he could for his girls.

They were going to have to get used to having a stepmother, after all. But he was confident that they'd adapt – they were good, and clever, and they wouldn't take long to learn, or to accept the new status quo.

Just like he hadn't taken long to move on. Of course, he slipped sometimes into thinking what life would have been like had he not...had circumstances been different, but he was determined to put in more effort and start afresh.

That was more along the lines of what he'd told Kathleen, just before he'd handed her the keys to her new car.

That had made her happier. He still wasn't completely sure she'd forgotten the whole thing entirely – it would've been a bit like a sea captain forgetting where he'd docked his own ship, after all – but it was definitely a calmer atmosphere around her than it had been.

But now that the day had finally arrived for him to leave with C.C. and the girls to go on their holiday, he could see stormy weather on the horizon. And it was all coming in the direction of his fiancée. She'd been giving him the cold shoulder since the previous night, and it had gotten progressively worse the closer it was to the twins' and C.C.'s arrival. He hadn't attempted to bribe her with shiny trinkets again – he could tell her anger ran deeper than it usually did, so he'd employed a different tactic. Namely, avoiding her like the plague. The last thing he needed was her going off at him in front of C.C. and the girls.

She'd get over it, he was sure. And if she didn't, he'd eventually find a way to worm his way back in her good books. Perhaps a holiday to the Bahamas, or a shopping trip to Paris would do the trick, but as it was he had to hope for the best.

He'd taken refuge in his office since the very early hours of the morning and she hadn't ventured anywhere near. He was mildly surprised by this – he knew she liked to lull him into a false sense of security, pouncing on him when he least expected it, but he could hear C.C.'s rented jeep pulling up outside and Kathleen was nowhere to be seen!

Maybe she'd decided this battle wasn't worth picking? It didn't sound like her, that was for sure, but what else could it be? Kathleen wasn't one to avoid conflict, if she had set her mind on something…

But he couldn't mind that now. He had to go see to everything going on outside – they'd have to rearrange everything in the car to make sure the bags for the clothes fit alongside the bags for the tents, that any outdoor games the children might've picked up to take as well had been stored safely and that...well, everybody was ready to go.

He'd obviously have to say goodbye to Kathleen before they left, but he could spare a few minutes. When it came to giving her time to cool down, every second counted.

Besides, he couldn't help wanting to see the absolute vision that was waiting just the other side of his front door.

And as he opened it, he caught eyefuls that would've rivalled a blind man granted sight, looking at all the wonders of the natural world for the first time.

C.C. Babcock, as gorgeous and stunning as ever she was, yet somehow casually adorable in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, ushering their two daughters out of the back of the car with one hand and clutching a large duffel bag with the other.

He thought he heard her quietly telling them to go say hi to him, but he was nearly so completely caught up in the sight that it only just went in.

He couldn't believe his dream family was right there in front of him, and for one magical holiday, it was going to be his.

And then it was all going to disappear again when it was over...

It would just be him and Lottie again. And Kathleen. And C.C. would have Mia, and they'd arrange everything else, just as they'd agreed...

It wasn't fair. But it was life, and he had to take both the good and the bad if he wanted to keep on living as best he could.

And sometimes that meant living for little things, like the beaming grins on the faces of his girls as they rushed towards him.

"Daddy!"

Both of them screamed excitedly as they ran, getting close enough for Niles to just about manage to bend over and scoop them up into a hug.

It nearly knocked him down, which made him want to laugh, but he was also very relieved that it didn't send him to the floor. He was very aware of the fact that C.C. was approaching – he could see her out of the corner of his eye, looking as though she might be considering standing on the steps.

That made the pain in his chest grow tenfold. She hated him so much, she was even willing to treat where he lived like it had some sort of plague!

But he couldn't let himself get distracted by what she thought; not while the girls were there and he could be greeting them!

"Hello, my sweethearts!" he cried aloud instead, giving them both kisses on the tops of their heads before he pulled away to look at them. "Did you two girls miss your old man?"

"Yeah!" Mia replied immediately.

Lottie nodded as well, smiling all over her face, "We talked about you all the time!"

Had he asked them to clarify what that meant, the girls would've replied that they'd said what they'd said. They really had been talking about him for all that time. They wanted their mother to see how good he was, and had been trying to stir up some feelings – even if it didn't look like they'd had any luck so far.

Niles, meanwhile, could only chuckle back at his girls. He didn't know what sort of conversations they could've been having about him (given that C.C. had been with them for all of that time), but they obviously weren't too bad because they'd acted like they'd always seen him before now.

And he tried hard not to flinch when C.C. eventually stepped in and allowed the outside of her boots to step onto the brickwork.

His smile faltered upon seeing her so close and getting closer, but he managed to rub his girls' backs as he stood up, releasing them at last.

"A-All good, I hope," he joked.

In truth, that was only half a joke. But he couldn't let anybody know, lest the woman who'd finally taken a step up onto the pathway be persuaded to join in with her daughters, which only made him worry about her bringing out...everything.

After a few more agonising seconds, during which both Lottie and Mia dashed off to head inside the house, Niles decided that he had to be the one to start things off. He shuffled his feet and cleared his throat.

"So...um, how were the girls?" he asked.

The corners of C.C.'s mouth twitched, as though she was considering smiling when he mentioned their daughters, but at the last second she remembered who this was in front of her and what he'd done to deserve disgrace.

"They were fine," she said, still conceding him the information he wanted in the end. "Really looking forward to this little getaway."

Niles thought he'd gathered that much from the way they'd been dashing about and zooming all over the place like wind-up toys, but he just nodded to C.C.'s comment.

It was only natural that the girls were excited – they'd be spending a whole entire holiday with both of their parents; something neither one had ever done before. It was something other children took for granted, sometimes several times a year, but their own little ones had only been able to dream of it and wonder what it would be like.

It was good, that they got to experience it once. He doubted that holidays would be the same, once he and Kathleen were married. She'd obviously have to make allowances for everybody to meet up and see each other, as well as to take breaks away, but she often preferred adult-only resorts and destinations that would have no place for a child to stay, as well as nothing to interest them...

But that was a problem for another time. They had this holiday to get through first.

He still managed a smile, even if he couldn't shake the gut feeling of how much trouble he was in, or how awkward this could all get.

It felt better than the treatment Kathleen put him through when she was angry, at any rate.

"Good, I'm glad," he said, hoping he hadn't left too much time between nodding and speaking. "They deserve it. They really are remarkable, aren't they?"

He thought he saw a pleased spark pass through her eye when she answered, "I can only agree with you there..."

But speaking of the Devils had them soon appearing - laughing and giggling, the girls raced back to them from the house and skidded to a halt at their sides, immediately turning the subject of the conversation.

"Are we going yet?!" they asked excitedly, voices clamouring over each other.

Niles had to hold in a laugh. It was obvious to anybody who saw just how much they were looking forward to this camping trip! He couldn't help but be both amused and endeared by it, seeing the absolute delight and joy on their faces, knowing that they'd be going on an adventure at any moment...

And he planned to make it an adventure for them, knowing it would be the only one they'd ever have with both him and C.C.. He wanted the memories of it to last – to live and to thrive in them.

He knew they would live in him as well, but for him they could only be outlined in the knowledge of inevitable heartbreak. He'd look back in the years to come and the familiar pain in his chest would creep in because it was the brief flash of what his life could've been, before he had to face the fact that everything had truly fallen apart.

The girls wouldn't have that following their good times like a dark shadow – it would be his cross to bear.

Not that they would ever know.

He instead plastered on the biggest smile he could manage and answered them, "Really soon, sweethearts! As soon as we've sorted out all of the luggage, we'll be on our way, alright?"

The girls started to cheer, and hugged at their parents' legs with all the force their arms could muster.

Niles was happy for the distraction and the delay, if he was honest - as soon as he went to get his things, he'd also have to go and face Kathlee––

"I thought I heard a racket out here!"

An unpleasantly familiar voice brought his thought to a screeching halt. Of course, it had to be coming from his own doorway. From the mouth of the woman he'd chosen to be his wife.

Kathleen clearly hadn't mellowed out like he'd thought she would. She was stood in the doorway with her arms folded like she didn't intend on letting anybody inside – like some sort of nightclub bouncer who accepted bribes in cash, card or cheque – and was wearing the deepest scowl he had ever seen.

"So, it really is happening, isn't it?" she barked out towards him. "You're really leaving me behind like some bloody doll you can pick up and play with whenever you want, all to go on a holiday with your ex?! Are you expecting me to just sit here in the house and knit or something, like I'm an old grandmother who doesn't even matter, while you go off and do whatever you want?!"

Well, there went his hope of having a quiet start to their adventure – Kathleen was seething, Niles could easily tell. It was only a matter of time before she let it all out, too, so he either did some damage control or all could go up in flames real fast. The first thing to do, he realised, was getting the girls out of there as quickly as possible.

"Girls, why don't you go and wait in the car?" he asked calmly. "We'll be out in a moment, and it's all unlocked..."

Sharing a look between them (they wanted to stay and watch), Mia and Lottie wandered off towards the front of the house, letting the stuff they were carrying "weigh them down" so that they moved even slower.

And Kathleen didn't care if they stayed or not.

"I thought the point of having exes was to specifically not spend time with them!" Kathleen spat, pointing at C.C.. The venom was evident in her voice.

"Kathleen, please––"

"No! I am sick of it, Niles!" she screamed, stomping her left foot. "I am your _future wife_! The wedding is only three weeks away, and yet you choose to go off with _her_ for a full weekend?!"

"Love, we are simply doing this for the girls!" Niles replied, trying to soothe his furious bride-to-be. Honestly, it wasn't worth the headache. "They wanted a family outing before Amelia goes back to America."

"I don't care! You are my fiancé. You can't expect me to tolerate you and your ex-"

"She's right, you know."

He supposed he had to believe what his own eyes had told him - he didn't have a shovel or a thermometer on hand to dig down and prove once and for all that Hell had frozen over.

Why was C.C. on Kathleen's side over this?! Didn't she want to spend the time with her daughters?! The entire point of the trip was so that they could spend time with them! She wouldn't have just thrown all of that out the window, would she?

Certainly not to say that Kathleen was right...

He looked at C.C. with the most confused, lost expression he could muster. He might have even looked a little bit aghast, but he was hoping to God that Kathleen didn't completely read it that way.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, starting to grow concerned about what she might be saying.

C.C. shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, what I'm saying is that Kathleen is going to be your wife and you are making her stay behind so that so can go on this trip with you and the girls..."

Niles didn't even want to look in the direction of Kathleen. He didn't think he'd be able to withstand the levels of smug permeating from her very being – just being in the vicinity was already making him want to cringe!

What on Earth was C.C. saying?! And she had to know what she was saying, because there was no way she would've suddenly turned around and decided to agree with his fiancée at the last moment!

He'd been hoping they wouldn't have to meet before the trip began. But now, he was leaning over slightly to mutter to the blonde.

"Babcock, what are you doing?"

"I'm simply doing what's right, Niles," she said with a smile Niles knew meant trouble and dropped her duffle bag on the floor. "Look, Niles, you two are getting married. I can understand why she's upset. I am the ex and she is the wife-to-be."

It hurt C.C. to even call herself that, but it was the truth of the matter. Besides, for this conversation, it worked perfectly.

And Kathleen looked perfectly smug to match.

"It wouldn't really be appropriate of me to go on this trip with you, when you have your fiancée right here," C.C. continued, trying to sound like she was bitter but resigned. "She should go instead. Help you take care of the kids."

She had a feeling the kids would be the ones taking care of Kathleen, and that was more than enough of a satisfying mental image to last her a while. Even if she lost in the long run, and where it counted most, she'd always have that victory.

Niles, meanwhile, could still barely believe what he was hearing.

"Take care of...the kids?"

C.C. rolled her eyes some, "Well, come on, Niles! If she's gonna be their stepmother, she's gonna have to spend time with them...!"

If that didn't scare the bejeezus out of the other woman, she didn't know what would.

Well, apart from maybe having to do manual labour. Such as putting up a tent. And then there'd be hiking and walk trails, and deer spotting. It would all be very tranquil, until the girls and the jokester side they inherited from their father got there.

Then Kathleen would see. She'd see that the girls were not hers in any capacity, and hopefully she'd back off a little bit. If not, there were probably adders out there too, and one in her tent would solve all their problems. Now it was all a matter of convincing them that Kathleen going was the better idea. That wasn't proving too difficult so far – stroking the woman's ego really went a long way.

"I'm sure she'll have a great time with Mia and Lottie," she said smoothly. "You'll be the perfect family in no time at all!"

Niles bit the inside of his cheek. The phrase "perfect family" bothered him, and he knew exactly why. This was not his ideal, by any stretch of the imagination. But he had to play with what he was dealt. So he watched as Kathleen smirked triumphantly and went to head upstairs.

"A perfect family," she echoed smugly, turning to look at C.C. one last time. "I rather like the sound of that. Two loving parents with good little girls, everything neat and in order...everyone knowing their place."

C.C. held her tongue. She didn't like what Kathleen had said, but the ruse had to be convincing so she couldn't argue back.

Luckily it didn't make her feel as powerless as she felt whenever the other woman kissed Niles...

"I'll be packing a bag," the redhead loudly informed the remaining people in the room. "Maybe by the end of this trip, the girls will have two people to call Mummy. Their original one, and the one they got for fun...!"

With that slight out, she disappeared inside to head upstairs.

Niles waited until Kathleen was out of earshot to release a loud groan. He then turned to C.C., scowling.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" he asked, heaving a tired sigh.

"Do what?" C.C. said, keeping an air of nonchalance that was starting to irk Niles. She might not have been openly smirking, but he could see the spark hidden in her eyes; they were glinting with mischief, and to some extent he was thankful to see that wonderful brightness in her eyes again. He remembered it from his time in New York.

It was about the only thing he had left to be nostalgic about, instead of rueful.

But he couldn't let the fact that he'd missed it get in the way of a perfectly good need to demand to know what the hell was going on.

He gestured quickly between them, the car and the house, where Kathleen had disappeared inside. She'd practically left a thick fog of arrogance in her wake, and it followed her inside the house like a vapour trail...

"This!" he cried out to her, not sure how to make it any plainer or more simple. "Make Kathleen want to come on the trip! Saying all those things about how she should spend time with the girls!"

C.C. blinked in an infuriatingly innocent manner, "Don't you want her to spend time with them? I would've thought that you'd be all over trying to get everybody to get along!"

He had to take in a deep, calming breath before he attempted to answer that. The last thing he wanted was to start an argument – especially now, when it looked like she wasn't coming and he couldn't make it up to her over the next few days – but it was becoming harder to keep under control!

He thought his prayers for someone to help him stop her might've been answered when someone came out through the front door - his mother, obviously having heard all of the commotion.

"I zhought I 'eard a change of plans being deescussed," she sounded...bright and happy? About all of this? What on Earth was going on? Had every woman he knew taken leave of her senses? "I would like to weigh een wizh my own opinion, eef I may?"

Niles let out a sigh of relief, "Of course you may, Maman! It's about time somebody around here made some sort of-"

"I zhink zhat eet eez a marvellous idea zhat C.C.'s 'ad!"

Niles had to do a double take – had everyone gone mad?! Since when did his mother support Kathleen bonding with Lottie and Mia in any shape or form? Had he fallen through a crack in the universe and wound up in some disturbing alternate reality?!

"Of course it is!" C.C. said, smirking at Maire – the woman most likely knew what her true intentions were. Just like the cavalry, she'd come to help. "It will give them the chance to start bonding as a family. I wouldn't want to be the third wheel."

"Babcock, don't be ridiculous," Niles snapped, speaking in a whisper so that Kathleen wouldn't hear. "You know this trip is about us, the parents, taking our girls camping – it's a family holiday!"

"Eezn't Kazhleen your family?" Marie asked, "You said she was…"

"She _is_! But that isn't the point – the point is that this isn't what we agreed!" Niles replied, flustered.

C.C. snorted out a small laugh. She was finding his annoyance rather comical – she'd forgotten just how much she liked to rile him up. "Tough luck, pal. Sometimes life don't work how you want it to. Ain't that right, Marie?"

Niles tried to cut in but his mother talked straight over him.

"Zhat eez exactly right, C.C.," she nodded as though to say everything was final. "Plans change constantly and we must move ourselves right along wizh zhem, eef we do not wish to be left be'ind!"

He tried not to take that as some sort of personal dig, but the smug way that Marie looked at him after that could've even rivalled Kathleen.

It appeared as though he no longer got to make decisions in his own house! About who he went on holiday with, or who his children spent most time with! He wasn't in charge of any of that, after all!

As if the universe had silently told him it was glad they had an understanding, Marie continued, this time addressing C.C..

"And speaking of plans, chérie, eet seems as zhough you no longer 'ave any?" she smiled, moving aside in the doorway - an open invitation. "Once you 'ave explained zhe new plan and said goodbye to zhe girls, would you care to join me een a cup of coffee?"

C.C. started to beam, "I would love to, thank you!"

Without giving Niles a second glance, the two women retreated back into the house.

He was surprised they left the door open. At this rate, it was lucky he'd be allowed to live inside at all, instead of out in the garden!

They'd just re-planned his entire holiday for him, without his opinion or say on the matter at all! Kathleen hadn't been pleased about staying behind but she had accepted it, and now the pair of them had come along and switched everything around! Which, he supposed, made things easier for him and Kathleen, but where did it leave him and C.C.?!

He knew the twins weren't going to like this change, either. Where would that leave his relationship with them?!

Why did things have to be so complicated in his life?! Just when he thought he'd gotten it all figured out, something else happened to make him realise he had the same control over it as a toddler did over their parents' car!

He just wondered what could possibly happen next. He didn't want to jinx it by saying it couldn't get worse because he knew that wasn't true.

He knew first-hand how much worse things could get.


	26. Chapter -25-

**Chapter 25**

"Girls! Girls, slow down a little bit...!"

Niles' pleas to Lottie and Mia had been coming every few minutes since they'd reached the campsite where they'd be spending their holiday – each for something new, and each making him worry just as much as the last.

He hadn't understood where the energy had come from at first, given the stony silence that had reigned supreme from both of them in the car.

They...hadn't been best pleased when they'd found out that Kathleen was coming along instead of their mother. In fact, it was almost like trying to reason with and convince two smaller versions of C.C., when the whole thing had descended into what he liked to think of as a "loud discussion".

They hadn't wanted to back down, but Niles had to be the parent, didn't he? His decision was final, no matter what. Kathleen was in and C.C. was out – and that was all there was to it.

Fortunately, they'd seemed to perk up the closer they got to Dorset, so by the time they were actually in the county and getting near to the campsite, they'd returned to their usual bubbly selves.

Unfortunately, that seemed to come with double helpings of hyperactivity the minute they'd stepped out of the car. From the campsite office-slash-shop in order to check in, to starting their walk up the hill to where the site owners had told them their pitches were (recent rain had left the dirt and gravel pathway a muddy mess and the car would never get up there until it was dry), the girls had done nothing apart from rush around with all the energy and swiftness of rabbits being chased!

Not with the same amount of silence, though. That was one of the things he'd tried to ask them. Then tell them.

And now, some of the same words were being said as he tried hard not to gasp or wheeze too much, knowing it would only slow him down further as they made their way up the slope towards the start of their holiday.

It was something Brits who went camping always said – the holiday didn't truly start until the tent had been pitched.

But it did make him envy the people in their caravans, folding campers and camper vans, not having to leave their cars by the toilet block until the road was dry, relaxing on properly cushioned seats and cooking food in little kitchens, keeping out of the sunny-cloudy weather until the day made up its mind. Then they'd probably go out and start to have fun, or just stay in and play cards.

By the time they were done with that, Niles could only hope that he would've finished building the tents.

But of course, he wasn't going to focus on worrying about building anything while his two girls were still rushing ahead up that hill! They could so easily fall and hurt themselves if they kept going at that pace! The hill wasn't necessarily steep, but it was so very tall!

He didn't want the holiday to be ruined on the first day by somebody getting hurt! This was their big chance to start everything off right – even if he had been strong armed into it – and the place was beautiful; it had to be enough to help create a relaxing time for all of them!

He'd seen pictures on the campsite's web page detailing how pretty the area for tents was. It was all forest and a number of lakes. Perfect for the relaxing time he kept telling himself they were going to have.

And he'd start feeling at least a little more relaxed, as soon as they made it up the hill!

Kathleen would as well, hopefully. She was trailing behind even further than he was – camping clearly wasn't her one of her strong suits. He didn't recall her ever mentioning holidays she'd been on before they'd started seeing each other, not even family ones from when she was a child, but he didn't imagine that camping in the West Country had ever come high on their list of dream destinations.

In fact, the great outdoors in general didn't appear to be in the list of things she was used to. She was very much a city woman, through and through.

Well, perhaps this trip would get her used to another way of living, as well as helping her get to know the girls?

He was hopeful it would – he couldn't do anything but be hopeful that it would. They had to get to know each other if there was ever any hope of them getting along!

There were things about Kathleen that made him think she could stand to have a few new experiences, at any rate. The fact that she appeared to be glaring every time she looked up was one of those things.

"Are we going up a hill, or Mt. Snowdon?!" she huffed angrily, marching as best she could over the wet ground, nearly slipping when she stomped too hard on a patch of grass. "At this rate, I'm going to need a bloody oxygen mask!"

Niles wanted to tell her he didn't think it was that bad – if the girls could make it so they were nearly at the top of the hill (much to somehow both his relief and annoyance), then he and his fiancée could do it as well. They were grown adults, and a little bit of fresh air and exercise wouldn't kill either of them.

Although Kathleen might kill him, if he told her that. No amount of apologising or gifts would get him out of the fact that that would imply she was fat!

Sighing, he stopped near a large rock sticking out into the path and gestured for Kathleen to sit down. They'd stopped to rest about three times (without counting this time, of course) so far, but otherwise Kathleen wouldn't make it to the top.

She'd simply refuse to move any further if she didn't get to rest when she wanted, and Niles was trying his best to make sure that, even if things were moving along slowly, they were still moving.

Maybe they all just needed a little break, together.

"Girls, come back down!" he called out to his twins. Both girls groaned and released a well-rehearsed string of whines and protests – just like the ones he'd heard earlier, when he'd been telling them to behave themselves at the campsite shop.

"But Dad!" said Mia, trotting back down towards her father. "At this pace we'll be twenty-one before we get to the campsite!"

"Yeah! We've stopped so many times already!" added Lottie, trailing after her sister.

"Well, you'll have to be patient, girls," said Niles, "Kathleen is not used to these things, and we all have to do this as a group if we hope to do it at all."

"I am going to murder my personal trainer," muttered the redhead, panting. "He says I am in perfect shape...!"

Both Mia and Lottie shared an eye-roll, not listening to a word their father had said. They weren't a group – they were a small hostage situation, in which the two unwilling participants were trying to make the best they could of a bad time.

"Well, love, you stay here with the girls and I'll trail on ahead and pitch the tent. The girls will help you go on when you are ready," said Niles, giving his future wife a reassuring smile before turning to his kids. He gave them both a warning look – he knew their ways.

"Yeah... help me jump off a cliff," mumbled Kathleen in an undertone as Niles turned towards the pitching site.

Mia and Lottie looked at each other, nodded as they both thought the same thing at the same time, and turned to Kathleen with smiles that didn't reach their eyes.

"That's not a bad idea actually, is it Mia?" Lottie asked her sister.

Her sister replied in turn, "No, not bad at all – are there any cliffs around here?"

Kathleen gave them both a dirty look but said nothing – she knew better than to say anything against them with their father nearby. This didn't mean they'd buried the hatchet. No, she'd just have to wait until she was Mrs Brightmore to ship them off to the ugliest boarding school she could find. Vengeance, after all, was a dish best served cold.

With a grunt, the redhead unslung her bag and slumped against a nearby tree. She was tired, yes, but not enough to warrant her taking a long break. However, since the two little brats were being particularly bitchy, she might as well take a small nap. They had to stay with her until she was ready to go, so what a better way to start taking her revenge than by ruining their fun?

"Shove off, little pests," she hissed at the twins when Niles was out of earshot. "I am taking a nap and I don't want you bothering me."

"But we have to get moving," Mia protested, glaring at Kathleen. "Dad is waiting for us."

Kathleen pulled a fake sympathetic frown, "Aw that's so too bad! Looks like we are going to be here for a little while, won't we?"

The two girls looked at each other, and then at Kathleen until she started to close her eyes. They both had a gut feeling stirring inside them – the feeling they got when they knew they needed to plan something.

And it all really came together when Mia turned to Lottie and mouthed "Let's get her."

Lottie wasn't going to disagree to something that sounded so fair. She nodded at her sister, and they knew they had their mission. They quietly went away from Kathleen, pretending to carry on "exploring" while actually gathering separate items for a joint counterattack. After what their soon-to-be stepmother had done, it was only right they got in some payback.

Because that was what this was – a war, with both sides just as determined to win as the other.

Of course, as this was a joint operation, they relied on each other's pranking expertise to pick out the best things they could find. They would look up from their work on occasion to show each other something – a couple of wild mushrooms, a stick, something that looked like mud but probably wasn't...

Every idea they had was discarded by the other (nothing was good enough unless it was absolutely perfect) until Mia managed to catch a small newt. It scuttled and scraped and wriggled too much for her to simply let it run loose, but she hurried over to show Lottie what she had found, opening her hands just enough for it to poke its head through.

That got the nod of approval from her sister in no time, and they were at last ready to approach Kathleen's bag.

They couldn't have been quieter if they'd tried – ironically, it was the kind of quiet their Daddy had wanted from them when they'd arrived!

Well, he might get silence for a little while. But it wouldn't be for long – just as long as Kathleen didn't spot the newt, which had been originally intended for the main part of her bag, but was suddenly relocated at the last minute.

Relocated, when Mia spotted a water bottle in a side pocket that just-so-happened to be newt sized...

The little creature wriggled out of her hand and fell inside with a quiet "plop" when she introduced the two.

She glared in warning when Lottie spluttered with laughter, quietly shushing her and instead moving on to find something with the same...the same gravitas as the newt. The same power behind the message...

But it was then that they both remembered how she'd said they'd be there for a while. It was like a lightbulb switching on in their brains – the same thought at the same time.

If she'd said they were going to be there for a while, why didn't they give her a helping hand with that?

So, they ventured all over the place a little more, picking up all the largest rocks and stones the campsite had to offer. Grey, white and black stones all went into a pile in the bag, occasionally having to be pushed over to make way for more stones and pebbles to in the bag.

The site didn't have a huge selection of large stones – probably to keep to health and safety rules – but they eventually had enough to make the bag too heavy for one of them to pick up by herself!

It took the two of them to shift the thing back into place, just before their father called back down the hill.

"Come on, everyone! I'm ready to put the tents up and I'll need some volunteers...!"

The sound of her fiancé shouting down to them stirred Kathleen from her light doze. She'd had a good, restful little nap, and it looked like...well, it all looked rather quiet down there, if she was honest.

She peered at the two little cows she'd been left with. Both of them were looking suspiciously innocent in waiting for her to get up...

But nothing looked or felt amiss. She didn't feel strange, she wasn't wet and all of her clothing was still intact. Well, perhaps the brats were starting to learn? It would be good if they were - it was so much easier to send someone packing if that person knew their place.

It meant they were compliant.

At any rate, she yelled something back to Niles about her being on her way, and she went to pick up her bag...

Only for the whole thing to nearly send her crashing to the floor as she lifted and swung it onto her back at the same time, slamming down with the force of a thousand hammers!

" _Oof_!"

She staggered a few steps, her back already straining and aching under the weight, needing a moment to compose and balance herself after the...the what? The attack? From what, though – her bag? But what else could she call it?!

What the hell was that?! Her bag had a few essentials in it – her makeup, a wash bag and everything else she needed to survive in this, the arse-end of nowhere. Why did it suddenly feel like she had a bowling ball in it?! It hadn't been anywhere near as heavy, when she'd put it down!

"Do you need help, Kathy?" Lottie said, smiling sweetly at the redhead – perhaps a little too sweetly.

"Yeah, are you feeling…a little _down_?" added Mia. "Maybe need us to lighten your burden?"

Kathleen scowled at the two little bitches in front of her, tearing her bag as quickly as she could off her back and nearly ripping it open with the force of how hard she'd pulled it.

The rocks started to spill out when she did that, growing in numbers and piling up on the ground in front of her! But...but where that they all come from?!

She didn't know why the shock to her system had made her think that. It was obvious who had done it – one of those little blonde bitches, she didn't care which one, had put all those rocks in her bag! She'd been set up, while she'd been lulled into a sense of false security!

How dare they think that they could get away with such a thing?! They could've damaged her bag, or any of the contents, or hurt her back with the weight of it! It was worth more than they were, to have the contents of the bag or any part of her body rendered unusable!

They had to suffer the consequences – it was only right and fair! Just because their dad had called them didn't mean she was going to forget about this so quickly – the punishment would come when she was ready to give it (and by that, she meant tell Niles).

They'd pay. And she'd make up stupid puns to taunt them with it after as well, once their father had punished them!

But for now, she supposed (underneath the anger) that they really did have to get up to where Niles was...

After making sure her bag was free of stones, Kathleen looked at the girls with anger and disgust, "You should count yourselves lucky I'm going to let that one go. Now, I'm finishing the climb and getting to our pitch site. Anybody who is actually mature enough to be on this holiday is free to join me."

Without another word, she stomped off past the girls, up the slope. They couldn't help noticing the violent sloshing coming from her water bottle...

Mia and Lottie followed behind, hoping that she wouldn't take the bottle all the way up to the tents before drinking from it. Then their dad would see, and they probably would be in for it.

There was only one way to stop that from happening.

"Hey, Kathleen?" Mia asked. "Can I have some of your water? All this walking is making me a little thirsty..."

The redhead narrowed her eyes at the little girl.

"Where's your bottle?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dad has it, with mine and Lottie's bags," Mia explained, letting her sister nod for added effect.

Now all they had to rely on was Kathleen's natural selfishness.

"Then you can wait until we get up the hill, it's not far and this is mine," she said, undoing the lid for herself. "I paid far too much for it down at that stupid camping shop, and I'm not going to let you two waste it."

She lifted it up to tilt it against her lips, and the girls held their breath...

As the newt cascaded out of it, landing with a soft, wet splat on Kathleen's face.

What followed were two things:

One: a horrific scream coming from deep within Kathleen's chest.

Two: the twins' peals of laughter as Kathleen's hands flailed and her body squirmed.

She was swatting at her own face, trying to get the little animal off her. Obviously, all the screaming and the sharp and sudden movements only served to scare the newt, who tried to flee.

Niles, who was coming down to get his fiancée and his children saw the scene from a distance. He could only take a deep breathe before hurrying towards them.

"Get it off me!" screamed Kathleen, "Get it off––"

Kathleen was never able to finish the sentence. The newt, figuring it was a smart thing to do, leaped and fell right into Kathleen's mouth.

The twins were falling over themselves laughing.

And Niles was trying to work out what the hell was going on as he skidded to a halt on the grass. It didn't take him long, when he saw the water bottle lying on the ground where it had been dropped.

It was all but confirmed when Kathleen gagged and just about managed to spit the little amphibian out, which scuttled away after its traumatic experience, and the woman staggered in the other direction, retching.

"Is everything alright?" Niles asked, full of concern. He went to Kathleen's side and put an arm around her shoulders. "Kathleen, whatever is the matter?!"

Still heaving and trying to catch her breath back, Kathleen pointed accusingly at the girls.

"Ask... _them_...!" she seethed.

Niles raised an eyebrow over towards his girls. He wouldn't be surprised if they had something to do with it, but the laughter he'd heard had calmed down. Maybe it had been nervous laughter?

They certainly looked serious enough now.

"Girls, what happened?"

Mia spoke up first, "We don't know! Some kind of newt or something got onto Kathleen's water bottle..."

"She did leave it on the ground," Lottie joined in. "She must've left the lid open, 'cause the newt got inside..."

"Neither one of us saw that, though," Mia finished. "We would've told if we had, Daddy, you know us..."

Niles gave them both a deadpan look. He _did_ know them, and that was why he didn't believe them in the slightest – granted, they were excellent tricksters, but they couldn't fool the master. After moving away from New York that side of his personality had seldom showed, but he was still a natural-born prankster

God knows he'd pulled enough pranks on C.C. in their time...

But for the sake of having a relatively peaceful weekend, he chose not to comment or chastise the girls. He didn't hold out hope for the tranquillity lasting, but he could always try to diffuse the situation.

And it was just as well – Kathleen was foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, of course you did!" she barked, sarcasm dripping from her words "You both just entirely missed an ugly, slimy newt crawling in there!"

"We did!" said Lottie insistently, smiling in earnest. "We just weren't looking at your water bottle!"

"Yeah – there are so many other things to look at here, why would we both be looking at that?" added Mia in a saccharine voice and mirroring her sister's expression.

"Be that as it may," intervened Niles, not wanting the situation to escalate any further. "Why don't we get moving? The tents are waiting and we can finally get some rest."

Kathleen growled, and not under her breath. Everyone there knew that she knew what had happened, but she wasn't getting her way and that was only making her angrier.

But she wasn't about to argue with Niles when the tents were ready.

So she took off without them instead, "At last! I'm going to take a nap when I get there, so nobody try to wake me. Niles, be a dear and take the bag and the...the bottle?"

Niles blinked back at her, feeling disappointed. He had been hoping that they might all be able to take a walk and explore the campsite – to do something fun, as a...as a family...

"But...sweetheart...don't you feel like joining us and doing something fun? We are on holiday, after all! And we have yet to set up the tents."

Kathleen looked like she was about to roll her eyes and scoff at him, "Yes, which means it's my holiday just as much as anybody else's, and I want to nap in the tent. So, _please_ , bring my bag and bottle, set up my tent – there's a dear."

She didn't even wait for him to agree before she was out of earshot.

Sighing, Niles grabbed the stuff that his fiancée had left behind, while Mia and Lottie watched.

He looked up at them as he straightened up again, and shook his head at them both. He'd so been hoping that they could have a nice, relaxing break, but things were already going wrong! He couldn't let this holiday turn into a disaster, and yet it was all starting to spiral by itself!

Did it even matter how hard he tried?!

"Now, we all know what really happened," he told them quietly. "And if it happens again, there will be consequences, alright?"

The girls exchanged a look and nodded at him.

The newt prank wasn't going to happen again, but that didn't stop them pulling others.

But, they supposed, while Kathleen napped they could have some fun with their dad. After all, family time was why they were there, right?

When they reached the top of the hill and had readied all of their things, Niles and the girls got their fishing rods and moved to the pond nearby, where they spent a few hours fishing and playing. They even got into their swimsuits and played in the water (Niles of course making sure that they kept to campsite rules while they did).

This was honestly the best summer ever, both for Niles and for the girls.

For Niles, this was a side of parenthood he'd longed for: to enjoy from some quality time with his girls. His twins. His little treasures.

For the girls, they finally felt their family was nearly complete.

Their mother was missing, but if their plan worked that could be changed soon enough.

However, Kathleen's nap was shorter than they would have liked. In Mia and Lottie's minds, it was a good thing had their weapons at hand – that's how the contents in Kathleen's insect repellent had been replaced with sugared water.

They'd taken the opportunity when they'd been looking in their bags for their swimsuits – the privacy had allowed them the chance to get into the bag where the tea and coffee was stored, along with the sugar. A couple of spoonfuls of that mixed in with some drinking water, and they had a perfect fake repellent that was easily poured into the bottle (which they had, of course, "borrowed with the intention of using" and emptied beforehand).

It didn't take very long for that one to yield fruit, either, once Kathleen had woken up to use it. It helped that they were staying in a wooded area – there were plenty of creepy crawly things everywhere.

And it all started when the girls were drying off in front of the campfire their father had made. Kathleen was sat moodily in a chair nearby, and had appeared peaceful until she gave a small but startled yelp and her foot recoiled from the ground.

This caught everyone's attention, and the three Brightmores looked round.

"Kathleen? What's wrong?" Niles asked, putting down the stick he'd been tending the fire with.

"Something bit me!" she cried out, scrabbling at her shoe to get it off. "I covered myself from head to toe in that repellent, and something bit me!"

She managed to get her shoe away, and began looking for the bite.

She found nothing, except from the culprits.

It appeared that a line of ants had made their way into her shoe, and with a scream, Kathleen hastily wiped them away, all the while hopping from one place to the other.

Mia and Lottie had to stifle giggles that time, otherwise it would look suspicious.

Niles got up to try and help, "Kathleen! Kathleen, it's alright – you got them off, they're not venomous, and you can just move elsewhere! You probably put your chair on their nest, that was all...!"

"I didn't!" screeched the woman, tossing the shoes away from her. She then reached over for her repellent, and sprayed the little ants and her legs. Nothing seemed to happen – what is more, the ants seemed happy about being sprayed.

Amelia and Charlotte could barely keep the laughter in. They were pressing her hands to their mouth, delighting in the scene Kathleen was making.

"Love, stop!" Niles begged, taking hold of her arms. He removed the repellent from her hand then – he could smell what was wrong. "It won't work."

"Why did we buy this bloody thing then?!" she growled yanking her arms from Niles' hold and folding them over her chest.

"It's not that," Niles said, spraying some of it on the back of his hands and licking it. He frowned then, "You will attract the ant population of the entire county!"

His fiancée looked at him as though she were demanding an explanation. It was an expression Niles knew all-too well, and he dreaded each time it appeared.

"Sweetheart...this is sugar water."

Kathleen stopped in her raging tracks, "It's what, now?"

"It's water with sugar in it!"

The woman scowled at him, "I know what sugared water is! What I meant is how did we pay so much for a bottle of it?!"

Niles couldn't say for sure – he had no proof either of the girls touched the bottle. But, if they hadn't been bitten, then there was reasonable doubt.

"I don't know," he answered her lamely. "We'll get some more in the morning – until then, you're welcome to share with me and the girls."

He gestured to the "family size" insect repellent, in its bottle next to their other supplies.

It might also get her used to lightening up around this kind of thing a little.

The mention of the girls brought something to Kathleen's mind – she remembered one of the twins had told her she'd borrowed it.

Suddenly, everything made sense, and she narrowed her eyes at the girls.

" _I_ am going to bed," she said – actually, she hissed.

Niles passed the repellent to her, which she thoroughly sprayed over every inch of her limbs. She glared at the smirking girls as she did that, wanting to throttle them but being aware she couldn't say a word. Not in front of Niles, at least.

"I'll be taking a nice sleeping pill, and rest up for tomorrow," she continued.

She dropped the repellent beside Niles, and straddled his lap aggressively. She kissed him hungrily, threading her fingers into his hair, moaning just a little. It was just the way he liked it, in the way that only she knew how to do – she was better at it than anybody else and she was going to take advantage of that fact.

She was also – triumphantly and smugly – hitting the girls where it hurt the most: the fact that their father was marrying her. Would have (more and better) children with her. Would have a family with her that they would never belong to.

Once they'd realised that, they could push off back to living with their mother and never darken their doorstep again.

Lottie and Mia shifted uncomfortably, trying not to gag at the sight. Sure, she was rubbing it in, but did she have to make it so disgusting? That was their _father_! They were children right in front of them, and they were all in a public place! What would the other campers say about it?!

There was a part of them that hoped someone saw and shouted at her to behave like an adult when she was in polite company, but they knew that would never happen in reality. They just had to ignore it – it was all they could do. She was just doing it to rile them up.

To let them know who was in charge and who Niles preferred.

Even if it did send cracks through their hearts to think that it was her, and not them or their mother that he was choosing, they had to stay strong and ignore it. The war wasn't over until they admitted defeat.

She was, horribly, glancing over at them to make sure they were watching, too. Then, confident she'd won, she released his lips with a satisfied smile, and ran her hand through his hair once more as she got up.

"See you in the morning, my dearest darling hunk of a man," she gushed, before turning to go back into the tent, hips swaying in an exaggerated fashion as she went.

Niles' eyes followed her in, a little stunned. He couldn't have been a little hypnotised by that display of her hips, could he?! He wasn't so shallow that he enjoyed the sight of her body more than he thought about how she was as a person?!

The girls watched on hopelessly – they knew in their hearts that he looked at their mother like that as well _and_ that he knew and saw how good she was at the same time; he just had to break through and admit it out loud! They just had to get him to see how bad Kathleen was, so that he'd declare his mistake and go after the woman he should really be with!

And their minds were already coming up with the next possible stage in the plan. It had to be stepped up, in terms of deviousness and its power to humiliate. It was the only way they were going to get the real Kathleen to come out - the monstrous butterfly that hid in a pretty cocoon whenever it suited her. They needed their father to see that butterfly, and they needed him to take a fly swatter to it.

They needed the plan to work. They weren't sure how much longer it could possibly take to break their father's greatest mistake, but they needed it to be soon.

It wouldn't be long before they put this new plan into action – they just needed to lie in wait for a little longer.

Kathleen wouldn't know what had hit her, by the end.


	27. Chapter -26-

**Chapter 26**

"Would you like some more potatoes wizh zhat, Chérie?"

Marie's question brought C.C. out of the trancelike state she'd found herself in only moments ago, as she'd devoured spoonful after spoonful of Marie's beef bourguignon. It had been years since she'd last had it – probably when she'd still worked for Maxwell. C.C. remembered that she'd often look forward to Friday evenings, not only because it meant the end of a stressful week, but also because Niles would prepare beef bourguignon using Marie's special recipe.

Not that she'd ever admit it, but it was probably one of her favourite meals in the entire world. After hers and Niles…falling out…she'd avoided having it; it brought back far too many memories that she didn't know if she wanted to revisit. When Marie had offered to prepare it that night C.C. thought she might as well – if she was going to go down Memory Lane, why not enjoy from the good things, too?

Deep down, however, she suspected this was one of Marie's ways of bribing her to stay at Niles' home while the girls, their father and Kathleen were away. The Frenchwoman had been insistent about it, and since she'd checked out of the hotel and didn't fancy spending any more money on accommodation, C.C. had agreed.

It was, in the blonde's humble opinion, the best thing that could have happened to her. There were very few things C.C. liked more than having some down time with Marie Brightmore while eating her freshly made food and trashing the redheaded bimbo Niles was going to marry.

"You don't even need to ask, Madam," C.C. laughed, picking up her plate and passing it over to Marie, "Imma eat like there is no tomorrow!"

Marie had been hoping very much that she'd say that. She smiled warmly, taking the younger woman's plate in one hand, before digging out serving spoonful after massive serving spoonful of golden, creamy mashed potatoes, dumping them on the polished porcelain surface.

Once the sauce hit that plate, C.C. would be a goner. She'd always loved Marie's cooking and piling a large plate up for her was only likely to make her feel more comfortable about opening up in return.

She wouldn't be going anywhere until the morning and she would have spilled her guts by the time she did, if Marie could help it (she'd even prepared dessert, just in case she needed one more course to seal the deal).

She just had to balance it carefully with helping to make her realise what should've been said out loud a long time ago!

And Marie felt that there were plenty of things that they both could have said by now - she practically kept a list, and it would be making an appearance that night!

She just needed her friend exactly where she wanted her first, if she had any hope of getting it to happen!

"'Ere you are, chérie - piping 'ot and ready for adding more beef bourguignon. You really do love zhis recipe, no?"

She knew perfectly well how much C.C. loved it, in truth - Niles hadn't been able to help himself in telling her, back when he'd cooked it for C.C.. How she'd always stay later on Fridays, because he'd be making it, and things like that.

She was simply trying to spark up conversation that would result in them talking about her son.

"You can say that again, Madam," C.C. replied, taking the bait. "I'd have it every day if it were up to me. But, ya know, I don't have your flair for cooking."

Marie smirked – C.C. had given her the perfect cue.

 _Hook_

"You flatter me, dear," the older woman said, "But I am sure you could 'ave it every day, eef you wanted to."

"Yeah, right!" C.C. laughed, leaning back in her chair – her stomach already felt full to the point of bursting, so much so she wished she could unbutton her pants. "You have too much faith in my culinary abilities."

 _Line_

"Oh, no, Chérie, I wasn't talking about you!" replied Marie, waving a dismissive hand at the businesswoman. "I know cooking 'as never been your forte."

"Who were you talking about, then?" C.C. asked. "I do the cooking at home."

 _Sinker_

She had to laugh then. Not only because her plan was going perfectly so far, but also because it was the perfect response to what C.C. had said.

And it made the younger woman blink, confused but her curiosity clearly also piqued. She might've even been slightly offended, by the way her friend had started laughing upon learning that she did all the cooking in the house.

Whichever response she had, she then asked the vital question.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nozhing, chérie – nozhing at all!"

Marie replied, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. "I was...I did not mean to sound rude. I was just not referring to you, when I meant zhat you could 'ave eet every day. Eef, of course, you do want to."

C.C. could only continue to stare at Marie. She really didn't have a clue what she was talking about – if she wasn't talking about C.C. herself cooking, then who could it be? Mia wasn't old enough, and there was nobody else at home...

"You mean like...hiring some kind of private chef?" it was a guess, at best, but she couldn't think of anything else.

There was nobody else at home. That obviously meant getting somebody in, didn't it? Someone who could cook and maybe clean a bit, and just free her up some time, while cooking whatever she wanted for hers and Mia's dinner.

But Marie was sat there, somehow both smirking and shaking her head like she'd just heard something painfully ignorant.

"Oh, my dear...I did not mean zhat you should spend your money on staff!" she cried. "I was talking about Niles!"

C.C. had just taken another bite of her food, but the moment the name hit her ears, she inhaled and it shot down her throat so hard and fast she ended up choking, gasping and spluttering as the panic of what had been said combined with the panic of losing air.

 _Niles_?! What did she mean, Niles?! He wasn't gonna come to New York to cook for her – he'd do it for Mia, obviously, but after what had happened between the two of them, why would he want to be anywhere near her?

And, of course, more importantly, why would she want to be anywhere near him?! Because she didn't. She was only staying in the house to humour Marie! She and Mia would be gone as soon as they were all back, and that would be that.

She wouldn't think about it. She'd decided that. She wouldn't let it hurt her - she'd go about her daily life and she wouldn't give so much as a thought to Niles and the little bimbo bedwarmer he'd decided to make his bride...

It took her a moment - and a drink, alongside several thumps on the back from Marie - for her to recover from coughing enough to speak.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" she rasped. "Niles can't cook dinner for me and Mia!"

Marie had to fight her own facial muscles to hold back her smirk.

"Why ever not, chérie?"

She knew what C.C. was going to say before she'd said it; even when the older woman had first thought of the question, she'd known how it would end. There was going to be a huge long list of reasons, each angrier than the last as C.C. fought to keep herself blind to the things she didn't want to see.

But Marie was going to make her see – she had to! It couldn't all end like this; not when everything had been going so perfectly.

This was the smoothest things had been going in years, and it was up to Marie to put everything back on track before it all collapsed again. They might have messed up before, but there was still a chance. C.C. just had to know that it was there, and feel safe in taking it.

But, much like with staying at the house, C.C. wasn't going to come around to the idea without a fight. She was already looking like Marie had just asked her why she couldn't just grow a set of wings and fly out the window.

Perhaps she felt that was more possible than the idea of Niles ever loving her in return.

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed the businesswoman. "You know better than anybody why ever not! You can't possibly need me to have to go through it all just to explain why he wouldn't!"

Marie pushed back her plate and planted both forearms on the edge of the table, eyes set on the younger woman. There was no question in her mind that she loved her like a daughter, but sometimes she could be wilfully and painfully blind – just like Niles. Marie had few regrets in life, and one of them was standing idly by when there had been a war raging between her two, bull-headed children.

She'd tried to placate both sides while pushing for a compromise, but what she'd gotten was not even what, at the time, could have been considered second-best. She'd got mere scraps, and her two grandchildren had paid the price. But Marie wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Not when she knew there were too many things left unsaid that needed to come to light.

"I'm afraid I don't, dear," Marie replied. "Because, eef I know my son, 'e would give everyzhing 'e 'as to spend five minutes in zhe same room wizh you."

Had C.C. not had as much respect as she did for Marie, she'd have just upped and left then and there. Still, she couldn't help the anger burning within – she'd been played yet again, only this time she'd fallen victim to the scheming genius of a woman thirty-odd years her senior.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" C.C. said, sighing. She could feel yet another headache (they'd become painfully common these past few weeks) starting to build. "And I was stupid enough to fall for it again!"

" _Touché_ , my dear," Marie said, smirking.

C.C. really didn't appreciate the smugness.

She didn't appreciate it one bit. Not the grin on Marie's face, the glimmer of mischief in her eyes, or the...the completely wrong idea it had all dawned from!

Her blood was staring to boil in her veins, even as she sat there looking at her friend.

The older woman was enjoying this; enjoying it like it was anything other than a mistake! A mistake to go there, to be lured in, to do anything that involves listening to the mastermind of the whole operation!

Especially when said mastermind had her own reasons for setting everything up. This wasn't about the girls being able to see each other. It wasn't about...anything she and Niles could've had for real...

It wasn't going to be an easy way for Marie to get what she wanted, either, even if she was treating it all like that!

"Don't just sit there giving me that look – you set this up to happen!" C.C. snapped, having had enough of Marie's arrogant expression. She pointed a finger at the older woman, meaning it as an accusation but letting the threat start to come creeping in. "You set all of this up to happen because you hate Kathleen and you want Niles to kick her to the curb!"

Marie scoffed a little, "Do you not want 'er gone, too?"

"It doesn't matter what I want!" C.C. shouted. "What matters is that you're making things up to try and convince Niles to dump her! There is nothing between us, and you can't even admit that because it doesn't work with what you want to see!"

Marie's smirk dropped like a stone, her heart quickly following.

The shields were clearly raised higher than ever; she didn't think she'd ever heard C.C. get so angrily and hurtfully defensive in the entire time she'd known her!

Not that she even had any right to be acting in such a fashion! It was utter cheek and gall to call Marie blind, when she'd just dismissed a whole conversation about Niles simply because she knew it was true!

Niles loved her. Would always love her – all she had to do was see it!

It set the older woman on edge, and she felt her voice become clipped as she replied.

"Do you really zhink I am making all zhis up?! Are you really so angry wizh 'im zhat you zhink I would lie to you?!"

"What else am I supposed to think?!" C.C. screamed back, "Your son never wanted me. Never! That was made abundantly clear when he pushed me out of his li–"

"Conneries!" Marie cut C.C. off, slamming a fist against the table. "My son was an idiot, I will not deny zhat, but 'e 'asn't stopped loving you from zhe moment you two were first togezher!"

C.C. scoffed. "Yeah ri––"

"Ferme la bouche!" Marie barked at the blonde, "You will sit and listen, even eef I 'ave to tie you to your chair!"

It was almost comical how quickly C.C. obeyed. In all her years of knowing Marie, she'd never seen her this angry, let alone heard her curse. It spoke volumes about how she felt and how determined she was to speak her truth, and C.C. didn't have the guts to cross the Brightmore matriarch. Not to get her wrong, she was still livid, but she knew better than to try and anger Marie further.

"Zhat's better," Marie said with a huff, "Now, sit down and listen, girl."

C.C. sat, not letting a word out of her mouth, no matter how much she wanted to. She was very much used to being able to put people in their place when she needed, but now was definitely not one of those times.

Not when Marie was looking at her with the kind of ferocity that could probably make a rhino stop charging at thirty feet or more.

It was only then – after she'd proven that she was going to obey – that the older woman started talking.

"Now, I do not know why you are finding eet so difficult to accept, or to even get into your skull, but Niles 'as not once – not even after all your arguing – stopped loving you!" she snapped, thrusting a pointing finger straight at the businesswoman. "You are everyzhing to 'im, you and zhe girls! You are zhe family 'e 'as always wanted, no matter what 'e says aloud! Eef 'e were less of an idiot, 'e might've explained zhat better to you before, but 'e isn't and 'e 'asn't, so 'ere we are!"

Marie supposed she sounded quite bitter at that last part, but she didn't particularly care. This could've all been avoided if her son and the love of his life (the term she had always called C.C., in her head) had simply communicated, but could they even manage that?!

Apparently not, if she was having to sit here and walk them through it like they were children! At this rate, she was going to have to kick Kathleen out of the house herself and push one towards the other while screaming "Tell each other how you feel!"

She really and truly was the backbone of the family...

"Marie, don't take this the wrong way," C.C. spoke up, feeling it was safe to talk again. "But Niles doesn't love me. He never did. He pushed me away."

"I am not saying 'e didn't," Marie replied, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "But 'e didn't push you away for zhe reasons you zhink 'e did."

"I _do_ know his reasons," C.C. said, folding her arms over her chest. "We talked about them over dinner – he thought I'd left the first time we slept together, so he was happy to dump me, too. And the second time we were together, he tried to convince me that he loved me or something…"

Had Marie not been on a mission, she would have most likely walked out of the room right that instant, probably to hurl herself out the window.

"'ow can you be so blind?!" Marie said. "Niles didn't pretend to love you – 'e loved you! He still does. I 'ave years' worzh of 'is letters, and you appear een each and every one, dear! Niles was lost zhe moment 'e first laid eyes on you, but 'e was never brave enough to let you know just 'ow deeply 'e felt for you. Zhat's why 'e reacted so strongly when 'e zhought you'd left zhe room before 'e woke up. Don't get me wrong, I am not justifying zhe way 'e treated you, but 'e did mean eet when 'e said 'e loved you…"

Marie sighed and leaned back on her chair, exhausted. Exhausted and in pain. Having allowed Niles and C.C. to take turns at tearing the other down was and would forever be one of her greatest regret, but being among the debris and desolation left behind by their wars was proving to be a little bit too much for her poor, aged heart.

She should've put an end to it, long ago. Before all this nonsense with Kathleen, before the girls had ever been made to live apart, before the anger and bitterness had seeped into the very heart of their parents' relationship, where it took backbreaking work to dig it out again...

So much could've been saved if she had. Instead, she was fighting an uphill battle - and she said "uphill", not "losing", because it might've been difficult, but she wasn't giving up. It hurt greatly that C.C. couldn't or wouldn't see the truth, just as it hurt that her son had been such a fool and appeared to be continuing that fine tradition he'd established for himself. But that didn't mean she'd give in.

She couldn't. Not until something gave. There could be breaks where she could rest, obviously, but ultimately, for the good of her family, she knew she had to keep going.

No matter how much it hurt.

It was hurting C.C., as well, to look at Marie and see her fighting her son's case so hard. Had he lied to her, as well? What would be the point in that? Marie didn't need to know about the easy blonde he'd gotten what he'd wanted from - that was just a dirty notch on his bedpost that he could smirk at whenever he wanted.

Why would he bother mentioning her in letters home? You didn't talk about people you didn't like, or had only wanted for your own benefit, or didn't want to see. You tried hard not to think about them, didn't you? You went away from them, wherever possible - you even moved away, so you didn't have to see them anymore!

You didn't become "lost" when you thought about them - at least, not in any good way. You never zoned out, imagining the life you could have. You just got engaged to a bimbo named Kathleen, who was the complete and total opposite of you, simply to show how much you could never have worked in the first place...

She closed her fist tightly, letting all the energy go into it, rather than into kicking the table.

She was almost ready to get up and walk away, if she was honest. None of what Marie was saying made any sense; Niles couldn't be telling the truth, if his actions truly did speak louder than words!

He couldn't love her, could he?

"If he loved me," C.C. said softly, pent up frustration and hatred coming through in her words. "He wouldn't be marrying the first bimbo that crossed his path, Marie. And we both know he is."

Feeling his words were final enough, C.C. pushed back her chair and started to walk towards the door. She was certain Marie would try to stop her any moment from then, but as much as she loved the older woman, she wasn't willing to listen to her anymore. Hers was a losing battle, and C.C. was done fighting.

"You really don't see it, do you?" Marie's broken voice said from behind her.

C.C. didn't turn to look at her, but she did stop dead in her tracks.

"See what? That Niles and I were a train wreck waiting to happen?" she said. "See that we were never meant to–"

"He's marrying her because of Lottie, C.C.," Marie cut across her. "Lottie needs and wants a mother. She always 'as. Niles and I tried to feel zhe gaping 'ole your absence left be'ind, as I am certain your family 'as done for Mia. 'e wants to marry 'er to forget you, C.C., and zhe family you two could 'ave 'ad, 'ad you not been so painfully stubborn. Zhat's why 'e kept 'is wedding ring from when you two were married, and countless pictures of you. Kazhleen eez 'im zhrowing zhe towel. Eez 'im giving up on 'is dream of you."

The words "dream of you" stabbed at C.C. like nothing else she'd ever heard in her life.

Had there really been a dream in Niles' head, where she had been by his side, raising their children as a family? Had he really only switched his attentions to Kathleen because she was there, and because Lottie needed a mother?

Not that that bimbo could replace so much as an empty roll of toilet paper, but still...

Marie had been right, when she'd said she imagined C.C.'s family doing the same – trying to fill a father shaped void in Mia's life. Not that they'd been able to – nothing could replace Niles in her girl's life...

Just like nothing had been able to replace her in Lottie's. And it stung to think that Niles might actually have turned his back, fully and completely, because he thought he'd had no other choice. That if he couldn't have the woman he'd been dreaming of, then he'd look for a substitute, even if he'd never find one that made him feel the same way.

Did it really hurt him to think that the dream he'd held for so long would never come true?

Did it hurt as badly for him to think it, as it did for her to hear it?

Even thinking about it now made her want to put her head down on the table until she fossilised. How bad was it for him, if it had been going on for all this time?

She didn't even know where to start.

And that didn't help things with Marie, who might have taken her silence as stubborn defiance. The older woman threw up her hands, shook her head and got up from her seat before C.C. could mutter even a word of protest.

"But you believe what you wish. I know zhat my son loves you, but I cannot force you to see zhe truth eef you do not want to. I will be open for talking when you are ready."

Without another word, she marched from the room, leaving C.C. to call after her.

"Marie, wait! Listen! Please, I..."

She trailed off when she saw that the older woman wasn't coming back, and she sighed to herself, shuffling back to the table, collapsing into her chair, leaning her elbow on the surface and resting her forehead against her closed fist.

She didn't like the thought of Marie being so mad at her, over something she hadn't thought of as her fault before...

Was it possible she was wrong? Was she just being difficult because she didn't want to face the facts?

That hurt to think about, so it might've been an answer.

Did Niles really love her? Had he been pining for what they'd lost, for all these years? Pining, like she...

She didn't want to think that deeply. But it was hard not to. Not when Marie had left her with so much to puzzle over.

In the past, it might've been difficult to even imagine starting such a puzzle. But now, the pieces were being put down in front of her and she had no choice but to fill in the rest. No matter how hesitantly she picked them all up, she had to put them down where they belonged. She couldn't put them back – not if she wanted it to finish.

She could only hope that she'd like the picture, when it was complete...

* * *

Staying up until the wee hours of the morning wasn't a challenge for two little children with a penchant for not doing what they were told.

Especially when they'd brought their secret sweets stash and a portable DVD with awesome movies.

But around five a.m., when they were sure the pills Kathleen took had had an effect and that their father was fast asleep, they slipped out of their tent.

"Turn off your torch!" hissed Lottie when she noticed her sister was pointing the light towards the adults' tent.

"It's _flashlight_ , weirdo," she teased as she switched the contraption off.

They tiptoed to their father's and Kathleen's tent, not worried about waking Niles up. They knew better than anybody that he was a heavy sleeper. Armageddon could be going on outside and he'd be none the wiser.

"It's called speaking _real_ English, my dearest sister," replied Lottie while they unzipped the opening to the tent.

Just as they expected, Kathleen was out for the count, snoring softly on her inflatable mattress. A sleep mask covered her eyes, and one of her arms was draped unceremoniously over the top of her head.

It took the girls all the willpower they had not to giggle aloud, in case she woke up. Even then, they had to cover each other's mouths and slap at their hands to stop them.

Practical jokes were a serious business. They had to remain calm.

After they'd taken a steadying breath or two, they crept a little further into the tent.

But they skidded to a halt when Mia slipped and hit a crease in the ground sheet, making it crackle loudly. They immediately froze and held their breath as both sleepers' snores hitched, their minds racing as they thought about what explanation they could possibly both have for wanting to come into their tent in the middle of the night...

How likely was it that both could've had a nightmare, and needed to sleep with the adults for comfort?

Not very, even if the thought did sound like it might give Kathleen nightmares...

But their father and the redhead carried on snoring, allowing them to relax a little more again. Mia directed Lottie to one side of the mattress, and when they were both in place, they exchanged a readied smile and nodded.

Each twin took hold of one corner of the mattress and pulled it out of the tent. Once they'd removed it completely, they zipped the entrance to their father's tent, and continued to drag the mattress towards and, eventually, into the lake.

"Sweet dreams, mother dear," Lottie murmured sardonically, waving her fingers as the mattress floated away.

* * *

The shouts and screams of confusion and all the cursing available met Niles' ears in the morning, startling him out of his dreams. He'd been somewhere far away, with someone who was far away, but in the cold light of day he realised he had a bigger problem to worry about.

Kathleen's mattress was gone, and the screams outside sounded very familiar.

"Kathleen...?" he croaked, his voice breaking a little from lack of water.

Climbing out of the tent, he was greeted by the sight of his fiancée, floating on her mattress in the middle of the lake!

"Kathleen!" he cried out, running to the edge of the lake, not caring if other campers were still trying to sleep. "What happened to you?!"

Kathleen was too busy trying – reluctantly – using her hands as scooping oars, to get her back to the edge.

"Your brats happened, that's what!" she snarled, pointing at the two girls, who "had just gotten up" and were still in their pyjamas. "They did this to me, they –oh!"

In her haste to get to the side, Kathleen lost her grip. She slipped, fell and, having tried to grapple with the mattress, only succeeded in turning it over so she was dunked completely.

Niles made no attempt to help her. He'd been stunned into inaction by what she'd just said.

 _Brats_. She'd called his little girls brats!

And Kathleen was coming right at him, a look of rage on her face and lake weed clinging to her limbs.

But she stalked straight past him at the last minute, and headed for the girls.

"I hope you're both happy," she shouted at them. "Because when I marry your Daddy, the two of you are being packed off – either to that cow you call a mother or to some ugly Swiss boarding school! I don't care, as long as you stay away from us!"

That was more than enough for Niles. No one spoke to his girls like that!

No one spoke about C.C. like that!

His family was his most prized possession, and he'd be damned if she insulted it a moment longer!

"Now wait just a minute, Kathleen," he went to her, pulling her away from the children. "Who gave you the right to talk about my children like that?!"

"They did, when they started behaving like animals!" Kathleen retorted. "I bet they get it from that woman–"

"Leave her out of this!" Niles barked. "This has nothing to do with C.C., and everything to do with you not liking the family I already have!"

Kathleen put her hands on her hips, "Because you and I are supposed to be starting our own, Niles! We don't need them! You're stuck in the past and you have to make a decision – it's them, or me. The past, or the future. So take your pick."

Niles didn't even look back and forth between them. After what he'd just heard, the choice was obvious.

Kathleen was an awful person, full of nothing but bile. And as much as she claimed to be the future, she would not be in his.

"Pack your bags, Kathleen," he told her. "We'll call you a taxi from the shop, and you can go back to London and get your things out of my house."

There was a moment of shocked silence – Kathleen's mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes wide and words seemingly unable to leave her mouth.

Vanity had always been her weakness, but she hadn't really cared much. She was dynamite in the sack, had a killer figure, and she knew how to manipulate man – ergo she got what she wanted most of the times.

She'd set out to conquer Niles's affections soon after she'd met him. She worked for a prestigious advertising company, so she met Niles when he hired their services. Her intuition quickly told her he was a big fish – a single middle-aged man with far too much money for his own good.

The perfect prey.

Like most best-laid plans, hers had been a success.

Until then.

"Are... are... you calling off the...?" She stammered.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Niles asked, now getting a little irritated with her clear refusal to accept it as well. "Draw you a diagram, perhaps? This – us, the wedding, all of it is off!"

Kathleen couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mouth was opening and closing again. Niles had never spoken to her like this before!

"How dare you...!" she eventually managed to get out. Then she really found her rage and stamped her foot. "How dare you! You put those little witches and their hideous mother in front of me, who you claim to love?!"

The fact that he'd ever told her that made Niles feel sick. But it had been a better lie than being alone, and now she'd said all those horrible things about C.C. and their girls, it was time for the truth.

"I never loved you," he told her firmly and coldly. "I thought I could try to learn, because Lottie needed a mother. But you're not a mother. You're not her mother, and you could never be."

No. Lottie and Mia only needed one female role model in their lives. The one who'd loved them since she'd given birth to them, and had done all she could to make sure they had a comfortable and happy life.

And in whatever capacity this whole plan of sharing custody worked out, he was glad that he had children with her, and only her.

Even if she didn't feel the same, that would never change.

"Fine!" Kathleen screamed. She grabbed for her ring finger and yanked her engagement ring off. She then threw it into the dirt. "Who wants to be a mother to those two, anyway? Or be your wife, for that matter?! I don't exactly see you getting a lot of offers, better or worse!"

That would have struck him deep at one stage. But he knew better now – for him, being alone was infinitely better than being with the wrong person. And Kathleen was definitely the wrong person.

He knew C.C. didn't love him. He'd spent every day for far too long knowing that. But being around her, being her friend and helping her raise their children, was the better offer Kathleen hadn't noticed.

He hadn't either. But he was going to rectify it.

"Takes one to know one, Kathleen," he replied. "And the difference between you and me is that I actually have a family that loves me and millions of pounds in the bank."

Not giving her time to reply, Niles turned to his (beaming) girls, "Sweethearts, gather your things. We are going home – we need to get rid of a pest."

The twins burst out laughing, and although it felt great to say it, Niles wasn't surprised when Kathleen slapped him across the face before marching off, towards the shops.

He'd rather take all the slaps in the world than marry her.

There was only one woman he wanted, and she was waiting in his home. He looked down at Kathleen's former engagement ring – it was wrong.

It was all wrong.

It should be C.C. wearing it.

And, he decided then, he was going to try to win her heart one last time. If he failed, then he would back down and remain just friends (hopefully).

But God knows he had to try.


	28. Chapter -27-

**Chapter 27**

She might've been watching the screen as the images flashed by (she couldn't even be bothered to channel hop), but C.C. didn't think she'd been paying attention to a single word that anybody had said on the tv for...well, over an hour. Maybe even longer than that – two, three hours? She didn't know, or really remember.

It was hard to concentrate, after having not slept. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about everything all night, and that had left her as tired as she was miserable. She hadn't even made it out of her short silk pyjamas that morning, and it was well past breakfast time.

She shrugged off that valiant but ultimately pitiful attempt at shaming herself into some self-respect. Who cared, even if she hadn't gotten dressed? She could've slipped into her oldest sweatpants and had her only exercise of the day by walking back and forth between her seat and the fridge, it wouldn't change anything.

It wasn't like she had anywhere to be, either, other than the sofa she was currently lounging on in the Brightmore household's living room. She had no job to go to while she was on vacation, no gossip sessions with Marie while the older woman was still mad at her...

No Niles to talk it all through. Not that she could imagine he'd want to, even if he was around. Why would he? There wasn't any point – he'd moved on. He was marrying Kathleen and getting everything he could out of it.

He'd be getting everything, while she got nothing. Apart from maybe an extra pound or several around her hips from all the chocolate, takeout and nacho cheese she'd already self-prophesied appearing in her future.

After all, it wasn't like she'd be needing to stay in shape. Her days of looking attractive were over, unlike Kathleen, who would probably keep that bimbo's body with any amount of personal training available and a ton of money exchanged with a good plastic surgeon. Men would be looking at the redhead years from now and they'd still see a woman they wouldn't mind getting to know. But C.C.? She'd had two kids and nature did not take kindly to that fact, so why would anybody else?

Besides, only one of them needed to make sure that she'd still fit in a wedding dress after eating...

It was over. That was all there was to be said. She'd been an idiot and a coward, and she hadn't listened when people had tried to turn her around to face the truth. And now, she was paying for it.

She'd get to pay for it all over again on the day itself, when she'd have to get her girls ready to walk down the aisle before Kathleen. And it wasn't like she would be able to avoid it – Mia and Lottie would obviously have to be flower girls because they were the groom's daughters!

She'd have to get her girls ready in pretty little dresses, with their hair done nicely and clean shoes, clutching a little bouquet or arrangement or something...all for a wedding where she knew she wouldn't be welcome, let alone...anything else.

She'd just get to hear about it later. How Niles had stared adoringly as his beautiful beloved bride glided her way down towards him, the very picture of a man who'd found a new dream – a new everything to take the place of the nightmare he'd originally wanted. They'd say their vows with tears in their eyes and hitched breaths in their throats, and celebrate their love with the people they loved...

The one part she wouldn't hear about from the girls would be the wedding night. She wouldn't hear about it from anybody – she could do a fine job imagining it by herself; how utterly bewitched Niles would be by whatever Kathleen decided to not wear, all the sweet nothings he'd whisper as they moved between the sheets, all the playful giggles coming from Kath–

No, she had to stop. Not only did the image want to make her vomit, it also made her want to launch the remote through the television screen. And the last thing she needed on top of every piece of crap dumped on her recently was the bill for a new one.

The new Mrs Brightmore would probably insist on it, and of course her _darling hunk_ of a husband would oblige...

Instead, she used the building adrenaline from the anger to pull herself upright and off the sofa. If she was going to be awake for the rest of the day (though the idea of going back to bed was tempting), she might as well make coffee.

A few minutes later, she had a steaming cup in her hands and a slightly larger amount of energy than she'd had before. Not to get her wrong, she still felt like she'd been emotionally smeared into the tarmac by a semi-truck, but at least she felt a little less lethargic.

It might actually help her to think a little clea–

 _SLAM!_

"I cannot _believe_ you made me order a _taxi_ to get back here! It cost me nearly two hundred pounds!"

"You honestly thought I was going to let you put one _foot_ in my car?! You're as ignorant as you are unpleasant, and that is an achievement, if I do say so!"

" _Unpleasant?!_ "

"Yes! It's a word those of us educated beyond the mastery of fire invented. It means that people don't like you!"

If she hadn't caught herself in time (slightly scalding her hand in the process, not that she cared), C.C. would've stumbled in surprise and collapsed against the wall.

The door slamming, followed by the quick sound of smaller footsteps running upstairs had been one thing, but the argument clearly raging between Niles and Kathleen? That had completely thrown her!

If anybody had asked if those two people in the other room were getting married, any sane person would've answered with a big, fat no. They sounded like they held nothing but loathing and contempt for one another (actual, not forced or pretended out of pride)! What the hell had happened on this camping trip?! They weren't even due back yet!

Had...had their fighting been so bad that they'd had to come back early...?

Or, as the answer more likely was, had the two little sets of footsteps that had just hurried away upstairs been the last straw?

C.C. nearly let a smirk crack at the corners of the frown she'd been wearing all day. She'd known her girls would give Kathleen hell, and this was proof positive...

She had to look. She had to make herself known, and maybe stop the screaming long enough to get some answers from at least one of them...

She stepped out into the hallway, where Niles had turned away to wrestle off his jacket...and where Kathleen had obviously heard that someone was downstairs...

The redhead's gaze pierced her on sight, narrowed and threatening.

"Oh, it's you," she sneered. "I thought it might've been someone important."

The moment Niles turned and saw who Kathleen was referring to, he couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

C.C...clad in nothing but short silk pyjamas, baby pink and...a-and matching the colour of her lips perfectly...

No! No, he had to stay away from those sorts of thoughts! That wasn't the way to start off his plan! It was too forward, and could easily come across as disrespectful! Ungentlemanly!

A...a true gentleman would never...never think about the curves those pyjamas were hiding, nor about running his hands over them...or beneath them...

He had to snap himself out of it! He had no right to even be letting those thoughts into his head! He didn't know what she would say, when he eventually asked if they could try again. What if she soundly rejected him?! He couldn't harbour thoughts like that – or the feelings that came with them – after such a turn of events!

He had to keep his mind on the things he knew for sure. Such as the fact that Kathleen had just openly insulted C.C.!

What made her think that she had the right to abuse the mother of his children like that?! Especially seeing as she wasn't even going to be their stepmother – she was nothing to Lottie and Mia, and yet she felt the right to interfere with their lives and spit at whomever they wanted!

"I beg your pardon?!" he demanded to know from the redhead. "Just who the hell are you calling "not important"?!"

He was fuming, and the dark look on Kathleen's face only made it worse.

"The unimportant cow who just wandered into our conversation, that's who!"

Niles felt like he could've exploded when she said that. How dare she say such things about C.C.?! Especially when the only "unimportant cow" that he could see - and had probably, truly met - in his entire life was Kathleen herself!

He wished he'd never met her; that she'd never taken a job working for him or sullied his restaurant with her advertising. And, if by some horrendous twist of fate their paths had still managed to cross, he wished he'd stayed away.

He'd have saved himself and his family a lot of trouble. And even as he thought about it, he realised just how deeply he owed them all an apology for inflicting Kathleen on them without warning or means of objecting.

They would have been fine, had she not come into the picture. Lottie already had a mother, who could never be replaced or moved on from. And he understood now that he'd have survived the loneliness, whether it felt good or not.

Besides, being alone was far better than being with that.

He turned towards the hateful woman, repulsed even by the thought of having to speak to her. But he did it anyway.

"There's only one unimportant cow in this room that I can see," he snarled, thrusting one finger out and pointing up the stairs. "And she's about to get her things and get the hell out of my house!"

Kathleen responded with the kind of "ffft" spitting noise that would usually be found coming from angry or feral cats. Though to even make the comparison was rather insulting to the animals, as they weren't supposed to belong to a species that had evolved beyond basic sentience.

"Fine!" she eventually snapped, starting to storm up the stairs like a child who was having a temper tantrum.

She did, however, pause about half-way and turn around again to keep on berating him.

"I'm keeping all the jewellery!"

She probably meant it as some kind of threat, but Niles honestly couldn't care less. He didn't want anything in that house that could be left as a reminder of her. In a passing thought, he was actually tempted to burn the bedsheets and buy fresh once she was gone.

But he supposed he'd deal with all of that stuff - that in an event he'd probably later refer to as the Great Exorcism - once the problem had vacated his premises.

"You're welcome to it," he retorted. "I don't want anything in this house that you've touched!"

"Oh whatever," she huffed in return, stomping her way further up towards the bedrooms. "None of it's even that good anyway!"

"Neither was what you did to get your hands on it!"

His shout was met by a slamming door, followed by muffled sounds of things being moved – chucked and bashed about – as Kathleen raked through drawers and off shelves, finding most if not all of her things and probably a few of his own items as well.

Not that he cared much. Anything that got stolen or broken would be a small price to pay for having that awful creature out of his house and out of his life.

Out of all their lives.

He was particularly reminded of that fact when he turned to C.C. and found her there, a look on her face like she'd just witnessed him walking away from

a bomb exploding.

Despite the chaos that had just taken place, he felt oddly calm about all of it, however. It was as though the finality of it all had actually lifted some weight off his shoulders.

That was when he also noticed that C.C. had a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Is there enough water left for another cup?" he asked. "I could do with a drink."

For an endless instant, C.C. merely looked at him, head tilted slightly sideways, almost as if considering him. Then, she wordlessly reached out her hand and offered her own cup, smirking.

"It's spiked – you probably need it more than I do."

Niles, who in any other circumstances would have both questioned and quipped her needing hard liquor before 11 am, gladly took what he was fairly sure was a gift from the Heavens and gulped the steaming cup down in one go.

By the time he was done, both his tongue and throat were screaming, but he didn't really mind. She was right – he did need that. Babcock was, quite evidently, as right as could be.

"Thank you," he rasped, his now empty cup clutched safely in his hands. "I could use the energy."

"Trouble in paradise, I take?" C.C. replied, not trying to disguise her satisfied smirk in the slightest.

From the way she asked and the way she was giving the Cheshire Cat a run for his grinning money, Niles could only confirm the suspicions he'd had that she'd expected all of this to happen. He just didn't know if the girls and their inherited penchant for pranks had been the giveaway, or if he truly had been that blind to something everybody had been able to see.

He heavily suspected the latter, even though the former had obviously played its part. It didn't matter, though – he was grateful anyway. Relieved, and ready for whatever the future (post his burning mouth) would bring.

He hoped it would, at least partially, involve the woman now stood in front of him, waiting for his answer.

Taking in just enough of a breath to try and put out the fire, he screwed up his face dubiously, "I don't ever think I quite made it to Paradise. Dante and Virgil took an awfully long detour down in Hell and...well, I think I got lost down there for a very long time."

A spark appeared in her eyes after he'd finished speaking, and the smirk on her lips softened. Like she was still smug, but there was something in there that had nothing to do with satisfaction over the situation.

It looked – he thought, perhaps too much – like a hope of her own.

"Was that an apology I just heard?" she asked.

"One of many," he answered without any shame whatsoever.

He held back from adding "in the days and weeks to come". He was afraid that she might think he was being purposefully passive aggressive, or somehow being sarcastic about how she'd expect him to grovel for her forgiveness for days afterwards.

Neither of which were true, of course. But Kathleen had pulled those tricks on him, whenever he'd said or done something that had displeased her. She'd accuse him of doing it on purpose, and not speak to him for hours on end, until he practically got down at her feet on his knees and begged (preferably with a shiny trinket in hand).

It left him with a scar he knew would heal. But he had to help it.

Luckily, he had been allowed to take the first steps in that direction, with the help of his girls.

Their pranks really and truly had made him see the light.

And as if on cue, C.C. nodded slowly in understanding, "I see. And what exactly made you decide to do a one-eighty on this little thing you've had going on?"

Niles felt himself starting to smirk a little, and he let his eyes wander up the stairs. He already knew that C.C. knew he wouldn't be looking up to see if Kathleen came back down.

He was looking another direction entirely.

"Let's just say two little girls who inherited their parents' love of practical jokes tore off a blindfold or several," he said. "I had been willing to give that woman every benefit of the doubt, but how could I, when they helped me see her for what she really is?"

"Fair enough. I must say – I'd love to hear all about what they've been up to," replied the blonde, "See how much they got from us."

Niles chuckled. Their girls, although separated by life and some rather unlucky circumstances, were exactly like them. They had their pranking genius, their sharp wit and...well, their mother's beauty.

Not that he would say that to C.C.. Not just yet. He didn't want to come off way too strong and blow his last shot at making things right.

Still, being cautious didn't mean he was going to take things slow. He was done with that – he'd done far too much waiting and that had driven them apart. It was time to act. Act and speak openly, no qualms or roundabout truths.

Ever since becoming a businessman, he'd learnt the value of chasing what one wants with zeal, if necessary. And he knew damn well what he wanted.

This time, he wouldn't let it go without a fight.

Wait. Maybe not fight – they'd done far too much fighting in their lives. Maybe he wouldn't let it go without really trying.

Yes. That was it.

He had to really try, for a change.

"Well, if you'll join me at the restaurant tonight, I'd be glad to spill the beans over a glass of wine and a plate of our best pasta."

Anybody who'd come into the room right at that moment would've heard a pin dropping to the floor. They would've heard the birds twittering in the trees in the back garden.

They would've heard C.C.'s heart missing a beat in her chest.

It was during that beat that she questioned everything.

Was...was he really saying what she thought he was saying? Meaning what she was interpreting? All while she was dressed like some sort of slob, who hadn't given enough of a rat's ass to be in daywear by nearly noon!

He couldn't be, could he? It wasn't possible!

He'd just broken up with Kathleen - the woman he'd been prepared to marry, for worse or even worse - and now it sounded like he was asking her out on a date!

But why? It wasn't as though...he hadn't moved on...

Just like Marie had said he hadn't. And had implied that he would never, no matter how many places he went and people he met, none of it would ever be enough...

The bright blue of his eyes and the memory of what the older woman had said came like two wake-up slaps in a pincer movement; one either side, pinning her in.

But it was the eyes that caught her. She'd tried hard not to think about it before, but they were so much like the sky - bright, open...full of endless possibilities...

And right now they were full of hope for an answer. As was the small smile spreading across his lips...

She had the memory engraved on her flesh of how soft they were, and she tried not to shiver or let her knees buckle. She nearly had to look away, the thought of so much of one of his grins was killing her...!

If the heat in her cheeks was anything to go by, she knew she was done for.

She didn't want to be a coward. Not like Marie had said. And sometimes not being a coward meant throwing all caution to the wind, and taking a chance.

"Alright."

Again, there was a moment in which anybody who had entered would've heard every little sound going on in the place.

They might've even heard the tiny fireworks going off in every part of Niles' mind, heart, body and nervous system as the initial shock wore off and he realised that she had agreed.

She...she really had agreed! He hadn't expected her to say yes – not really. Well, his confidence and plucked up courage had kept him from sinking entirely, but still! She had agreed to go out with him, that night!

And he had to start planning everything to make it the perfect evening. Not too much, obviously – that would do so much more harm than good. But a nice dinner (gourmet food and fine wine), in a beautiful, intimate setting (he knew just where in the restaurant would be best)...that was exactly what was needed.

But he'd need to get the awful shrew he'd nearly married out of the house first. Then he could go and start to make the arrangements.

God, he was nearly shaking just thinking about it!

But he couldn't possibly let her see him quite so...well, excited. She'd wonder if there was something wrong with him, at best, or guess what was really going on, at worst. And if she did that, she might get the wrong impression and think that he was moving even faster than he was intending!

He really didn't want it to put her off.

So, he smiled like he imagined a normal person might, "Excellent. I can get us the best table we have in no time at all...!"

"I should hope so," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, much like she used to do back when they'd worked together at the mansion. "You are the boss, after all."

"Well, I–"

"Who would have ever imagined it?" she cut him off, smirking. "You really _didn't_ need to leave the kitchen to find success in life after all!"

For a split second, Niles' mouth hang uselessly open, no sound quite managing to come through. Had…had Babcock just zinged him? Just like she used to do before their world had spun off its axis?

Just like in the old times…?

The mere thought of it was enough to make Niles' heart skip a beat. Or it would have, had Niles' cardiologist not had his way and inserted a pacemaker after his latest echocardiogram results had been particularly poor. Still, figuratively speaking, it missed several beats.

Zingers – playful ones, at that – were a good sign. A really good sign.

A sign that, even after all that had happened, he could still hope.

And it felt...somehow both comforting and refreshing, to be able to step back into familiar territory. It was like going home, after years of travelling to distant lands with strange customs and foreign tongues, or somewhere he couldn't sleep, or eat, or think straight, without second guessing everything he was doing and feeling like there was a bubble between him and everyone else.

It felt like he had been somewhere he didn't quite belong.

He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Home was where the heart was, after all.

That was why he was stepping back over the threshold like the Prodigal Son, full of the apologies that everyone he loved so richly deserved, and ready to never leave any of it behind again.

Luckily, he knew the perfect way to tell her all of this, without having to wax quite so poetic. Again, he knew he had to set a boundary, and anything that could accidentally be rewritten into a sonnet was, officially, a no-go area.

"Well, we don't all start off with your money to fall back on, you know," he told her, keeping his faintly amused expression. "I'm sure the Royal Vaults of an Ice Queen such as yourself must be continuously overflowing."

"Technically you _did_ start off with _my_ money," she shot back. "But I'll let you have this one – I bet it feels good to be on top just this once!"

Niles went back and forth in his head over what to say to that. He was tempted to say something along the lines of "I have more than enough experience in being on top", but was afraid of something coming out wrong, or badly, or just otherwise interpreted differently to the way she meant. He certainly had enough experience in that department, and he wasn't sure he wanted any more.

But before he could utter any kind of response that wouldn't earn a PG-certificate rating, there came a loud crash from upstairs that sounded like far more trouble and money than it was worth.

From that description alone, it had to have been Kathleen.

And the snap back into the reality of that moment broke whatever spell had been weaving its magic there.

At least, for the time being.

Niles scowled up the stairs, "I suppose I had better go see what the bull broke in the china shop..."

"And I should really take a shower," C.C. said, feeling slightly disgusted with herself. "Maybe put something on..."

Niles nearly told her that there wasn't any need to trouble herself with it, but he held his tongue before it became so loose it dropped out and got him yelled at.

So, he nodded instead, "Yes. Uh...right you are. You know where everything is already, don't you?"

He tried to play it cool as he insisted on walking C.C. up the stairs, when she told him that she had forgotten where the towels were. It was much safer that way – he knew he couldn't and shouldn't be anything less than a gentleman to her, and walking next to her rather than behind her removed even the slightest hint of temptation to look up at the wrong moment.

Something about walking side by side with her felt so...right, at any rate, that any temptation he may have had was...well, put on a back burner. He'd simply use his imagination, and what memories he already had, when he was alone.

His only regret was that, after he'd shown her where they were, he had to go and sort out the screeching leech that was currently robbing-slash-vandalising his property under the guise of packing.

But it had to be done. So, he quickly pointed C.C. in the direction of the airing cupboard, once they had gotten upstairs.

"All the clean towels are in there; feel free to use as many as you need, and put them in the laundry basket when you have."

He thought he could collapse back down the stairs again at the smile he received in return.

"Thank you, Niles."

Mentally reaching out to grab a support, stopping his entire body from immediately turning into jelly, he nodded and smiled in return.

"You are most welcome, Babcock."

A piercing cry of a curse from Kathleen caught their attention again before anything else could be said. And, with a roll of his eyes in C.C.'s direction, he turned on his heel and went to see what the caterwauling was about (if it was about anything in particular that was worth mentioning).

C.C. also turned on her heel, heading for the airing cupboard and starting to smirk as Niles' voice raised the moment he'd opened the door Kathleen was behind.

She picked out her towels as he chewed out the woman who would have been the most awful bride.

And, meanwhile, neither parent noticed the tiny gap in Lottie's bedroom door closing, nor the giggles that followed.

"That was close," Mia whispered, grinning all over her face.

Lottie stifled her giggles, "Extremely...!"

They'd been so sure they'd be caught on the stairs, it was still pumping adrenaline through them to know that they hadn't been. After Kathleen had come up, they'd gone (partially) down to see what all the fuss was about.

They hadn't expected what they'd found. But anybody who asked could be certain they were over the moon about it. The shock of the triumph - their mother accepting their father's offer of a date – had paralysed them so much that they'd nearly been caught eavesdropping!

They'd only just managed to shake themselves out of it and scramble back up before they were discovered. It was just lucky the conversation had continued a little bit upstairs, where they had been able to continue listening in from the comfort of Lottie's room.

And now they knew for sure that they could celebrate. This was a major step forward in the plan.

Their parents were going on a date, and Kathleen was packing all her stuff to move out of their lives.

Things had to really be looking up, from then onwards.


	29. URGENT AN PLEASE READ

**URGENT AN**

Dear readers,

It has come to our attention that, for some reason, updates we've done on old chapters have NOT shown up. We've fixed this now. Please, we encourage you to re-read the story, for you will find that otherwise there are plotholes.

Sorry for the inconvenience!

Love,

H&L


	30. Chapter -28-

**Chapter 28**

The pile of discarded dresses had been growing steadily over the course of the past forty-five minutes. Still was, if one considered the dress C.C. had just taken off and tossed over her shoulder so it could join the other rejects on the pile of shame.

She glared at the small heap of cloths with the kind of hatred she reserved for newly-discovered grey hairs and age lines. Most of those outfits were new! She'd gotten them when she'd gone shopping a few days earlier, but for some reason not one of those bastards seemed to be the right fit for her…dinner? Date?… with Niles.

Dior, Chanel, Burberry, Gucci, Givenchy, Carolina Herrera – all favourites of hers, and all just as useless as the next. Why couldn't she have access to her own closet, back in New York? She had an entire room filled with enough haute couture cocktail dresses to last a lifetime! It was just her luck she'd be eating at one of the best restaurants in the UK and not have a proper dress for the occasion…

She didn't even have time to rush back to Regent Street! She and Niles would be going to the restaurant in under an hour. Unless she was the Flash (and she was pretty sure she wasn't), she simply wouldn't make it.

That, of course, translated to the age-old advice her family had handed down for generations on end – _suck it up, buttercup_. Her only consolation was that she still had a few more boxes to go through. Gucci, Dior and Oscar de la Renta, according to the logos imprinted on each one of them.

With a huff, C.C. delved into her last Dior purchase, but was disappointed to find a simple cotton dress she had picked out to wear around the house or on her off days. Hardly useful tonight, so it was soon discarded and the Gucci box was opened.

Again, disappointment waited inside, alongside the black and white houndstooth dress she'd felt was perfect office wear but wouldn't help her tonight!

Groaning, C.C. moved on to the last box – her last hope. Oscar de la Renta. C.C. wasn't particularly fond of the brand, but they sometimes had some killer dresses she was happy to get her hands on.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself as she opened the box, somehow both expecting the worst and hoping for the best.

Inside, she found the last dress she'd gotten – the one that had been a bit of an afterthought and gotten on a whim. It was a simple pencil dress crafted from navy-blue stretch-wool cady with draping around the waist and a slit on the left-hand side. One of the sleeves extended towards the back of the dress, creating a long. one-shoulder cape that reached her knees.

It was a simple dress – the kind of dress that was timeless in its elegance.

And it was _perfect_.

Hastily – but not too hastily, in case she accidentally tore, ripped or otherwise damaged her last chance at wearing anything decent that night – she slipped into the dress and did up the back, checking herself this way and that in the mirror.

She might've had two kids, but in this dress, you almost couldn't tell. The fit curved naturally against her body, sleek and stylish and flowing gracefully, like water.

The dress might've been a brief whim and afterthought, but somewhere in there, there had been a hunch. Intuition? Maybe. Whatever it had been, it had called her to make the right choice in picking out this dress.

Something deep inside her smirked, convinced it would knock Niles dead. The rest of her was...well, maybe not entirely ready to make that judgement. Even if the mere thought of seeing him while wearing this, the diamond jewellery she'd just picked out and the killer heels that matched the colour, made her feel like a schoolgirl again.

A schoolgirl who'd just been invited to her first dance by a boy. The idea even made her giggle, when she went to fix up her hair into an elegant bun, and put her makeup on.

She was just picking up her purse from the bedside table, where she'd left it, when there came a knock at the door.

"Mom? Dad's waiting downstairs," Mia called from the other side of the door. "Are you ready?"

C.C. smiled to herself. She didn't know if Niles had sent their daughter up, or if their daughter had taken the task into her own hands (Marie would be looking after them for the evening); it could really be either. But it didn't matter, anyway.

She was ready. She didn't know what would be waiting for her when she went out there, but she had no way of knowing until she did.

"Yep, I'm just coming," she called back. "Tell your father I'm on my way."

" 'kay!" Mia replied before skipping back downstairs, probably feeling just as excited (if not more) than C.C. herself.

It was only natural, of course – their girls had never had their complete family, and tonight could change that entirely. C.C. didn't know what lay in store, but whatever it was, it had to be better than what they had. Worst case scenario, they would keep in touch and be amicable towards one another for the sake of their girls.

Separating them had been wrong. A grave mistake they should have never made, but she was certain both Niles and herself would make sure that nothing of the sort happened ever again.

C.C. took one last look at herself on the ornate, full-length mirror that hung opposite her four-poster bed. She looked…beautiful. What was better – she _felt_ beautiful. It was probably the first time she'd felt that way in a long, long while, and tonight of all nights she really needed her self-confidence. She'd never considered herself to be a drop-dead gorgeous kind of gal, but she liked what she saw. She liked the woman she had become.

Unburdened, finally, and willing to turn over the page.

"Let's get this party started," she said to herself as she marched out of the room, head held up high and hope blossoming in her heart.

* * *

Embarrassingly (and as a complete coincidence), the last thing C.C. said aloud, before she appeared at the top of the stairs, was the very first thing a...certain part of Niles' anatomy...thought the moment he set eyes on her.

Fortunately, the rest of him swiftly took over before any permanent damage could be done. What had he been thinking, even in that brief moment?! He was supposed to be a _gentleman_ , not...letting his mind wander! He'd done too much of that already, earlier, when he'd seen her in her pyjamas...

She was just as beautiful right in that moment, as she had been then. But it was a different kind of beautiful – the same way a soft, glowing sunset was differently beautiful to the sculpture of a widely-worshipped goddess from an ancient religion. Or how fairy lights were differently beautiful to the Crown Jewels.

C.C. was all of those things, and many more. She was the warmth of that sun, the celebratory feeling in those lights, the strength and power and elegance of the jewels...and like a goddess, he wanted to fall down at her feet in reverence and praise.

That was what made it so difficult to speak, even as she descended the stairs towards him.

What did he say? What could he possibly say?! He knew how to speak to women, obviously, but he never knew what to do when he was met by the most...utterly gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his entire life!

He felt like he was back at school all over again, trying to speak to one of the girls from a neighbouring school for girls.

"H-hello..."

He wanted to kick himself the moment it was out. "Hello"? Complete with a stutter? What a pathetic excuse for a man he was – she'd probably been out with men in the time they hadn't been together who knew _exactly_ what to say. Who knew how to say that only her dress hugged her curves closer than he could, flirting to make her laugh. Who knew how to compliment her on the jewellery that brought out the sparkle in her eyes.

Who knew how to whisper her name, as though it were a sacred mantra, smiling softly and leading her in their own private dance...

He shook himself out of it. He had to think about the present moment – she was there, with him, and he had a chance to make it all right.

Even if he did feel like he'd started it off by ballsing it all up.

"Hi yourself, Mister," she replied, patting him on the shoulder as she gave him a once over. "Looking dapper, Brightmore!"

"Thanks," he said, managing a smile in spite of his nerves. "You…you look amazing, too."

Not for the first time that night, Niles wanted to punch himself in the face as soon as he spoke. "You look amazing"? Way to take things slow! He honestly didn't know how on Earth he managed to have normal interactions with other human beings…

Luckily for him, the stifled giggling coming from their (obviously excited) twins brought their attention away from his latest conversational blunder. They'd forgotten their girls were there still, watching them from a few feet away, beams as wide as the whole damn Equator. Both parents could feel their hearts warming up – how they loved those two! Even if they had given them the runaround and wreaked havoc time and time again, they knew they owed them.

They had been more mature about this than they had when they'd pushed for a reunion, and thanks to them, Niles had dodged a bullet – actually, it was more like he'd dodged a cannon ball.

They really owed them. _Big time_.

But now wasn't the time to pay them back (even if they suspected there was a way they'd consider the debt paid in full). It was time for them to have an early dinner, watch a movie with their grandma and then it was off to bed. Niles and C.C. were both rather strict when it came to bedtime – proper sleep was top priority whether they liked it or not, and that was that!

"And pray tell why are you two eavesdropping?" Niles said in mock anger.

" _Please_ , they are your kids – snooping is in their genes!"

He looked over at C.C., easing back into the familiar sensation of being zinged once more. He didn't know if she could tell just how nervous he was, but at least some of it had to be obvious. He couldn't help but make it obvious, as much as it was nearly killing him to admit it.

Once upon a time, showing that kind of vulnerability to C.C. would have been unthinkable.

" _Like offering his throat to a wolf",_ he would have said. But that had been before he'd watched a nature documentary that had shown him such an act among wolf packs was actually the ultimate display of both submission and trust.

It still felt like the right analogy. But maybe he meant it in a different way, these days?

And perhaps she thought the zingers would be a good way to relax?

He appreciated it, if so. And he was more than happy to oblige in the word games.

He feigned a non-amused look as he replied, "And them also being your children doesn't play any sort of part? There are stories I could tell about some of the things you've overheard in your time..."

He widened his eyes dramatically at that last part, causing the kids to giggle again. That had been part of his plan. The other part was coming right up, if he still had the knack for telling when C.C. was interested in a bit of verbal sparring.

She turned to Mia and Lottie to carry it out, though.

"But, for now, it's time for you two to have your dinner, movie and then go to sleep," she said, lightly poking a perfectly manicured finger in each of their directions. "Daddy will have to tell you his crazy old man stories another day."

Niles tried to put up a pretence of being offended, but he had just been proven right and couldn't manage it entirely. The smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, pulling harder the more about how she had called him "Daddy" to their children, and refusing to budge at the fact that she...well, that she really was happy to do this with him. The zingers proved it. The smiles proved it.

The evening to come would surely only seal it.

But C.C. was right – they had to get on, if they were going to get to that part. And he really did want to get to it – to seeing how their...relationship? Potential relationship? That was what it was, wasn't it...?...could evolve and change into something beautiful.

Time was getting on, too, and their reservation was waiting. He might've been the owner of the place, but he didn't like to be rude to his staff by being late.

"Indeed," he said, replying in amusement to C.C.'s words, before turning to their children. "You will be surprised just how many feature your mother...! But, for the time being, they will have to wait – we should get going, and you young ladies should be seeing what your grandmother is up to with dinner."

"Eet eez nearly ready!" called a voice from the kitchen, followed quickly by Marie popping her head around the doorframe. "'Ave a nice time, you two!"

"Thank you, Maman," Niles called out, waving back at her, then using his hand to bring Lottie and Mia closer. "Come on, give us both a hug and we'll say goodnight."

The twins immediately rushed to their parents, taking their turn hugging both their mother and their father. They still couldn't fully believe just how well their plan had worked!

That was why they didn't mind having to go to bed when their grandmother said, even if they were only going to be awake for a little longer. To them, it was just as exciting as Christmas Eve, to think that their parents could be back together again by morning...

"Have a good night," Lottie mumbled into C.C's shoulder.

Mia almost completely buried her face in Niles' jacket, "We love you."

That made both Niles and C.C. share a glance and laugh slightly. As much as their daughters could get into mischief on an international scale, they were also perhaps the best-natured kids either one of them had ever met. They had good intentions in...well, most things they did, and no sane parent could really ask for better.

Not in their eyes, anyway.

"We love you, too," C.C. replied, kissing Lottie on the top of her head before releasing her.

Niles did the same for Mia, "We certainly do. Now, go see if your grandmother needs help in the kitchen. Have a lovely time and we'll see you in the morning."

With a shared call of "Goodnight!", the twins were then off to the kitchen, happy in the knowledge that their parents really were working things out.

"How did we get so lucky?" C.C. said, smiling at the spot their daughters had just ran off from.

"Honestly? No idea. I guess someone up there has a soft spot for us and sent us those two," replied Niles, smiling as well. He couldn't help it – he was every inch a proud Daddy, and in his eyes nothing and no one could compare to his princesses.

Well…maybe one person could, he thought, glancing at C.C. from the corner of his eye, but it was too early for her to know. He would tell her, eventually, when things between them were on more solid ground. But until then, he'd have to play it cool, lest he appeared needy or moved at a pace that was too much for her to bear. He'd made a promise to himself – he wouldn't let her get away again, and he fully intended to keep his word.

"I guess you are right, but we should get going, shouldn't we?" she said, gesturing over at the door.

Well, this was it. The start of the moment of truth. The beginning of everything - he refused to let it be anything else. And he was going to start it off as one would start a dance; that is, to say, on the right footing.

"Yes, we need to be heading off," he said, turning more towards the door and checking one last time that he had his keys and wallet. Before he took one of C.C.'s finer jackets down from the hook by the door and offered to help her into it, as he would have done, back at the mansion in New York.

"Here; it may be summer, but the night can still have a chill."

C.C. smiled gratefully, turned around and slipped her arms into the jacket.

She then turned back to face him, "Thank you. I keep forgetting your country doesn't have a real summer, so I would've been stuck if I hadn't brought it.

Niles gave her an unamused look as he let her coat slide up fully to her shoulders.

"I'd rather have mild summers than the all-day saunas a lot of _your_ country suffers from, thank you very much. I could hardly stand working in a kitchen when the outside is just as hot as in!"

C.C. rolled her eyes at him.

"Drama Queen," she said as they began their way towards the front door.

"And don't you ever forget it!" he said, smirking.


	31. Chapter -29-

**Chapter 29**

That night's drive to Niles' restaurant couldn't have been any more different from the first time they'd gone there together. Cold, indifferent anger had been replaced by gentle (if still cautious) teasing, and smiles reigned over faces that had previously been dominated by resentful frowns. It felt like springtime had arrived after an eternal winter – the ice sheet between them was beginning to thaw, at long last.

They still had to tread with care, given their history, but there was no reason why they couldn't hold a decent conversation. They were two adults with two children in common; they had to be mature enough to comb through the issues that remained on the backlog, no matter how difficult or unpleasant they might be. They needed to, if they wanted to have a harmonious, working co-parenting relationship for their girls (and, perhaps, even more…).

Maybe it was a matter of not being reproachful or vengeful about what had happened, but rather discuss the series of events that had led to them drifting apart and not contacting one another for nearly a decade.

Apologies would probably surface at some point, but forgiveness was the first step to healing, and both Niles and C.C. were more than ready to finally heal.

And what better way to wave the white flag than over a warm plate of food and some good wine?

Niles already had a few ideas that he could ask his staff to pick up from his personal wine cellar, a little and very recent addition to his office which Niles liked very much and had admittedly (and unapologetically) splurged on. After having worked and succeeded in the culinary business for so long, Niles had picked up certain expensive tastes, including wine collecting. He had gotten his hands on some of the finest specimens out there (the astronomic price tags certainly proved this) but, until tonight, he hadn't really had a good excuse to open one of his prized bottles.

Good thing his luck had changed.

"Looks busy tonight," C.C. said, bringing the former butler out of his thoughts as the two of them got off the car.

"What does?" he asked.

"Your restaurant," C.C. replied, gesturing over at the long line of people queuing at the door.

"Oh," he blinked, looking at the size of the queue for a moment and then looking ahead, towards where the maître d' would be waiting for them.

He had special instruction to be on the lookout, so that his boss and the boss'...new _lady friend_...could have the smoothest transition to their table possible.

It was all part of the plan to make the night the best that it could be. And it was going to start at the business that Niles had tended to like the seed of a fruit tree, watching and nurturing and building it up with investments and property developing, hoping with everything he had that his dream would succeed. And by God it had succeeded.

For Lottie. It had all been for Lottie, to secure her future and give her the life she deserved.

And now, alongside being able to give his daughter everything she could ever want or need, he had a business that he would never want to give up, or sell. He had poured his heart and soul into every aspect, reaping the rewards when and where he could. It was the second pride and joy of his life, behind his family, and he knew in his heart that he'd sooner die than see anything happen to it.

Luckily Kathleen was no longer its publicist, so there was slim chance of anything too terrible happening.

But this wasn't the night to think of that. A faintly amused noise from C.C. brought him back to the conversation.

"That's all you can say? " _Oh_ "? You have at least a hundred people waiting to get in here! It'll be back around the corner before the night is up!"

Niles chuckled lightly, "Well, it is Saturday night, at the end of July. A lot of our patrons enjoy the rooftop terrace, this time of year. We open it up when the weather is best."

They were closing in fast on the door as he said that, and he waved to the young man at the head of the queue.

"Evening, Anton. Is our table ready?"

"Of course, sir," replied the man, smiling (beaming, really) at Niles and _not-Kathleen._

Niles had wanted to keep his break up with Kathleen private. Naturally, the entire restaurant personnel knew about it by noon and had even agreed to go out for celebratory drinks after their shift was over. Not that they were planning on telling their boss – they knew Mr Brightmore was a private man who didn't appreciate his life being a topic for gossip. They could only live in hope that this new lady friend was the exact opposite to the Wicked Witch of the West End.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you right to it," continued Anton, gesturing inside.

They followed the maître d' all the way to one of the restaurant's lavish private dining rooms. It wasn't the biggest, but it was certainly the most intimate – perfect for long overdue heart-to-heart talks. It wasn't the same room they'd dined (or rather, argued) in when C.C. had first visited his restaurant; Niles had made sure of that. He'd also made sure that his staff prepared their room for a romantic-ish dinner. As such, the lights were low, smooth jazz was playing in the background, there were two chilled champagne glasses waiting for them at the table, and there were several roses neatly arranged in several vases that had been placed strategically around the room.

"Well, I'll be damned! You _do_ know how to be fancy, Butler Boy!" C.C. cooed cheekily, patting Niles on the back. "You've come a long way since those cheap-ass days!"

A strange, half-choked snort sounded in the room before the person trying to hold it in could stop themselves.

Both Niles and C.C. looked at each other, each quickly figuring out that neither was the culprit, before they both looked over their shoulders at Anton.

Anton, who was rapidly turning an unusually bright shade of pink. Most likely from a combination of trying to hold in a breath that contained a laugh, and embarrassment at being caught.

"Are you quite alright?" Niles asked.

The maître d' beamed back, blurting his words out in the out-of-breath hurry that came with holding back his show of mirth.

"Completely fine, sir! No need to worry about me!"

That could be left open for debate, considering the fact that he was still quietly trying to return his breathing to normal once they had all made it fully into the room.

But Niles wasn't going to press him on the matter – the zinger had been a good one, and it had come from nowhere. It was only right that he should be allowed to laugh at a joke, especially one that caught him by surprise.

And he liked the fact that it clearly meant at least one member of staff was starting to like C.C.. It hadn't exactly escaped his notice that Kathleen hadn't exactly been popular at the restaurant. In some cases, he was almost certain it came close to hatred.

But he had tried to keep his working life and private life separate, so he had tried to deal with fiancées and staff members separately too, as and wherever he could.

It was yet another burden off his shoulders, to not have to worry about work and home conflicts colliding.

He grinned at C.C. after the realisation had hit him fully, waving the maître d' away discreetly when the man tried to get back to some semblance of professionalism by pulling out C.C.'s chair.

That wasn't his job. It was Niles', to make sure she was comfortable. After all, he was technically both her date and her host, and he wouldn't be doing either job properly if he just let her stand!

And she seemed to appreciate it, too, as she took off her coat (that did get passed to Anton) and seated herself delicately at the table.

"You've truly learned how to be a gentleman over time, haven't you...!"

Niles smiled at her comment as he undid his jacket and took his own seat.

"I may have...become more slightly refined than I already was," he replied, taking and unfolding his napkin. "But the rest is all as you should remember. The same devilish rogue you have always known."

It was C.C.'s turn to hold back a laugh over that, "Well, you got _one_ of those words right!"

He wanted to tell her to just let the laughter out – he wanted to hear that he had amused her. It was a blessing just to be sat in her presence again, with no anger or malice between them, but somehow the laughter made it all seem that bit more real. Like the peaceful birdsong in a tranquil garden, or gentle music in a distant room.

But he couldn't. Partially because he knew the night was still young and he had more time to make her laugh, but also because Anton had just approached with the menus, which he promptly handed over to his boss and his guest.

"If you don't mind saving your menus for the main course and dessert, sir and madam, the staff and I have already selected today's specialty as your starter course," Anton said. "Lobster and Cornish crab bisque served with brandy butter and, if sir and madam wish, accompanied by a side of English Garden Salad."

"Is that fine by you?" Niles asked C.C., trying very hard not to show just how pleased he was with both himself and his employee. He trusted his people, and once again they hadn't disappointed – C.C. loved seafood.

"You won't hear any complaints from me, Butler Boy," she replied, taking a sip of champagne.

That actually brought something to the forefront of Niles' mind – the wine. He had yet to ask Anton to get a bottle from his special collection! He knew just which one he wanted them to try.

"Wonderful. Anton, we'd like the starter course with the English salad and please go to my private wine cellar and get us the 1947 Cheval Blanc," Niles said, smiling warmly at his employee and pretending he couldn't see the surprised look on C.C.'s face.

"1947 Cheval Blanc?" C.C. asked as soon as Anton had left to get their first order. "Niles, that's one of the most expensive wine bottles in the world! It costs like– "

"304,375 dollars," Niles cut her off. "I know. I bought it after closing a particularly difficult, yet highly beneficial, real estate deal with British Land."

C.C. had been taking a sip of the champagne as he'd explained, but she nearly choked as soon as she'd heard the name.

She'd heard it plenty of times from her own father.

British Land was one of the largest and oldest property development and investment companies in the entire country! Their portfolio covered everything from supermarkets and shopping malls to apartment blocks and office buildings – they kept their fingers in all the pies they could reach and they expected no less from the people they went into business with

Their amassed locations were worth billions when put together. They didn't even have to cross the street to spit on most of their much younger competitors!

They were the fat cats of the business world; the old men in the well-established country club, swirling brandy glasses and smoking fat cigars, and only ever acknowledging the people who were sat all around them doing exactly the same thing.

And yet Niles...former butler to a Broadway producer, who used to rewash the rags he cleaned the dishes with so that he didn't have to break a buck getting another one, had somehow walked right in there among them and had gotten a deal!

But...but how?! Even in her wildest dreams – and believe her, she'd had plenty – she'd never imagined Niles getting so rich, or so...well-connected! What had happened in that meeting room?! How had those businessmen seen an up-and-coming restauranteur and property developer and not simply laughed him out of the building?!

She just about managed to swallow the too-large gulp of champagne that she'd nearly choked on, turning what could've been a small medical emergency back into a slight interruption in an otherwise perfectly nice meal.

It stopped him from getting too concerned, which really was another bonus.

"B-British Land...?!" she cried out. "How did you pull that one off?! Most of those men won't even speak to anybody who doesn't have a vineyard in France, or bank account totals that look like several phone numbers!"

"Oh, believe me, I know!" Niles said, wearing quite possibly the smuggest grin C.C. had ever seen on him. "But as it so happened, their then chairman, Sir John Ritblat, was a regular here, and when he caught wind that I was the owner of 122 Leadenhall Street, he was suddenly _very_ interested in us meeting."

"Really?" said the former producer, opening the menu and beginning to browse. "How come?"

"They needed a spot to build a new skyscraper," explained Niles, following C.C.'s example (although he already had a good idea of what he wanted to order). "And I _just_ happened to own said ideal spot. I got it cheap – the building that used to stand there was badly damaged by IRA bombings during the 90's, so I bought it fairly cheap, refurbished it, and then rented it out to a number of tenants over the years. It was one of my first investments when Lottie and I first moved to London. Anyway, Ritbalt and I rendezvoused a couple of times and, eventually, we reached an agreement. He got his building and I got sixteen million pounds."

C.C. had to practically weld her jaw shut to keep it in place after he'd said that. She had to use the same sort of willpower to not accidentally toss away the menu so it went flying across the room, or crush her champagne flute.

Though, even if she did, it was pretty darn obvious that Niles could either get it fixed, or have it replaced!

Six... _sixteen million pounds_! It was almost too massive to comprehend! Not the number in itself, obviously, but just the thought was...was...well, it was far beyond anything she'd imagined Niles would have for himself! The man used to scrub toilets to earn enough to buy cereal, for Pete's sake!

And now, here he was. Casually telling her how he'd had land with room for a skyscraper on it, and how one successful sale had only turned into more.

"So, I had the restaurant and some rental properties that I'd developed, but I wanted some extra help, so I went to a financial advisor."

C.C. was really tempted to say that, whoever this person was, they didn't sound like any ordinary advisor – more like some sort of witchdoctor in disguise, who could somehow cure all troubles with money and bring the person eternal luck.

But she didn't. She was too awestruck by it all to even start to form the words on her lips. Confused, too. And definitely more than a little bit impressed. How could she not be, when the man she'd always teased for having nothing had grown to have everything?

She leaned in without even thinking, drinking in every word of his story.

"I listened carefully to them, I bought the stocks and shares they suggested and I diversified my portfolio when and wherever I could. I stuck mostly to property because, well, I had to take advantage of the London property prices, of course, but I also sold some office buildings to companies, a few retail places. I saw what I could make of each of them, and went for it. By the end of it, and as of today, I'd say I have roughly two hundred and fifty million pounds in the bank available for me to use as I please."

Right away, the blood started pounding so hard in C.C.'s head that she scarcely thought she'd heard him correctly in the first place.

"Wha...what did you say...?"

She said it as loud as she thought she could get away with – the blood was pounding and there was ringing in her ears. Was...was this giving her a heart attack? Was learning that Niles, servant and former bane of her existence, had earned two hundred and fifty million pounds going to be the thing that finished her off?!

It couldn't be – that was a ridiculous thought! Almost as ridiculous as she once would've found the idea of having a baby with the man across the table from her!

Said man continued with a smile, clearly pleased that she was taking an interest, "Two hundred and fifty million pounds. That amount of savings certainly has its uses...! But it was worth it. I used the money as leverage to help give Lottie the life she deserves. I...I wanted to make things right, after the whole...situation…"

He looked rather ashamed of himself in that moment, but C.C. wasn't thinking of it. Whatever welding could've kept her jaw shut suddenly snapped, letting it fall open.

She hadn't heard him wrong. He'd been just as right the first time as last, and she couldn't believe it!

Nobody back home would believe it had played out like this, either – Niles, the one who'd made pancakes for people in the New York mornings and had then spent the rest of the time cleaning the kitchen, was now a multimillionaire in his own right!

He'd made more money by himself than C.C. had given him to look after Lottie, and that was saying something!

And...and he had used it to take care of her. He'd given her a fine home, the best food and education, all the clothes, books and toys she could want, as well as all the love that their little girl deserved.

It was better care than so many single fathers would've done in his position. Heck, better than a lot of non-single guys would! Those guys weren't real men, though. How could they be, if they refused to step up and do what was right, when the time came? That wasn't the mark of a man.

Especially not one who loved his family with his whole heart, as Niles clearly did.

Even thinking that was suddenly making the air in the room – particularly around her cheeks – feel a whole lot warmer. And Niles really did nothing to help that situation when he looked right in her eyes across the mood lighting, his own shining even without brightness to make them sparkle.

It was almost as though they were stars...

His hands slid across the table towards hers, "I really do have to thank you, you know. If it weren't for the money you gave me to raise Lottie, I never would've made it this far...!"

C.C. felt her breath hitch as his hands got nearer to her own. The table was small, so their skin was becoming almost...achingly close.

But she had to pay attention to his words. Focus. He had just...thanked her? She scanned her mind quickly for the answer, and soon had it. He had; at least some part of her brain had been sane enough to pay attention when the rest had gotten distracted!

But it was hard not to go there again. Especially seeing as he was being more generous with his praise than he had to be! She'd only given him what was necessary, to make sure he and Lottie were comfortable! Nobody praised absent parents for paying child support, and that was basically what she'd done. Only she'd done it in one lump sum, instead of regular amounts.

She wasn't worth the thanks he was giving. Or the smile on his lips.

She had to look down at the table just to answer him, shaking her head softly, "I only did what any mother would've done, in my position...it was your hard work that had it all pay off. Your determination to be good to Lottie..."

"You were good to her too," he insisted, "And to Mia. You've gotta give yourself some credit, Babcock. You helped more than you know – anything else is, and will always be, irrelevant."

C.C. shrugged; she knew there was no sense in arguing, but she still didn't feel worthy of any kind of praise. She'd done her duty and that was that, as had Niles. Only he'd worked extremely hard to exceed expectations.

"I don't know," she said, sighing, "I often feel like I am a bad mother for not having been there for Lottie while she was growing up."

"I feel the same where Mia is concerned," he replied, speaking in a kind, soft voice. "I wasn't there either. But we had an agreement – there's nothing we can do to change that, and it won't do well to dwell in de past. We just need to–"

"–move forward," she completed.

"Exactly. We can start anew, for once, and try our best for our girls," Niles said.

"Our incredibly mischievous girls," C.C. chuckled, "I still can't believe they pulled all the things that they did! I mean, they are barely eight years old!"

"We'd better buckle up then," he said, smiling again. "I have a feeling their teens are going to be a wild ride!"

Both parents shared a laugh. Their girls were truly something, but the simply wouldn't have them any other way. The pair were soon deep in conversation about their girls – sharing countless stories and fun memories with one another. They were so engrossed in conversation they barely noticed Anton when he returned with their wine and starter course. Food and wine were trivial compared to their fascinating children, both so alike and so different at the same time; Bubbly Mia was a math prodigy, whereas Charlotte had a knack for languages and history. One loved sports, while the other preferred the performing arts and painting.

It was fascinating, and the night (and the different courses) were soon flying past as they discussed their twins. It was, of course, only natural – they were getting to know the children that, up until a few weeks before, had been a distant dream. The kind of dream that is both painful and beautiful. A world of possibilities had opened up, and they wanted to drink all of it in.

"…Mia used to do the same thing!" C.C. said when Niles finished telling an anecdote about Lottie needing to sleep with a light on until the previous year. "She'll never admit to it, but the dark scared her shitless."

"Lottie is just as proud," said Niles, digging in the créme brûlée Anton had just brought for their dessert. "I've always thought she got that from you!"

C.C. suddenly stopped where she was, her whole body language shifting. To Niles, it was almost as though some strange ripple had moved through her, causing her to retreat across the table.

It was as though the light had gone from her face, too. All the happiness that had gone with it faded into...nothing.

Niles didn't like that one bit - his stomach was turning into knots even at the thought of her being upset. It had been the most wonderful evening, and he didn't want it to end in nothing, all because of one thing that had been said.

That had happened to them too much, for it to keep going on.

He watched, frowning, as she slipped her dessert spoon into her hand and started tapping uselessly on the hard top of her own creme brûlée.

"Yeah, I'm too stupidly proud for my own good sometimes, aren't I?"

He set his own spoon down, understanding immediately what she was talking about. It was impossible for him not to know, considering it was a rhetorical question he thought to himself every day of his life.

The circumstances that had gotten them here. The arguing and the fights, the split down the middle, the insistence on never talking to one another ever again...

It all sounded so juvenile now. But that didn't mean that it hurt any less. They had both been in the wrong, and it had caused far too many people pain, even if they'd thought it was best at the time.

Well, pride did strange things to people. They knew that, and it very clearly made C.C. ashamed to think of how she had acted.

But she had to remember that she hadn't acted alone. He'd been just as much at fault as her.

The knowledge that they had both been so wrong squeezed at his heart, tighter and tighter until he thought it would burst in his chest. He could only imagine that she was feeling the same way.

But they had agreed to start afresh - to move forward. What better way than by clearing the air over this?

He leaned forward, more into the space that she had moved back from.

"Hey; you are not the only one who suffers from that here. I've been just as much at fault as you, when it comes to pride."

C.C. huffed quietly. She really didn't think that was true – after all, she had been the one to decide that it was better that they never spoke again, rather than talking things through. She'd been the one to first insist that Marie acted as a go-between, rather than putting aside everything to do what was best for their children.

She'd been the one to deny him the right to see or know Mia. To deprive Lottie of her sister. To split up a family that didn't have to be...

And for what? To keep some idiotic sense of having the upper hand? To make herself feel superior?

Probably both. Not that either had worked in the long run. All she felt now was small; a diminished version of herself, with a long way down to climb off her high horse, and lot of apologising to do, if she ever hoped to reconnect properly with the people she loved.

Niles had obviously heard her little scoff, because he continued to try to reach out.

"There's no need to be like that. You know I'm telling the truth."

"I don't doubt you're telling the truth. What I do doubt is the idea that your pride has been anywhere near as insufferable as mine," she said. "I estranged and then sent two halves of a family across an ocean from each other with mine!"

"You were hurt," he insisted, shame beginning to take over his features. "And with good reason – I should never have said the things I did, and I certainly should have talked to you the morning after, when I thought you'd left…"

"Why would you ever think that…?" C.C. said – actually, it was more like whispered – after a few silent moments. "Why would you ever think that I'd left you? Did…did I give any indication that I wasn't enjoying myself the night before? Or did you think I was just heartless?"

Niles flinched at the poison dripping from the last of her words, but he really couldn't blame her. Their first night together had been…beautiful. Unique. It had been everything he'd ever dreamed of and more. She'd been wonderful, and after they'd finished, she'd been the one to cuddle up next to him. She'd even fallen asleep within minutes, still holding onto him. He remembered this because he'd spent the following hour or so just watching her and thanking the heavens for the opportunity to have her with him.

She'd done nothing wrong…

It had been him – it had been his own insecurities what had made him jump to conclusions. Not her. It had never been her…

"You did nothing wrong, C.C.," he said, sighing. "I wasn't in a good place back then. I was insecure, and I… I just felt…"

"That someone like me could never really love you?" she completed, only this time her voice held no anger or reproach; instead, there was only sadness.

"Yes…something like that. I felt there was about me you would consider worthwhile – that I was good for some fun, but that was it. I had nothing to my name, I worked cleaning somebody else's underwear, and you…you were you," he explained, "Powerful, gorgeous, intelligent…you were the real deal. And I was a bum with nothing to offer. I felt that I couldn't possibly compare to the many rich suitors you could have had if you'd wanted to."

Honestly, he still didn't feel as though he could compare to any wealthy, handsome, powerful man that she could meet in New York. He might have earned more money than even he had ever dreamed of in the last eight years, but that wasn't the defining factor. In terms of old money, all it did was prove that he and any other wealthy Tom, Dick or Harry could all keep her in the comfortable life she was used to. They would be on equal footing, in that regard.

But that didn't mean they were equal in any other regard. How could he compare to a sculpted, muscular, dark stallion of a man, who screamed mystery and excitement with his very presence? What if that man had wit and charm, and knew exactly what to say to sweep a woman off her feet?

What if...what if that man was good in bed? The best she'd ever have, and could do things that made her...

He had to slow his brain to a halt before it finished that thought. He didn't want to think about it – especially not in high-definition picture quality, complete with surround sound; that was how most of his unwanted thoughts played out.

In any case, he knew he'd never stand a chance, if a man like that appeared on the scene. Part of him felt like it would be better if he didn't even try, under those circumstances

It was a small miracle that they weren't under those circumstances. He had more freedom to fight for what he truly wanted.

If she wanted the same, that was.

He hung his head, unable to meet her eyes, "So, I lashed out. To call it not my finest moment would be an insult to the mediocre and cringeworthy moments I've had over the course of my life. I was in pain, and I suppose I must have turned it on you to disguise my own wounded pride...and my broken heart. But it was wrong of me, and I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am. For everything – all that came after that as well, especially my calling you an…"

Niles trailed off, disgusted with himself. He still couldn't understand how it had ever occurred to him to call her that horrible thing. There was no justification to what he'd done, not even her laughing at his declaration of love. She'd had every right not to believe him, but he'd been too selfish and self-centred to see it. He didn't deserve her. Not when he'd hurt her so…

"I'll forgive you under one condition," she said, this time reaching out for and grabbing at one of his hands. "If you forgive me for…well… laughing at your when you said you loved me. I shouldn't have, even if I felt you didn't mean it."

"But I did mean it!" Niles said, looking into her eyes. "I know you may not believe me, but I meant it. I was madly and hopelessly in love with you. Still, I don't blame you for not believing me – as you said on our botched first night out, I did nothing to show it. I showed the opposite, in fact."

A lump had formed in C.C.'s throat as Niles had spoken. A lump so big C.C. feared it would never go away. He'd used the past tense. As in, he loved her one but he no longer did…

What had she been thinking? She'd been a fool to believe that he… that he'd still think of her that way. She'd let Marie's hopeful ideas get to her, and she'd missed the obvious – Niles had moved on. Otherwise, he would have never even attempted to marry another woman, not even to give Lottie a mother. She'd lost him. She'd let their chance slip between her fingers, and there was nothing she could do. There was no one she could blame but herself.

Niles was in his right to have moved on. After all, what had she ever given him apart from their children? A broken family that he hadn't been able to have and to hold?

That probably was his biggest regret.

Still, she had to understand. She'd fucked up, and he'd moved on. What the hell had she been thinking? That nearly a decade of disagreements would be solved over dinner? That they could simply rewind and pick up from where they'd left off before any of their fights had happened? That he would just take her back and try to see if things worked out between them? She was an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. He probably just wanted to have a good, healthy co-parenting relationship with her for the sake of their babies, and that would have to be enough. It was the only thing she could give him.

He owed her nothing; tonight was a kindness he'd extended and that was it.

She had no right to try and demand anything else, either. It would be unfair to try and make him change his mind, when she'd already put him through more hurt than one man should have to go through over a woman.

Where would her sense of decency be, if she insisted? It would be nothing but selfish of her to tell him to turn around and come running back, when he was no longer in pain where he was.

She wasn't hurting him anymore. That was the only thing that mattered between them.

She just had to live with missing her only chance. She couldn't just throw a hissy fit and expect to get it back, that wasn't the way it worked.

The only thing she could do was take in a deep (if silent, so Niles couldn't hear and ask) breath, and let the feeling of her heart shattering into pieces get squashed to the bottom of...of wherever repressed feelings went.

She didn't care where they went, really. She couldn't, if she wanted to keep her sanity. It was going to be difficult enough anyway, so often seeing what she could've had if she hadn't been such a stuck-up idiot. What she could've called her own, if she'd just behaved like a decent human being, for once in her life.

What would've been her future, if she'd simply told Niles that she loved him, too.

Instead, she'd probably see some other woman come along instead. Not like Kathleen – a good woman, who loved Niles like he deserved, and respected their arrangement with Mia and Lottie.

And that woman would be the one. The real one, that he'd find everything he'd ever longed or hoped for with.

The one he'd say "I love you" to, and never say it in past tense.

Trying to squash down those feelings was about as easy as trying to cram one of the Thanksgiving Day Parade balloons into a box, while it was fully inflated...

But she had to do it. She had to accept that this was her future, whether she liked it or not. She'd missed her chance at love, at a whole and complete family, at a life that made her smile whenever she thought of it.

Not that it would ever come to pass.

Not for her, anyway. Mia and Lottie, on the other hand, could have something of the family they'd always wanted. They'd each have both their parents back, and the sister that they'd never known before...

It wouldn't be like most families, but it would be something. And certainly the most C.C. would ever have.

She'd learn to live with it, she told herself in her hurting heart. She'd manage for the girls, working with their father on the things they needed to get done. They'd grow up, beautiful and strong and happy, and they'd never get to hear so much as a peep of what their mother was feeling.

C.C. thought, if she was really lucky, she might actually learn to be okay with it, by that time.

If she told herself often enough, the pain would have to dull, wouldn't it?

"Everything is forgiven now," she just about managed to get out with a forced smile. "We said and did things we shouldn't have, but there is no reason why we shouldn't move on and be wonderful parents to our girls, right?"

"Right," he replied, mirroring her smile. "You are right…"

Of course she was, C.C. thought to herself. As far as he was concerned, this was the only type of relationship that could and would ever exist between them from that point onwards.

"I propose a toast then," he said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "To our girls."

"To our girls," she chorused as she and Niles clinked their glasses together. "The best thing we've ever done."

"Hear, hear," came the hearty agreement and reply, just before both took a sip of their drinks, settling them down in silence.

The lack of conversation after that did not feel comfortable to Niles. It felt as though they had run out – like there was nothing more to be said. And he hated that. It reminded him somewhat of them not even being on the same continent, only with the added pain of seeing her right there. No matter what went on in their lives, as long as they were on speaking terms, they had always managed to find something to do, or talk about, or watch...

Or dance to...

That was it! He had forgotten the music in the background – the soft jazz was perfect for a slow, romantic dance in a private setting.

Ideal for the evening he'd wanted for them both.

He pushed his away from his side of the table, "I had almost completely forgotten my manners! Would you care to dance?"

He said the last part as he stood up, offering a hand out to her.

And for a moment, C.C. stared back, not daring to take his hand when she knew it meant accepting she'd never get to properly hold it. She'd only ever briefly feel the bliss of his warm skin on hers.

She'd never feel the cold, hard edge of a wedding ring. Not one that she'd put there, anyway. Maybe his next, actual bride would be on friendly enough terms with her that she'd be invited to the wedding, and then she could ask for just one dance with the groom...

But that was too far in the future to say for certain. And she couldn't miss the opportunity for it now, even if she knew it would never be anything more than a friendly activity at the end of a fine meal.

Besides, if she was going to believe that this was how it would be from then on, she had to have practice.

She plastered the smile on her face again, talking his hand for possibly the last time as she rose to join him.

"Love to, Butler Boy."

* * *

"Mia, quick, get up, it's them!"

Lottie's whispered order was enough to get Mia out of her bed and rushing to the window, where her sister had been keeping watch for the past hour and a half. They'd been taking turns to watch for their parents' return ever since Marie had put them to bed well over two hours ago.

"Yep, that's Dad's car," Mia said when she got to the window and spotted their Dad's Rolls Royce pulling up the driveway and coming to a halt before the front door.

That was their cue.

Trying to be as quiet as they possibly could (otherwise their grandmother would most likely drag them back to bed by the ear), they slipped out of their room and tiptoed to the top of the staircase. There was a nice spot behind a huge decorative vase where they'd be hidden from view and still be able to both see and hear what was happening downstairs. The perfect spot to witness their parents' reunification!

They'd barely had time to hide before the front door opened and their parents walked in.

"Well, that was lovely," Niles said, smiling at their mother.

"It really was," replied C.C., also smiling.

But it wasn't a full smile, Mia realised. It was her "barely-holding-it-together" smile. A smile that would always make Mia's heart sink.

"Oh no…" Mia mumbled to herself, all hope beginning to drain from her heart.

"What, what is it?!" Lottie replied.

Mia shook her head – that was enough for her twin to understand. Things weren't alright. Despite there being no Kathleen and no upcoming wedding, things hadn't worked out.

"But now I had better go upstairs," C.C. said, "I…I need to pack up if Mia and I are going to fly back home tomorrow."

The girls froze, hearts stopping at the words their mother was speaking.

Speaking, as she started to hurry upstairs. Like she was escaping, or running away before she could burst into tears...

But why was she going to burst into tears?! What had happened at dinner?! Why were she and Mia leaving in the morning?! No one had said that before now! Luckily, their father could stand in for them and ask all their questions, as he rushed up a few of the stairs behind her.

"Pack?! But...you're leaving, already?!"

His voice was panicked. He didn't understand what was going on here, either. No more than the twins did.

None of it made any sense! What could've gone so wrong that they were being split up again, without any warning or prior knowledge?!

Their mother's explanations didn't add up, either. She sounded...rushed, or even just as panicked as their father. That was the impression her expression gave off, too – shifting uncomfortably and eyes settling anywhere but on him.

"Yes. We, uh...we'll be taking my father's jet. He sent it for us, for when we needed it. And we do need it. Mia's going back to school soon. She needs to get her books...and other stuff..."

Mia nearly blew their cover by getting up to shout in protest about how she'd rather they all stayed, but Lottie must've had a sense for what she wanted to do, because she grabbed her wrist and motioned for her to shush.

She didn't want them to miss what happened next, as their father tried to untangle the words in his mind so he could lay them out in a coherent, hopefully persuasive order.

"But...but, I don't understand! I thought that we were–"

"Thank you for the lovely evening," their mother spoke above his garbled mess of an...anything. She looked like she was trying hard not to cry as she gently and briefly cupped his cheek. "You have no idea what it means...!"

She then turned on her heel and fled up the stairs. And both twins would've sworn that they had seen tears over spilling the pools in her eyes as she went.

Her bedroom door went behind her, leaving the whole house covered by a defeated silence. Like the aftermath of a long battle, in which neither side had emerged victorious.

The twins watched as their father let out a deep sigh, before stumbling back down to the entrance hall and collapsing in the armchair there, head in his hands and shoulders slowly heaving.

They both wanted to go to him. To hold him, and to tell him that it would all be okay. But they couldn't – even if they weren't supposed to be asleep, they couldn't tell him something that was so obviously not true.

Whatever had happened, it had made it all over. Their family was done for and they had failed in their plan.

Even if it killed them both to have to admit it.

But there was nothing else to be done. There clearly wasn't any love to be found between their parents, and even if they begged and pleaded to be allowed to stay together, that could never happen.

They were just kids, trying too hard to help adults in a world that they didn't understand. And now they were paying the price for their failure.

So, taking one last look at their father, heart broken just as badly as theirs, the twins silently made their way back to their room. Lottie's room, as it would be afterwards, and Mia would return to her own in New York.

The separation would start all over again, only now there were no plans left to bring anybody back together.


	32. Chapter -30-

**Chapter 30**

"Niles? Son, eez zhat you?"

Niles' reply to his mother's question was slamming down the glass of whiskey he'd just poured for himself and had downed in one, single gulp. He was collapsed on his favourite sofa in the living room – the one that was opposite the fireplace. He often relaxed there, if he'd had a particularly bad day. There was something soothing about watching the flames dancing in the hearth, licking at the logs and slowly but steadily reducing them to nothing. It helped disconnect his mind from anything that was burdening it.

Not that it was helping tonight. No amount of pleasant crackling fires could distract him from the events of that evening. Events that, judging by Marie's presence there, had reached his mother's ears.

Great. Just what he needed…

"Hello, Maman," he said, scooting over so she could sit. "I take you've overheard my conversation with C.C.?"

"I 'ave," she said quietly as she took her seat. "Care to tell me what 'appened tonight at dinner?"

Niles sighed.

"That's the thing, I don't know what happened!" he said, throwing his arms in the air. "We…we dined, we drank, we talked and laughed… we even danced! I…I genuinely thought we'd had a nice evening, but the minute we get home she tells me she's got to pack because she is flying back to America in a bloody jet and runs upstairs crying after saying she's had a wonderful evening and cupping my cheek!"

Even running it through his head now and out loud, the entire scenario made no sense. Had he missed something happening that had happened? Surely not - they'd barely left each other's presence all night! He would have seen if something had happened!

Well, maybe. This current situation they were in was making him think twice about that last part.

He heard his mother make a thoughtful noise from next to him.

"Mm...zhat eez certainly a curious one," she bit the inside of her lip, a look coming over her face like she had something slightly indelicate or uncomfortable to ask. "Are you _absolutely_ _sure_ zhat you could not 'ave said somezhing?"

Niles turned to his mother, half in curiosity, half in a state of near-indignation.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I didn't say anything to upset her, if that's what you're asking!"

He could almost see his mother trying to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She lost the battle.

"No, I am not saying zhat you meant anyzhing. But eet eez possible zhat she took somezhing from your conversation zhat upset 'er, no?"

"I… I'm not sure," he said, frowning. "Most of the night was concerned with the girls – anecdotes, stories, smoothing the edges of our new custody agreement…"

"Zhe word _most_ eemplies zhere were moment when you _weren't_ talking about zhat," offered Marie. "What else did you talk about?"

"Well…" Niles began after a few silent moments, " We… we talked about us. We apologised for how we did things and, in my case, for some of the things that were said. She… she got rather upset with herself – she felt it was her fault things happened how they happened, and for not believing me when I said that I loved her."

"And what did you reply to zhat?" asked Marie; she had a feeling they were close to unravelling this mystery, as it was.

"I…I told her that we both were to blame for our estrangement. And that I don't blame her for not having believed me when I told her I was in love with her. She got really quiet afterwards…"

Marie watched as her son returned to looking at the flames. He seemed ready to be completely taken over by despair, utterly miserable at the way his evening had gone.

But there was something missing. Something she felt like he should have said, right after he and C.C. had talked about their past...

It was a very special "something" that Marie had been trying to get him to tell C.C. for years.

"Did you...tell 'er zhat you still feel zhe same way? Zhat you still love 'er, and nozhing 'as changed?"

Niles turned awkwardly away from the fire in two non-swift motions; first he leaned back, then he turned his whole body towards his mother. His entire expression suggested the thought hadn't ever crossed his mind.

"No...?" came his cautious reply.

In that moment, Marie didn't feel like rolling her eyes, so much as smacking her son upside the head.

How could he have missed that it was the exact opportunity to tell C.C. what had been going on in his head and heart?! She had been completely ready to learn it all, and she'd needed to know it in that vulnerable moment!

The poor girl needed reassurance, and yet she'd found none that night!

"You are an eediot boy sometimes, do you know zhat?" she was completely serious with her son. "Did you ever zhink zhat maybe C.C. was looking for confirmation zhat you cared about 'er, not to talk about past feelings?"

Oh.

 _Oh boy._

No, he hadn't thought about _that_. He'd been extremely worried about clearing the air between them, so much so that he'd completely overlooked her present feelings. He also hadn't wanted to come off too strong, but perhaps that had translated into him appearing somewhat…indifferent. Like he didn't care about her that way anymore when that simply wasn't true.

His mother was right. He _was_ an idiot. A huge, birdbrained idiot that, once again, had botched his chance at getting the woman of his dreams!

"Jesus Christ, I really am an idiot!" he groaned, hanging his head and hiding his face in his hands.

"Of course you are!" Marie replied, not an ounce of pity in her tone. "Now, what are you going to do about eet?"

" _Can_ I do something about it?" Niles cried, "I don't know what I could possibly do to– _ouch_!"

"For Christ's sake, son, zhe woman eez upstairs!" Marie barked, after having hit her son on the back of his head. "Over zhe last eight years, I've watched you struggle to try and forget zhat woman. I've seen your story play out ever since you sent your first letter 'ome talking about Miss Babcock. Zhis might be your last chance to make zhings right. Zhe last time to do what eez right. I didn't raise a coward – so, eef you are 'alf zhe man I zhink you are, you'll go upstairs and fight for what you want!"

Niles felt his head lifting out of his hands (apart from the sore spot where she had hit him), as his spirits turned from being crushed to coming to a realisation.

A late realisation, but a realisation nonetheless.

His mother was right. C.C. was just upstairs – it wasn't as though she'd left for New York forever and that was that. She was still in the UK, still in his house, and he still had the chance to talk to her!

He wasn't going to let it pass by him, either. He wasn't going to be a coward; he'd done that too much when it came to how he felt before. That had been one of the things that had gotten them into this mess in the first place!

He was going upstairs, and he was going to tell C.C. that he loved her. No ifs, no buts, no mistakes this time!

He leapt up from where he had been sat and leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"I will. Thank you, Maman!"

Marie's eyebrows raised, but she smiled at the same time as she huffed out a laugh.

"I am glad zhat I could knock some sense into you...!"

Niles smiled back at her, "Honestly, so am I."

He then marched towards the door, only half paying attention to his mother wishing him luck as he went. He appreciated the thought, but if everything went as he was hoping it would in his head, he wasn't going to need it.

* * *

Yet another shirt went, balled-up, into C.C.'s case. She didn't care right then about trying to fold her stuff properly - her eyes were streaming too much to see anything, anyway. All she wanted was for the damn thing to be packed, so she could get some sleep - maybe, if her heart would let her - and get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

First thing in the morning, they'd all have breakfast together, and then they'd be gone. She wasn't going to let the girls miss out on saying goodbye, but she didn't want to stick around too long.

The pain would get easier, the further away she was from... _him_...

Him and his stupid, stupid smile. Him and his eyes that seemed to shine with a kind of warmth she hadn't felt in years. Him and his fancy restaurant with romantic dinners that were nothing but an illusion.

She'd been a fool to believe he still felt that way about her. Why would he? They'd been apart for nearly a decade – the guy was bound to move on, and she simply couldn't blame him. Life wasn't like those rom-coms she and Mia binged on during weekends; there was no dashing prince at the end of it, and love didn't last forever. Especially when she hadn't done anything to deserve his love.

She had no right to demand anything from him, and she wasn't about to throw a hissy fit because he wasn't into her anymore. Still, she had to protect herself. Mostly for Mia's sake – she didn't deserve to be looked after by a wreck of a mother. She had to pull herself together, try to come to terms with her new reality, and then try to move on. Just like he had.

She'd learn to live with it, for better or for worse. Bite the proverbial bullet, as it were, and hope for better time to co–

 _Knock Knock_

Her eyes snapped straight to the door, and she hastily wiped at them, trying to cover all traces of any tears she'd shed in the last hour or so.

It was probably Marie, wanting to know how the evening had gone. But C.C. didn't want to show how much of a mess it was making her - it wouldn't be fair. She'd have to explain and that would leave Marie in an awkward position. Besides, what if it all got back to Niles?

She couldn't let that happen. So, she finished wiping away the tears and kicked the lid shut on her case, before sitting down on the bed to pretend she was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Come in," she then called, hoping she'd mentally managed to properly duct tape over the cracks in her voice.

The door opened quickly, and as soon as she saw who walked in through it, C.C. immediately got to her feet again.

It wasn't Marie that was stood there.

"Niles...?!" she cried out. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her agitatedly. Like a man who'd been waiting far too long to say something but had never been given the chance.

But he couldn't need to talk to her that badly, so why was he there? What could it possibly be that was so important, it couldn't wait until morning?

There couldn't be anything left over from the dinner, that he wanted to go back and revisit. They'd talked their past to death at this point.

And she already knew that there was no future.

But Niles didn't seem to notice that. Didn't he realise that it was all over, and there was nothing left to be said? He was looking at her with the kind of intensity that sent strangely pleasant chills down spines, and he took in a deep, calming breath before he spoke.

"I don't think I made myself completely clear, at dinner tonight," he told her, his voice soft - barely above a whisper.

C.C. blinked. What was he talking about? He'd made himself perfectly clear - he'd been in love with her before, but time had gone on and now, he wasn't. He could've only been clearer if he'd stated it in those exact words, but they both knew that wasn't polite.

It would've ruined the evening, if he had. So, she supposed she had to be grateful for that, in the least.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in return, trying hard not to burst into fresh tears purely at the sight of him. "I think we both know that you were perfectly clear, even if you did keep it subtle, so that it didn't hurt my feelings!"

Niles looked at her like she'd just slapped him across the face.

"Hurt your feelings?" he echoed, obviously confused. He shook his head, taking a step towards her. "No, that is the absolute last thing I wanted to do! I can't have made myself clear if this is what has come of it!"

"Niles, it's _fine_ ," she said between gritted teeth. "You don't need to do damage control. I'm a grown woman – it's no big deal."

"It clearly is, Babcock," he said gently, coming closer to her. "Otherwise you wouldn't be crying."

C.C. huffed out a breath and looked away. She didn't attempt to deny she'd been crying, he'd have known she was lying if she had. She was trapped – it was lucky she was leaving tomorrow because she had a feeling she'd end up looking like a pathetic loser by the end of their conversation.

"Fine. What do you want to tell me that you haven't already?" she spat, angrily continuing with her packing.

"How about the fact that I still love you?"

In that moment, between the words reaching C.C.'s ears and the next gasped intake of breath, it was as though the world had stopped. No people or animals moved, no birds flew, no insects crawled. The wind didn't blow and the tides didn't shift.

Well, if that last one was happening, it was shifting in a very particular direction. In what looked like C.C.'s favour, for the first time in so long she barely remembered what real good luck felt like.

But how could it be real? Could she really have heard what she'd just heard, or was she about to wake up slumped over her half-finished suitcase, having been dreaming of a better life than the one she was living?

She couldn't pinch herself in front of him to find out, that _really_ would make her a loser...

Instead, she slowly looked up at where he was still stood, lowering her latest piece of neglected clothing into her case.

"What did you just say...?"

Her voice couldn't come out much louder than a murmur, but it didn't have to. Niles heard it perfectly clearly.

"I said that I still love you, C.C. Babcock," he sounded like he was confessing to something he'd kept secret for years, and that it felt good to finally say it aloud. "I've never stopped..."

C.C. was certain that what she said next would have been the perfect thing for that exact moment, had it been an actual, complete and fully coherent sentence.

"I...you... _love_ me? How...but...but you do?"

The second it was all out she cringed at her own lack of poise and grace, and immediately knew she was, indeed, the loser in this scenario. What the hell had she even been trying to say at first? Was it just all so flooring that her brain had momentarily turned into spaghetti? It was like she'd forgotten how to speak, for crying out loud!

But if Niles had noticed, he didn't really seem to care. That...that small, soft smile that could make her melt like butter was back on his face.

And he was coming closer, reaching out to take her hands in his.

It was a bold move, but she didn't mind it. Not after so many subtle moves had apparently gone over both their heads, like those comets that occasionally went past Earth with practically everyone on the planet none the wiser.

"Yes, I do," he told her, holding her hands as if he never intended to let them go. "And, again, I can only apologise. I was such a coward in never telling you; I have had plenty of opportunities before now, and yet I've squandered them all, and many important years right along with them!"

C.C. gulped. Whether that was from her mouth suddenly starting to go dry, or from the fact that her heart felt like it was on the verge of leaping into her throat, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was stood, hand in hand with the man she thought she'd lost, but had miraculously found again.

And if he didn't intend to let go, or repeat the stupid mistakes that they had made in the past, then neither did she.

All it would take to seal it, once and for all, was his word.

"You really mean it?" she asked, feeling herself starting to shake, while her eyes welled up again. "That we can just...pick up where we left off and figure it all out from there?"

Niles squeezed her hands comfortingly, "I think we can do better than just that, Babs. We're intelligent. We know how to plan a bi-continental relationship, getting the girls raised here and there, wherever we feel is best at the time..."

C.C. felt herself drawing in closer, heart no longer in her throat but pulling so hard towards him that it ached.

"And just..." she was so cautious about the thought that the words almost didn't make it out. "Seeing how things go from there?"

Niles took one more step in, so that their torsos were brushing and their faces only inches apart. He gently rested his forehead against hers and let go of one of her hands to cup her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Sounds like living happily ever after, to me."

That was when C.C.'s heart finally decided it couldn't take the strain any more, and burst with the happiness that it felt.

This, of course, opened the floodgates for her tears.

"Me too!" she cried out, launching herself into his open, waiting arms.

And she was met by him coming towards her, in return.

His lips were just as warm and soft as she remembered from all those years ago, when the gap finally closed and they met in a fantastic kiss.

Yes...just as warm and soft as she'd...well, secretly been fantasising about for the better part of a day. And his arms were just as strong, too, but somehow they were also gentle when they wound around her back, while hers went around his neck. They didn't let go throughout their kiss, and not even after it was done.

He held her close and he held her tight – just like he'd always dreamed of doing.

"That was amazing…" he said, panting. "I…I've been dreaming of kissing you like this for years…"

"Then kiss me," she replied, pulling her close and, without giving him time to reply, covered his mouth with hers.

They didn't know for how long they kissed. Twenty minutes, twenty hours…it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were there, together. Years of pain, loneliness, resentment…they melted away. The past didn't matter anymore. There was only time for the present, and both Niles and C.C. were determined not to waste one more second.

"Come to bed," C.C. panted, suddenly pulling away and breaking their kiss. "Please…"

It was sudden, and maybe brief, but Niles hesitated. Of course, he'd also been feeling the overwhelming urge to simply gather her into his arms, carry her to the bed and make mad, passionate love to her into the early - or even late - hours of the morning.

But he wondered a little if it was right to take advantage of the situation. They'd only just...well, truly gotten together in the first place! And that was enough to hold him back from simply saying yes.

Even now, when they were safe and secure in their place and in each other's arms, he didn't want his own needs to ruin anything.

"You...don't want to talk first?" he asked, trying to hold back a gasp as C.C. spread kisses along his jaw, all the way up to his ear. He couldn't really hold it, gripping her tighter to him. "About how this is going to-"

She shut him up with another kiss on the lips, leaving him momentarily stunned and forgetting his place in his sentence as she pulled away.

Her eyes were already darkening with desire, and the look on her face was making him weak at the knees.

"I've been waiting for this for _eight years_ , Butler Boy - I know what I'm talking about," she brushed her lips over his as she spoke, one of her legs starting to lift and rub at his hip. "And I think that we're more than ready for this, don't you...?"

Niles just about managed to stop himself from moaning out the word yes. He didn't want to lose all control just yet - that would obviously come later, if the course of their evening was as decided as every inch of him was screaming it was.

Besides, the part of his brain that still had room for rational thought wanted to start it slow.

She'd said she'd been waiting for eight years. That sounded awfully like she'd...not had any fun at all...in that time. He wasn't going to come right out and ask, obviously, because that wouldn't be right or fair of him, but that was all he could take from it.

Part of him – his ego, perhaps? He didn't entirely care – couldn't help being a little bit pleased. For all this time, she hadn't been able to find someone. Just like he hadn't.

Granted, he'd still had...fun, he supposed, if he could call it that. But it was all nothing, compared to this.

He kissed her back, deeply and passionately, pouring every ounce of love he could fit into it, and murmured against her lips.

"I think we are," he pressed his mouth to hers again, pulling at her lips as she pulled his entire body with her towards the bed. He chuckled deeply in the back of his throat. "And somebody is definitely getting eager..."

C.C. grinned, "So you're going to do something about it, right...?"

She never got a verbal reply. She didn't need it when Niles half-picked her up to carry her the rest of the way.

He had eight years of no fun – eight years _apart_ – to make up for, and he wasn't going to waste another second.


	33. Chapter -31-

**Chapter 31**

Trying to wake up felt bleary, heavy and warm, even before Niles had opened his eyes. It was as though the heat from the top of the duvet had seeped entirely through the whole thing, making it hot and weighted against his skin, but somehow never losing its softness, or making him so uncomfortable that he wanted to wake up and throw it off.

It was almost as though he were cocooned protectively, warm and comfortable, and...and happy.

He had slept like a log, and it didn't take a fully awake man to realise that.

Although, as his brain began to re-join the rest of the world, he slowly began to realise the duvet couldn't possibly feel quite so heavy, in only specific locations...

Or be shaped like a person, pressed exactly to his body, in all the places he enjoyed best...and in one place (his favourite of all, some might say), to still be...on it, with legs spread either side...

The memories of the night before - of kisses and touches and moans, both soft and loud - came flooding back as he opened his eyes, the blurry (and very naked) silhouette of C.C. Babcock soon turning into a full picture.

And said full picture happened to be lying on top of him, skin to skin with her legs straddling his hips and grinning all over her face as she watched him come to.

"Morning, sleepyhead..." she purred, leaning down to kiss him on the nose. "Did I wear you out last night...?"

That was right. Last night hadn't been just one of his many fantastic-but-ultimately-futile dreams from years gone past. It had happened, right there in the bed where they had both, for once, woken up together.

He'd gotten C.C. Babcock, the woman he'd loved his whole life and knew he would never let go. She'd wanted him, just as much as he'd wanted her, and it had led to this. To them promising to start over, to try again, and to do better this time.

Last night was certainly on-par with the beautiful, passionate first night they'd had. But he was sure they had many years to perfect that element, in all sorts of other creative ways.

And, not for the first time in his life (but certainly rare enough that it called for celebration), he felt like he had come out a winner. He wasn't a typical Hollywood hero - he wasn't handsome, in his view, he wasn't dashing or particularly brave, he could talk and cook and clean and run a business, but nothing about that was exciting. And yet, he'd still gotten the girl.

All that was left to do was ride off into the sunset, he supposed.

He was more than ready for that.

Trying to stretch without disturbing her, he grinned back up at her.

"Well, I wasn't about to stop you, it wouldn't have been polite to interrupt..."

"Oh, so you were just being gentlemanly? Not doing it for your own enjoyment at all?" she teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"I am nothing if not a selfless lover, dear," he replied before giving her a soft, loving, good morning kiss. "I can provide further proof, if you're still unconvinced."

"Well… although I'm always happy to do some more trial runs, I think you and I have a few things to talk about, Mister…"

Niles gave her a curious look. What few things could they still need to discuss? As far as he was aware, they'd been pretty much open about everything the night before.

What could it be that she needed to talk about? Had something just slipped his mind? He had only just woken up, after all...

"What few things?" he asked, slipping his arms from his sides to curl them around her. "I'd thought we'd covered practically everything last night..."

C.C. chuckled lightly, shifting a little bit to make herself comfortable, but not getting off him.

"Not everything, Scrub Brush," she told him. "We didn't really get into any detail over...long-term plans and arrangements. Like where everybody will be living, or where the kids will go to school. That kind of thing..."

Well, that certainly was a topic they hadn't really covered the night before! But he did remember saying that they could plan everything out - they were both intelligent and knew how to make plans that went off exactly as they should.

This wasn't the Sheffield house; plans rarely went awry without significant effort from somebody else to make them go wrong.

And, from his very core radiating outwards, Niles was beyond delighted at the prospect of getting to make long-term plans with C.C.! It was something he'd resigned himself to never being able to do, back when the girls had been little.

He'd been so convinced they'd never speak again that he hadn't even let the thought enter his mind, most days. It had hurt too much, knowing what he'd never be allowed to have.

And yet now...now, here they were, with her bringing up the subject while they lay in bed together, never to be apart again.

He started to smile again, "I see...where would you like to start?"

"Well…living arrangements, of course," she said matter-of-factly. "If we are going to make this work, I don't think we should live thousands of miles away from one another."

"No…no we shouldn't," he said thoughtfully. "Not only for us, but also for the twins."

"That's true," she said, nuzzling him. "They'd probably kill us if we tried to separate them at this point."

"Actually I feel they'd pull another one of their little schemes."

"Little?" C.C. chuckled. "That's an understatement, Butler Boy. They played us for suckers, over and over and over again…"

Both parents shared a laugh. Their girls were a handful, but they couldn't be mad at them if they tried. How could they, when it was thanks to them that they were back together? How could Niles in particular be mad at them when it was thanks to them that the wool had been pulled from over his eyes where Kathleen was concerned?

"Oh, fine, they are evil geniuses," he said, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. "Just like their mother."

C.C. gave him a look of mock offence, before feigning a dark countenance, looming over him in a joking fashion.

"Careful, Butler Boy; this evil genius doesn't take kindly to being mocked, and where you are right now is the seat of my power..."

Niles simply looked down between them into the dark of the sheets, where she was still "on" him (or him in her, depending on how one viewed it), letting one of his own eyebrows raise as he looked back up at her.

"I can see that."

He should've expected the swat that hit his chest after that.

Not too hard, obviously – C.C. had been both surprised, worried and wary of the pacemaker, when his shirt had come off the night before. She'd demanded to know everything before they took anything else off, and he'd explained his doctor's reasoning.

That had calmed her enough to allow them to continue. Once, of course, he'd reassured her that they could go at any pace they liked.

But the swat she'd just given him was enough to be both playful and somehow unimpressed at the same time. Not that she didn't let her hand linger near where it was, massaging the area in what was obviously a quiet attempt to make sure he was alright and she hadn't done any damage.

"Sorry," he said, releasing one of her sides to grab that hand. "Anyway, you are right. It will be easier on us all, if we are all living in the same place."

The more he thought about it, the more he realised just how true that statement was. Even knowing they were together now, being separated would still be painful beyond belief. He'd be worrying about both C.C. and Mia constantly – wondering what they were doing, if they were working too hard (one of them in particular), if they were eating well, sleeping alright...

And that was just the everyday worries! What would happen if anything extraordinary happened, like illness, or an accident? They needed to be closer. If they were going to look after their girls and each other, it was for the best.

He had to step up – he was the father, after all. He had to be the one to protect and provide for his family. It was he who would have to make sacrifices if he wanted to recover the family he'd once lost.

The course of action was clear – he and Lottie would have to move to America.

He wasn't going to ask C.C. to take such a drastic leap by moving to the UK. She'd spent her whole life there and already had it mapped out perfectly. Her job was there, Mia's school, their home, C.C.'s parents and brother - he couldn't ask her to give them all up, or leave it all behind, and uproot their child in the process.

Not simply to come and live with him and Lottie. And their girls would both be so thrilled to be together, he was certain that Lottie wouldn't mind moving. She was a good girl, and smart, and he knew she could easily fit in, in an American school.

And he'd already lived there for so many years, it would hardly be an issue for him to go back. He could retire – sell the restaurant (it would hurt to say goodbye to the staff, but they'd understand), and then manage his properties from the States.

His mother would, of course, keep the house to do as she pleased with it. She'd be so happy about it all, he doubted she'd mind if they went to live somewhere else. She'd been the one to tell him to fight for what he wanted in the first place!

This was definitely the right move. There was less at stake this way, and that would make the process clean and relatively stress-free.

He was just about to open his mouth to say all of this, when C.C. got there first.

"Yeah. That's why I think Mia and I should move to London."

Niles paused, his mouth half-way to parting.

Wait...what? Where had that idea come from? Didn't she realise it would be easier if he and Lottie moved? Surely she had done all the calculations in her head, and thought about it all logically - she had the mind of a businesswoman and she knew what to do to make it the most efficient process.

At least, in most cases she did. Niles didn't understand how she wasn't seeing it in this instance.

He blinked at her, "You...you think you two should move here?"

"Well... yeah," she said, "You have your restaurant here, your businesses here–"

"And you have your job in America," he cut her off, "Not to mention both Lottie and I are American citizens as well as British, whereas you don't have a British passport."

"That, my darling, hunk of an ex-husband, is where you are somewhat wrong," she said with a devilish smile. "You see, when we got Mia and Lottie to have double citizenship, I figured that it would be a good move for me to try and get it as well, should Mia ever wish to move to Europe. So I got down to business and, as it so happened, I found out that, through my mother's side, I had Irish grandparents – they came to America during the First World War. I then applied for an Irish Passport and, lo and behold, I now hold dual nationality – Irish and American. Since Ireland is part of the EU, I can settle in the UK whenever I want."

Niles was nearly struck dumb by the cleverness involved in C.C.'s plan. He'd never known about her mother's family history, so why would he have thought to check where they had come from before settling in New York?

The simple answer was that he wouldn't. He hadn't met most of them, to start off, and those he had met, he had only met them for a short amount of time.

It never would've occurred to him that such a thing was possible, in any case!

But now, he knew that it was. All thanks to this beautiful, golden goddess lounging on top of him like she never intended to be anywhere else.

And, if everything all went well, she'd never have to be. They could have the family he had thought about in his head, ever since the day the twins had been born, and it nearly completely melted him away to think of having his whole family together. Never to be parted again.

The love of his life – his C.C. – truly was the smartest person he knew. She'd given them a way of easily being together, creating an efficient and workable system, in the most her-like fashion; through the power of paperwork.

He couldn't help but be proud. She had made it possible for them to stay right where they were, not divided by an ocean. It swelled it his chest in utter delight and welcoming, and some of that made its way into his face, stretching it to match hers.

"You really are a clever one, you know that?"

"I do, but your compliments are greatly appreciated," she said rubbing their noses together, "And, to make things even better, I even came up with a solution where my job is concerned."

"Really?"

"Really," she said. "My father has been looking for someone to take care of the European branches of the company, and our headquarters are based here, in London. I'll still be CEO, but I'll manage everything from here while simultaneously trying to expand our operations in Europe."

Well, that was it – she _really_ had thought of everything!

"The only thing that worries me, however, is Mia finding a spot at a school before the year starts," she said, eyebrows knitted together into a frown. "I have nothing against public schools, but I'd rather she continued her education at a private institution."

"You needn't worry about that," Niles said, "I can arrange for Mia to start at Lottie's school."

"Niles, we are only two weeks away from classes starting!" said C.C..

"Yes, I am well aware, and any other regular Joe would most definitely have to bend over backwards. But I am no regular Joe – I'm one of the school's most generous donors and I also happen to own the catering service that provides lunches for the entire school."

There was a pause after that, where C.C. looked like she didn't know whether to burst out laughing, or give him a genuine look of being impressed.

Niles suspected she felt both urges equally. Both because of the emergence of one of his sudden, newfound connections in high society, and because it had all come about as a result of his domestic skills. He'd spent years watching rich people from the backseat, and as a result he'd learnt a thing or two that had come in handy when he'd become a millionaire himself!

He had to admit, there was an irony about the headmistress of a prestigious girl's school, with a damehood to her name and a family tracing its history back to William the Conqueror, was practically relying on new money from a man who used to have to vacuum the crumbs out of bedsheets in a mansion in New York.

He would've laughed himself, had C.C. not finally spoken up.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises...!" she declared, clearly pleased about it all. "You must be the most useful man to know in all of London..."

Niles smirked, "You ain't seen nothing yet, my dear. I think you will find that I have plenty of surprises up my sleeve, and not all of them involve business."

C.C. softly stroked a nail down his chest, letting the skin tingle and making him shiver.

"I should certainly hope not...!" she murmured. "I want to keep a few of those surprises for myself, you know..."

Just like the night before, Niles didn't reply verbally.

Not that C.C. would ever complain – especially not when, in the future, she'd consider the next two hours and a half some of the best of her life.

The last coherent thought she had, was that she thanked God for second opportunities.


	34. Chapter -32-

AN: Well, here it is, our last chapter…

…before the epilogue! Lol, anyway, we sincerely hope you've enjoyed our story. We've certainly enjoyed writing it! We thank you for all your support and beautiful reviews – we are always happy to read your comments.

We'll be uploading the epilogue soon!

H&L

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Neither Mia nor Lottie knew who woke first the next morning. They'd been too upset and scared of what would happen the next day to sleep in separate beds. Neither had wanted to let go of the other – not even to let Mia go to the inflatable mattress she'd been using for her time there as herself.

They'd wanted to spend at least a little longer as sisters should, before their parents put things back the way they'd been, and they were left thousands of miles apart, not knowing when they'd see each other in person again.

"What time is it...?" was the first mumbled question to come from Mia, the moment she'd noticed her sister was awake.

Stretching and stifling a yawn, Lottie turned over to check her bedside clock.

Her heart sank into her stomach when she read the numbers.

"Ten thirty," she said mournfully, starting to wipe at her eyes for reasons that only half had to do with tiredness. "We overslept...!"

She turned back over, more awake than she'd ever felt but with less energy to do anything than if she hadn't slept at all. Just looking at Mia, she could tell her sister felt the same way.

How could they have let this happen...?! On the one morning they had left to spend together, they'd managed to waste most of it! Mia and their mother would have to leave soon, and then...and then...

Then they wouldn't be a family anymore. Not like they'd tried to make happen, anyway. Their parents didn't love each other, even if it maybe had come close, and they weren't all going to magically live happily ever after, even if they'd gone above and beyond to make it possible.

Some dreams were just too far out of reach.

Defeated by it all, and wishing the world could just stop right then and there, they continued to lay there in bed, in complete silence.

Until Mia's stomach began to rumble, that was.

Lottie frowned, "You're hungry."

Mia turned on her side, curling over, "I wish I wasn't."

Her sister completely understood how she felt. Being hungry seemed the least of their worries, at that moment in time. They were on the verge of losing everything they'd worked to have - all after getting the tiniest glimpse of what most people they knew had; a whole family, present and loving and not hidden away anywhere.

But all of that wasn't going to change the fact that one of their parents - probably their mother, after how she had obviously felt last night - would come to the room soon enough, to make them get up and start the day. All so it could be over in a shorter amount of time.

Besides, their bodies weren't going to stop being hungry for this.

"You still need to eat," Lottie said, feeling the heat of tears stab at her eyes. "You're...it'll be a long flight..."

Hearing her sister's distress, Mia turned back over, hugging her tightly in the process and letting her sob.

Eventually, however, they both had to come to the agreement that they would have to get up. Delaying the inevitable wouldn't stop it from happening. Besides, a furiously, frustratedly angry part of them wanted their parents to see exactly what the day was doing to them both.

So, still slightly bleary-eyed and tearful, they slowly got up from the bed, put on dressing gowns and slippers and made their way downstairs.

They managed to make walking down the stairs seem to take a lifetime, but even then, it was still too short. They couldn't linger any more than they wanted to, anyway; not if they didn't want one of their parents to have to come, find them and make them hurry up.

Not that it seemed to be happening, for some reason. It smelled as though breakfast had been cooked (aggravating their own hunger problem), but they couldn't hear the water running, telling them their father had started doing the dishes. The only noise in the house was the buzz of adverts on the television, getting louder the further down they went - not the sound of hurried footsteps, or awkward small talk, or even a yelled demand for the kids to wake up so they could leave already.

There was...nothing. Just like there were no suitcases blocking the hallway as they made it downstairs.

Wasn't their mother ready to go? It didn't seem like her to not be - she was the most organised person either of the twins had ever known; they were almost convinced that she could run the entire world like clockwork, if she invented a method of being in more than one place at one time.

And their father...he wouldn't encourage her to go, but he wouldn't exactly force her to stay, either. He knew he couldn't do that. He'd let her go, if it was what she wanted.

Mia was busy staring, forlorn and confused, at the empty hallway floor when she felt Lottie nudge her arm.

"Mia, look!"

Snapping her head up to where her sister was pointing, Mia's brow furrowed at the sight that met her eyes.

On the kitchen table, side by side, were two plates stacked high with fat, golden-coloured pancakes. A little bottle of maple syrup stood next to them, and a jar of chocolate spread next to that, with a note tucked underneath.

Approaching in awe, with wide eyes and open mouths, they gazed at the absolute feast before turning to the little scrap of paper to read it.

" _We're in the living room_ _– bring your breakfasts_!"

There was a little smiley face and a heart next to the end of the sentence. But...but what could it mean?

Were they just trying to make their last breakfast together nice? To soften the blow of their plan taking a fiery nosedive into a place Mia had deemed "Failuretown"?

That didn't seem right. It wasn't like either one of them to drag out meetings that neither of them wanted. Not even for their children.

But, again, they didn't really have a whole lot of choice in the matter, did they?

So, picking up their plates, cutlery, and each taking one condiment, they carefully balanced it all on their way to the partially-closed living room door.

Pushing it open took a little bit of work.

Not dropping everything when they saw what was on the other side took the struggle Atlas had holding up the sky in Ancient Greek stories.

Their parents...dressed only in pyjamas, and cuddled up on the sofa! Each had their own stacked plate of pancakes, balanced precariously on themselves and each other, as they had clearly been watching television and eating at the same time!

But...but what?!

Since when had they decided to...to do this?! They'd both left each other last night, on the stairs, hadn't they?! Neither twin remembered hearing them talking after – and it had taken ages for them to fall asleep!

When had they decided to be together? Had they decided it? They must have - nobody could be like that (their mother was kind of sprawled out, her back on their father's chest) and not be together!

But before they could say anything, or so much as mutter "Huh?", their parents had looked up, starting to smile. They'd noticed them at the door.

"Well, hey! Look who finally made it out of bed this morning...!" their mother beamed, before she took a closer look at them both. At their teary faces. Then the happiness faded away to concern. "But...what's the matter?"

Their father had noticed, too, "Did something happen?"

In a flash, both parents were up, their breakfasts were out of the way on the coffee table, and the girls' breakfasts were put alongside them, along with the syrup and the spread.

"What's wrong, sweethearts?" Niles asked as he and C.C. crouched before them. "What happened?"

The twins shared a look – a weary, fearful look. They didn't understand what was going on, but could they tell them that they'd overheard them breaking up the night before? Or at least they'd thought they had. Still, they had been clear about them having to be in bed by the time they returned, and both Lottie and Mia weren't sure they'd appreciate having been spied on.

Lying, however, wasn't an option – they wanted to know what had happened between their parents, even if it meant facing rather unpleasant consequences.

"We…uh…we were worried," Mia started, eyes falling to the ground.

"About what?" their mother asked.

"About us…" Lottie said, also looking away from her parents. "About our family – we overheard you and Dad talking last night, when you came home. You…you said you and Mia would be leaving today, so we figured…"

"…that you weren't going to get back together," Mia completed. "And that we wouldn't get to see each other as much…"

Niles and C.C. both felt their hearts simultaneously melt, and they shared a look of both understanding and touched worry.

Of course they'd been upset about that! The – fortunately, it seemed, limited – things the girls had heard last night wouldn't have painted a good picture at all! They'd only seen two people who'd had...well, more than a few misunderstandings, it seemed.

But all of that had been cleared up last night. And again, a couple of times that morning.

Not that it was important right then. Their girls needed them, and needed their reassurance.

It was heart-warming and heart wrenching in equal measure, knowing that their little ones had been so anxious over this! All they clearly wanted – all they had ever wanted – was to be a family. And that had nearly been snatched from them.

It had nearly been snatched from all of them, even if both adults knew they would have kept how much it hurt to themselves.

It was still painful to even think about, even if they knew such a thing would never happen.

"Oh, sweethearts, you don't have to worry about that!" their mother cried out, looking nearly on the verge of tears herself. She reached out to start to bring them in for a hug. "Come here, it's okay...! We worked it all out!"

The twins looked up, both apparently hesitant as they moved towards their mother. Like they were afraid that this was just a dream and they'd wake up to a much different reality at any moment.

"You mean it...?" Lottie asked quietly.

Niles looked at C.C. for a quiet smile of confirmation before he answered.

"Of course we do," he said, also opening his arms to join in on the hug. "Come on and give us a hug, and we'll all have a nice breakfast together. As a family."

The girls took a step towards them, before Mia stopped again.

"Wait, so, um..." she pointed between the two parents, clearly unsure but wanting to be. "This means that you're back together, right...?"

Her mother and father gave each other a smile that might've confirmed it on its own, had her mother not verbally replied as well.

"We're going to try. And we'll be straightening things out as we go," she explained gently. "The first port of call is getting back to New York to go and get our things."

The very mention of New York had made the girls' hearts sink all over again, but the rest of what she'd said lifted them slightly, letting them hang precariously between joy and the abyss.

"New York...?" Lottie echoed weakly. "But...why?"

C.C. smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Lottie's ear.

"Well, if your sister and I are going to be moving to London, it's only fair that we get to bring our things with us...!"

" _Moving to London?!"_

The question was out before the girls could stop themselves; the shock had taken them over.

Moving. To London. Both of them, living in the same city, for the first time since...since ever! The only time they'd "lived" together before was at camp, but that didn't really count, did it? It wasn't like living in a house with your parents!

It wasn't like being the family they'd always hoped for...

The excitement was starting to build and quickly overcoming them. They couldn't believe it! Their parents were going to try, they got to be a family and they were going to be living in the same place! This was starting to feel like the best day either of them had ever had, even if it had started off feeling like neither would see each other ever again!

They'd see each other every day now, and get to be sisters, like they were supposed to be.

"Why, of course!" C.C. said, smiling. "Your Dad has a restaurant to run over here, and I've already called your grandfather and arranged to work for the company from here! I'll be starting a few weeks after you go back to school."

"And you, miss, will be starting at Lottie's school this September!" Niles added, playfully poking Mia in the stomach.

"Really?!" the twins said in unison, smiles stretching across their young faces.

"Really," Niles said. "I've already spoken with your new headmistress and we've also let your old school know you won't be attending anymore. It's all been agreed – you and your mother just need to get your things back from America."

"That's why all four of us will be flying back to New York today!" C.C. said, "We'll get everything and–"

"Excuse me?! All _four_ of us? What am I, chopped liver?"

The sudden voice in the doorway made the whole family – and that was what they were now – start. Their eyes went straight to the door, where they found Marie stood with her hands on her hips.

Niles immediately spoke up to say something, "Maman–"

"You zhought zhat you could just leave for America wizhout me, zhen?" she asked, her tone stern but her eyes and small smile betraying that she was still delighted by the sight. "Even after everyzhing zhat I 'ave done for you? Especially over zhese last few weeks!"

Niles felt himself deflating. Of course, she was right – the girls' entire plan would never have come together, if it hadn't been for his mother! She had chosen to work together with Lottie and Mia, in order to bring about a reconciliation!

And to get rid of Kathleen, of course. Looking back, he wondered why he'd never joined in on the French insults...

Besides, even beyond that, she'd been the one to tell him to go and fight for what he wanted. Not to just sit there crying in the dark. Her pep talk had made everything happen, when it looked like it had all failed.

This was her work, and she deserved thanking for it.

"Of course, we owe you everything, Maman," he told her, starting to smile again. "Would you like to come to New York with us, to help C.C. and Mia get ready, and maybe do a little bit of sightseeing before we all come back here?"

"I zhought you'd never ask, son," replied the Frenchwoman, coming to place a kiss on each of Niles and C.C.'s cheeks. She then turned to her grandchildren and clapped her hands. "Chop chop, you two! We 'ave a lot to do before we leave!"

"Oui, Mémé!" replied the twins, who (after giving their parents one last hug) were soon trotting behind the eldest Brightmore, chatting animatedly about all the fun that was to be had in New York City.

Niles and C.C. watched them go, sharing a chuckle over their girls and their excitement. They had every right to be, of course – this was a whole new adventure for them.

It was a new adventure for everyone. Themselves included.

That in itself felt like the moment before a drop on a rollercoaster - quite scary, even in the thrill. They didn't know what was to come, what twists and turns they'd face, or where they would be by the end of it.

But the difference between now and the first time they'd "tried" was that it didn't matter where they would be, or what would happen. They knew they could face it together, and could make it work all the same.

They were on the same page, this time. All thanks to the ingenuity of their little girls.

"We really do have the best kids, don't we?" C.C. asked.

Niles put his arm around her shoulders, "I don't think we're biased in admitting that."

He felt her laugh lightly, then turn to him, reaching around and leaning in for a full hug and a kiss that he was more than happy to reciprocate.

It was marking the moment. The time when they had announced their fresh start.


	35. Epilogue

AN: Now yes, here it is, the last chapter of this story. We thank you, our readers, for having stuck with us until the end, and we appreciate your lovely reviews. As always, we hope you have enjoyed reading our story just as much as we enjoyed writing it.

H&L

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Three Years Later…_

The day couldn't have been any more perfect – sunny, open blue skies, pleasant (yet not overwhelming) hot weather, gentle breeze in the air...

Ideal weather for the start of a summer camp.

Marva's last summer camp, the senior camp leader thought to herself with a smile. She'd dedicated the last forty-five years of her life to Camp Walden for girls and given her everything to ensure that all of the precious girls that arrived in the camp had a wonderful experience.

And most, if not all of them, had. They'd probably spent the first night or so thinking about how strange and different it was to be away from home - there were always tears on those occasions - but by the morning, most of them would be eager to see what was for breakfast, and to know what was on the camp agenda that day.

She had managed, over time, to learn how to distract the homesickness out of her young wards. And the girls enjoyed themselves all the more for it - they'd relaxed and let go, to enjoy being somewhere else for a while. They'd taken to it so quickly after that - swimming and kayaking, hikes on nature trails and wilderness survival courses, races and fencing and archery...

She truly had seen it all.

The activities all flashed by Marva in her head, filling her heart with a warmth that only a gratifying job could bring. A job which led her to meeting hundreds of bright, curious young minds that could do anything they put their hearts and minds to.

And it happened to be that particular thought which brought her mind around to...well, perhaps the most colourful two little girls she'd ever had the fortune-slash-misfortune to meet! And she could only think of it as being both good and bad luck, because the two of them had not truly been bad kids, beyond their immediate distaste for one another and their urge to tell it to anybody who would listen...

Mia Babcock and Lottie Brightmore. For two girls who'd looked so alarmingly alike, and with so many similarities in personality, they'd managed a rivalry that would've been considered a stroke of genius in a Shakespeare play!

Not that Marva hadn't been relieved when they'd finally started to bond, even if only so they didn't destroy the whole camp between them. But that had quickly warmed up to true happiness when she'd realised that they had become firm friends.

She'd just managed to stop herself from letting out a tear, upon seeing them share a hug before one had had to go on Pick-Up Day...

She wondered what they were doing now, and if they'd kept in touch, out there in the real world...

They hadn't come back to Camp Walden ever since, and she had no way of knowing what they were up to. It was somewhat sad, really – it always made her sad when her wards chose not to come back. It made her question the way she ran things.

Still, she wasn't perfect. Not everyone was bound to love summer camps, and that was a fact of life she'd had to come to terms with. The only thing she could do, was try and make the girls' experience at camp as pleasant as possible, and hope they came to think of Camp Walden as a second home.

But, as much as she liked her job, it was time to step aside. She was no longer the young, energy-ridden camp leader she'd once been. She couldn't keep up with the activities, more often than not, and over the last few years she'd had to delegate more and more tasks to her daughter, Marva Jr. As such, this would be her last rodeo before stepping down.

It wouldn't be fair of her to cling to her position, when she simply wasn't fit to be a camp leader anymore.

As it was she wouldn't be partaking in too many activities. Her doctor had been very clear about Marva not exerting herself, lest she make her arthritis worse and end up needing knee-replacing surgery after all.

This was farewell, and she was determined to make the most of it.

Sighing, Marva looked out of her office window — most of the buses had already arrived, and she could see a steady stream of eager young girls hopping off them, happy little faces shining with excitement of what was to come.

She supposed this was her cue, she thought with a smile, and reached inside her desk's top drawer for her clipboard— the same she'd been using for the past fifteen years. She'd decorated it with stickers galore, and the only thing that seemed to change, was the list of names she got every summer!

She hadn't checked the list yet. She always did it before roll call — that way she got to spot returning campers! She had been putting it off this year, but she couldn't keep postponing it.

It was sad, but she had to accept this was to be her last roll call.

"Let's see what we have here," she said to herself as she began to scan the list.

Abery, Abney, Abraham...

Letter A held no surprise and plenty of new campers. There were a healthy number of returns as well, so Marva was satisfied enough to move on to letter B.

The first few, just from skim-reading, suggested she wasn't going to get the last-minute reunion she had sort-of been hoping for.

No Babcock - not even anywhere among other names? It was strange: it had no sense that such a common surname didn't even appear once, while names like Barnaby, Benjamin and Bennett appeared practically in straight succession!

Even the further she got down the list, the more likely it had become that...

Become...that...

She had to pause, trying to stop her jaw from dropping until it fell to the floor with a clatter.

Right at the bottom of the "B" section was the name "Brightmore", written twice, with the names "Amelia" and "Charlotte" printed alphabetically beside.

Marva collapsed into the nearest chair, her body obeying the doctor's orders, even if her mind was busy screaming with questions. She clasped her hand over her own mouth, eyes wide in shock at the list. How could what she was seeing be possible...?! Was it simply a coincidence? No, it couldn't be; the surname stuck out like a sore thumb – it had to be the same Charlotte, at least! Maybe...maybe she had a little sister that she'd never talked about? One who was coming to camp with her for the first time?

Again, that didn't satisfy Marva's mind. They'd been asked about their families before, and Lottie had mentioned living with her father, no siblings.

A step-sibling, perhaps? No. It didn't really matter – it all sounded like too much of a coincidence, anyway! What were the odds that she could meet four people over the course of just three years, all of which shared first names, and three of which shared surnames, and yet they were all separate and distinct people?

Was that really a thing that was even possible...?

She didn't know, and it was driving her a little bit crazy trying to work it out for sure!

She supposed all she could do was wait and see who turned up. If she was wrong, she could let it go, move on and welcome two new girls with a similar name to the one she'd heard before. If she was right...

Well, she didn't really know what she'd do.

Feeling more anxious than anything else, Marva somehow managed to pull herself together and got to her feet. She still had some time before she needed to go outside to meet her wards, but she let curiosity get the best of her – it always did.

Clipboard and pen in hand, Marva rushed out of her office and made her way to the camp's entrance. She had to wend through a slew of new and old campers, which slowed her down, especially since most of the returning campers would stop her to say hi and share their excitement to be back. She tried to wave them off as kindly as she could – she was delighted to see them again, but her mind was currently occupied with a question that needed answering.

It was an age before she'd made it, but when she did, she wasted no time. Her eyes carefully scanned the crowd, looking for a pair of blonde-haired girls with sky-blue eyes. She remembered they'd been tall for their age, back when they'd first come to Camp Walden, so Marva expected them to be a few feet taller. Both Amelia and Charlotte would be eleven years old, going on twelve – it made sense for them to have grown in height.

But, much to Marva's disappointment, after another twenty minutes of careful vigil, her search proved fruitless. Most buses were empty and its passengers on their way to the common area to get their cabins, and none of them looked even remotely like–

"Mia, Lottie, slow down! Your mother can't keep up!"

But that voice. That not-comfortably-familiar voice, heard perhaps once, or twice, over a phone...? She didn't know where else she might've heard a man's voice, especially not one with such a strong English accent!

An English accent, just like Lottie Brightmore's...

It seemed to give everything away, including the forgotten fact that she hadn't looked everywhere yet.

Turning towards the rise, in the direction of a small area some parents used to park their cars sometimes, Marva finally saw and confirmed what she had been wondering ever since her eyes had read over the list of names.

A little family of four was heading in her direction, but the two girls were dashing ahead in their obvious excitement, dragging their duffle bags and leaving their parents to catch up. That was easier said than done, considering the woman with them was heavily pregnant and being helped along by the man who'd shouted after the girls. Her husband? Their father?

Marva didn't know. That part made sense, considering what he'd said, but...but none of it really made any sense at all!

It was starting to make her head spin, trying to puzzle it all out! Didn't...didn't they come from different places...?! Mia was from New York and Lottie was from London! Marva hadn't made that part up! The girls had never met before camp, either – they would've said so, wouldn't they?!

They wouldn't have come with different surnames, either! They couldn't have, if they had the same parents and their parents were together, which was starting to look pretty darn obvious the closer the four got; they couldn't look more like the man and woman they'd come with, if they'd tried...!

The woman _really_ was heavily pregnant as well – she had to be in her third trimester, with a belly so large and round that her...husband? Partner? No, it _had_ to be a husband – even from a distance, it was obvious that the woman was wearing a diamond ring on her finger. Marva was sure the middle gem could be seen from the International Space Station, it was so huge!

Anyway, her husband was having to practically navigate her over the uneven ground as they went!

The facts were buzzing so loudly in Marva's head it was hard to concentrate, the closer the girls got...

Two parents who were clearly together. The same surname, but different than before for one of them. Coming from two different places and speaking in two different accents. Seemingly never having met each other, back the first time they'd been at the camp, and yet arriving as one (growing) family the next...?!

Each sentence got louder, the more she tried to work out how it could be possible, until it nearly became impossible for her to stand.

God, where was an office chair when you really needed one to fall into?!

Not that she had time to even think about collapsing – the girls (sisters?) had spotted Marva from a distance, and were both waving at and running towards her with matching grins on their faces.

"Heya, Marva!" screamed Lottie (Marva could tell due to the accent).

"Long time no see!" Mia completed.

Marva didn't know what to say – she'd been rendered speechless, and she wasn't sure when (and even if…) the shock would wear off. It really was the girls! Charlotte and Mia, now both Brightmore for some reason that Marva _absolutely_ needed to find out. She'd be damned if she retired not knowing how the Brightmore girls had not only gotten over their feud but had also become real-life sisters.

"Hello, girls," the elderly woman eventually managed to choke out, just as the two sisters (and their parents, who had been hurrying behind them) got to where Marva was stood. "I…well…It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to be back," said Lottie.

"Though this time we promise not to fight or play pranks on each other," Mia said, smiling. "A lot has changed since we last were here – for starters, we found out we are identical twins!"

In reality, it made sense to come to that conclusion, simply by looking at the girls. The two couldn't have been more identical if they'd been wearing the same clothes, for Heaven's sake!

But that didn't mean that Marva was able to take the news without slightly choking on something in the back of her throat.

Twins...they had been twins the whole time, and by the sound of things, they hadn't even known!

But how could they not know?!

She opened her mouth to ask, but was immediately cut off by an excitable Lottie.

"Yeah! We didn't know before! When we found out, we used it to switch places and go home as each other!" the girl declared proudly. "We helped our parents get back together!"

"They'd split up before we were born," Mia explained with a grin. "They took one of us each and didn't think we'd ever meet each other and find out the truth!"

Marva didn't know about choking anymore in that moment. She thought she might have just managed to swallow whatever had been bothering her in one go, anyway.

The...the girls...they'd switched places at camp?! All to get their parents, one from New York and one obviously from London, to get back together?! They'd created the most elaborate scheme Marva had ever heard of - their pranks paled in comparison - all to see to it that they got to be a family?!

And they'd managed this all without her seeing, or even suspecting that there might've been something wrong?! How had she not noticed that there was something wrong?!

She'd been working for over forty years, and yet somehow this had slipped beneath her radar!

What...what did it all mean? Did it mean anything? Had she not been as good at running the camp as she'd thought, because she'd managed to let two charges do as they pleased and get sent home to the wrong countries?!

Granted, it had been their parents, but what if they'd been mistaken?!

Marva could almost feel herself starting to hyperventilate, her eyes back to wide with the shock and her mind fuzzy with confusion.

Luckily, it appeared the girls' - the twins' - mother had seen her expression, and took a step forward.

"I'm sorry, that was probably a lot to take in all at once...!" she said, letting out a soft chuckle, before stretching out a hand to shake Marva's. "C.C. Brightmore, Mia and Lottie's mother. It's kind of a long story..."

 _She sure could say that again_ , Marva thought to herself incredulously. She didn't think she'd ever met children who'd told her something so complicated about their family history, and she'd met little rich girls who were being spoiled by their mothers or sent away by stepmothers for the summer, and whose fathers were probably doing time for tax evasion!

And as for the whole... _switching places_ deal...the camp leader was practically ready to break out the smelling salts! That was the kind of mistake – granted, one she wasn't aware she'd made, but still – that lost somebody their job!

She'd have had to kiss the camp goodbye, if anybody like a chancing lawyer or a reporter looking for their first big scoop had found out...

The thought of coming so close to ruining everything she'd ever worked for made her feel slightly nauseous, and that came over strongly when she tried to reply to Mrs Brightmore.

A pity, as she was dying to try and tell both parents that she absolutely wanted to hear the long version of what the twins had said.

"Yes, I'm...I'm sure it's fascinating, though...!" she managed to grasp Mrs Brightmore's hand in a shake, before turning to also address the man who could only be Mr Brightmore, holding out her hand to him, too. "I am Marva; I run this camp. With my daughter's help."

"Niles Brightmore," the twins' father introduced himself, firmly shaking her hand in return. "A pleasure to meet you, at last. The girls have said such good things about you, and about this place."

That was when Marva saw her chance open up, and felt her stomach relax a little.

"Well, I certainly am glad about that!" she beamed, her eyes going back and forth between the twins and their parents as she released Niles' hand. "It seems they've had a greater adventure here than most do, and that's saying something!"

"You don't even know the half of it," C.C. replied with a chuckle, cradling her own belly comfortingly. "I wouldn't have believed it myself, if I hadn't lived through the whole thing!"

Marva almost felt her eyes flash with the fascination she knew they held. She had never come so close to such an incredible story, and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to hear the full thing, while it was wide open.

"What exactly...did happen? To set everything in motion, and then let it turn out like this? You said it was a long story, but I don't mind..."

The moment the question was out, she wondered if she might've been a bit presumptuous to ask so openly, but to her surprise, the two parents simply turned to one another and agreed on who would go first at explaining.

And explain they did. About the awful misunderstanding that had led them to not talking in the first place, back when C.C. had been pregnant with the girls. About how they had taken a twin each, and half the family – father and daughter – had moved to London, bulk child support to sustain them, while mother and daughter had stayed in New York, with both girls growing up not knowing about their own siblings.

They had only barely known the parent they hadn't lived with; not from meeting them, but from the limited word of mouth their father or mother had provided.

It crushed Marva's heart to even think about it. She thought it was almost a cruel twist of fate that such a simple misunderstanding had escalated into...well, the mess that had then happened!

It had been so obvious, even from hearing it, that the parents had simply been hurt, and their girls had paid the price for it, for eight years...

Her mood began to lift, however, as they told her about their girls coming to the camp and eventually pulling off the stunt itself – Mia and Lottie interjecting with comments about what they'd done to make it happen, of course.

She listened, intrigued like she had never been before, as all the details piled up; Kathleen, the girls' grandparents getting involved, the big reveal at the hotel, the disastrous dinner, the camping trip, saying sayonara to Kathleen (even Marva felt disgusted by the woman at the end of it), and the one last chance they'd had at reconciliation...

The emotional rollercoaster ride the story had taken Marva on made her want to weep at the end of it. Whether that was from sorrow, at the heartbreaking things one little family had had to go through, simply to be together, or from joy at the fact that the persistence and love they all held for each other had meant they'd succeeded, she didn't know. If it hadn't been for the girls' ingenuity, sharp minds and apparent penchant for getting into mischief, none of this would've ever happened! They'd be stuck an ocean away from each other, never even realising that they were missing their family. A sister that they'd never met, through no fault of their own...

They would have been denied a happy ending they'd never once known they could get.

"That was...quite a story," Marva said, discreetly wiping at her eyes to catch a stray tear. "You must be so proud of your girls...! Standing up for what they believed in, against all odds..."

Niles looked at the twins proudly, and they blushed lightly in return.

"I don't think I could be any more proud of them," he said, his chest puffing out a little. He looked like he might've been holding back tears of his own. "If the new arrivals are anything like their sisters, I shall consider myself a lucky man, indeed."

Marva blinked, feeling as though she might've heard it wrong, "Did you say _arrivals_...?"

Looking like she wanted to heave the heaviest sigh in the world, C.C. rubbed her belly a little more, the bump suddenly looking a lot larger and rounder to Marva than it had previously – and that was saying something!

"We, uh...we're having another set of identical twins," she said, rolling her eyes when her husband began smirking like he had the winning numbers for the lottery, and the jackpot was enormous.

"But it's going to be a pair of boys this time around," he added smugly.

Suddenly, Marva was back to nearly choking again.

Twins... _another set of identical twins_! And this time, they were going to be little boys! It was...so much to take in, she could barely speak!

Of course, their father was right in that they'd be wonderful children if they were like their older sisters; bright, fun-loving and full of love for their family and friends – that was a recipe for almost a perfect angel of a child!

What made her hesitate and her throat nearly close up was knowing how good Mia and Lottie were at pranks and playing jokes. If the two older girls had managed to slip enough out of sight for responsible adults to not realise they'd switched identities, then what could two younger Brightmores do to one-up the already-established record?!

Because by the time they were old enough to know how, you could bet anything you liked that they'd find something to top it! Especially if it meant beating their older sisters, like so many boys wanted to do at some point in their lives!

All she could do in that moment was thank the Lord that she'd chosen that year to retire, not kept going for longer than she needed to and eventually changing the camp to include both male and female campers.

She'd spent one season with feuding and pranking Brightmore twins already – that was more than enough for anybody!

"Oh, well...congratulations!" Marva managed to say (choke out). "Will they be born soon?"

"Still two months to go!" C.C. sighed, patting her belly. "More than enough time for their sisters to return to camp this summer."

"They've been asking to come back for years, but for one reason or another, we always had to push it back," Niles explained. "We wanted to holiday together the first summer after we'd reunited, and we got married the following summer, so it wasn't possible then, either."

"Well, that's understandable. But it looks like you've finally made it, girls!" Marva said, smiling at the twins. "You're back for another fun-filled summer."

Suddenly, Marva's smile disappeared and was replaced by a stern, pointed look. One that reminded the twins of the kind of looks they'd get from their teachers whenever they pulled a prank.

"Though, before you join your fellow campers, I'm gonna need you to promise me something..."

Mia and Lottie exchanged a look.

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

"No more prank wars – you got away with it the first time around, but my old bones simply won't handle another one."

Marva knew she had to keep a straight face here. If she laughed – like she kind of wanted to – it would be over. They'd know that she was being soft on them, and that would give them an advantage.

The camp would be theirs within the week, if she let that happen. Usually, she was excellent at laying down the law, but this time around, it felt different. Like they had all played a game before, and now the twins were fantastic when it came to knowing the rules.

Even if it wasn't like that to them, Marva was certain now that they were older, they'd had some time to perfect their "craft", and would be learning how to get around things constantly.

And she'd already just about managed to avoid one disaster involving them (though that hadn't really been her doing), so she was reluctant to let herself potentially get involved in another. Especially now that she and they were all aware of the circumstances.

So, she held her breath, and prayed that even if they could sense a weakness – the more astute kids sometimes could – they'd choose not to do anything about it.

Eventually, the girls looked at each other, smiled and nodded, and then turned back to Marva.

"Alright, then."

"Sure! We can hold off for a little while..."

The camp leader tried to make her sigh of relief as silent as possible. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, or for it to really catch the girls' attention. Just in case it gave them ideas.

"Thank you," she said. "That's all I needed to hear."

"Indeed," C.C. interjected, putting an arm around each twin. "But, if they get into trouble, don't hesitate to call us. We'll be here in no time."

Much to Marva's amusement, Mrs Brightmore accompanied her statement with a hard, pointed look in the twins' direction, both of whom looked like the Fear of Almighty God had been put in their eyes. From what Marva had been able to see, it was evident that Mrs Brightmore laid down the law in the Brightmore household, and the twins knew that all too well.

"That won't be necessary, Mom," Mia said, hugging her mother.

"We'll be two little angels," Lottie followed, speaking in a sweet voice. Perhaps a little too sweet…

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Niles said. "You'll be angels – just like Satan once was. Now come here and give your old man a hug and a kiss, before you head off."

The girls giggled at his joke, but as they finished hugging their mother to come and say goodbye to him, he saw his wife give a disapproving look over the tops of their heads.

Marva saw it, too. It seemed, from the look on Mr Brightmore's face, that Mrs Brightmore knew how to put the Fear of Almighty God into more than just their children. Had Niles been aware of what she was thinking, he would've agreed. Possibly to earn himself another Look from his wife. But he wasn't, so he didn't.

Besides, there were two more important matters to contend with, and they were busy wrapping their arms around his middle, as he took each of them in an arm and hugged back as only a father who loved his daughters could.

He kissed them both on the tops of their golden heads, "Be good, the both of you, and have fun."

He could've sworn he'd heard one or both of the twins muttering something about how were they supposed to do both at the same time, but he chose to let it slide. He knew that if there were any real problems, Marva would call them, and neither twin wanted to cut their time at the camp short.

That probably didn't mean they wouldn't try something anyway – they had their parents' genes, after all – but it might convince them to draw a line somewhere, and not take the pranks beyond that point. Either that, or they'd simply get better at not getting caught.

He supposed they'd have to wait and see. But the time had come to let them go off on their next adventure.

So, he released his girls, feeling a tug at his heart at knowing they'd be gone for so long – just like he had the first time around – but also relieved, knowing they wouldn't be alone.

Not this time, and not ever again. They had each other, and they had both their parents, and grandparents, and friends and relatives, and soon they'd have their little brothers, too. C.C. was probably having the same or a similar thought, because she was trying not to get choked up as their daughters started to head off, waving and smiling at them over their shoulders as they went to join their camp mates.

Niles took hold of her hand and gripped it, reminding her that he was there, for whatever she needed.

She squeezed back appreciatively, as Marva turned from watching the girls go get lined up for the roll call to look at them again.

"They're not really gonna listen to what I just said, are they?"

Niles gave her an apologetic smile, "Probably not. But we can live in some hope that they'll tone it down, compared to last time."

Trying to move on from her emotional episode, C.C. sniffed, before starting to laugh.

"Well, it's not exactly possible for them to outdo themselves, is it? They've already hit their peak in the tricks department!"

"I wouldn't count chickens if I were you, my love," Niles said, pulling a face in the direction of the crowd where their girls had disappeared. He put his arm securely around his wife, hugging her close. "We haven't hit their teenage years, yet."

It was on that note that Marva remembered she had a whole camp full of preteens waiting for her to help them start setting up for camp, and she politely excused herself from their company, after exchanging parting words of how nice it was to meet them and how she'd see them on the last day, when they came to pick up the girls.

Niles and C.C. couldn't wait to hear what she'd have to say. Their girls had come a long way since not fully knowing who they or their families were – they all had. Just as their girls had blossomed and grown over the course of their time spent pulling off the prank-slash-relationship-rescue-mission of the century, their family had spent the years since blossoming and growing as well.

And it was only going to continue to grow, in size and love and prosperity. They as parents knew it, and as parents, they'd make sure of it.

Just like they'd made sure their girls got to come on this symbolic new beginning; a new adventure, where it had all started, or at least where it had picked up, after being so foolishly left.

This time, it was an adventure the twins would get to go home and tell the both of them about.

And, taking one last look over their shoulders at where they could just make out the colour of Mia's sweatshirt and Lottie's hair close by in the chattering crowd, they smiled, shared a short kiss and turned to start making their way slowly back to the car, hand in hand.


End file.
